Fallen Angel
by Legion'sKryme
Summary: Death Note, a book in which someone can write a person's name and think of their face, and that person will die of an unexplained heart attack. Light Yagami. Beautiful, genius, expert speaker, and over all...Murderer. This L is certain of. The only issue is...How is he to catch him. Shinigami aren't the only ones who like to meddle with humans. Full summary is on my profile LXOC
1. Something Interesting This Way Comes

_Okay! For those of you who know my work, welcome back! For those who don't, welcome for the first time. This here is one of my newest stories. I'll say this now, that way no one can get pissed and yell at me. Lucifer is a Power Character, which means that at times she'll seem over powered. However, given the timeline of this story/anime, I believe her amount of power is a decent one. There **are** some things that will seem like I'm rushing to explain them, or they won't make any sense at all. Which is a given. I'll also say this **once** and only **once: i DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. THE ONLY OWNERSHIP I HAVE IS OVER LUCIFER AND ANY/ALL SEIKATSUMA, AS WELL AS THE CONCEPT. **Now that that's taken care of, feel free to read on. Like it or love it, feel free to rate and/or review. Hate it, stop reading. Any questions, feel free to leave them in the form of a review or simply PM me and I'll get to you ASAP_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Something Interesting This Way Comes**

_Agnus dei (Lamb of God)_

_Qui dollis peccata mundi (You, who takes away the sins of the world)_

_Qui sanctus et perfecit (You, who is holy and accomplished)_

_Miserere nobis (Have mercy on us)_

_Agnus dei_

_Qui dollis peccata mundi_

_Qui sanctus et perfecit_

_Miserere nobis_

_Agnus de-_

"Hello?" I sigh as I place the phone to my ear and hold it up with my shoulder, in my hands rests your average Xbox 360 controller black in color just like the console.

"Lucifer Datenshi," not a question, a statement.

"That would be me as you know. What do you need?" I recognize the voice rather well. He's always so damn formal.

"Report to my office effective immediately," he drones out. Ugh.

"Really? Can't I finish this mission I'm working on?"

"Is this reality related or one of those stupid 'Assassin's Creed' games you love playing so much?" He sighs out, obviously annoyed.

"Assassin's Creed is not stupid! Come on now! Do you have any idea how many ideas it's given me on how to do my job?" I insist, "Besides, it keeps me busy when I'm bored. Don't you remember when I was bored and this game wasn't around, let alone Xbox?"

"How can I forget?" He sighs. "However that is neither here nor there. I have a job for you; one that's rather important. I'm sure it too will keep you busy for even years. Report to my office".

"Alright alright," I sigh. I'll come on over. I hang up without his consent and rid myself of the controller after exiting the game and shutting down the console completely. The phone is stuffed into my back right pocket so that I know where it is once I stand from the fluffy white couch of the place I've rented for the past month or so. I love having endless cash~. The room I currently sit in, the living room of the penthouse suit, is a fairly simple yet off the charts nice kind of dig. Americans really know how to spend their money, I'm tellin' ya. The furniture is all top of the line and beautifully crafted. The carpet, a dark and plush flooring, is divine to walk along and I get a nice view of the city, the walls are a light red blush kind of color. This is the scheme for most of the suit- reds and dark colors if not blues and dark colors.

I head for my room, which has electric turquoise walls and a black flooring. There's a balcony for me on this second floor of the penthouse. Its flooring a dark cherry and matching the wood of my bed. The covers are an ocean blue, however the sheets are black like the floor. Upon entering my room, I take a right and head for the room that would otherwise be the closet. However, due to the fact that I am who I am, this door is different. I open the dark gray door and walk through it. As I do so, there's a shift in the air; kind of like going from a warm place to a cooler one. Instead of a closet, I've walked into your average corporate building CEO office. Complete with large desk, chairs in front of that desk, book shelves lining the walls, and a stunning view of a field as opposed to the city I had been in seconds ago. Completing this look of a corporate office is a serious faced, formally dressed, man behind it.

This man is fairly pale, not like paper but pale enough to show that he doesn't get a lot of sun. His eyes, like my own, are a shade of red. However unlike me, he's got long silver hair instead of black. Some could say that he looks almost like my brother. Maybe that's because he is. "Good for you to join me, Lucifer," he greets in a medium bass toned voice.

I grin and spin one of the revolving chairs in front of the desk around so that I may sit on it backwards, happy to find that he finally got chairs that didn't have arm rests. "Good to see you too, Gin. How are you? Busy as always I see". Not really, he looks like all he does here is sit and watch the walls age.

Gin rolls his crayon red eyes before they once more meet my bloody crimson ones. "That's enough. I have a mission for you as I said," he reaches into a drawer of his desk and slaps a manilla folder onto his desk towards the edge closest to me.

I wheel my chair forward before taking the folder and opening it up. The first thing I see, as is always when I take missions, is a picture. This is a picture of a young man, in his mid twenties it seems. He's got a messy mop of black hair that hands slightly in his face but is otherwise naturally spiked backwards a bit. His eyes are large and remind me of a panda's simply helped by the dark sleepless bags under his eyes. He's got the same complexion as Gin, meaning that he obviously doesn't get enough sunlight. He wears a long sleeved and rather baggy sweat shirt and a pair of jeans. Seeing as this is a full body picture, I can see that he's got no shoes on. I delve further into the folder and realize that his name is L Lawliet, he is five foot eight inches, twenty four years old and one hundred and one pounds. God, how the hell is this guy not dead at one-ten pounds and standing at almost six foot?

The file goes on to tell me about him. L is the famous detective L- huh, using your real name as an alias due to it being so odd. Nice- known for solving the most unsolvable cases. It also goes on to tell me his past records on his cases, where he's worked, how long he has worked for, and as well as some personal history. Would you look at that? The guy's an orphan. An orphan genius; ya don't see that every day now do you?

After reading through the file and taking in every detail we've got on him, including his favorite foods, drinks and his current job, I look back up to my older brother. "Okay, so what's so important about this guy?"

"As you can see he's a fairly well known and very talented detective for unsolvable crimes. He's never given up on a case, and he's never been wrong about the ultimate culprit. That right there is what he really looks like. However only those from his orphanage and his care taker/butler know his true identity. For everyone else through out the world, he hides behind the logo of his name in gothic font, a voice scrambler and a computer screen," Gin begins.

I listen silently, my interest caught by the fact that Gin seems to speak so highly of him. "Okay...Why is he my mission?"

"I'm sure you've heard of the recently renown Kira; the man who can kill with simply a heart attack by his own will," Gin sighs out, "Our sources say that it's a Death Note". What he means by sources is those who are specifically trained to sense and hunt down the sensation of power a Death Note tends to give off. Only our kind can feel it consciously, and it's intoxicating towards humans. It's also one of the reasons why my kind exist.

"Death Note?" My eyes narrow. I personally hate the things. I'm not too fond of the sons of bitches who initially own them either.

"Correct. Because of this, I feel as though that because Kira hasn't been caught right away as so many have once L came onto the case, that Kira is very intelligent. Meaning that it'll be a true game of chess in order to catch this man. I also have a feeling that Kira will find a way to get to L and find his name one way or another. Therefore I'm sending you to guard him".

"Me? I can't do much," I tell him with a shrug of his shoulders. "He's not in immediate death for one, and two, I suck at feeling the power of a Death Note. Send someone else, Gin".

"No. You're my top employee despite your suck-ass sensory skills. Your deduction skills aren't half bad, either. Mainly I'm sending you there because you and I know well that just having you around will keep Kira from getting L any time soon let alone in the long run," Gin continues. I sigh. That is true. I do have this sort of...Aura I guess you could call it that negates a Death Note's powers. Say that I'm standing next to you, and your name is written in the Note. Well, this 'aura' negates the Note's ability to kill you for the whole time needed for it to do so. If I'm near you for thirty seconds and your name is in that booklet, you'll be perfectly fine. Unfortunately, it's this negating ability that makes it rather hard for me to sense the Note even if it's nice and close.

I am silent for the time being, "And just where am I going?"

"Japan, Kanto region," Gin answers. "Pack your bags, you're leaving tonight".

I stand and sigh before nodding once, "Fine. I assume I won't be seeing you for a while then...".

Gin's normally serious face goes from a straight line for lips to a small frown. "...Yea," his frown deepens now, "Are you going to be okay? I can pull some strings and come with you if you want".

I can't help but smile at his frown, "It's not me who needs you, Gin," I remind him, "It's you who needs me. You've always been clingy despite being the older of us". I walk around his large serious business man desk and watch as he swivels to stand and meet me in a hug. His tall six foot five frame curls around me like some sort of protective blanket. However, while my hold is comforting, his own is needing.

"What am I going to do, Lucifer?" The serious man facade falls and crumbles as he rests his forehead on my shoulder. "I...I don't know what I'll do with you so far away".

I pat his back between his shoulders, chin resting on his while a small smile rests on my lips, "It'll be all right, Gin. I'm just a phone call away; you know that. If you ever need to talk, you can always call me".

"I know but...Lucifer I'm scared. You've only ever been sent on missions near by here but now...You'll be so far away". Gin's grip becomes stronger while I feel his muscles quivering ever so slightly.

"Gin, if I said it'll be okay, then it will. You're strong. I'm just a call away. If there's ever a real emergency, I'll be here in no time. However until then, you'll have to stand strong on your own. Okay?"

"...Okay," he sighs out. He stands before pushing away from me. "I'll be strong. For you...You should get going...Time passes by faster here than where you live".

I nod and offer him a smile before patting his shoulder one more time. Walking towards the white door that I had walked through in the first place, I wave before I leave, finding him putting back on his serious business man mask and nod curtly back. Like with before, when I arrive in my room, there's a shift in the air. Though this time it's from a cool place to a warmer one.

Before packing my clothes, I decide that it'll be a pretty good idea for me to shower for the first time today. Sounds gross, yes, but I haven't needed to go anywhere all day. I was gonna take a shower in the first place before bed, but now I have more of an initiative.

So, off to the shower I go, stripping as I walk. The bathroom doesn't have as much personality as the other rooms do, just having white tiles and dark silver metals and a simple white counter top. I don't really mind though, it's not like I live in this room. None the less, I take a look of myself in the large mirror over the sink. With eyes the color of crimson, and long straight hair down to my knees, I suppose I'm fairly pretty. I have peach colored skin and a well toned body that stands at five foot seven inches of nothing but muscle. Above my head in translucent letters in a language that only those like me can read, is my name and lifespan. The ability to see both is a skill Seikatsuma and Shinigami share.

After smiling to myself, I turn and walk for the standing shower, ignoring the pentagram that rests on the entirety of my back. Only those with eyes like my own can see this- meaning that the average human can't see this sight. The pentagram is truly a beautiful sight, having an ethereal glow of blues and purples constantly dancing along the lines of it. I was born with this mark, however I don't know why. Not that I mind. I would mind if everyone could see it, however like I said, only those with eyes like my own can do that.

Into the shower I go, I don't think I need to tell you just how one takes a shower...Unless you're stupid and don't know how. Once I'm done this shower, I head out in nothing but a towel and grab my two suit cases. Into them my clothes and shoes ago save a single outfit which I'll be wearing onto the plane. This outfit is that of a blue semi-tight shirt and a pair of black jeans to go with the steal toed boots I wear. Down the hotel's elevator I go and onto the streets where I hail a taxi. From there, it's to Japan I go.

The fly there takes a good while, seeing as I was coming out of Arizona at the time. With tired feet, I stumble into my new penthouse suite, dragging my suit cases along with me. Unlike in Arizona, the flooring here is all wooden from what I can see. It's gonna take some time for me to get used to this Kento region suite, but that's okay. The room I come into first upon walking through the door is the living room. Its flooring is a dark wood, with the room being large and left wide open. Not too much furniture but not too little either. Said furniture is white in contrast to the floor, the walls a matching color and a large TV across from the center couch. There are three in total, making a half rectangle and having a dark wooded coffee table in the middle. On either side of the TV are potted plants. The wall opposite to me opens into a deck, the shades of the glass door currently closed. On the wall to my right is a bar made of dark wood and already filled with alcohols that I could enjoy whether I were on my own or simply having a party.

To my left is a doorless doorway leading to another room this room has medium colored wood flooring with a slight golden sheen to them. The walls like the living room are of a white color, though they are lined in a golden color like the floor's sheen. The table in the middle of the room is large enough to hold fourteen people with six on each side and one at either end. It's made of a red wood with a darker finish. Up on the ceiling is a chandelier that hangs steadily above the center of the table. Its lights designed to look like crystals. Other than that swinging nonsense, there are two tall standing floor lamps diagonal from one another just to give more light.

The next wall far from me has a swinging door, I find as I walk through it, that leads to the kitchen. This floor is light toned, oak maybe, with dark counter tops and appliances. It's large enough to hold an island in it and still allow a good amount of room for one to run if they must. There's a small circular table in here as well, also seemingly made of oak and large enough to sit five all around the diameter of the table. Windows line the walls as to give you different angles of views of the city part of the Kanto region that I am now living in. In the corners furthest from the sink and what not- where the cooking goes on- potted rose plants sit to make the room more lively, and an abstract painting sits between them on the wall.

To my right on the wall there's another swinging door, which I find leads to a hallway, which is also lead to what I bet is the living room by a normal door in this hallway alone, where wall lights lace the pale cream walls and illuminate the cherry red wood floor, there's a stair case and a closet for what I bet you is for coats. Closer to the door that I haven't gone through is another door that I investigate to find that it's a bathroom with white tile floors and a brown wooden styled marble counter top and bronze sink.

Up the stairs I go that match the floor of the hallway, for me to come to a hallway that after some investigation has three master bedrooms, each that has a bathroom to themselves. The rooms themselves are basically identical, having carpeted flooring of a medium gray color. The basic set up of the rooms are identical as well, having a bed on the far wall from the door, resting under the window and next to the door of the private bathroom, while also sitting across from the large closet that sits empty. However the walls and the sheets that cover the beds are all different, giving them at least a little bit of personality. One room has walls that are a blush red while the sheets are a sunset orange and the quilt that covers them having a dusk gray color. The other room that I visit has sea foam green colored walls while the king sized bed has morning sky blue sheets and a deep ocean blue quilt.

The room I claim as my own though, seems to have been based off of night time as opposed to almost night time and the ocean. The walls are a midnight black-blue, lined in a silvery color that reminds me of stars. The bed itself has black sheets, however the quilt itself is made to depict night sky, having literal stars and a full moon over an empty field on it. None of that print-on fabric nonsense; it looks hand crafted. Rather well hand crafted at that.

After putting clothing away and fully exploring the penthouse, finding it to have a pool behind it as well as a hot tub, I return to the living room to hook up my beloved game console and find a place to put my games. When all the important stuff is done, I plop down and again pull out the folder on my soon to be charge. "Let's see...Right. I've already read all that has happened to him...Okay, L, let's see where you stand right now...". After flipping through things I've already read or skimmed, I stop to find where our 'spies' have gathered.

Furrowing my brows, I move on to what further information my people managed to swipe from L without being detected. I chuckle to myself at the thought; people stealing data from L and not getting caught. Though the only reason they haven't been caught is because they don't exist on human records, nor can they be seen by the human eye if they don't want to. This is a skill all of my race shares, being unseen by almost all if that is what we want. Anywho, I move onto L's suspects list, already knowing that there's only one.

With a sigh, I purse my lips and put the folder down before promptly pulling a lighter from my left frontal pocket. It's not that I smoke, oh no, more so that I'm something of a pyromaniac. A minor one, if anything, seeing as I don't go burning things down just to get some sort of high. Never the less, I ignite the lighter and set fire to the manila folder and watch it burn into nothing but ashes. Then I stand and head off to bed. I'm tired; the jet lag is finally getting to me.


	2. Invisible Introductions

**Chapter 2: Invisible Introductions**

When I land on the roof of L's apparent temporary abode, I look around to see if I can't remember it by way of land marks. Hmm...There's a sweet's shop called Sweet Haven near by...Of course there is. Rattling my memory for the information on where L is staying, I walk on the roof as though there's nothing wrong, and walk through the door. I grin. This is going to be much too easy.

Down the halls I go, taking stairs instead of elevators because a moving elevator with no one in it is weird, and ignoring the various giggles or yells that come from some rooms that I pass. Upon making it to the middle floor, there is nothing but silence occurring. Not even a cockroach can be heard; probably because there are none but that's besides the point.

Upon entering the appointed room that I know L to be hidden away in, I see nothing but a simple place with white carpets and a tan sofa. On a coffee table there is nothing but the reflection of the ceiling, seemingly unused. Right from the room, however, there is a wall with a rather long desk pushed up to it, and on top of that, a singular lap top on and shining in front of its operator. In a black arm rested swivel and rolling chair is a crouched figure. On his head is a mop of messy black hair, on his back a long sleeved sweatshirt, and on his lower body a pair of baggy jeans.

Silently, although it's not needed, I move to stand behind him; he's looking over information about past and recent Kira killings. Of course. Next to him is a mug of coffee, probably mostly sugar and no milk if the info on him is correct. I place a hand on his shoulder, standing to his left as though he could actually see me. "L Lawliet...," I coo to him, remaining unseen for now, "Remain calm for the duration of my visit". My free hand takes on the form of a finger gun, the 'barrel' going against his head.

As is a natural human reaction to being spooked, L becomes rather stiff as I talk to him. However, unlike normal people, he does not flip out or scream, nor scramble to get away from the voice that they're hearing. Instead, he looks in my general direction. "Alright, Visitor," he agrees our shared language being English, "I will do as you say. In return for being able to see you".

"Unfortunately, I can't do that until I'm sure you understand the current situation. Well, more like until I'm sure you understand why I'm here," I reply and remove his hand.

"You are either here to take my life, or you are here for some sort of information or because information led you here," L states simply.

"And what do you deduct is the most likely reason?" I watch him with my unseen red eyes.

"Hmm," L ponders as he swivels now in my general direction, his left thumb coming to his lips to allow him to nibble on the nail. "As you have not threatened my life yet, I can say that I am 40% positive that you are not here to kill me. I am 50% positive that you are here for information, and 50%s sure that you are here because information led you here".

I move, my movements silent to his human ears, and sit on the couch; no indent from my weight is left. "I see. I will give you the answer, because you're wrong on all three counts," I watch as his eyes widen while he swivels to look towards me again, his ears telling him where I am via my voice. "I'm here in order to protect you, L, from the man known as Kira".

"Protect me? It seems you are low on information, Visitor," L moves to correct, "I have deduced that the men helping me are not Kira, and that Kira is not near me. I only have one suspect, and he does not know what I look like, let alone my true name. A name and a face are needed in order for Kira to kill, this much is true. He has neither about me".

I nod even though he can't see it, "This true, and yet here I am. I am something of a...Precaution of sorts. You like taking those, right? Going so far to hide behind a lap top while being a detective- the best in the world at that- and using the minds of people against them by using your real name as your alias. After all, who would think someone would only have a letter for a name?" I watch as he stares in my direction impassively yet interested. "In order to get you to know just how good of a precaution I am, I'll tell you what I am and what I can do, and why I exist".

"That would be much appreciated, thank you," L comments simply.

"First off, my name is Lucifer Datenshi. I know that Kira has hinted to you that Shinigami exist. I'll tell you now, that it is true. Shinigami, Gods of Death, use a special note book called a Death Note that allows them to kill someone simply by writing down their name and knowing their face. If this person, their target, is being killed prematurely- say they weren't due to die for another fifty years and they died at twenty- those years left over, the fifty, go to the Shinigami who wrote that name's own life span. Doing this periodically keeps them immortal. While Shinigami exist, so does the opposite; Seikatsuma, Demons of Life. A Seikatsuma is both physically, mentally, and spiritually the opposite of Shinigami. Where as Shinigami are greedy and eternally bored creatures who see humans as toys and sometimes even food, we Seikatsuma see ourselves as guardians of the human race, are constantly busied with something, and feed on Shinigami ourselves in a similar way Shinigami 'feed' on humans. Are you following along thus far?"

L stares my voice down for a few silent moments before finally speaking, "Your explanation highly tests my own ability to understand what is and what is not real. I say that Shinigami are nothing but myths. And yet here you are, a seemingly figment of my imagination, telling me that not only do they exist, but you are from a race that is the opposite of them. While I do not have no choice but to believe you, I have to admit that yes, I am hypothetically following you. Until you prove to me that you truly exist, I will not fully take to mind the words you say. I could be asleep for the first time in a rather long time after all. Of which I am nearly 99.86% positive".

I shrug, "Then you're in for a rather shocking surprise once I'm done talking. Never the less, I'll continue. Seikatsuma were brought into existence mainly because everything must have a balance. Shinigami had nothing to be the yin to their yang until Seikatsuma came along. However, that is not the only reason we were created. Nature didn't just say 'hey, I'm gonna create something the opposite of Shinigami'. We started out small in number, and fought hard to grow. All Seikatsuma are victims of a Death Note taking their lives prematurely by the hand of a Shinigami. Our numbers started out rather small due to the fact that not everyone is made into a Seikatsuma after their death by Death Note. It depends on when they were killed, why, and how. Most common is heart attack, and at least thirty years too early, and always simply because we were pray. Other than that, the main factor, is simply that we're chosen at random. No one knows if they will become a Seikatsuma if killed by a Shinigami". I pause in order to let L take any questions that ramble on in his head.

"You are created mainly by coincidence," L summarizes my explanation ending, making me nod once. "I see...Because of coincidence, your numbers started out rather small...How long do you live?"

"We are immortal to an extent. When we eat a Shinigami, their life span is added to our own. If we stop eating, then we die. If we kill for revenge, we die," I answer simply. Then I continue, "We're not super heroes or anything. Nothing like that. Though we are legitimate demons. A demon, in all reality and simply, is a creature with no soul nor a beating heart, and more common than not with animal features such as ears or a tail. However, the human we look, the more powerful we are. Because we are demons, we do have some quirks that make us powerful. Super strength and speed, our age as you now know, immunity to poisons are our main ones. All the quirks we have are physical. However none of us can fly, nor do we have some sort of special energy as many may think we fight with. We cannot be seen by the human eye if we don't want to; this is a skill like all others that we have to master with time. This is the skill I'm using now".

"...Your words do not sound like any sort of lie, and your statements are rather valid. However, I refuse to fully believe you until I can see you. As you may know, humans don't believe in what they cannot see or touch, especially myself. This is due to the fact that sight, hearing and feel are the three most commonly used senses that we use with smell and taste being lesser used".

I nod again even though he still can't see me, "Very well. I'll show myself to you. I did say I would," I admit to him. Becoming visible to the human eye is something as easy and natural as blinking once you've mastered it like I have. However learning the skill is rather hard to do; I won't get into that. With not even a thought, my frame now sinks into the couch and a blurry reflection of myself appears in the wooden polished top of the coffee table. Eyes the color of blood meet those of the night. I grin, "I just told you, the more human we look, the more powerful we are. Save for my eyes, I'm as human as a Seikatsuma can get. However, Seikatsuma have three forms. An animalistic one, a human version of our real selves, and our real selves. Right now, I am in the form that looks the most human. My original self has little difference to this one. It's a pleasure to actually meet you, L," I greet as his eyes widen and his hands grip his knees in utter surprise and bafflement.

"...Real...," L murmurs, wide eyes never leaving my frame that stands and makes its way towards him. "You are truly real," he continues. I am not asleep; I can tell. No dream, not even my own, is this detailed.

"Here, shake my hand. Let touch also prove my existence," I offer him a hand, now standing in front of his crouched frame. What I wear on this evening is all black, as I felt that even though I wouldn't be caught, it was needed. My black shirt is a tank top and shows a good portion of my mid drift. The pants I wear are tight at the hips but otherwise loose and breathable with four pockets on each leg and one on each but cheek. On my feet are my equally black steel toed boots that I love to wear.

He reaches forward, taking one of my fingers on the offered hand in an odd way, holding it as though it were covered in disease or simply out to kill him. However the skin on skin contact is obviously real. I'd offer to let him taste me and smell me, but both are rather...Creepy. "It seems that I am truly not asleep for the first time in months...And that you are rather real. However, this does not mean that I trust you, as you may know. As far as I know, Kira is one of these Shinigami and you are he, pretending to be someone out to protect me".

I grin and lean down, "Well, I do have your name and your face. Would you like me to take out a note book and write it down?" This is of course a tease. I shake my head, "I don't care that you don't trust me; I don't expect you to do so for a good long while, either". I pause, "However, I will be placing myself at your side 24/7 save for showers. Therefore we need to get me an alibi".

L stares at me for a moment before stating, "...I will have to inform Watari of these occurrences...You can be my bodyguard and chauffeur, someone in training to take Watari's place should anything happen to him. Old age, Kira, anything".

I blink for a moment, "Anything huh?" L nods.

"Where is your current abode?"

"Kojiki Inn," I reply without a second thought.

"Change it to this one. I will need you as close as possible if you are to be playing the proper role," he tells me in turn.

I sigh, "Alright, I'll get on that...Damn, I'll have to pack my things again". Tch. "Before I forget," I tell him eyes searching for something to write on, "Let me give you my cell phone number".

"Very well," he pauses, eyes never leaving my frame with that inspecting sort of look that I suppose any good detective needs to have.

However, after five minutes of staring, I tilt my head, "What?"

"You are going to give me the number, are you not?" L returns.

"I would if I had a piece of paper and a pen".

"Why do you need either of those?"

"So I can write down my number," I reply with furrowed brows and a shake of my head.

L pauses, "Just tell me it. I want no record of your existence on paper".

I blink for a moment or so before sighing. Seriously? You've gotta be kidding me! I don't exist as it is! Not on human records that is. Back when I was alive...That was waaaay before paper records or anything was really taken. I sigh before nodding, "Fine. 548-359-48217. There's a total of eleven numbers instead of ten due to it being a special line. Got it?"

"Yes," L continues to stare at me without remorse or a real care in the world. It's almost as though he were staring into space. And he would be if I weren't in his sight.

I back away from him before giving him my back, "I'll be seeing you around, L. When my new room is set up, I'll be in contact". That said, I promptly fall from his sight, and leave the room via walking through the wooden door.


	3. A Cover and Meeting the Task Force

_All I have to say at the moment is...See if you can guess just what song this is at the beginning. First person to get it right gets a sneak peek to the next chapter ;)_

* * *

**Chapter 3: A Cover and Meeting the Task Force**

_Nagareru toki no naka matataku_

_Setsuna teki kirameki wo_

_Kono yo no kioku ni kizamu tame_

_Aruki tsuzukeru Believer_

_Dare ni mo mirenai yume wo mite_

_Iranai mono wa subete suteta_

_Yuzurenai omoi kono mune ni yadoshite_

From next to my bed, my phone blares while sitting on the nightstand. The ring is rather loud, and I'm not too happy about this fact. But then again, who ever said it was meant to be quiet? After all, it's a rock song that I've chosen my charge's ring tone to be. Being that this is work talking to me, I have no choice but to answer the phone. Luckily it's one of those large LG2 phones that you can simply tap the screen a few times and you'll get what you want; more specifically if you're being called.

_Mada riaru idearu no hazama ni ite_

_Gisei no kaze ni ashi wo torarete mo_

_Afureru shoudou wo osae kirenai_

_Tsuyoku motomeru kokoro ga aru kara_

"Hello?" My groggy voice speaks up. Great now I've got the rest of the song stuck in my fool head. Damn it all.

"Lucifer, please come to my room immediately. I want you to meet Watari. He will show you what you will be doing in order to properly act as he does in caring for me. Then you will meet the task force at my side".

I sigh, "Fine," god damn jet lag, "I'll be there after a shower. Is that okay?"

"That is fine, yes". He hangs up without so much as a goodbye.

With a roll of my eyes, my phone hangs up for me, and I dramatically push myself off of my stomach and onto my feet on the floor. Off to the shower I go. Then out I come in nothing but a towel. From the towel, I change into a dull golden to go with my usual black pants and boots. In my back right pocket goes my large phone, my wallet in my front right. Finally, from there, I make my way down to my charge's place.

The man to open and answer the door to L's current abode is not the man himself. Rather, in his place is an elderly man with short gray hair, a mustache, and blue eyes that lay behind thin rimmed glasses. Over his entire person he wears a black tux complete with white under shirt and black tie to go under it. On his feet is a pair of black dress shoes. He offers me a gentle and welcoming smile, "You must be Lucifer," he greets in his native tongue, English much thicker accented than L's own.

Seeing as the man is playing nice, I offer him a small smile in return, "That would be me. Lucifer Datenshi at your service. You must be Watari; I assume L has told you everything that there is to be known?"

Watari nods, "Yes. I find it fascinating that you came right out to L without so much as trying to gain his trust".

"While earning trust can be helpful in my line of work, it's not really necessary. Besides, if I lied to him for the whole time, earned his trust, told him the truth, and had to earn trust again, it'd be harder than before if not impossible to do the second time around," I shrug as Watari welcomes me into the room. I follow him closely as he by passes L and whatever nonsense he's doing and heads for a kitchen that I never took note of the night before.

"This is normally where I make his tea, however for the most part I make L's deserts and snacks in my own suite while I am also doing my own portion of research for this current case. As you will be acting as my apprentice, you will have to occasionally prepare a meal or snack for L to consume through out his evenings. He doesn't sleep much, unfortunately, eating only deserts and sugar filled snacks in order to keep his body moving and burning off the extra calories with nothing but keeping his mind busy". The kitchen itself is simple, having an off white floor and yellowish walls. To the right is is a counter-sink-counter- double oven- counter combo. While on the left is mostly cabinets and a smaller counter as well as a fridge. Other than that, the kitchen isn't really anything to be awed by in the slightest. "In this here cabinet alone," Watari shows me to the cabinet closest to us, tall doubled doored and white, "Are all my recipes that I use. The simple things such as snacks and the like I buy at the local super market. Any questions?"

I look around, my sharp eyes taking in as much information as they can, and my brain processing double that amount, "...How many times a day does he eat?" Heh. I made that sound like he's some sort of pet. A...Genius world famous one...

"Five times; breakfast, brunch, lunch, lunch-dinner and dinner itself. The amount he eats during each of those meals is rather large, so never feel as though you're making too much because he will definitely eat it all by the end of the day," Watari tells me after closing the cabinet.

I nod once, "Does he prefer coffee or tea?" The room last night smelled more so of the former.

"He prefers coffee; black and accompanied by a bowl of sugar cubes," man, this guy has L-care down to an art. "Before I make my leave to prepare for the Task Force's arrival, might I mention that he adores strawberries, cherries are a second favorite". There's a short pause before he offers me another small smile and the tiniest of bows before exiting the cooking room. The sound of the door is what alerts me to the fact that he has left me alone with my charge. For the next amount of whatever time, I take to inspecting the room just to figure out where exactly everything is. That way, I don't have to rush around should I be asked to make something.

"Lucifer," L's sudden arrival spooks me from my inspecting of the cutting knives. The result is long term honed senses and raw instinct kicking in via the knife that ends up half way embedded into the wall next to L's head.

"Don't do that!" I demand upon meeting his still frame with my eyes. A hand flies to my nonexistent heart as I make my way to him. My pupils are large with the surprise that came with me being surprised. However they return to normal after I realize who I'm talking to. "I'm not a human, L, I don't jump out of my skin when I get spooked, I go into instincts mode, which in turn can lead to protecting myself without realizing just who I'm protecting myself from. I could have hurt you".

L, seemingly not even bothered by the fact that a butcher's knife was almost lodged into his head, continues to stare at me. "The Task Force will be here shortly; I would like for you to greet them with me. I want you to keep in mind that you are my bodyguard and Watari's understudy; they cannot know of what you really are".

An annoyed look takes over my face, a hand falling to my hip that becomes cocked like any annoyed woman's would. "You do realize that I'm the one that's the Seikatsuma here, don't you? I'm over seventy times your age and yet you talk to me like I'm stupid. I know how to do my job, thanks".

L stares at me for a moment before nodding blandly, "You're welcome". Oh please don't tell me that he just blew off my frustration with his idiocy! There's a knock at the door that keeps me from cursing at him. "Please come in, the door is open," L calls out to those on the other side while he makes to stand in front of the door at a distance. I on the other hand sigh before putting on something of a game face. That is, taking off the frustration and simply putting on a casual expression.

"I'm L," L greets casually, itching an itch on one of his feet ever so lazily.

The group is led into the room by an older man who could be L's dad in terms of age. He has dark brown hair and eyes, and a mustache that reminds me of Watari's. His suit is also medium brown, behind his glasses are eyes that match the clothing and his hair. Man, talk about your neutral colors. The young man behind him could be a year or two younger than L- I'd say myself, but then I'd be speaking in terms of looks alone- with black hair that's just passed his chin and a bit choppy. The wears a light gray suit to go with his black colored eyes. Behind those two is finally a trio, two with lightly tanned skin and another with tanner skin- olive colored really. The first of the trio has something of a dark brown afro kind of thing going on and has brown eyes and wears a light tan suit. To his right is a man who is a bit shorter than he, with buzzed brown hair and also brown eyes. He wears a darker tan suit. Behind the two has spiked up medium brown hair and dark eyes to go with his dark brown suit.

The leader, the oldest, makes a humming sound before pulling out a badge that has his name and a picture of him- identification. "I'm Yagami of the NPA". This, in turn, starts a little fad.

"Uhh," the black haired one begins, "Matsuda".

"I'm Aizawa," the light tan suited one introduces.

The man in the back does the same, "Mogi".

"Ukita," the last one finishes up.

"I'm terribly sorry we're late," Yagami speaks for the rest of them, "Currently the five of us are-"

"Bang," L interrupts, pulling his right hand's fingers to make a single barreled gun. This makes them gasp in surprise.

Aizawa, the one with the light tan suit, questions with attitude, "What the hell was that?" Oh? Not one for surprises are we?

"Hmm," L questions, "If I were Kira, you'd be dead Yagami-san of the NPA". He turns, holding himself in his lazy slouching way that I realize seems to be some sort of weird quirk he has. Huh, I don't remember the file mentioning that. "Kira needs a face and a name in order to kill; please do not give out your name so carelessly. Instead, let's value our lives". He turns and makes to walk away and into the 'living room' if you could call it that. I turn silently, following my charge into the other room.

"Please come this way. And while you're at it, turn off all cell phones, hand helds and any other devices you use for communication and put them on that table over there," L suggests. There to their left, as I know, lays a checker board table topped table, the very one that's being referred to.

Aizawa quickly makes me realize that I don't think that we're going to get along very well. Why? Because when I'm working, I'm not very nice to those who don't take well to my charge or charges. "What, do you think we're gonna be using our cell phones to leak information during the meeting?"

I mentally scoff, a valid question, but his attitude as I said is going to be a problem. L however seems undeterred by this. While he sits himself on to a medium tan chair in his usual crouching manor, I lean against his arm rest. "No, it's not that. It's just that I can't stand it when someone's phone goes off when I'm trying to talk".

"Oh," Matsuda nods out, "That's understandable". Light brown eyes travel to my black and golden clad form. "I don't mean to be rude but just who are you, miss?"

Swiftly switching the language that has been coming out of my mouth recently to one that he can understand, his native tongue, I offer him a small smile. "You're not being rude. My name is Lucifer; I'm Watari's understudy".

"Understudy?" Matsuda tilts his head.

I shrug my left shoulder alone, "It means that should anything happen to him, I take over for him. I'm the successor to the man and am therefore this man here's body guard".

"Really? So you're going to be traveling the world with L? That's so cool!" Yea, about as cool as what I already do. As you can obviously see, I'm not majorly impressed by traveling the world. I can do that whenever I want.


	4. Let the War Begin

_Okay, second installment! Thank you **WildfireDreams** and **princesslolitatheorca654** for being so kind as to review. A big shout out to the following:_ **luna lilly moon**, **WildfireDreams** **Buccikatt, Askkara, AngelofDarkness1999, **_and _**Akg36** _for favoriting the story. And finally there's those who followed the story, of course:_ **WildfireDreams,** **Buccikatt,** **Alvanet, Askkara, and Ashalkia** :)

* * *

**Chapter 4: Let the War Begin**

L picks up from where he was left off to stop, "Let me begin by saying that no notes may be taken during these meetings. That means that when we leave everything that is of importance is committed to memory. Please make yourselves comfortable. Lucifer," his eyes turn to me, "Please get me some tea".

Being that I'm supposed to do things on cue, I nod before pushing off of the arm rest and heading for the kitchen. Hopefully he doesn't have a huge preference on what kind of tea he likes because all I see here your average every day tea flavor. Normal. Still, off I go to heating the water and all that good nonsense. When I return, they haven't started talking. Placing the fancy tea pot on the table with an an accompanying cup and bowl of sugar cubes, I leave to put the carrying tray back only to return to them finally conversing.

"I'll have to ask you to stop calling me L. It's Ryuzaki now; just to be safe". L commands whilst stirring what I imagine to be sweet tea flavored goop.

"...O...Okay, Ryuzaki," Matsuda speaks up. "If the killer only needs a face and a name, doesn't that mean we can cut down on victims by keeping the criminals' names from the news?"

"If we do that, we'll only be putting the general public at risk," L, like hell I'm calling him Ryuzaki in my head, replies still stirring his goop with a pocky stick. Where'd he get that?

"The general public?" Ukita raises a brow.

"Why?" Aizawa finishes.

L munches up his pocky before speaking, "Kira is childish and hates to lose".

"What do you-"

Not wanting Matsuda to sound any more stupid- at least that's how I'd feel if I were Yagami right now- the chief interrupts, "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, I too am childish and hate to lose. That's how I know," L replies with that usual dead pan look. That's helpful.

"Could you be more specific?" Yagami in turn replies himself.

I sigh. Man, these guys are stupid. I'm not the smartest out there, but I did read all that there is to be known about the case. Come on now, Kira is like a child. "If you'll allow me, Ryuzaki," I speak to him, "I play a part on this little team other than your care taker after all". I see the humans' eyes widen, all save for L, I refuse to just stand on the side lines. I can still do my job while involving myself in this. "Earlier in the investigation, if you remember, Ryuzaki made fun of and provoked Kira with that special broad cast. You know, the one that was only set for the Kanto region, but was said to be world wide as to actually trick him. At first we thought he only killed criminals, right? But then he went and killed Lind L. Tailor, the guy that was L's stand in. He didn't even hesitate. When Ryuzaki admitted that the broad cast wasn't as wide sent as we said, Kira started killing anyone within Japan. He taunted us saying 'So what?' or 'What are you gonna do about it?'. He's a child and nothing more". A child with a genius brain and a god complex.

"Exactly. Very good Lucifer. He's met every one of my challenges, and has gone so far as to throw something back. What do you think would happen if we went and used media restrictions?" L picks up.

"Umm, I guess," Matsuda tries again. He's not the fastest is he? Is he a rookie?

"'If you with hold the names of major criminals, I'll just kill petty ones and innocents. I'm holding the world hostage so who's it going to be? I'm just one person but those of you who with hold the names of criminals are truly evil'. That's how Kira thinks," L answers for him. "In any case, let's focus on something to draw him out?"

"But how?" Aizawa questions.

"How about something like this?" L looks up and places a thumb to his lips in thought, "'Death of FBI agents infuriates the US. Latest police killings anger the National Police Agency, and United Nations agrees to send fifteen hundred investigators to Japan'?"

I grin, "You want to corner him so to speak. He'll become paranoid to the point where he makes a stupid move. That is when we can swoop down like a hungry falcon and either send him on the run or at the most catch him".

"That's exactly what I want," L agrees.

The members of the NPA let smiles rest on their faces, "Interesting," Ukita speaks up.

"Kira will think that there's fifteen hundred of us when there's really only eight. And since none of these other investigators exist, Kira can't kill them!"

"This actually might work!" Ukita finishes.

I chuckle, "Hold your horses, boys. There's still more that we have to worry about. Kira hasn't been roaming free because he's stupid you know".

L replaces his thumb to his lip in what I realize is his signature way of showing that he's mainly talking to himself but is allowing the rest of us to hear him. "Kira works alone. He had access to all of our classified information," so did I, but that's a different story in and of itself.

Aizawa, seeming to be the most analytical one of L's words, speaks up, "What evidence do you have that he's working alone?"

Yagami however speaks up for the first time in a bit, "Hold on Aizawa, let him finish before we start questioning him".

L continues without really showing that he realized that he was interrupted. "We already know that he needs a name and a face to kill. And to some extent he can control when and how they die". So long as it's physically possible, Kira can use the Death Note to make the victim do anything he wants. If the criminals weren't in jail, they'd be jumping out in front of cars or failing at a robbery or trying to rape the wrong woman or something before ultimately dying. Out comes a black marker as he continues, "We already know this, so please keep that in mind and listen carefully to what I have to say".

He begins to write on the table, "On December 14th, twelve FBI investigators came to Japan. Here we are on December 19th. Using inmates, Kira conducts experiments on how he can make his victims die. In other words," he draws a line from date to date, "In this window of five days Kira became aware of the FBI's presence and obviously felt threatened. Because he didn't know any of their names or faces so he was at a disadvantage. He had to know how well he could control his victims before he could mess with the twelve agents. And as we know on December 27th …...," he doesn't need to continue on what happened. "During this period, to the best of our knowledge, twenty three individuals died of heart attacks". He pauses, "But these victims were different from Kira's usual attacks. They were all excriminals and convicts in on going investigations. So legally speaking they were innocent".

"That's true," Yagami agrees, however the slightly confused look on his face tells my silent self that he's only a little lost like myself. I read all of the file given to me by Gin, yes, however it seems that the information our spies had stolen was 'translated' into a language that the average mind could understand...Some stuff got lost in the 'translation'. Reading of L's abilities and actually seeing them are two very different things. Not that I'll admit to him that I find it amazing, his skills.

"What this indicates, is that Kira had to manipulate those lesser criminals in order to kill those FBI agents. He killed that many people so we'd be unable to tell the decoys from the ones he actually used. In truth he probably only needed a few. He waited eight days so the FBI agents could investigate other suspects which means there would be no time line linking him to their deaths. I suspect that Kira had to be one of the people being investigated between the 14th and the 19th. In fact I have no doubt". Now, he sits back into his chair, as he had been leaning forward in order to write. "These files contain information by the FBI that you may find useful and for obvious reasons you cannot take them out of this room but-"

"Amazing! There might be only five of us but with this much information we might be able to cover a lot of ground!" Matsuda smiles out.

"We'll split into two teams," Aizawa agrees, "One team looks at the FBI agents and the other focuses on the heart attack victims".

"There weren't many people who had access to the information at HQ and of those people the FBI investigated a small group in the first five days". The two converse between one another.

"Yea, yea!"

L, obviously annoyed by the fact that he had been interrupted and to an extent his thunder was stolen, he glares out, "So, does anyone have any questions?"

"Actually Ryuzaki, I do. Earlier you said you don't like to lose. Does that mean that by showing your face to us, that you've already lost?" Yagami questions. Oh, good question. "By simply being here, that you admit that you've lost to Kira".

L is silent for a moment, "That's right. By showing my face and sacrificing the lives of twelve FBI agents, I have lost the battle". A pause, "But I'm not going to lose the war," his voice drops into a more serious note, "This is the first time I've ever put my life on the line. I want to show Kira that we're all willing to risk our lives if that's what it takes. And that Justice will prevail". I blink at the lazy looking black haired man with curious red eyes. Huh. He looks kind of weird when he smiles but...It's still a good smile.

This smile drops to the point of returning to his dead pan look, "Now, before we go on, I need to make sure that none of you have any chance of being Kira".

"What? After all this time he still doesn't trust us?" Aizawa whines to the others.

I sigh and roll my eyes, "Quit yer bitchin'. You've gotta realize that you guys aren't the only ones risking your lives as he just damn well said".

"Lucifer is right," Yagami agrees before the boys can continue to whine, "Try to see it from Ryuzaki's perspective". This seems to calm them down a bit.

The testing is what takes up the rest of the night, mentally exhausting those that are normal and simply requiring L to take his time in investigating whether or not they really aren't Kira. I myself am even questioned. That's where I am right now, in a separate room, getting ready to show whether or not I am the master mind behind all of the killings.

Before me are placed three cards, each with a phrase and nothing more. 'L', 'Did you know' and 'Shinigami love apples'. I tilt my head, "This is the test?"

"Yes. These are phrases sent to me by Kira while he was experimenting on how he can control his victims. What do you suppose they say?"

I stare at the cards before shrugging, "'L, did you know Shinigami love apples'".

L stares at me unblinkingly, "What makes you think that?"

Again I shrug, bored with this test as I know I'm not Kira. I better not be. "Shinigami don't have good tasting food in their realm; they normally get addicted to the first morsel of human food that they have. Kira's Shinigami probably had apples. I've run into one that was addicted to pasta...Before I ate him". I chuckle lightly at the end.

"You're basing your knowledge on things you've already experience only?" L prompts.

"Yup," I grin to him. "L, you have to realize that this test I useless for me. I told you, I'm here to protect you not harm you. Not only that, but I'm old. I know my shit when it comes to Shinigami. Just because you don't trust me doesn't mean that I can't use my experience to pass your test".

"...You never even suspected that there might be more than just these three cards," he states.

"You're right, I didn't". I shrug. It'd make life easier if I were to have given him no reason at all to think of me as Kira, however I honestly don't care if he thinks of me as him either. I'm not trying to be L's friend. I'm his guard. This is what makes me one of the best in the business. I don't make friends with the client. Never have. Never will. But that doesn't mean that I'm a stick in the mud. I'm casual, but not to the point where I'm buddy buddy with my charge.

L stares at me for a long two minutes before stating, "What if I were to say...I believe that you have the possibility of being Kira?".

"You'd be wrong," I tell him bluntly, "But then again the circumstances say otherwise. That is, in terms of the fact that my appearing is so odd. I'm sure you've looked for me, or had Watari do it; I don't exist as you'll seem to find. I say I'm something similar to a God, which surely Kira aspires to become. I know about how Kira kills down to to me knowing absolutely everything about it. Finally, I'm not denying nor accepting the fact that I may or may not be Kira".

L is silent for a moment or two before stating, "The chances you are Kira are currently at 3%". This is apparently rather high for him.

"Will you be detaining me then?" I question with a curious tilt of my head. Because if that's what's going to happen, then I'll just walk out and protect him silently; be his shadow.

"No," L admits, "I will not be detaining you. However, I would like you to move into the room connected to this one. Where I can keep you under surveillance at all times. Nor will I be telling the Task Force members of this situation; it will only cause early friction that is not needed. Besides, you are a minor suspect compared to another".

He wants me to move? Again? You've gotta be kidding me. Still, I sigh before nodding, "Fine fine, I'll move into the damn room. I assume that there's going to be cameras," a nod, "Little microphones," another nod, "Night vision nonsense for when I sleep," one more, "Infrared?" A pause and then another nod. He's got another thing coming, not even infrared can catch me. Not that I'll tell him that. "Cameras even in the bathroom?" One more nod. It's this last one that I don't like nor appreciate. However, "You're lucky I understand why you're crossing that line or else I'd call you a pervert". My eyes narrow, "You better keep your eyes on my face or the back of my head" not that I'll know whether or not he does so.

"I assure you, I will not let my eyes wander. It seems that people misunderstand just how I watch one when they are in the bathroom," L states. "I find no need to look towards one's anatomy, but instead look for any signs of scheming or a place to escape other than the room's door, and determine whether or not it is a legitimate escape route or place to hide things that the person in the room does not need to be found".

I shrug, "Even so, we're around the same age, physically at least, so it's only natural for your eyes to wander. Not only that, but I'm the only woman here. I'm telling you to make sure to not give into nature and let them do so".

L merely stands silently into that slouched position of his and begins walking towards the door that'll lead to the living room where the others are. Surprisingly enough, we've been going at this all night, and therefore by now it's around morning. "Lucifer, would you be so kind as to prepare the men a pot of coffee? I'm sure they would be appreciative of it. I will take more tea thank you," L requests as we leave the room and fall into hearing distance between us and said men.

"Of course Ryuzaki," I nod once and make my way for the kitchen. However, my ears stay trained on the group away from me.

"I'm sorry to have questioned you all like that," L states to the men, "However I can now say for certain that Kira is not among us". A man of your word, aren't you L? You really didn't tell them that you think I might be Kira.

"Ryuzaki," Ukita questions, "How can you be so certain that any of us are innocent?"

"Well to be honest, from the beginning I set a series of traps. However after speaking with you all one on one, I don't feel the need". L answers simply. There's a moment of silence before a phone rings, "Oh, excuse me". Heh, pulling a hypocrite move are we? You're funny L. "Understood, I was just about finished anyways". There's the snapping closed of a flip phone, "Watari's on his way".

"Watari? Why's he coming?" Matsuda inquires.

After placing coffee on a tray and milk and sugar on another, I carefully slip the two onto the palms of my hands and proceed to make my way out of the kitchen. For support, they rest on my shoulders slightly. "He has a gift for us all," I tell them as I make my way passed a couch and lean down to put the trays where they belong. I smile to the young man casually, "I'm sure you'll appreciate them".

As I finish speaking, Watari walks through the door with a small smile on his elderly face. "Good day, gentlemen," he speaks to those gaping at the fact that he's not dressed in what apparently is what he normally wears. "I am Watari". When asked about said garb, he gives the asker, Matsuda, a chuckle of amusement and a kinder smile, "I can't just walk around in that clothing all the time. I'd give myself away". His attention is now given to L, "Ryuzaki, I have the supplies you had asked for".

"Very good. Would you and Lucifer please hand them to the appointed owners?" L requests whilst stirring a cup of tea. We do just that, Watari giving me badges with false IDs while he hands them special belts.

"The IDs are false," Yagami points out, looking at his own.

"Why did you give us fake IDs?" Aizawa questions, doing the same.

"We know that Kira needs to kill with nothing but a face and a name. We will confront him with that premise in mind," L explains, "So I think it should be obvious why".

Ukita pauses before following up with, "Yea but of all people the police shouldn't be using fake IDs".

Yagami disagrees though, "Enough. We should use them; what choice in the matter do we have with an enemy with capabilities like him? It would be foolish not to use them, we need all the protection we can get".

"You've got a point there," Matsuda admits from his spot next to the chief.

"Now if you come into an emergency where you must give your name to a stranger, use these. However for also obvious reasons, make sure not to show them while in the presence of another police officer. As you know, that would cause us unnecessary...Problems".

'Understood's and 'right's are heard from the group before Watari actually goes through the process of showing the men their new belts. "Now, onto the next matter. Gentlemen, I'd like to request that you also wear these at all times. The buckles have special transmitters in them that will allow Ryuzaki to monitor your whereabouts. And if you press the buckle twice like this," his phone begins to ring, which he picks up with his free hand, "It will call my phone and display your name and number. I will call you back, but you won't see my name or number. If you press it three times". I blink as I pull my phone from my pocket and simply touch the screen to answer the tone of a sad sounding piano, "Your phone will call Lucifer. She will do the same as I, though like mine her name nor her number will appear to you. Tomorrow morning you will go to the station like any other day. Later in the afternoon we will use this method to confirm Ryuzaki's current residence".

"No way! I feel like some sort of super secret agent going out for Kira!" Matsuda exclaims as he fiddles with his belt with a grin on his innocent face.

Yagami doesn't like that nonsense though, "Quiet Matsuda! This no game we're playing here, that's enough!"

Forlorn, Matsuda slumps with a, "Yes sir". I can't help but find the sight amusing, and therefore laugh a bit at the sight. Matsuda looks my way with a small smile and I shake my head at him.

"You're adorable Matsuda. But we do need to focus," I tell him while leaning a hip against L's chair and crossing my arms under my boobs.

Matsuda blushes a bit in what I guess is embarrassment, "R-right," he laughs out a bit himself.

L, bringing us back on track, clears his throat a bit before questioning, "By the way, who is at the station right now?"

Yagami looks to him from his own sitting position, "No one is there right now". Idiot! My eyes narrow lightly, thick and dark lashes veiling them with annoyance. You always cover all your grounds, especially if you're a leader! And you, Yagami, are Chief of the Task Force! Come on now!

"That's not good," L's almost monotone voice takes on an annoyed lilt, "We need one person there at least and at all times. Work in shifts if you have to".

"You're right," of course he's right, "Aizawa, I'll leave you in charge of that for now".

The afro haired man nods and stands, "Right. Won't take me long". He leaves right away, grabbing an umbrella for any falling snow that may come his way on his way there. That's something I don't understand about the Japanese. Rain and snow they use those things. Unless there's a lot or unless you fall in it, no harm will be done to you if it hits you. I push that aside for now, seeing as it's off topic.


	5. Of Apples and Cameras

**Chapter 5: Of Apples and Cameras**

It's been a very long few days since we hammered out thorough plans for our investigation. We've started with the tapes from the train station and other FBI death scenes if there were cameras around. L, being as repetitive as he tends to be and resilient to sleep as ever, has no time staying awake. He's used to running on nothing but coffee, tea, and over all sugar and caffeine. But then again he's been doing this for years. The others however, Aizawa for example, has become tired and irritable. Bags have formed under his eyes and his face just screams tired. Me? I don't need sleep. I'm a Seikatsuma, a Life Demon, I don't need sleep. The only reason I do is because it's a good way to pass the time.

"Those were the videos from the station," Aizawa informs, "Where Raye Penber died is captured on here by the surveillance cameras".

"Let's see the following scenes again: Raye Penber passing the ticket gate on his way, boarding the train and then finding him dead on the platform". He takes a lick of the ice cream in his hand.

"Um so based off of the information I have here, Raye Penber comes through the west entrance of the Shinjuku Station at three elven pm. Then he boards a train on the Yamanate Line at three thirteen. But even if he was following someone at that time, I think it's going to be very difficult to draw conclusions from this very blurry video. At exactly four forty two pm- oh, thank you very much Watari". He's interrupted by Watari's kindness as the man hands him an ice cream cone. I in the mean time bring in another batch of coffee for the lot of everyone. "At exactly four forty two he exits at Tokyo station and dies on the platform," he continues while Watari offers ice cream to the others.

My eyes narrow as I stand behind L like the watch dog I have recently become. Something doesn't seem right...Why doesn't it seem right? "That seems rather strange, doesn't it?" L questions from his position on the couch and next to Aizawa while Yagami stands a bit further back.

"What do you mean? Did you see anything?" Matsuda questions.

I nod, "It's rather weird indeed. I just...Can't put my finger on it".

L looks over his shoulder at me for a second before turning and speaking, "Raye Penber got on the train and then an hour and a half later got off. But the Yamanate Line only takes an hour to complete its circuit. And more importantly there's the envelope".

"Uhh," Aizawa questions, "What envelope?"

"The one under his arm while he was going through the ticket gate. Right Ryuzaki?" I speak up.

"Correct," L rewinds the tape and manages to pause it just when needed, nice timing. "As Lucifer has pointed out, he seems to be holding what looks like an envelope as he passes through the gate".

"What...? You're right! But he had one before he got on the train, yet it's gone when he dies!" Aizawa points out. I don't like the sound of that.

"Hmm," Yagami speaks up, "I don't see an envelope on his list of personal effects," his eyes scower the paper closely in the darkness of the room.

"Which means it was left on the train," L points out, "And if you look closely at the very end here it looks like he's trying to look into the train before the doors close".

"That makes no sense," I conclude, "Kira wouldn't need to go to his victim".

"That's correct. I too find it a bit absurd that Kira would go to the crime when he can kill from a distance," L agrees. "Or...He could have been depending on the fact that we would assume that, and figured he could get away with such a bold move". That sounds a lot more like what Kira would do. "Lucifer...Would you come with me please?"

I tilt my head before shrugging and nodding, "Of course. Lead the way". He stands from the couch and does just that, leading the way out of the room and the room to the left of the one we were just in. When the door is closed, I look to him with a curious brow lifted. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"I wanted to tell you that the possibility of you being Kira has gone up to 4% due to this revelation. Not only did you not show up until recently, but you also have the information that we've been over before about Kira. However, I realize that if you are what you say you are, and that human knowledge about spirits, the dead, and the like is wrong in many ways, then you may have connections that can help us".

Four percent huh? "Yes," I admit, "I do have connections. However if you want my connections to check to see if Kira was on that train, then...I can see what I can do".

"Very good," L nods out before walking passed me. "Oh," he stops before exiting the room, "Thank you for standing by me, literally, thus far. It is somewhat...Comforting to have someone at my side at all times other than Watari". And then he leaves.

"What I come back into the original room to hear is, "There is someone on the tip line saying that they have information that may be useful to us".

"Very well," L agrees, "Tell him to give them the number to line five and ask the person to call that number. Matsuda, it's safe for you to turn your phone on now. In fact turn it on right away". When Matsuda does so, it rings immediately, and is stolen from his hands by none other than L himself. "Yes this is Suzuki head of the Kira investigation public services," his voice takes on something of a...more...Oh...I don't know the name of it off the top of my head...box office worker I guess. His voice takes on that kind of tone, "...Misora Naomi...?" Watari gets to typing and soon enough turns the screen for L and most of us to see. The picture given is of a fairly beautiful FBI agent. Oddly enough she's the fiance of none other than the late Raye Penber.

L hangs up the phone and gives it back to Matsuda, "Apparently she's been missing since the day Raye Penber died," he tells us.

"I bet anyone in her position would be rather depressed," Matsuda speaks up. "Was it...?"

"Suicide?" Aizawa finishes the question from next to him.

"No," L states walking passed the two, "The Naomi Misora I knew was strong. Not to mention she was an excellent investigator. He falls silent, placing the pad of his thumb to his lips in thoughts whilst staring straight ahead.

I tilt my head, noting that that's probably something else my connections should check for. Her body...And when they find it if it was killed by a Death Note. The SH, short for Shinigami Hunters, those that specifically hone their ability to sense Shinigami and the power of a Death Note simply for tracking, should be able to do just that. "What if she found a lead?" This seems to stop the man in his tracks.

"What?"

"You said she's an excellent investigator, right? What if she found a lead on Kira? If she was strong, then she'd go out in order to keep anyone else from feeling the way she did. So, maybe she went and investigated and found a lead," I explain.

He's silent for a moment before stating, "Everyone, from now on I want to focus only on those Raye Penber had been tailing up to his death. He was specifically trailing two police officers as well as those closest to them".

Yagami speaks up, "Well, who were they?"

L looks to him, "Deputy Director Mora Kita as well as...Detective Super Attendant Yagami and their families". This shocks everyone including myself. "At this state I'd like to place wire taps and video cameras in both households".

"What?! Ryuzaki, how could you even think of this?!" Matsuda demands, obviously not happy about the news at all.

Aizawa speaks up as well, "We can't do that! If this got out, we'd have a civil rights scandal on our hands! We'd all lose our jobs!"

"You're worried about your jobs?" I snap in return. "What's worse, the loss of your jobs or the possible loss of your loved ones at the hands of someone related to someone you respect?" My blood colored eyes snap to Yagami. "You were fine with putting your life on the line, even those of you who have families to think of, and yet here you are, worrying about your job?" I shake my head, pathetic. "If you're not going to stand by your word, I suggest you rethink your current position on this team. I'm not the head here, but I'm sure Ryuzaki is thinking along the same lines". I don't know why, but the fact that these humans are worried about something like a civil rights issue when they're chasing the most dangerous man or woman in the world is stupid.

L nods once, "Indeed. You said you would risk your lives but not your jobs?" The tone of his voice is almost looking down on them.

"...What's the chance that one of these families holds Kira?" Yagami questions after a moment.

"Probably ten percent...No, more like five," is the answer.

"Five percent? No way! At a percentile that low there's no way we should go through with thi-" Matsuda stands firm.

Yagami interrupts, a look of determination on his face but one of remorse in his eyes. As any father and husband would, I'm sure he's thinking of the sorrow and utmost astonishment he would feel if one of his family members turned out to be Kira. "No. Out of everyone else we have been investigating, none of them even seemed like they could be the one to be Kira. Even if there's even a one percent chance, we can't ignore it".

"Chief?" Aizawa intones, obviously unsure if the man is serious.

"I don't have to tell you how surprised I am to hear that my own family is under investigation. With that said, just go on ahead," Yagami finishes up. When the two most insistent on this being wrong speak up he snaps at them, "It doesn't matter! It has to be done so why don't you two just shut up and do you must like the rest of us!" He turns once more to L, "And I don't want any blind spots. So that means that they have to be put in the bathrooms as well".

"...Thank you very much," L nods, "That's what I was planning on doing.

He sighs before placing a hand to his forehead, "Please excuse me".

He makes to leave the room, however I stop him, "Go to the room at the left end of the hall. It'll get you nice and far away from his room while still being near by and it has large windows that'll give you some needed light. Why don't you get a shower while you're at it? You look like you need it".

"Thank you, Lucifer," Yagami nods before taking his leave.

"As a special thanks to Yagami, only he, Lucifer and myself will watch these videos," L states.

"Why Lucifer?" Matsuda questions.

I roll my eyes, "Because I'm the only woman here. Now quiet".

"Quite," L agrees. "Watari, how long should it take yourself and Lucifer to set up the wire taps and cameras?"

"Well," Watari speaks, "Starting tomorrow, it should take no time at all provided we know that both houses will be empty".

Day one of surveillance begins the very day Watari and I finish putting up the equipment. Doing so was easy for me, being as I am. However it was where they were to be put is where I needed help. I'm better at detecting bugs than finding homes for them. Watari on the other hand has many years of experience in doing so. We made the perfect team. Here L, Yagami and I sit watching through the camera by the front door in a dark room. The two men sit on the couch, Yagami's frame constantly stiff as is to be expected. L on the other hand is merely calm and attending. I stand behind the couch and between the two, eyes on the screen.

The young man to walk into the room is fairly handsome. Unfortunately the coloring is in black and white, so I can't really see what colors he's wearing nor any other distinctive features he may have like hair color or eye color. What I can say is that he looks to be about L's height if nothing else, and he's rather well kept. "I'm home," his voice rings through the mic as he takes off his shoes and he heads up the stairs.

We watch as he opens his bedroom door after a momentary pause, walks into his room and then flops onto his bed with his arms behind his head. After a moment, he stands and heads to the door of his room and begins to inspect it. "I never knew he went to such lengths to see if someone went into his room," Yagami inquires, "What could he be hiding?"

"For a seventeen year old boy, I don't see this as too unaverage," L states honestly. Of course you wouldn't. "When I was his age I did strange things too," this gets a giggle out of me that I can't help but stiffle. His black eyes make their way to meet my own that are upturned to show a smile despite my hand covering my mouth. "What's so funny?"

I chuckle again before shaking my head, "'When I was his age I did strange things too'. Ryuzaki, you still do strange things. Your phrase was simply amusing". My attention goes to the father of the young man now, "But he's right. Young men do do weird things".

The father questions, "How do you know?"

I shrug, "I have an older brother named Gin. When he was in his teens, he often locked his door or got fussy when I walked in without knocking for no reason at all. Both are odd". That's a lie, none of that ever happened, but I've gotta seem human so...Yea.

"Have you ever told him about the investigation?" L questions Yagami.

"Of course not," the man denies, "I've never once revealed to my family classified information! Besides," he sighs out, "I don't see them often these days and when I am home all I can do is sleep".

"I see". By now, Light- Yagami's son- has left the building for the time being, earning us a quick reprieve from watching. I can now ponder to myself just why the hell why I feel a shiver down my spine upon letting my eyes lay on him. Is something not right? There's a small moment where I wish my eyes worked exactly the same as a Shinigami's. Shinigami eyes can see a person's name and lifespan even through a video or a picture. However, Seikatsuma eyes have to see the person in person. No videos, no picture, can allow us to see the two aforementioned components.

When he comes back, Light settles down on his bed and pulls out a booklet from a once closed blue bag. When he opens it, he shows it to be a porn magazine. My eyes widen though as behind Light is none other than a...Shinigami! Son of a bitch I found him! My stomach clenches and I grit my teeth. Damn it, stop being hungry right this instant! Being hungry for human food and being hungry for Shinigami is different for we Seikatsuma. For human food, it's like your average human hunger- your stomach growls, it feels uncomfortable, etc. But if it's a Shinigami we want, it feels like we're starving. Half the time we are, when it comes to our Shinigami diet, and it's very painful. The more hungry we get- which for me is caused simply by looking at a Shinigami- most of us tend to get more savage and act more like what people think demons act like. I lick my lips. Son of a bitch.

"I can't believe my son would have such magazines!" Yagami exclaims, appalled.

"It's normal for a seventeen year old boy," L states, "Though, it's a little...Too obvious. He didn't want anyone coming into his room because he has those magazines? That's what he wants us to think".

I nod, "True. If he really were into the porn he'd be 'whipping it out' right now and taking care of some...Well you know".

"Hey that's my son you're talking about!" Weren't you just being appalled about the fact that he has porn? Make up your mind, man. "Don't tell me you suspect him".

L sighs, "I do suspect him. That's why I put wire taps and other bugs in your and Deputy Director's homes".

"Oh Light," the father sighs, disappointed.

"Man, the covers mislead you all the time," Light whines upon sitting up. My eyes scower for any sort of, ehem, buldge that may be sitting in his pants. He may have not actually played with himself, but if there were any sign of him being into the stuff for real, there'd be something there. Even if it were tiny. Yet, I see nothing.

"Hey Light! Come on! Dinner's ready!" Yagami's daughter and second born calls out from the bottom of the stairs. Sayu is her name I believe.

As dinner commences, I can't help but cringe, "Man, Yagami, your daughter sure is your every day girly girl".

Yagami turns his head towards me so quickly that I swear he almost gets whip lash, "Are you saying there's something wrong with my daughter?!" Oh, someone's got a daddy's little girl.

I chuckle and nod, "Yup. It's called being a fangirl. I have to admit that yes, that Ryuuga guy on is pretty hot but shit stop swooning over him".

"And you've never swooned over a man who you thought was rather good looking but didn't know?" Yagami questions snappishly.

I grin, "Nope! I've never swooned. Though I have had fantasies, and all of them were with men I knew personally".

"Aizawa," L speaks up into his phone, "Is the Deputy Director's family watching TV?"

"Yes," Aizawa answers from the other end of the line, "It's channel four".

"Good. Tell Ukita to play the message," that is, the message about fifteen hundred investigators coming here to Japan. Now all that's left to do is watch.

"The ICPO sure is stupid," Light speaks up from the dinner table, getting Sayu's attention, "I mean there's no point in making this announcement. If they're going to send all these people here then shouldn't they keep it a secret? Even the FBI agents who were secretly investigating were killed by Kira. Why would this be any different? If you ask me, this is nothing but a desperate attempt to shock Kira into revealing himself. Quite frankly, I wouldn't be surprised if Kira didn't stand for this".

I grin as L places a thump to his lip and chuckles, getting Yagami's attention, "Your son is quite clever, isn't he?"

"Huh? Well...Yes, he is," the man carefully answers, probably hoping that he didn't make Light seem more like Kira. And yet, my stomach clenches angrily and hungrily, that's exactly who he is.

"What? You're eating chips right after dinner? Your good looks are gonna go right down the drain if you keep that up," Sayu chastises the young man as he pulls a bag of chips from a cupboard.

"It's a late night snack for studying," and after grabbing a drink he heads upstairs.

My eyes instantly land on the black themed Shinigami that lays on Light's bed, seemingly tired. Why's he exhausted? God he looks mouthwatering. He looks basically gothic based, being that his skin looks pale and his hair is dark and spiked. From one of his ears hangs an earring, and the collar of his shirt seems to be stitched into his shoulders and collar bone. He's rather skinny like many Shinigami are, not needing to eat anything at all let alone not having organs like we Seikatsuma do. The only reason they eat anything is because they're either bored or it tastes good.

Alright Light, I've found all of the hidden cameras the Shinigami speaks up to the boy as he sits at his desk to study. Man I'm exhausted. I guess even Shinigami get tired after doing so much work. Now let me explain where they all are. It's a little bit complicated, so listen up. There's nothing I hate more than having to explain something twice.

Light replies with, "Alright, it's time for me to hit the books". A silent signal for him to go ahead?

_**There sure are a lot of cameras in this room. I counted sixty four of them in total. I guess whoever put them there expected you to at least find some of them. Ugh. What I wanna know is how am I gonna be able to eat apples? **_Now I know for sure that Light is Kira. He sent the 'L, did you know Gods of Death love apples?'. _**Oh yea, I guess you can't talk in here. But we better discuss this tomorrow.**_ Things fall silent from the Shinigami who lays haphazardly across the bed, twitching as though something were wrong.

I grin from behind the two humans **Ahh yes, he did say he was wondering how he'd be able to eat apples...Some Shinigami go through withdraw like drug addicts do when they don't get their preferred human food. They must be starting already for this guy. Not my problem though. ** I find myself to be right upon hearing him exclaim something about something starting. His body, as though on its own accord, flips its way into a hand stand. Poor guy...Pfft. Not really.

"Ryuzaki," Watari speaks up as I leave, gathering the current glasses of coffee and the other things that go for it and make to go make a fresh batch. Watari has been off helping the others watch the other family. But there have been times when he'd come in here for various reasons. This must be one of them.

"Yes, what is it Watari?"

"A bank clerk under suspicion of embezzlement and a purse snatcher who were both being held in a detention center were displayed on the news. They both just suddenly died of inexplicable heart attacks".

My eyes widen. Seriously? How the hell did Light manage that? I know that Light is Kira. He's the only one with a Shinigami! Shinigami don't come to the human world unless they've dropped their note book for some reason. They can't get it back once it's touched the earth's surface; they have to wait for someone to pick it up and then stick by them until they die! Therefore, the Shinigami that my stomach is currently trying to kill me over, isn't there just because he's friends with Light. He can't be; when it comes to how their book is used and why, they're neutral factors, side watchers, the peanut gallery. The hand that had been holding the tray for the coffee is held in both hands while I wait for the coffee to brew. This tray is tightly griped as my hands curl into fists, easily crunching their way through the metal and creating holes.

"Son of a bitch. How'd he do it," I snarl to myself. I zone out the men in the other room, too driven by my hunger to be frustrated by the fact that if we don't catch Light, we don't get him here. And if we don't get him here, I don't get to eat. Damn it all! I haven't eaten in decades not Shinigami at least. So I really am starving. My hands come together, not even noticing the metal between them, therefore crunching the tray like some empty soda can. I ball up this sheet of metal now, and let it clatter to the floor without a care. I stand there for a moment or two longer before sighing and unclenching my fists. After picking up the ball of metal and throwing it away, I trade it for a new metal platter and gather the cups and what not before heading to the dark room.

Up until morning hits, things in Light's room and all around the house are silent. That is until Yagami's wife calls for Light to bring down any trash for trash day. Something that my ears and eyes catch makes my jaw silently drop while the other two stare at the living room. _**I don't know whether your really grateful or just a spoiled brat. But didn't that mini LCD TV cost you four hundred bucks?**_

**That's**** how he did it?! **I wonder to myself.** But when...?...He's ambidextrous! **It's the only thing that makes sense when I think about it. The chip bag was the only blind spot available to him, and such a small TV wouldn't even be noticed in it. Not only that but, it's so...Unpredictable! Who the hell would have thought that the boy could write with both hands?! I can't even do that! That sneaky little bastard. If I can ever get some alone time with him...Talk to him and show him what I am, who I am and the like...I'll have to compliment him on that little trick.

Another idea pops into my head, I**f he accepts me for what I am, I can play nice and get him to see me as an ally...That means I'd have a better chance of knowing his plans for harming L and messing with my job. That means that I could protect L no matter what, even when I least expect to!...I couldn't leak info to L. No, that wouldn't work. He doesn't trust me for one. And two...The information I'd be giving him would have no solid evidence other than my solid oath that Light told me what he would. And as I don't exist...I can't give that oath in a court of law.** I sigh. I'm not L's friend, but part of my job is to help stop Kira...This alone makes me pissed at my own plan.


	6. White Queen Meets Black King

**Chapter 7: White Queen Meets Black King**

The next number of days are hectic. Not because we're all running around to get things done like some sort of newspaper publisher or anything like that. But because the men are still not used to the lack of sleep that L has them running on. It's a wonder that they haven't really gone insane with how little sleep they've all gotten.

Me? Well...As said before, I don't need sleep. However still this portion of the case has been taking a rather harsh toll on me in ways that can't happen to others. Watching Yagami's son, Light, and constantly having to look at that Shinigami is driving me insane with hunger. It's a slow process, the insanity, however I've never really had to deal with anything like this. It's like teasing a lion with a chunk of meat while they're stuck in a cage.

I haven't tried to attack the hand dangling the meat in front of me yet, as I do have a sense of self control. However, a fear the day when and if I actually meet Light. If Ryuk is there...I don't know how long I'll last. And I'm pretty sure Ryuk will be there. That's gonna suck ass.

"Over the past few days," L begins as he place down a bowl of chocolates and candies for him to munch on, as well as tea makings, "I have watched the two families as well as the video footage we have gathered on them. I've watched them...Many, many times". He pops a peanut butter cup into his mouth, holding it first in that weird forefinger-thumb hold. "And they have revealed...Nothing. We'll remove the cameras and wire taps immediately".

"What? So all that work and we still got nothing?" Matsuda sighs out.

"It's okay Matsuda. We'll have to follow other leads but we'll get him," Yagami says, obviously happy about the fact that his family has nothing to do with the current case. Oh, poor, unsuspecting human. If only you had my eyes. Though it's not possible, as unlike Shinigami, I can't make any trade of sorts.

However, L decides that it's necessary to shoot down Yagami's happiness as soon as he's got a bit of it. "Please don't start celebrating now. I only said that we couldn't reveal anything suspicious based on our surveillance. Even if Kira was among them, I'm sure he wouldn't make it obvious. In fact, I'm sure he wouldn't. He could do anything to continue killing without being outwardly suspicious".

Yagami's eyes are wide, and he back to being that rather worried father, "So...You do believe that Kira is among one of those families...".

"Yes...Remember, Kira never stopped killing," L states.

I nod. "The criminals didn't change in degree of their crimes, being major crimes save for those first two after Watari put in the cameras and wire taps". God I swear if I get even one whiff of that Shinigami I'm gonna die. I'm surprised I didn't smell him earlier, when we put in the spying nonsense. I guess I'll just have to hold my breath.

All is silent as L seems to fall into a train of personal thought. He I watch from my position behind him as he stares into his tea unblinkingly. That is until finally he does speak, "I know what we must do...". This gets our attention swiftly seeing as he's been quiet for so long, "Yagami-san, what college is your son planning on attending?"

Yagami looks to the man before blinking and carefully picking his words, "To-Oh University...Why?"

L quickly makes his decision, "I will also take the entrance exam and aim to enter at the same level that your son will most likely get; I predict that it will be at the very top. I would like to get to know him and see if he would like to join us in our case. He is a very smart young man as you say, and I've heard that he's helped you and your men solve cases before. He would be a valuable asset to us in catching Kira".

Yagami stares long and hard at the young lack haired man before stating, "My son is coming to the age where he can make choices on his own...If he wishes to join us...I cannot stop him".

L nods once, "Very well".

I myself am silent, thinking to myself. Rethinking my own personal plan involving L and Light- or Kira, rather. **What should I do now? How am I going to explain my reasoning to L if I too want to go to the college? I'd ****have**** to explain to him that I'd be doing out of interest of his safety and a want to feast upon the flesh of his Shinigami. L won't believe the Shinigami part out...I'll leave that part out then. He thinks I'm Kira, but if I offer to get to know L and indeed leak information to him...That would work actually. What was I thinking those few days ago? I'd be a spy! I can swear in court that I was never a bad guy, I can say that I made up a creature similar to the Shinigami Light 'thought' were real and then played along and twisted his plans to not be as bad as he might have planned! It'd be perfect! **

"I'll enter the exam and pass as well," I announce, interrupting whatever talking that they were going on about.

"You? Aizawa questions with wide eyes. "I thought you were Ryuzaki's bodyguard mainly?"

"I am," I nod my head towards my charge. "What better a way to keep him safe than to go where he goes in the open, instead of playing stalker? I'm not stupid; the test shouldn't be too hard. Even if I don't get the top scores it's not like I'll fail. If Ryuzaki's idea is to get close to Light to see if he really is Kira or not, then I will do the same. If Ryuzaki can't get to Light fully as a friend, then perhaps I can get to him by flirting if not becoming his girlfriend". I look down to L in front of me, "What do you think? A good idea, no?"

L turns his head up towards me by looking slightly over his shoulder and meeting my crimson eyes with his night sky ones. "I suppose it could work. Infatuation is a rather strong emotion, let alone attraction. And you are a rather good looking woman. I approve of this plan of yours. Very good, Lucifer". Two complements in one moment of speech. How nice.

Yagami's eyes are narrowed at me, "I cannot control what my son does with his romantic life. But I can disapprove greatly; this is one of these times. I don't appreciate the fact that you plan on playing with my son's emotions so freely".

My eyes turn to him and I sigh, "If he proves innocent, perhaps something good could come from any sort of relationship I build with him. If anything we could prove to be at least good friends. If you want your son to be innocent, let us do what we need to do".

Yagami sighs with closed eyes, "...Fine".

Light's POV

"Hey you there! If you don't hurry up you'll be late for the test!" A man calls to me from not too far away. I sigh and roll my eyes.

While I pass him I tell him, "I'm in no hurry; I usually get to a test right on time. I'm here three minutes early; I hate waiting". I really do. I hate waiting for something I know that I will achieve with no issues what so ever. The studying I have done over the past few days is all I needed in order to prepare for the test. I know that I will pass with flying colors. And then as I've mentioned, once I'm a college student I'll have much more ability to act as Kira.

I sit with everyone else in my assigned seat, waiting for the proctor to start the test on time. For now while I wait, I can let my eyes drift to see who is around me; see what my competition is. To my left is a young man that I went to school with, an American Japanese boy named Jason. He's a nice enough guy I suppose. However I never really talked to him. He's dressed formally like the rest of us; nice clothing, pressed pants and shined shoes. All to make a good impression even if he doesn't pass. In front of me is the back of a young woman's head, her hair being wavy and just resting over her shoulders. She looks to be a bit on the plump side, but is otherwise uninteresting.

The one that catches my interest the most is the one to my right. She's rather beautiful for someone her age; I assume she's at most in her early twenties. Her hair is rather long even as it rests over her left shoulder, straight and black and probably rather well cared for due to the fact that it looks like it feels like silk to the touch. Her face is not heart shaped as many beautiful women have, but rather lean and without an ounce of fat on it, nor is there any makeup. From what I can see of her, the rest of her is also rather fit. Her fingers are long and graceful. However it's her eyes that capture me the most. I've never seen eyes the color of blood before. To see such a color on such a pretty woman is...Stunning. Like the rest of us she wears rather well kept clothing, a cotton short sleeved button up blouse that has the first three buttons undone and is a dull red. From what I can see through the corner of my eye without ogling her, she wears a skirt that seems to go to the middle of her thighs and only hugs her hips. On her feet are strappy heels. Over all, she's a beautiful woman...I wonder if she's a Kira supporter...?

I sigh as I stand from my seat once we are done with taking the exam; no one could leave until the time limit was up. As I stand at the same time as the beautiful woman, I realize that her heels make her slightly taller than myself, however if she were to take them off, she'd be shorter than me. As we have to walk out basically single file, I can't help but let my eyes trail down to her rear end and watch her hips sway as she walks. Luckily in watching her walk, I realize that she's dropped a note book of sorts. When she too realizes this, she spins around on her toes swiftly to pick it up from the floor of the hallway we stand in. However, I am closer and faster to get to it.

Upon meeting her crimson gaze, I offer a smile before standing up straight and offering her to booklet, "This is yours, I assume". Of course it is, but no matter.

The smile given back to me is radiant even for being close lipped, "It is," her hand reaches forward in order to take the booklet. Her fingers brush against my own in doing so. No electric current runs through my hand or anything like that. But the feeling of her warm hand against my cooler one is a nice feeling. "Thank you very much mister...?"

"Yagami," I offer pleasantly, "Yagami Light". As she takes her note book with one hand, I offer to shake her other. "Might I have your name?"

"Oh!" She seems slightly shocked that I went right on ahead to ask for her name, "My name is Kyofu Razboi. It's a pleasure to meet you, Yagami-san".

"Please, just call me Light," I offer. By now, we've begun to walk down the hallway and towards the outside world. I've followed her of my own accord, but she doesn't seem to mind since she hasn't asked me to go away yet. "So, if I might say...Razboi. That's a rather odd name".

She lets out a light bit of laughter, "It's Romanian for 'war'. My dad was Romanian, my mother Japanese. They decided that since my dad was marrying into my mother's family, that I'd take a Romanian name".

I blink, "You said 'was' for both. I don't mean to pry, after all we've just met...But...".

She chuckles once more before motioning towards a bench, "I don't mind making a friendship through simply you returning my note book to me". She pauses, "But yes..I did say 'was' for both of my parents. They died not too long ago, when I was nineteen; I'm twenty two now".

"I'm so sorry," I offer to her as we sit down. Why am I talking so much with this woman? What's so interesting about her that has my attention caught so much? Surely not her beauty, I don't get caught by such a thing. I've only met her so I cannot say her personality or her mind. So just what has my mind on her when I could be doing my job as future God of the world?

She frowns but nods, "It's not your fault. They were killed in a bank robbery by two separate men. It's those people's fault...But I've gotten my revenge; Kira killed them for me". My eyes widen. I killed them for her? "I can't say that because of that, that I'm a fan girl of him. As in, if he were a good looking man and I knew him, I wouldn't love him instantly. No...At the very least I'd want to be his friend though. Help him with his plans and the like. But I'm sorry. I'm sure you don't want to hear my talking about the man wanted by the entire world".

I shake my head, "It just so happens that I am a Kira supporter myself. So it's okay; I don't mind talking about him at all".

"Really? So, why do you support him?" She questions.

I smile, "Because what he's doing is justice and over all right. It's simple as that. He's like a God finally bringing wrath upon those who do evil for the first time in who knows how long. It's necessary, and I support it with such a simple notion".

She looks like she was going to say something in the positive notion, however her phone begins to ring something from a rock song that I don't know. However it sounds catchy. "Hello? Yes. No, I'm just talking to a friend. Really? Okay, that sounds great, I'm on my way... I'll see you then love. Bye bye". The conversation lasts not very long and when she's done she stands to her feet. Her eyes trail down to me, "That was one of my girl friends; I'm afraid I some prior made plans to attend to. It was nice talking to you, Light. It was even nicer to find a fellow supporter".

I offer her an honest smile and nod, "Do you have a car? Let me walk you to it".

"Thank you," she nods out. She leads the way to the student parking lot, our walk is silent but not uncomfortable. The car we arrive at turns out to be an American car, a Mustang, red in color but nowhere near as red as her orbs. She opens it with a simple motion before starting the car. However before she leaves she looks to me, "...Would you like a ride home? I'm sure my friend will understand why I took so long. Besides, she'd never talk to me again if I let a cutie like you walk home".

I blink. Cute huh?... "Only if it's not inconvenient for you," I tell her.

"Psh, please," she waves my statement away and revs her engine, "Get in and give me directions".

I hold up my hands and offer the woman a small smile, "Alright, alright". Whoever said that talking to strangers is a bad thing is wrong in this case. Right now, it's very right.

Lucifer's POV

Today is the day of the opening ceremony for freshmen to To-Oh University. At my side walks L, frame slouched and hands stuck in his pockets as it per usual. Me? No skirt for me today, last time was bad enough. Today I'm wearing black slacks and a semi-casual blue shirt. My hair as usual is free flowing. My eyes drift to the man at my side, his slouch making him my own height.

"Keep in mind, Ryuuga," I tell him, "No matter what, I'm on your side," luckily we're not around enough people to make that sound odd. "It's my job, and you know how why I don't like people like him".

L looks my way unblinkingly, "Yes. I remember quite well. Your performance not long after that day was rather...Surprising. I can't help but believe every word you say". However of course that doesn't make us any closer as friends. It just makes me a better bodyguard.

FLASHBACK

"Hello?"

"Remain calm and act as though you are talking to a friend of yours. I see that you're conversing with Light," L's voice speaks up from my phone after Alumina is done playing.

"Yes," I answer, remaining calm and casual as to not hint to Light who I'm talking to.

He's silent, "Is he hostile? Has he given away any useful information about whether he is Kira or not?"

"No, I'm just talking to a friend," I answer with a shake of my head, figuring that where ever he has cameras, that he can see me do so.

"I wish for you to return to Head Quarters. If he has given nothing away, then there is more you can do here".

"Really? Okay, that sounds great, I'm on my way... I'll see you then love. Bye bye," I hang up after that and Light and I walk to my temporary car. Being that L and I can't really be seen traveling together, I get my own transportation. The ride to Light's house is pretty uneventful. So I suppose I won't mention that.

What I will mention is what happens before I return to L directly. Instead of going to his room, I allow myself to become invisible and leap my way to the roof of the hotel. When I'm there, I ignore the gusts of wind that lash out at my back and pull out my phone a second time. This time however, I dial a number instead of answer one.

There's a few dull rings before, "Lucifer," Gin's low voice answers business like. He must still be at work. I'm sure it's taking him a lot to not drop the mask he wears half the time, "What do you need?"

"A Death Note from my locker," I tell him, "I need it to prove to L what I am. He thinks I'm Kira because my skills lead to Kira's ability to allude L so easily. But I need to show him what happens when I'm near one".

"...When do you need it?" Gin questions.

"Now would be good".

"I'll open a door. Wait five minutes and then open the nearest door to you. That should do the trick. It'll lead you straight to the locker room" he instructs now.

"Alright. Thanks," I nod before hanging up. The five minute wait is a short one, luckily, as I amuse myself by picking up pebbles that somehow got onto the roof and drop them onto the ground below. With my sharp eyes, it's fun to watch them fall in almost slow motion before hitting the ground and turning to dust. When the five minutes are up, I turn and make my way to the door that normally leads the way back in.

Like always, when going to the place where I was created- or 'reborn'- there is a shift in the air that reminds me of going from a warm place to a cooler one. However this time I don't end up in an office. Instead, I end up in a simple all gray room with nothing but lockers lining the walls. The lockers are as tall as me, and their levels go as high as the ceiling above- which is pretty high. On the lockers that are a darker gray than the light gray walls and flooring, are silver plates with numbers that the human eye cannot read. However, to my eyes they're just as easy to read as it is for humans to read their own numbers. I head straight back towards the furthest wall from me, and look for locker number 1. Yea, you thought I'd have to look for some huge number. Well, being one of the best in the business has its privileges.

Even so, I make my way to my locker upon finding it. Then after scratching what would seem like squiggles onto the metal with the tip of my nail, it opens. A hand reaches in, though when my fingers touch the fabric of one of the Death Notes I've taken as a souvenir after killing the owner something not too good happens. My eyes widen, and I begin to cough up blood. This is an honest to god allergic reaction that I have to a Death Note and its power when I get too close- for example, touching it. It depends on how often the Note was used before its master was killed. If was used only a little, then it takes touching it to get this odd allergy to kick in. However if I were to touch Light's Death Note, I'd have to be next to it for it to kick in.

The allergic reaction is internal bleeding. It would kill a human, and many weaker Seikatsuma- almost killed me back when I first started out. However, I am powerful, and I'm not a human. The internal bleeding just leaves me to either leave a trail down my throat and drench my clothes or to simply swallow the blood and be done with it. Neither is fun however I choose the second one and leave swiftly. The longer I hold this bitch, the worse the bleeding gets. From a cool place to a warm one the air shifts when I return to the hotel, rush to my room and put the book onto the table. Then, I leave and head for L's room next door. Today is an off day for the Task Force, as they deserve the break and need it as well.

"L," I speak up from behind him as I find him looking through papers. "I need to show you something, come with me".

"It can wait, Lucifer," L tells me, "I am reviewing what I know about the case as of currently". His voice is droning, meaning that he's rather focused.

However, I have other plans. "Bull shit. You're coming with me". Without a care, I grab the back of his wheely chair and pull him along with me, picking up his laptop while I do so. "I have something very important to show you and it can't wait".

"If it is not case related-"

"It's Shinigami related, now shut up," I tell him.

After shutting the door to my room and putting down his computer and stopping him in front of the table where the Note lays, I motion to it, "Pick it up and read the front".

L stares at me unblinkingly before slowly taking a hold of the booklet in his odd forefinger-thumb hold. "The front says 'Death Note'," L informs. He looks to me, "This is Kira's killing tool?"

I nod, "I'm about to prove to you that I absolutely cannot be Kira. Give me the book". He pauses before doing as told. I take a hole of it, and again my allergy begins within seconds. This time I let the blood dribble onto the table and down my neck without a care. Over the years I have learned the art of talking through a mouth full of blood. This is where I put such a skill to good use. I watch as L's wide eyes watch my blood dribble as mentioned. "All Seikatsuma are allergic to the power of the Death Note. Remember when I told you that we were killed by one one way or another by one of these Notes? In our new lives, we develop an allergic reaction to being near or touching it as a reminder of what happened to us. I just so happen to bleed internally". My words are slightly garbled, and every now and then I have to swallow as I have no where to spit. "The copious amounts of blood I bleed grows larger in amount the longer I hold this bitch. Back when I was weaker I almost died multiple times because of this".

Swiftly I open up to a random page, "All of these names here can be found on computer records- or paper transferred to computer records. You can see that they all die according to what is in this book. Go ahead, look a name up and research how he or she died". I plop the book onto the table and push the computer to him. "I'll be right back". I set to the bathroom to clean out my mouth. When that's done, the table is carefully taken care of so none of my blood can get on the carpet. And then, I wait and see L get to his work.

It's about two hours later before L has officially looked over each and every name and situation in this book. His eyes are wide and utterly surprised. The black orbs stare at me while his fingers rest on the keys of the keyboard, having just finished looking over the history of the last person in the book. "This book is incredible. Light has one of these?"

I nod, "Yes. Normally there is a Shinigami attached that you can only see one you've touched their book. For example, if this one had one, there'd be three people in the room. However, since I ate the last owner of this book, and I am in possession of it, I am the new owner".

L is silent, "I see...And you cannot use one due to the fact that if you hold onto one for too long, then you will bring serious physical harm to yourself".

"Yes".

"...I would love to use this evidence against Kira, whom I assume to be Light. However, I must see for myself that he has one of these 'Death Note's". L pauses meeting my gaze, "You are cleared of my suspicion of you being Kira, Lucifer...Thank you".

I blink, "What for?"

"To be honest, I plan on asking Watari to retire from my side once this case is over. However, this would leave me without an aid. I would need a new 'Watari'...You have taken well to my needs even though are only playing to be Watari's apprentice. Would I be able to hire you after Watari leaves?"

I blink, "Sure," I shrug out. "You'd be able to hire me. However I'd have to work things out with the guys who are in charge of me". I don't see why I couldn't work for him until the day he dies. I mean, we're not friends but I'm sure that he'd keep me occupied. Gin knows well that a bored Lucifer is a very dangerous one. If my mind and body are occupied with keeping L safe, then a whole lot more people are safe as well. Maybe L and I could become friends after a little while? After all, he and Watari look close- then again that's because they have a history together.

L nods, "Very well. I wish to think on this option a bit longer before fully making a choice. You will be here until this case is over?"

"Yup. And then I'm off to my next job if I have one. If I don't, then I'll probably live around here for a while until I do".

END FLASHBACK


	7. Tennis

**Chapter 7: Tennis**

I watch as L now reads the very same speech that Light had finished reading only moments ago. The speech sounds to be worn and old. However, that's besides the point. I can't help but grin as I hear girls speak about which one is cuter, and guys talk about how L and Light are so very different. They really are opposites in terms of looks. Light is well kept and groomed to perfection. L? He looks like he doesn't care what people think he looks like. Which is what he wants. A messy person in places like this is often ignored because they're not primped and proper.

I'm not too far away from where L and Light sit, though it's not like I would need to when listening in. For easy access to the stage for their speech, they sit in the middle of the front row, L of course sits crouched in his usual way. Behind him stands the tall Shinigami that makes my mouth water. My hands hold onto the sides of my chair, bending and twisting the metal silently.

_**"If he's L then color me impressed"**_, the Shinigami, Ryuk I believe, chuckles out. God damn it don't talk. The fact that you're even a few rows in front of me makes me want to devour you in seconds. A shiver runs through my body. Damn it no...I can't give in. Ryuk was away the first time I met Light. However, not this time. He seems to be ignoring his senses, as I'm sure my presence sets them off. Shinigami can sense Seikatsuma like deer can somewhat sense when a wolf is looking to take a bite of them.

I watch with barely bridled hunger for the Shinigami behind him as Light becomes perfectly still despite to the naked and unknowing human eye that he seems perfectly normal and calm after his speech. I can practically see the gears moving to comprehend the fact that L is in fact who he is. I find it funny, however my hunger for a meal of Shinigami keeps me from enjoying the sight of Light struggling. My hands break the edges of the chair, leaving small chunks of metal in my palms that then clatter to the floor lightly, almost silently, as professor after professor gives their own speeches. This isn't a graduation, but whatever.

L and I stay away from the school for a few days for obvious reasons. However, when we return, L does something that I find rather...Interesting. What he does is he literally asks Light to play a match of tennis. Not only that but before he did that, he asked me to stay with him while talking to Light. That was an interesting meet up. Light was honestly surprised to find that I know L, and that I'm his bodyguard despite being a woman let alone the very one who said she was a Kira fan. I could tell that he was rather confused on which on is the real me- the Kira fan or the bodyguard of L.

"I've gotta say Ryuuga, when you first asked me to play tennis you I was surprised. When you asked did you know how good I am?" Light questions L as Light ties his sneakers.

L, having never changed from his usual clothing, walks on his right while I make my way to the bench right outside of the court. I can hear them easily, "Yes. But I'll be fine. It's been a while but I was once the British Junior Champion". This makes my eyes widen. L? A tennis Champion? I've never really played, but I've seen the condition one must be in, in order to be even a Junior Champion. I shake the wonders of just how nicely built L may be without that baggy clothing. Like if he were to clean up, I wonder if he'd be hot? Not that he's bad looking now but the slobbish look is a bit...Discerning. **Gah, stop it! No charge-guard relationships! You know that!** I growl to myself.

Never the less, the game begins; they're playing to six, whatever that means. L serves, falling into a stance I've seen professionals fall into on TV. Light does the same, however instead of a serving stance, he's hunched into a receiver's stance, two hands on the racket's handle. My eyes widen as suddenly the black haired of the two serves, swiftly over handing it and sending the ball flying to the other side of the court. It hits the service box- okay, maybe I do know a bit about tennis- just before the line and bounces to hit the gate behind Light. My meal is forced to dodge the ball lest it hit him and appear to be hitting something invisible. Light didn't even see that coming.

"Fifteen-Love," L calls out.

"Man Ryuuga, who knew you'd take this so seriously?" Light smiles out, obviously hiding his blatant surprise with a bit of playful banter.

L responds with, "He who strikes first wins".

The game goes back and forth rather competitively. So much so that the two gain themselves a ref on who wins what. For the next twenty minutes or so, the two volley and continue to go back to back, switching who wins what. At one point, I hear of how Light was the 02-03 Champion of his school at some point. The end game is that Light wins with six games to four. I grin and stand as the crowd around the court begins to clap for the brown haired boy. But now, I wanna try my hand. Light won against L...I wanna try playing against more than a wall for once. Tennis is something I got into about a hundred years ago before video games were actually pretty good. I haven't played since 1902 but I suppose I'd do well.

"You guys were awesome, Ryuuga, Light!" I greet upon entering the court. "Would either of you mind it horribly if I played against you?"

"I wouldn't mind playing against you," the two answer at the same time, and look at one another upon realizing that they did. I wonder what kind of thoughts are passing through their minds right now?

I beam all the same, "So who goes first?"

"I suggest I will," L states, "Let the winner have a breather if you will".

I nod, and take the racket from Light's hands as he sits down. The brown haired boy looks to my feet that are covered in steel toed boots. "What about your shoes? At least Ryuuga had sneakers; you've got boots".

I look down to my feet and tilt my head. "I guess I'll be playing bare foot then," I laugh before putting the racket down and working on taking off the foot covers.

"Bare footed? Are you serious? You might get blisters!" Light insists, "Maybe the girl's locker room has a pair you can borrow...".

"Oh please, I'm a tough girl. Just cause I'm smart doesn't mean I'm pampered and afraid to get a little dirty". I chuckle as I place my boots near the gate of the court, swinging and twisting the racket in my left hand in order to get used to the grip. I do the same with my right hand while making my way to the service line. "Shall we begin then?" I question to the man across from me as he once more sets to serve.

"Let us," L agrees. While he crouches in a server's stance, I stand similarly with my racket at the ready in my right hand- I am right handed after all. A few more bounces and the ball comes at me just as swiftly as it did to Light. However, my reaction time is much much faster than that human's. I grin and bounce once on the balls of my feet before taking off in the direction of the ball, returning it with ferocity. I watch as L's eyes widen and he rushes to come towards the ball, his long legs carrying him far across the court. We volley for a while, however I take the first point. This is when L turns his game up even more, sending twists and turns onto the ball that I've never seen before. I've only ever played against a wall, so of course I've never seen these types of hits before. However, as I have no tricks up my sleeves, it's merely my superior speed, strength and endurance that allows me to take the game by six to five.

As we return to the bench, L sits down, obviously sweating from the two rough games in a row, "You truly are a formidable opponent. Where did you learn how to play?"

"Before you answer that," Light speaks up, "Ryuuga, drink some water, you're sweating like crazy". He hands the black haired man water that he seems to have left for a moment to buy. He offers me one as well, "Razboi?"

I tilt my head and grin to him in thanks, "Thank you Light". It's odd to not hear my name. However, he doesn't know my real name just yet; L doesn't want him to know any time too soon either. I guess I'll have to get used to hearing the alias. "Are you still up for playing with me?" I question the young brown haired boy.

"Only if you have the energy," he jokes lightly after a sip of his beverage.

I chuckle, "Trust me, I have plenty of energy". Trust me, you have no idea how much energy I have, in other words. "I'm ready when you are".

"Then let's begin. Why don't you serve?"

I tilt my head before shrugging my shoulders lightly. "Sounds fine to me," I let him know before trotting towards the court while Light takes the racket from L's tired hands. "Ready?" I tell him as I bounce the ball to my side, my left hand holding onto the racket.

"Ready when you are," Light copies the words I had used moments before.

I grin before tossing the ball up nice and high into the air. Swiftly I switch the racket to my right hand, watch the ball and then forcefully swing down on it. The strings of the racket whistle and grunt in time with my own grunt as the ball hits them and is sent flying for the service box. It hits the far left- from my view- corner before passing Light swiftly and getting caught in the fence.

Light's eyes are wide and surprised, "You should seriously consider going out for the girls' tennis team here. I'm fairly certain they'd love to have you".

I laugh, "I prefer to play for pleasure, not competition". He removes the ball and tosses it to me via lightly serving it back to me for me to acquire. "Fifteen-love, Light. Don't go easy on me now. Show me what a man of your stature can do," I wink playfully, apparently confusing or surprising him. Repeating the same serve as the first time, the ball seems to groan in protest. Light is lucky to catch the ball and return it. Like with L, the game mainly focuses on volleying. Sometimes he'd get a point or two, however most of them went to me. Towards the end of the match, I can see exhaustion and frustration on his face and in his eyes. He lobs the ball high over the net, giving me plenty of time to rush up, jump, and smash it down right just over the net in return. He manages to return this smash, however by the time he does I'm already backed up. He sends the ball to my left corner, leaving me to have a mad dash as I'm in the right one. My racket meets the ball before it can give Light a point that would turn us to Duce. Luckily, as Light was in the middle of the court, he has to back up and run to his own left, which doesn't work well for him. He misses the ball, and that's game set and match.

Later, when the three of us are cooled down and I have my boots back on, we walk and talk, myself between the gentlemen for L's safety. "As expected, you beat me," L tells Light from my left side.

"It's been a long while since I've had to play that hard. Not only once, but twice. Are you sure you're not secretly a Champion at the game, Razboi?"

I laugh from the middle of our line up, "Tennis isn't big in Italy, where I spent most of my life. Out of the top ten most popular sports, tennis is number eight. So all I've really done is play against a wall".

Light chuckles, "That must not have been a lot of fun".

"It was fun enough for my twelve year old self," I tell him with a wave of my hand.

There's a few minutes' pause before Light begins to speak once more, seeming to be the life of us three. "Those matches made me fairly thirsty still; would you two care to join me for a drink? I know of a fairly nice place that's close by. I also have some things I'd like to ask you, Ryuuga".

"You humored us both in playing against us, I have no problem with it," L nods out, "Are you fine with it, Razboi?"

I shrug, "I don't see a problem with it". Besides, if you go, I go even if it is whilst staying out of sight.

"Excellent. However, before we go I have to inform you of something, Light". L pauses before continuing, "I suspect you of being Kira". Always so straight forward, aren't we?

Light stops in his tracks while L and I continue on forward, "Haha. You think I'm Kira?"

"It's only one percent in chances. However, once I'm sure you are not Kira and that your deductive skills are as good as I assume they are, I'd like it very much if you were to join Razboi and I on the case for catching him". And then we begin walking as a group again.

The place Light leads us to is indeed on the nicer side in terms of appearance; plus the food smells pretty damn good for being human food. Though it's no replacement for the taste of Shinigami that I crave. Luckily for Ryuk, he's not here. While Light sits on one side, L and I sit on the other with me being on the inside and next to the wall.

"This is one of my favorite places to go to. And with where we're sitting, there's no chance of anyone over hearing us," Light explains once we're settled down for good.

"Thank you for showing me this place," L thanks with a small nod.

Light smiles lightly, "Plus, no one will look at you oddly for the way you sit".

This makes me chuckle a bit, having long since gotten used to the way the world's greatest detective sits in his chairs or other sitting appliances. "I don't sit like this because I want to," L points out, "If I don't sit like this then my deductive skills will immediately be reduced by forty percent".

I take a sip of my strawberry smoothie that sits before me. Though that's after fighting off L's hand from stealing it for himself via smacking his hand away with the pads of my fingers. "You'll get used to it eventually, Light". I pause before shrugging, "It doesn't really take all that much time to do so, actually. He does it so often that you'll find yourself not even noticing his odd ways in no time at all".

"Well, still, we came here to talk didn't we? So why don't we talk away on this subject while we can?" Light suggests with a casual smile

"Tell me, Light, would you be willing to subject yourself to a test on your deduction skills?" L begins after a moment's pause.

The young man offers a wry smile before shrugging out, "Sure, why not? What have you got?"

"We'll start with these," L states, pulling cards from his pockets. "These are pictures of messages left behind by inmates that were experimented on and controlled by Kira. I want you to tell me what you think about them?"

Light takes the cards into his hands and stares at them while L stares at him and I merely drink my drink...After once more slapping away a wayward hand of L's. Bloody sneak. After a moment or two, Light begins to speak. "Well, at first look these messages are random and sound like the last words of a man driven insane. But if you look at the first line of each message and line them up like this they read: 'L, do you know, Gods of Death love apples'". He repositions them while stating, "However there's obvious numbers on each of these cards and if you put them in order by those numbers they read: 'L, do you know, love apples Gods of Death. It doesn't sound right and therefore my first statement is correct. I think that Kira, although he was experimenting with his power, was trying to send a message directly to you".

L stares him down for another moment or so before stating simply, "You're wrong. There was a fourth message," from his pocket he pulls out a final card and lays it down. "This way it reads: 'L, do you know, Gods of Death who love apples have red hands'".

I watch Light and his facial expressions closely, and see the smallest of flashes of anger in his eyes. However he seems to be able to keep himself from lashing out, "But with the resources I had, my deduction was perfect".

"No, you assumed it was perfect. Even though you knew that the statement was incomplete, you concluded that your deduction was proper. However, it's not," L states simply. Still, I watch as he continues, "If you were me facing someone who is possibly Kira, how would you go about confirming their guilt or innocence?"

"I'd probably try to get them to say something that was never made public; something only Kira would know," Light's eyes drift to me before going back to L, "Kind of like what you did just now".

I smirk, "He's got you there Ryuuga. He's asked bunches of detectives the same question, but none of them thought along the same lines as him. Myself included. Then again, what do I know? I'm just a bodyguard for the most part".

"You'll make a fine detective, Light," L agrees with me.

"But that's a double edged sword. If I impress you more, the more of a suspect I am," the brown haired boy points out.

L agrees, "Yes, it's to about three percent now. However, it makes me even more determined to work with you. You see, I am in a situation that even if you are Kira, I would still have the benefit. Do you know why I say that?"

"Because if I cooperate with you, then I can help the case move forward or I might reveal myself. But I think you have the wrong idea. Yes I'm interested in the Kira case and yes detective work is a hobby of mine. But I know for one that I'm not Kira, and I certainly don't want to be considered as him. But on that note, who is to say that you or even Razboi are not Kira himself? What evidence do either of you have to prove that neither of you are him? If I were to have someone confirm your identities, say my dad or someone else on the task force then I would be inclined to believe the both of you".

I tilt my head, "You think that someone as simple as me could be Kira? I'm flattered for being called smart," I chuckle lightly.

"That's just it. You're smart enough that you just may seem too ordinary to actually seem like Kira; it's the perfect blend in case," Light points out and I chuckle again, showing that he's got me there.

L however doesn't seem too impressed. Or if he is, he's not saying it any more, "I don't remember saying you couldn't meet someone on the task force to confirm our identities. In fact we're both working along side your father and other senior officers from the NPA". I watch as Light stiffens a bit, obviously caught off guard by being caught by his mistake. However, my brows furrow as suddenly the sound of Alumina goes off, "If you'll excuse me," I tell the gentlemen.

On the other end of the line I hear Matsuda's voice, "Lucifer, it's the Chief. He's-"

"My father has had a heart attack!" Light suddenly exclaims, phone to his ear just as L's is.

I curse, "Ryuuga and I will be there in no time. What hospital?" I barely wait long enough for him to tell me where to go. I swiftly stuff my phone in my back pocket before standing and shortly vaulting over the table from my cushioned spot. "Ryuuga, Light, you two stay here. I'll get my car at the school. Pay the tab and I'll be back in five minutes tops!"

I give the two no chance to say anything as I rush out the door before commanding my non-human frame to become invisible to those around me. When I do, I find myself a way to the roof tops, finding them most convenient to use thanks to them for the most part being level. I just realized that we must be in a shopping district of this region. The full speed of my frame is no where near the speed of sound. However, it's still rather fast and gets me to my destination in no time what so ever. My arrival to my red mustang took me a total of a minute, and getting it out of the parking lot took less than that. It's driving to the shop where the boys are that takes the most time as I bob and weave my sport car in and out of spots before barely managing to stop on time.

"Get in!" I demand, and then take off once they're buckled and ready to go. On the way to the hospital Yagami is staying in, I drive much more calmly, and take care not to put my passengers- specifically the one next to me riding shotgun- in any danger of dying should we crash. When we get there, we're directed to the patriarch of the Yagami family's current room, and make our way there.

Things are slightly down, while Light's mother seems to have been there for a while, but the man is alive and seemingly well despite being rather pale and having an IV drip in his right arm. When Light's mother is gone, the young man begins to speak, sitting in a chair at the side of the bed next to L who is closer to the door. Me? I'm leaning on the wall across from the foot of the bed with my arms crossed over my chest.

"So the doctors say that they think that stress was the only cause of this?" His words are obviously honestly concerned.

Yagami confirms Light's statement, "Yes. To be honest I thought it was Kira when I first collapsed. But it seems like I've just been pushing myself a bit too hard".

"Yes, I'm sure you have. It doesn't help that Light is a suspect I'm sure," L agrees.

"You told my dad that?" Light questions incredulously.

I tilt my head, "Yagami is as much part of the team as anyone else is, Light. I know it's a little harsh for him to know, but there are other fathers that have had their sons be suspects in a crime before. Not one this big, but still".

"He even knows that I am L and Razboi is who she is," L states.

"It's true," Yagami tells his son who looks to him for confirmation, "We on the task force call him Ryuzaki to be safe. And Razboi's real name is Lucifer but make no mistake, Ryuzaki really is L. and Lucifer truly is his bodyguard; the only time I see her leave his side is when he asks her to do something for him". He sighs, "Still, now that you've had time to talk to him, is Light cleared?"

L meets the older man's gaze, "Just to be sure that you know, when I say that he is a suspect I mean that along with the fact that there is a very small possibility that he truly is Kira. However let me further explain. Not long ago, twelve FBI agents came to Japan with the orders of investigating those close to the police. One of these agents, Raye Penber, acted rather oddly before his death".

Light picks things up rather quickly, he's good. "I see, and I was one of those who he was following. It makes sense that because of that you'd think of me as Kira...No, there's no one else to suspect but me".

"I find Light's deductive skills rather impressive," L states to Yagami, "He's always quick and straight to the point".

"Thank you Ryuuga. But I'd like to make a request: that I be able to join you and Razboi in this investigation," Light states sounding honest.

"No Light, this is a time in your life when you should be studying to become a police officer. There will still be time for you to join us when you're done". Yagami denies.

"Who knows how many years that will take? Besides, don't you remember my promise? If anything ever happened to you, I'd make sure to have Kira executed and make him pay," Light fights back. Huh...That statement seemed truly genuine.

"L, Lucifer. I'm sorry for all the trouble but I'll be back at work as soon as I'm able," Yagami assures looking even my way.

I offer the man a smile, "You take your time and rest up will you? We don't need you to collapse on us again. Over working yourself while you're recovering is a stupid move. Trust us and let us pick up where you left off". The man stares at me for a second before sighing and closing his eyes. He must be exhausted. And with visiting hours being over ten minutes ago- my eyes shift to the leaving nurse- we should get a move on.

Therefore I find myself between Light and L again as we walk to my car, "Please Ryuuga, there has to be something to prove that I'm not Kira. Razboi, is there anything I can do to get him to understand?"

"If you are not Kira, the nature will take its own path and prove you innocent," L responds as I slide into the car and start it.

I rev the engine a bit and settle into the driver's seat, "It's as Ryuuga said, Light. Calm down, you're not helping us believe you're not him by stressing that you're not".

"How do you think I feel when you two say things like that? Put yourselves in my shoes for a moment. How do you think I felt when I found out you thought me to be him?" Light pushes.

"It was the worst moment in my life," L responds while sliding into shotgun.

"I would never do such a thing," I reply in turn.

Light nods vigorously. "Exactly! Now...What if you locked me up for a month or something, kept surveillance on my at all times and gave me absolutely no access to the TV? Wouldn't that work?"

"Light, you're still pushing too hard," I tell him with a sigh.

"Besides, we can't deprive you of your natural human rights. Not only that, but it'd be nonsense for an investigator to take suggestions from his suspect," L follows up.

Light sighs, "I understand," this earns a nod from me, "However I know that I said I would help with the investigation but I don't think I'll be able to until my dad is better".

"Good. Now...Until then...Try not to push yourself too hard and take care of your father. I must admit, listening to you talk to your father made me think you less as Kira in and of itself. As I mentioned before; let nature take its course," L states. "Good night, Light".

I offer the brown haired boy a smile before waving to him, "I'm sorry about lying about my name even though L told you his. But it was needed. Feel free to call me which ever you feel fits me best. We'll see you at school some time. Get some sleep, okay?" After that, I put my foot to the gas and we're off back to the hotel.


	8. A Second Kira Time to Make A Move

**Chapter 8: A Second Kira; Time to Make A Move**

God damn, mixing cake batter is too much work even if you have a mixer doing the work for you. I boredly watch the mixer do its work on the batter for the final layer of the five layer upside down strawberry short cake that L had told me to bake. As of last week, I took on the full brunt of making L his meals in addition to protecting him, helping with the case, and giving him and the others coffee or tea. I've tuned out for now the happenings in the other room. I'll figure out what's going on later.

Instead, my mind is focused on the news I got the other day from Gin, my older brother. I sigh. Gin got news from the Seikatsuma Queen. Should I fail in my job to protect L, I'll demoted to something on the same level as garbage man for two thousand years. Why such a harsh deal of punishment? Hell if I know. I mean, talk about no pressure. And it's not just me who will be demoted either. Gin, ever preferring to stay at my side nice and close, told me that he'd demand to be placed down on that level as well. If if there's one thing I refuse to stand for, it's Gin's suffrage.

Gin, although he is older than me, is a gentle soul and can't take much more than a gentle reprimand from just about anyone. He's like a dog that had been beaten into submission one too many times. Now he's afraid of any hand that tries to praise him, in fear of it aiming to harm him. It took me many many years to get him to open up in the way he has. For him to be punished for my failure, I fear, would put him back to his starting point. Being attached to me at the hip.

As I pour the batter and continue with my current task, I growl lowly to myself. For most powerful life demons, there are animalistic traits that stay with them from when they were more animal minded- however, I won't get into the evolution of my kind works. For those who are as strong as myself, we have very few traits that stick with us no matter how human-esque our minds work. One of these few traits is a growl. It rumbles from my throat lowly, muffled in case it would catch attention at normal volume. The sound I can best compare it to is probably that of some sort of wolf. My reason for growling? The thought of my beloved Gin being put into harm's way. Even if on his own accord.

"Lucifer!" My head pops from around the corner of the kitchen doorway, while my eyes land on L. "Help Watari".

My eyes narrow before I look to the oven. I have plenty of time to help him. "Got ya," I nod before following the old man out of the room. As his longer legs work, so do my shorter ones, "I hate to ask this but...What exactly happened? I was thinking of my own matters until Ryuzaki called my name".

Watari sighs, "Kira is speaking to the world through Sakura TV. They have been threatened into playing the video Kira gave them and he has already killed two people in order to prove his power as Kira".

My eyes narrow. "What?" This doesn't sound anything like Light would do. I don't know him well, and yet he wouldn't be so stupid as to openly display his power and speak to the public. Light plays his role as Kira as more as a shroud that keeps him in the shadows where he can strike from. Not as a mask that he can wear while in the open.

"L has requested that we get him two more TVs in order to better monitor anything Kira may predict- another death- easier," Watari states before leading the way into a simple room. My eyes that let me see in the dark don't bother to look around what I assume to be Watari's current abode if the laptop that's open and has a gothic W as a screen saver says anything. "Unfortunately," he begins as he leads me to an equally dark room, "My old age is kicking in today. Normally I feel well enough to be able to do more, however I am only human". I watch as his eyes slide to me, "Do you perhaps think you could carry both?"

I tilt my head, "It's not a long distance and if you can help me get both onto my shoulders properly, I'll have no problem in carrying them".

"Very well," Watari nods.

When we return, my eyes sweep around the room, seeing L to be sitting in front of the large TV intently, "Where's Ukita?" I question.

"He's gone to see if he can't get to Sakura TV directly," Aizawa answers tensely.

"What?!" That idiot! Kira just needs a name and a face! For all we know, Light made the Eyes Trade! I rush forward, literally thrusting a TV into Matsuda's arms and rush to L's left before hooking it up as fast as my hands can go. "Ryuzaki, why didn't you stop him? It's dangerous out there".

L keeps his eyes on the large screen, "Kira needs Ukita's face and his name; he should be safe". You don't know that! My thoughts are proved right as while Watari sets up the second TV, the first smaller one shows Ukita's frame collapsed onto the ground. "Please, Aizawa think of what you are about to do!" L demands as the afro man moves to go and try what Ukita failed at doing in a fit of anger and fear.

"What do you want me to do?! Just sit here and watch TV?!"

"If Kira is out there, then it is indeed dangerous as Lucifer tried to warn us while she was hooking up the TV. We cannot simply rush in blind".

"You said all he needed was a face and a name! Well how the hell did he get Ukita's!?"

Matsuda adds on, "The fake IDs and names are worthless then. Are you saying that Kira already has our names and faces by now?".

I sigh as I stand, eying the TV I had set up with narrowed crimson orbs, "Looks like it, Matsuda".

"Lucifer is right. That is a very strong possibility," L agrees, "Either he is somewhere near the TV station where he can see what is going on or-"

"If Kira is down there, then we have to go there now as well! We exist to catch him!" Aizawa cuts in with his temper seeming to sky rocket.

"He could have just put up surveillance cameras; it would do us no good if we rushed in there when it's now likely that all he needs is a face and nothing more to kill," L points out with shadowed eyes. "If we rush in now, then we could risk losing our lives-"

"Didn't you say we were risking our lives as it were!?" Aizawa prompts stepping forward and reaching that way as well as though to take a hold of L. However, with me slipping into 'guard dog mode' so to speak, I place my frame between L's and Aizawa's. My eyes take on a hard look, while a hand is placed against the man's chest in order to keep him back. Keeping his human frame from advancing is a simple task. The fact that I have to in the first place is what's annoying.

"I did. However risking my life and doing something that I know will cost me my life are two different things. Please take control of your emotions," I can't help but look back to see that L is holding onto his shins rather tightly, and those hands of his are shaking. He is scared- he covers it up well, but I can smell it- confused and angry himself. I hold my ground between he and Aizawa until the man backs off.

Suddenly, there's the sound of a crash from one of the TVs, my attention goes to it to see that...The doors are busted in and shattered. I hear the sound of L commenting that this is one way to get into the station, but keep my eyes glued onto the TV. My ears are tuned only onto L's voice.

"Aizawa, you know the Deputy Director's number, don't you?" I assume there's a nod, "Call him". "This is L, Deputy Director, at this current moment this broadcast can be seen by dozens of police men and women that could take action in the name of justice. If we do not take control of the issue right away, there will be a disaster," speaks to the man from Aizawa's phone.

"Here you've seen it: two police men have collapsed in front of Sakura TV's station. I think we're in danger here, so we're moving away from the scene," the woman basically commentating from in front of the building informs as the camera shakes and her voice wavers as though she were running.

"Very good," L nods once, "I want you to listen to me carefully. Get as many men and women as you can to the scene; make sure their faces are completely covered and their backs are turned to any possible cameras".

There's a ringing that forces my attention swiftly to Watari who holds up his phone to show, "Chief Director Yagami just called".

"Call him back immediately and then hand the phone to me," L demands. This is done just as swiftly as my attention has been diverted to each person. "So it was you who broke into the Station," a pause, "But what about your condition, are you okay?" Another pause, "Very well. Chief Yagami please hold the line for a moment". As he holds Watari's phone in his right hand, in his left he still holds Aizawa's. "Deputy Director, it was Chief Yagami who took action. Are your preparations complete? Send them right away. Chief Yagami are you still there...? I want you to walk out of the front door in exactly five minutes...Yes, everything will be fine". Finally, he hangs up the two phones and hands them to their owners. As my eyes have remained glued to him, his dark orbs land on me.

"You know what to do. Don't you?" He mutters lowly as he looks at my standing frame.

"I'm not the guard of Yagami but he's a good man and I'm part of the team too. I'll do what needs to be done," I tell him before jogging out of the room. Whatever lie L makes up about what we were just talking about to Matsuda and Aizawa, I'll have to be filled in on later. As soon as I'm out the door, I become invisible to the human eye. Being the unearthly being that I am, moving swiftly at over all fast speeds is not something I am unused to. Unlike Shinigami, we Seikatsuma are built for fighting as we have to 'hunt' Shinigami in order to expand our own life times. The physical prowess of a Seikatsuma is one of the physical attributes that has earned the 'demon' part of our title.

Getting to Sakura TV takes little to no time at all once I managed to get on the right path. It took me three out of the five given minutes to get there. When I do get there, I leap my way onto a window's ledge above the door, and hang there. I watch as the police arrive dressed as told, basically in full out riot garb. Then, I watch as Yagami walks slowly out of the station. I grin upon seeing him well despite the tired look he seems to currently sport. In his right hand hangs a paper bag. One that probably holds the tapes that Sakura TV was told to air. I follow him silently, practically his shadow as he gets into the car and takes off, and then basically race him back to L's side.

In order to seem like I was told to wait for him here, I stand just inside the front door of the building with a welcoming smile. "You're one bad ass man, Yagami," I tell him.

"Thank you, Lucifer. I couldn't just sit around and watch my home be turned into a place of pandemonium," Yagami replies tiredly.

"I'm sure," I assure him. "Here, let me help you". With his arm thrown over my shoulders and his weight basically on top of my own, I slowly help him into the elevator and then into the room where the task force is congregated.

"Chief!" Matsuda greets with wide and happy eyes.

"Chief Yagami," L greets as he and the other two men gather around us. Watari himself has taken Yagami from me, taking on the job of supporting his weight.

"Ryuzaki. Forgive me. I have to admit that I was a bit reckless back there," the man states.

L's eyes flash to my own faster than I'm sure anyone save myself noticed, "I believe nothing but luck was on your side, Yagami-san". Well put.

"I suppose so. Never the less, in this bag are the tapes and the envelope they were sent in; everything Kira sent is in my hand," Yagami offers.

"Very good. I can't thank you enough". L states. Watari goes to help Yagami sit down where he can relax and catch his breath. Surely his heart is beating much faster than it should, however not to the point of another heart attack. "The rest of you...Should get some rest. Watari, will you please help Yagami-san with his needs. If he wishes to go home and rest, so be it however of course be careful with your travels...Before you go, Aizawa, please get these tapes to the crime lab immediately".

"I have some friends there still so I'll make sure that they go over every inch of these," he takes the bag and begins to make his way out of the room. "Well," Aizawa sighs and turns towards the door, "If you say it's necessary for us to get some rest, then so be it. I could use a good sleep myself. Good night everyone. And Chief, it's great to see that you're for the most part okay". With that he takes his leave.

Matsuda is a bit more enthusiastic about praising the man that is his boss, "Chief that was amazing! You were like a true super hero, a model police man! Doing what must be done and using ways never thought of". His smile falls a bit, "I'm tired just like you are, Chief, and just like everyone else. So I'm going to go to bed too". His eyes trail to L, "Is it okay if I borrow one of the rooms on this floor? I live alone so no one will be waiting for me if I go home".

"So long as you don't make too much noise and get the proper rest, yes," L drones out simply. When everyone but myself is gone, L returns to his spot in front of the large TV. He doesn't stare at anything in particular, however it's obvious that he's thinking on what our next move should be. I stand behind him, realizing that because that there's no smell of burning strawberries, that Watari must have covered for me for the cake. I'll have to thank him at some point.

L does not look over his shoulder at me as he speaks, not that I need him to in order to speak to him. "...Did you see any Shinigami there? The one that you say Light has?"

"No," I report simply. "No sign of Shinigami anywhere. Not even Ryuk".

"I see...Thank you for listening to me at the last minute. I know you are not an employee under my control, however you still listened to me and seemed to have done things flawlessly".

"Protecting the men on this team is like protecting you. The more people that are available to help you, the faster your job will get done, the safer you are. Yagami's a good man anyways, it'd be wrong to see him die when he has a family to protect himself". I pause, "You should take a break".

L is silent for a moment, "I cannot take a break, Lucifer. Kira must be caught as soon as possible," the man tells me in a monotone that tells me well of how he's in deep thought.

I scoff. "Like hell," and walk around the couch to stand in front of him. I lean down to meet his gaze that is glazed with thought before reaching forward and taking one of his larger hands. He jumps at the contact, black orbs raising to meet crimson. "You're relaxing if it's the last thing I do," I tell him with a grunt before forcefully pulling him to his feet.

"I can't," L states, trying to pull out of my hand. I have to admit that his jerk is rather strong despite how he looks. Though it's nothing compared to my strength. "I must work to capture Kira and bring the terror he controls to an end".

Walking out of the large living room and down a long hallway on the left wall, I continue to drag my unwilling charge to where I figure there are the rooms. I am correct in thinking so, as there is a single door that lays ahead of us. This is opened with my free hand, while another door lays to my left and looks much like one of the doors in my own hotel room- that must be the conjoining door that I've never used. Still, the bedroom door is opened and with superior strength I pull the black haired man into the room. The door is shut, but not locked as that would be weird.

"You're going to relax if I have to force you into doing so," I tell him, with him ending up on the bed. He lays there, face down and unmoving until I move his legs around. "Take off your shirt". I tell him once I've got him fully on the bed.

"I'm sorry?" L questions with those wide black eyes meeting my own.

"Take off your shirt," he tilts his head unblinkingly, "I can't massage your back properly if you're wearing your shirt. Take it off".

"What, pray tell, has brought upon this urge to press knots from the muscles on my back?" L ignores my demand which displeases me a decent measure. I hate repeating myself multiple times.

"Guarding you is my job. However, I'm not one of the best simply because I followed my charges like a shadow. But also because I cared about their physical condition as well. You need sleep; you're human after all. I haven't seen you sleep in the four months that we've been at this investigation for. Not only that, but you constantly walk around and sit slouched; your spine must really hate you half the time. Finally, although you burn away calories with your mind and therefore don't get fat, your muscles still need the proper care. One of these is being able to function without knots in them. So I'll tell you one more time. Take off your shirt".

L stares at me in that owlish way that he does before finally closing his eyes and accepting what he must do. "Very well. However, I will only do this because you seem to honestly want to. That is all; nothing more nor less".

"Whatever," I tell him with a roll of my eyes. As he lays on his stomach and straightens out his back, I make to move and straddle his ass. I can't help but let my eyes roam. He's got a nice body for a guy who burns calories with his brain and still eats nothing but sweets. But that's neither here nor there, as I have work to do. My hands are warmer than his seemingly naturally cooler skin, which is a good thing I guess because as soon as my fingers touch his back, there's a shock of tension and then absolute calmness.

I've given Gin multiple back massages before, so giving L one really isn't too different save for their height. My fingers first trail down his spine to check for any knots that I have to take care of. Turns out, there's many and they're rather spread out. From there, it's mainly knuckles and thumb muscles that work little by little to get the lumps in his muscles to untwist themselves and settle down. There are some that are more stubborn than others, which makes me think that they've probably been there longer than the others.

"Lucifer," L speaks up as I work, "I need to speak to you about the case".

Of course he does. It's always work for him even when I'm trying to get him to relax it seems. "Okay," I relent, "What do you need?"

"I need you to win Yagami Light's absolute trust. If you must, make him fall in love with you".

"What?" My brows furrow, "Why? I can't use a Death Note for one, two I'm already obviously on your side. Three I want nothing more than to eat his Shinigami".

"Tell him that you are a supporter of Kira, as well as what you are, the circumstances of how you've come to be, and the effect a Death Note has on you. However stress that you see his way as good and just. Offer to be a spy for him at the very least, which will allow you to stay close to me, but also 'leak' information to him. The information that you will be allowed to give will be minimal at best, and will be over looked by myself. He will know that you can't leak vital information, but he will think that if he can get onto the task force, that you will be there to help me when the time to kill me comes. When he does join the task force, because I will allow him to join eventually should it prove necessary to keep an eye on him, I want for you to continue to be on his side despite actually supporting me. Understood?" L grunts as a particular knot in his back is taken a way, however other than that he's finished talking for now.

I on the other hand don't like this idea at all, "Why do I have to do this in the first place?"

"Because if there is one thing that a woman can do that a man cannot, it's get information from someone by using charm on another man. Not only that, but if Light thinks he is safe and has an ace in the hole then he will make bigger steps and movements in his actions," L explains further.

"...What if he figures me out?" I question. "He could be insane enough to hold his father for ransom?" I surprise myself with my own answer. I forgot! All I have to do is be near Yagami when Light would kill him. Just me being near Yagami would negate the Note's abilities and keep him safe!

"Light still has morals," L doesn't know about this ability, nor does he need to I don't think. It's my ace in the hole, "Therefore he will not kill his father. Plus, doing so will only point to him as being Kira; only Light has his father's name".

I sigh, "I don't like this idea. I don't like it at all, L," I tell him. As of currently, I've managed to make relatively fast work of the knots in his back. I'm currently working on those between his shoulders and in his neck. "You really think I can do this?" I've never really seduced someone before. I don't think it's my forte.

"Yes," he replies shortly after I ask in the first place. "You did rather well getting along with Light when we went to school...I think he will believe your words. You did tell him you were a Kira supporter while away from me like I told you, right?" I nod. "That was the first step of you gaining his absolute trust. The thought of you being a spy has already been planted into his head by you telling him that. Now you can expand you will begin on this duty...Tomorrow".

Once I'm done with his shoulders and neck, I'm so kind as to even do his arms and hands as well, the latter of which causing him to sigh when they're being fondled. To finish the job, I kneel over him instead of sit on him, and place both palms flat on his back on either side of his spine and just below his shoulder blades. After mentally counting down to one from three, I push down and forward whilst forcing my weight into the movement. The result is multiple cracks in his spine. I repeat this process a bit lower on his back, the result is the same, and again it is when I repeat it one more time. All in all, a good three cracks for a couple pushes is amazing simply because who knew that his spine was so unsettled. I get off of him and smile to myself in pride upon seeing his glazed over black orbs. It's obvious that even he has been very tired, exhausted even.

"I'll do the job...However you sleep for now," I tell him, "You haven't slept in four months. Sleep". I turn to leave the room, figuring that he will cover himself up once his spine has settled down again. However, a hand reaches out and captures my wrist in a surprisingly firm hold, forcing me to stop in my tracks. "Is there something you need?" I look to the still glazed over black orbs.

"...Yes," he answers, causing me to raise a brow as if to say 'what?', "Stay with me...When I sleep".

I blink, "Stay with you? Why?"

"Simply because...I ask it of you," L mumbles out. He then mumbles something else, however I don't manage to catch it, it being quieter than a whisper and said into the sheets of the bed. After his secret whispering, however, he looks to me. "Will you?" I have a choice do I?

I stare down at the black haired man as he returns the look unflinchingly. This makes me smile to myself a bit. Even Gin can't look at my eyes for long. He says there's something about them that's haunting even though his eyes too are red. However his are a color pencil red, mine are the color of actual blood. I stand there for a whole ten minutes, watching as he fights to stay awake just to hear my answer. When finally I admit..., "Alright. I'll stay". He releases me after this, allowing me to walk around to the other side of the large bed and climb onto it. He in the mean time works on getting under the covers; soon enough I copy him. "Good night, L".

"Yes. Good night, Lucifer," L mutters, swinging to lay on his right side and face towards me as I face him, before closing his eyes for sleep. I stare at him in the darkness of the room before sighing through my nose, and then submitting to the human process called sleep myself.


	9. Double Agent Lucifer Reporting for Duty

**Chapter 9: Double Agent Lucifer Reporting for Duty**

After going back to my room for a shower and a new set of clothes, these being a black cropped top to show my midriff and black tight jeans. On my feet go my usual steel toed boots. The men won't be returning to L until they're fully rested. So I'm not too embarrassed about how I'm dressed. Dressing like this in front of people around my physical age doesn't bother me, it's older people- such as Yagami- seeing me like this that bothers me oddly enough.

I walk into the suite without so much as a knock, and find L looking over the tapes that Watari probably delivered to him once they were fully dusted for any sign of finger prints or other DNA. "Okay, L," I tell him while looking down at his sitting frame. He looks no where near as stiff as he did the day before I gave him a massage. Good. He turns to look over his shoulder at me after pressing pause on the tape.

I watch as his black orbs widen for a moment or two, "Yes, Lucifer?"

"I'm out of here is all," I offer him a small smile, "I'll come back when once I've got Light convinced that I'm really just a spy. Please don't over work yourself".

"I make no promises not to," L states before nodding, "Good luck". I nod before leaving without a single glance back over my shoulder.

My mode of transportation is that red mustang that I drive to and from school when going there. I am of driving age physically after all. Even if I weren't, I'd still drive. However my goal isn't to go to school. Instead, my goal is to get to Light before he goes to school. I know where he lives, thanks to obvious happenings, it's just his path to school that I don't know. That's why I need to catch him as soon as I can. It appears, though, that luck is on my side. "Hey! Light!" I call to him just as he's seen off by his sister and mother as they stand at the door step. Do they do that every day?

Light's brown eyes meet my crimson ones and widen in obvious surprise. However, for the sake of his family he seems to put on a nice act and waves himself, "Razboi, what are you doing here?"

I grin to him, "Hop in! I wanted to talk to ya before you got to school".

"Light?" Our attention goes to the woman and daughter on the front step of Light's home. "Light, who is this woman?"

Blinking, I offer a smile and unbuckle myself from the driver's seat and get out of the car faster than Light can get in. Though I keep my eyes on her own, I can see that her name is Yagami Sachiko, and the girl is Sayu. Both have a good number of years before their natural deaths come; Sayu more so than Sachiko. It looks like they'll both die of natural causes if no Shinigami or Kira Case happenings occur to them. "Ahh," I greet now standing in front of the shorter woman and bowing my leathe body in respect, "You must be Yagami Sachiko. I'm Kyofu Razboi, a friend of Light's and a fellow student at To-Oh University. Now I understand why when Light told me about you, that he called you beautiful; because you are".

"O-oh!" The woman hurriedly bows back in genuine surprise, "I didn't know Light made such a gorgeous college friend! I'm afraid he doesn't speak about school often as he's in his room studying half the time".

I shake my head, waving off her words of apology, "Don't worry about it. We haven't hung out as much as I wish to. I have a lot more classes than he does, and a job so our schedules often clash".

"You work?" Sachiko seems surprised by this.

I nod and chuckle, "I have to in order to at least try to pay off my school loans; I live alone you see. I'm a bouncer at a local night club".

"A woman bouncer? That's awesome," Sayu steps in and offers a hand for me to shake, "Nice to meet you! I'm Yagami Sayu, Light's little sister. Man I don't get it. How is a pretty girl like you friends with my loser of a brother?"

I laugh and shake her hand firmly, "I had a lot of competition but I manged to beat them. But your brother isn't a loser, he's just a bit too focused on his school work. Though then again, he's bound to get an awesome job when the time comes".

"Hey uh, Razboi?" Light calls out getting my attention. I turn to see that he's all set and ready to go. "If you keep on talking, we're going to be late," he offers a small smile.

My eyes widen before I turn to the two, "I better get going! What's the point of having a car if you can't use it to get to places on time, right?" I bow to them before turning and jogging back to my car, vaulting over the closed door, buckling up and then heading on off. I ignore any calling from the woman and the girl as we leave.

"So," Light's kind voice speaks up. "Why are you here?"

Deciding to not play stupid and get straight to the point I tell him, "I know the truth about you, Light. I know that you are in fact Kira".

I look through the corner of my eyes as Light's frame stiffens and his hands clench his knees in a grip that I swear could break a wrist if it wanted to, "What?" He struggles to keep his voice steady, "What makes you think you're so right in me being Kira! I told you and L that I am not Kira!"

I scoff, "The car isn't bugged, Light. This is my car, L trusts me enough to not bug it. I know you're Kira because...I'm not human. I'm what's called a Seikatsuma. Seikatsuma are basically the opposite of Shinigami, and are the natural predators of them. Isn't that right...Ryuk?"

There's the sound of nervous laughing, _**"H-hyuk hyuk hyuk. That's right, miss Seikatsuma. Light, this is one of those rare times where I'll be on your side and actually help you. But only because this girl scares the living shit out of me. You should listen to every word she has to say". **_

Light's POV

**Listen to every word she has to say? Ryuk, is she that terrifying? Seikatsuma? ** "...If you can see Ryuk without touching my Death Note, or a fragment of it, then you have to be other worldly". I look at the red eyed beauty straight on as she watches me from the corner of her eyes, not really paying attention to the road but not putting us in danger of crashing. "What is a Seikatsuma?"

"A Seikatsuma is just what its translation into English says. I am a Life Demon, or Demon of Life. The opposite of a Shinigami, which is a Death God or God of Death. Unlike Shinigami, Seikatsuma are human-esque, however we have to be powerful amongst our own kind to look human. Weak Seikatsuma look like human-animal hybrids and have the minds and temperament of animals half the time. We get stronger with the more Shinigami we consume- doing so expands our lifespans like killing people with a Death Note does for Shinigami- and the longer we live. The stronger we are, the more human we look; though even then we do have some animalistic traits such as instincts and noises we can make.

"We can become invisible to the human eye and technology upon command, where as a Shinigami is invisible up until their Note is touched as you know. Like Shinigami though, we don't need to sleep or eat human food. However we do need to eat Shinigami every now and then. One Shinigami, depending on how old they are, can last a Seikatsuma thousands of years. And we're hungry, there's often little that keeps us from eating our prey," so is she after Ryuk? She can have him in trade for her joining my side. She sounds much more useful than Ryuk anyways. But she also sounds rather dangerous as well. "Even though we look human, ad being a Demon entails, we have better reflexes, stronger bodies, and senses than humans. Like Shinigami, we have eyes that can see a human's true name and lifespan, but we can't make any sort of eye deal. Finally, all of us have some sort of allergic reaction to Death Notes. Touching a Death Note causes me to internally bleed and spit up blood; though holding one for a short amount of time won't truly harm me, long term holding one will. Finally, I have no soul nor a heart, but that's a side note".

"Why are you telling me all this? Does L know?" If L knows...Then why is she here? Did he send her out to trick me into giving something away? No, Ryuk said she's the real deal, so everything she's saying has to be true. But if she's the opposite of Shinigami, who are neutral beings, then Seikatsuma must be beings that prefer to choose sides like humans do.

"L knows about me. However he doesn't know why I'm really on the task force. He thinks that I'm out to capture Kira in order to eat his Shinigami, as well as to get rid of the 'evil' man. If I were another Seikatsuma, he'd be right. But I'm not like the rest of my kind. I don't see humans as ultimately good. And in fact, many others back home see you as wrong. Me? I think You're right," here, my eyes widen. She thinks I'm right. "There needs to be some sort of God to bring the crime down to nothing like it used to be. Just like the God from the bible washed the world with a flood, getting rid of everyone and making them start a new, someone needs to flood the world with blood, and get rid of all that have done wrong". She's right. That's exactly what needs to happen! And I'm doing just that! I'll be the God who starts the world anew. "You are that God, Light. This I believe with all of my being".

I look at her with wide brown eyes. She's completely right as I've thought before. It is I who has the soul duty of becoming the God that gets rid of the rotten and the filthy. "So when you told me about supporting Kira, you were telling the truth," I smile. "Lucifer...What a fitting name for you. You're a demon yet you hold the name of a fallen angel. A fallen angel that was right about everything God had going on. It's not his fault that that God did not understand how much he messed up. Humanity is God in your case, and you are still you".

The woman laughs as she drives in seemingly a circle. However, I am proved wrong as I realize that we've stopped and parked. However we are not at school. Instead, we're at the very shop that I had shown to her and L not too long ago. "I suppose you could see it that way. You sure do have a way of thinking, I'll tell you that much," I find her laughter to be similar to bells. A nice laugh. We sit where we had been on the day my father had his heart attack before she speaks again, "I want to join you, Light. I want to be your ace in the hole. I want to be rid of L as much as you do. Let me help you".

I stare at her as she finally finishes talking for the time being. She wants to help me? Oh...This is perfect! Beyond perfect! This is almost too good to be true! But there she sits across from me, not a single trace of a lie in those red eyes of hers. She has eyes just like Ryuk does, and yet she's so much stronger than him. She'd be of so much more use! Calm down Light. You don't want to seem too excited by this; that would make you sound desperate. With there being a second Kira out there, it's obvious due to the show he put on the other day that he has Shinigami eyes and a Death Note. I hate the way he is tarnishing the name of Kira, going after those that are petty and sounding like he actually wants to work with the police. That is not my goal. This Kira is obviously stupid. When I realized that they had the eyes, I was honestly scared on how to approach this person, even if they can't see my name or lifespan because I have a Death Note. I was afraid that they would see L and kill him before I could. But if I have Lucifer on my side...I am unstoppable. Not only that, but through her, I'm sure she can convince L to let me onto the Task Force. After all, he trusts her.

There's a buzzing in my pocket that makes my eyes widen, "Excuse me Lucifer. Hello?"

"Light," dad speaks from the other end of the line, "Ryuzaki has decided to ask you to join the Task Force on catching Kira. If you're still interested, please come immediately".

"Alright," I nod out before hanging up. **All this time I've been trying to get my way onto the Task Force. But I never thought that they would do the approaching. Now with both me and Lucifer on the force, we can keep an eye on L and on this second Kira. This is perfect. Maybe the God up there is on my side; he's tired of doing the job of looking over the humans. Don't worry, soon I'll be there to take your throne off your hands. **My eyes trail to a curious looking Lucifer, "I need to go to the Task Force HQ. Ryuuga has asked that I join in on catching Kira".

Lucifer's pretty face lights up, "I figured they might do something like this today. Especially after getting the tapes from the other Kira; I wanted to get to you ASAP. I'm glad that I did. I'll have to tell you now, but I'm sure you know, that once there I will be acting like I'm acting nice in order to get on your good side like everyone else. Keep in mind that I'm on your side no matter what I do or say. Not only that, but your father and the others don't know what I am, only you and L do. They think I'm Watari's replacement in training".

I nod as we stand and head for her car, "Alright. I will keep that in mind. You have free reign of what you do?"

She nods herself as we pull out of the parking spot, "L trusts me through and through because he thinks that I, an unearthly being, even oppose you. He thought of me as Kira for a little bit up until I showed him how allergic I am to Death Notes. I'm clear of any and all suspicion".

Not long after we leave the shop, we arrive at a tall and luxurious hotel, and in a large suite that seems to be filled with nothing but information if the TVs and papers everywhere in the other room are any sign. They're working hard. As Lucifer leaves my side, I can't help but feel a bit lonely. However I can feel her eyes on me. This brings me back to my usual self. "Welcome Light," L greets, shaking hands with myself.

"Thank you Ryuuga, for letting me onto the Task Force. You too, Razboi," I return the calm greeting in turn, putting friendliness into it a bit to show that I'm not at all hostile.

"I'll have to ask you to call me Ryuzaki here," L requests.

"I thought I told you it's okay to call me Lucifer?" I see Lucifer laugh out from her guarding position behind L. Huh. She plays the part rather well. I'm honestly happy to see that her acting skills don't suck, or else things would be harder to do. "My name is so odd, no one would believe it to be real. The only reason I gave you a fake on in the first place is because I didn't need to be catching attention with how odd the name is".

I laugh in return, "Sorry, Raz- Lucifer".

"I'm Matsui," the black haired young man greets with a smile. He doesn't look that much older than me. I wonder if he recently graduated from college when the Kira case started?

"I'm Aihara," actually your name is Aizawa. I've worked with you on another case before, but then again he probably knows that. He's not stupid. Not only that, but, I've gotta know his alias some how.

"And I," dad finishes up, "Am Asahi".

I keep the smile on my face just for show of course and to keep things light. If I were serious, I don't think things would go over so smoothly. "And I suppose from now on I would be Asahi Light?"

"Yes. However to keep things simple, I will call you Light," L nods out. "Now, let's get to work. Light, I'd like you to take a look over all of the information that we have gathered up until now. As well as these tapes. For security purposes, you are not to take any notes and all supplies must remain here".

"I understand," I tell him as I sit in the plush arm chair in front of a TV. And now to begin watching. However, I find that these tapes are amateur and horribly eyes trail to a curious looking Lucifer, "I need to go to the Task Force HQ. Ryuuga has asked that I join in on catching Kira".

Lucifer's pretty face lights up, "I figured they might do something like this today. Especially after getting the tapes from the other Kira; I wanted to get to you ASAP. I'm glad that I did. I'll have to tell you now, but I'm sure you know, that once there I will be acting like I'm acting nice in order to get on your good side like everyone else. Keep in mind that I'm on your side no matter what I do or say. Not only that, but your father and the others don't know what I am, only you and L do. They think I'm Watari's replacement in training".

I nod as we stand and head for her car, "Alright. I will keep that in mind. You have free reign of what you do?"

She nods herself as we pull out of the parking spot, "L trusts me through and through because he thinks that I, an unearthly being, even oppose you. He thought of me as Kira for a little bit up until I showed him how allergic I am to Death Notes. I'm clear of any and all suspicion".

Not long after we leave the shop, we arrive at a tall and luxurious hotel, and in a large suite that seems to be filled with nothing but information if the TVs and papers everywhere in the other room are any sign. They're working hard. As Lucifer leaves my side, I can't help but feel a bit lonely. However I can feel her eyes on me. This brings me back to my usual self. "Welcome Light," L greets, shaking hands with myself.

"Thank you Ryuuga, for letting me onto the Task Force. You too, Razboi," I return the calm greeting in turn, putting friendliness into it a bit to show that I'm not at all hostile.

"I'll have to ask you to call me Ryuzaki here," L requests.

"I thought I told you it's okay to call me Lucifer?" I see Lucifer laugh out from her guarding position behind L. Huh. She plays the part rather well. I'm honestly happy to see that her acting skills don't suck, or else things would be harder to do. "My name is so odd, no one would believe it to be real. The only reason I gave you a fake on in the first place is because I didn't need to be catching attention with how odd the name is".

I laugh in return, "Sorry, Raz- Lucifer".

"I'm Matsui," the black haired young man greets with a smile. He doesn't look that much older than me. I wonder if he recently graduated from college when the Kira case started?

"I'm Aihara," actually your name is Aizawa. I've worked with you on another case before, but then again he probably knows that. He's not stupid. Not only that, but, I've gotta know his alias some how.

"And I," dad finishes up, "Am Asahi".

I keep the smile on my face just for show of course and to keep things light. If I were serious, I don't think things would go over so smoothly. "And I suppose from now on I would be Asahi Light?"

"Yes. However to keep things simple, I will call you Light," L nods out. "Now, let's get to work. Light, I'd like you to take a look over all of the information that we have gathered up until now. As well as these tapes. For security purposes, you are not to take any notes and all supplies must remain here".

"I understand," I tell him as I sit in the plush arm chair in front of a TV. And now to begin watching. However, I find that these tapes are amateur and horribly done. **The person who did this is a disgrace towards everything that Kira stands for! But on the up side...If I leave this alone, L will still die. Then Legion and I can find and take care of the second Kira. Surely they have a Shinigami; she'll eat well then. **I look back slightly,** On another note, the fact that they haven't explained that they think there's a second Kira, then this is another test. Damn it L! It doesn't matter, I'll pass this one too.**

Lucifer's POV

I sigh as I stand back with the others. That is until L taps my shoulder, getting my attention and silently leading the way away from the others. He leads me through the hallway that leads to his room, however instead of going to his room, we use the conjoining door and end up in my own suite. "Is there something you needed, L?" I question with a tilt of my head.

"Does Light believe you?" L questions, right on task.

"Yes," I smirk with my arms crossed under my chest. "He believes me alright. In fact, he swallowed every bit of my lies as though he were a dying man and my lies were water". Honestly, I can't believe that I managed to do it so smoothly.

L is silent for a moment before nodding. "And you believe that you can capture his heart?"

I blink, "It's...Possible. He's got one hell of a God complex...He's bound to need a Goddess. What better a Goddess than something so close to actually being one?" And then I pause, "But I make no promises. He's a smart boy after all, so he may believe that he can do everything on his own and just use me as a pawn".

"Very well...Try to capture his heart. I want him as weak towards you as any man in love would be. If I were normal, I would not try this tactic. However, I am not normal, and therefore this tactic is valid. Do you have any say against this?"

I shrug, "No. Taking advantage of him will keep you safe. And since I'm starting to see you as something as a friend- even if you don't see me as one- I'd want you safe even if it weren't my job".

Another short pause, "You see me as a...Friend?"

I grin and place a kiss on his cheek playfully, "I sure do. You're eccentric, but I like eccentric. You're a good person, and fun to work with; you keep me busy. Maybe I really will take you up on that offer of replacing Watari when this is all over".

L places a hand to his cheek, wide eyes even wider than before. With silent foot steps, he walks out of my suite mumbling something along the lines of, "I would very much like that...I have a friend". I blink and stand there in my suite by my self. Has he never had a friend before? That makes me frown. My words were true when I said what I said. We've not known one another all too long, however he does make a good friend. Shaking my head, I throw these thoughts out of my mind for now. It's time to work, not figure out just how I'm going to be the best first friend of L's he's ever had.

What I come into the room to is, "First we must stop this copy cat. From what we've seen, he empathizes with Kira but lacks his sophistication. He may be even willing to obey the real Kira. If we can put together a message that sounds like what the real Kira would say, then maybe we can lure him into revealing himself".

"I know this may sound surprising, but you took the words right from my mouth," Light tells L.

L isn't bothered by this in the slightest, "Oh, and Light, I was hoping you might play the part as Kira. You're the only one I could think of that could fit the part". I glare at the chuckling Ryuk as I stand behind L and in front of the other men, only allowing Light and Ryuk to see this look. The glare shuts the Shinigami right up, obviously pleasing the true and original wanted murderer.

"I...Guess I could pull something together," Light admits before sitting down and pulling together a pen and some paper.

Later that very night, Light has finished the scripting for our Kira's message to the second Kira. With a quick tweak keeping our message from saying that L should still die, we leave it to Aizawa- Aihara AKA- to get the message to several stations for it to get out to the public and our real target. When it's sent out, the men go to their rooms that they've adopted in order to stay close to HQ but still be able to rest and relax when need be. When I say men, I actually just mean Matsuda. Aihara goes home.

"Come on Light, we should get going home," Yagami tells his son, keys to his car in hand.

Light looks up from some information that he seems to be going over, "Alright," the young man stands to his feet with a sigh and a long stretch. "I need to go to school as it is; I can't fall behind on my studies". His attention is given to myself and L as I walk out of the kitchen- again, I have good hearing so why wouldn't I hear the talking- with a piece of cake on it for L himself. "Good night, Lucifer. Ryuzaki".

I offer him a grin and a one handed salute with my free hand, "See you soon Light. Study hard!"

"Yes, goodnight, Light, Yagami-san," L drones out before getting to eating the cake almost as soon as I put it and the fork to eat it with down. As soon as the door is closed he states, "He truly seems to have taken a liking to you".

I chuckle, "What can I say? I'm a likable woman. You being my friend is proof enough".

L looks up to me, "Yes...We are friends aren't we?"

I grin down to him and sit on his arm rest, "We are in my mind. What about in yours?"

"...Yes. After quickly assessing just what I've seen the basics of what a friend should be, I can honestly say that I see you as a friend...Thank you," L replies.

I shrug, "My pleasure".

"How's school?" I question Light as I pick him up from the university. Today I've dressed myself in something similar to the outfit I wore when beginning my mission on tricking Light. The day Light joined Task Force in other words. However today the half shirt is red instead of black.

"Boring as usual. The things they are teaching I had known already myself. Sometimes I wonder if I should just quit school and simply work with the Task Force only while on the side taking care criminals...However school gives me an easier way to write down names. So I can't quit. Plus it would disappoint my mother and father; I can't do that to them. Any news on the second Kira?"

"Kira number two? Nah," I tell him as I pull into the parking lot to the hotel that is L's and my current abode. "We haven't gotten anything yet. However there could be something. It's only been about a week since it was sent out; they're smart in not sending a reply right away".

"True...I forgot to ask. Is there any way you can track down a Death Note? I mean, using any of your skills or whatever?" Light questions.

I shake my head, "I'm not a Shinigami Hunter. I can sense Death Notes, but since that skill isn't highly honed as a Shinigami Hunter's is, I can't sense them from far distances". I here him tsk but let the matter drop. What we come inside L's suite though is this;

"Thank you for replying, Kira. I will do as you command and have nothing but your best intentions at hand," oh that's not good for Light. "I don't think you have the eyes," really not good.

"It...It really worked," Matsuda gasps out as we watch the video copy on L's lap top.

"But that doesn't matter. If we could meet up somewhere, we could confirm who we are by showing each other our Shinigami". Man, this guy- no wait...It's a girl. It has to be a girl! Why? Because of the way they talk even through the voice synthesizer. This girl...She has a thing for Kira. Why? I don't know. But she's as dumb as they come.

"AAAHHHHH!" The scream comes as a surprise to all of us as suddenly L begins to become hysterical, going so far as to fall over and to the side from his chair, knocking it over.

God damn am I glad that I told Light that no matter what I did or said that I was on his side. What I'm doing now would give me away with how sharp Light is. "Ryuzaki!" I call out, faster than Matsuda or Aizawa to get to the black haired man. "Ryuzaki, stop screaming, it's okay!"

"Ryuzaki, Lucifer is right!" Matsuda nods out, "Please calm down!"

"B-but," L looks up to me with terrified black orbs. "S-Shinigami...Am I supposed to really believe that they exist?" The look in his eyes tells me that he wants the absolute truth from me.

Being his friend, I can't lie to him. It wouldn't be right. While my face says 'no way' like my words, "Like hell. They're nothing but a myth," my eyes say 'you better damn well believe it' and 'I told you so'. "Calm down, 'Shinigami' and 'Eyes' could be a code name for something else. Their way of killing? Using myths is actually a really smart way to freak one out if you think about it. A myth being true is frightening and can drive you away from the truth, therefore it's a perfect code word".

"Lucifer is right. It's not possible for Shinigami to exist. Come on Ryuzaki, think," Light speaks from the back of the group as I continue to hold the repositioned L in my arms, supporting his still shaking frame.

I hear something of an angry noise that is silently whispered under L's breath. Did he just stifle a human growl? Huh. "Yes, but earlier when Kira was experimenting, he sent a message directly to me about how Shinigami love apples".

"In that case, could this be the very same Kira, simply playing with us?" Yagami questions with furrowed brows.

Light shakes his head, "No, I don't think so. If it were the original Kira, then I don't think he would have responded in the first place. And why would Kira agree to not killing L? If he was the real deal, he'd stand his ground and demand that Ryuzaki still show up on TV".

This time I hear a settling sound of L catching his breath. He allows me to still support him as a friend- let alone bodyguard- should, and places his fingers to the bridge of his nose. "Then maybe there's a connection between the real guy and the second Kira," Aizawa offers.

"No," L states as he gets up without my help and rights his chair before settling down in it. Silently I flank him and his chair, offering unspoken support and also looking like I'm doing my job. "As Light said, if the two were connected the second one would have demanded that I still show up. However Lucifer is also correct".

"That's right," Light nods my way, "She did mention the possibility of code words. Shinigami could be a word that signifies their killing power and that's it".

"So what do we do now?" Matsuda questions with furrowed brows, seemingly unable to fully follow the path in which the two geniuses are talking about taking. "Do we make another response?"

"...No," L answers, "The two are not connected, however I have a feeling that the messages in the first place were just to get Kira's attention and get a response as we've given him. I bet that right now he is very happy with the situation right now. We will have this reply that the second Kira has given us on Sakura TV's six o' clock news. This will obviously be of interest to Kira, seeing as words that he and the second him only know the meaning to. He'll want to follow the exchange between the second Kira and the one we have invented...Now...If I were Kira, my first priority would be to make sure that the second Kira doesn't make contact with the police. This is good for us, because it may actually pressure the real and first Kira to create a true response to the second one".

Aizawa points out a good issue with the current plan, "Okay, so what if the first Kira doesn't respond?"

"Yes," L taps a finger on his knees as he crouches in that position of his in his righted chair, "I've been thinking about what the second Kira would do if a response was not created. He may send another message and let loose more information that only those two people know, therefore pressuring the first one even further into actually responding. That may give us the physical evidence we need in order to build a true case against Kira. In the mean time we should gather all the information we can on the second Kira".

It is now later in the evening, with everyone having left for the night. Matsuda decided that he missed his own home too much to continue borrowing one of the empty rooms on this floor. Therefore, it's just, L, myself and Watari here. Like with the other night, I sit on L's butt and work the knots out of his back. This time it's because he had such a frightening episode. As his friend, I'm worried for him.

"Lucifer," L speaks up as he lays there under me still and relaxed as can be. "Shinigami really exist...That means that your kind also truly and honestly exist...There is no way one can simply see a Shinigami without touching that Shinigami's Death Note. Correct?"

"Yes," I nod, "Everything I have told you cannot be used as evidence against Kira". Or rather, Light.

"...You say Light has one...He is Kira. He's so close. I am so close to death's hands and yet...I haven't died yet. Why has Light not ordered is Shinigami to kill me?"

"Shinigami are creatures of neutrality and boredom. They kill only to survive and nothing more. I've met Light's Shinigami; he's about as neutral as they get. He won't help Light even if it were to his benefit because if you're gone, there's no one else to oppose Light- even if there are successors for you".

"There are," L states, "Two, in fact. They will take Light on should I di-".

"You won't die," I tell him, pressing on a knot a bit too hard and causing him to wince lightly. "I won't let you. You're my friend; I'm not losing you to Kira".

"...If you stay, you will lose me to time," L states.

"...I'd rather lose you to time than to a Death Note," I tell him.

L is silent for a moment before changing the subject completely, "Can Shinigami and Seikatsuma die?"

"Yes. It's very hard for Shinigami to die. And even harder for a Shinigami to kill another Shinigami. It's said that the only way a Shinigami to kill another is through making the target fall in love with a human. A Shinigami in love will risk their life for their loved one, and die in return. They were made to take lives, not extend them. Seikatsuma cannot die that way. We cannot die from illness, nor time. When we are weak, we can be killed by fatal wounds- stab to where the heart should be, gun shot to the gut, etc. However when we are as strong as I myself...It's virtually impossible for us to die. For me...I think it would take a rather prolonged holding of the Death Note; my body can only create so much blood. That and decapitation. Anything else, even a heart attack via Death Note, I would eventually heal from".

"I see," L states as I stand. "Will you not stay with me again tonight? You make it easier for me to sleep".

I blink, "I thought you choose not to sleep?"

He shakes his head, as he makes his way under the covers, placing his discarded shirt onto the floor. "I have insomnia. It makes things very difficult for me to sleep. However...Oddly enough your presence makes things much easier to handle".

I stare at him. "It does?...I can't allow you to go on sleepless. As your friend and as your guard". I once more walk around the bed, and curl under the covers. "Sleep, L. Let your dreams take wing". I watch as dark orbs fight to stay awake as he turns to look my way. However...He loses the battle.

"We can't allow this second Kira to continue working on his own," Light tells me once I've settled down, and pushes towards me a cherry sundae. "It's dangerous; he's a liability and if the police catch him, they could learn about the Death Note.

I sigh, "He is not a he," I tell him bluntly, "He is a she. Remember how 'he' talked? He really wanted to meet the real Kira. Not only that, but even through the synthesizer, it sounded like 'he' was infatuated with Kira".

"Does Ryuuga know this?" Light questions as I pop the first of many cherries into my mouth.

"Probably suspects it. I haven't given him my reasoning yet though," a lie. I told L before I left this morning after my shower. I've taken a rather nice liking to wearing half shirts lately, alternating in shades and tints of other blacks, reds, blue, and gold colors.

Light sighs, "If it's a woman that is Kira...I could seduce her into listening to everything that I say".

"Or," I point out like a subtly jealous friend-wanna-be-girlfriend, "...You could simply keep her as a friend. If she's infatuated as she seems, then she'll be happy with just friends for a while".

Light tilts his head, "Is that jealousy I hear in your voice?"

I scoff and roll my eyes, "You wish," the tone I use in these two words are real emotions. However, I make my body language look like I'm barely hiding the fact that he found me out. Acting like this is rather hard work. I've never had to mix emotions to my utmost benefit before. Hopefully though...He believes me. L said to capture Light's heart. But if the second Kira gets in the way, I can't do just that because Light will be too focused on the other girl.

A smile spreads across his lips as he looks my way, "I don't think so. More like I'm right if nothing else". The smile widens, "We haven't known one another for that long...Do you really like me, Razboi?"

I look away and force my face not to make a disgusted look. Instead, I manage to mold it into an embarrassed one. God damn this is hard to do. "...No".

"I think you do," Light grins.

"I said no!" I snap out. Oh how I'd love to bring out the full harshness in that statement! I would very much love to do so. "Just...Find the second Kira and play with her all you please. I'm just a friend remember? I don't mind".

Light is silent for a moment before shrugging, "Alright alright...I'll drop the subject...Still...I wonder what this imposter is truly like?"


	10. Blonde Bitches

_Ahh! I'm soooooo sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've been busy with life and everything in it! But Seeing as you lot have been so patient, I'm going to reward you of an installment of six chapters instead of the usual three. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 10: Blonde Bitches**

"My god," I sigh as I lay on the floor, arms flailed about as though bored beyond all belief. It's been a few days since I've made my first move in hinting at me 'wanting' to be more to Light than just 'friends' and 'allies'. L told me to make my next move before Light meets the second Kira. This means that I have to make my move fairly quickly. Shit. I've never confessed to anyone let alone fake confessed to them...If I were smart, I'd make my move today. And since I am smart...Damn. "This woman," as I've explained to the lot of them minutes ago, "Is such a dumb broad. I seriously hope she's not blonde".

"What's hair color have to do with anything, Lucifer?" Matsuda looks down at my flopped frame.

I chuckle and smirk to him, "In the States, there's a joke where all blonds are stupid. Because it's been proven that there are a lot of stupid people with blonde hair. Not only that, but in movies a lot of people like cheer leaders, band groupies and the like are blonds and aren't all that smart". There's an 'oooohhh' look on his face which makes me shake my head fondly at the man. What a goof.

"It's so stupid," L sighs as he noms upon one of the chocolates in front of his spot, "I don't know how to handle it. That's saying a lot. Wanting some human food for myself, my left hand reaches up and over the edge of the table, searching for the box of chocolates I put there for him in the first place. My hand is smacked away as L gives me a blank stare. However I can see that he playfully doesn't want me to have his sweets. I pout his way, causing a small smile to lift at the corner of his lips. However he doesn't give me anything still. "If we make the diary public, we'll be forced to make some sort of televised announcement that the game will be canceled on the thirtieth. However if we don't make it public, I don't think anything will happen".

"What?" Matsuda questions as he and Aizawa make to sit on the couch on one of the sides of the coffee table that I'm flopped down besides. "Won't not airing it make him- sorry, her- mad?"

"Nah," I wave my hand dismissively while the other one again tries for a piece of chocolate. Again it's smacked away causing me to pout again. "An infatuated woman will do whatever her dream man says. Even if the real Kira is a woman, I'm sure the second Kira would still be rather admiring of her. However since the real Kira seems like a man, the second one is sure to be in love with him even though she hasn't met him yet". I grin, "Infatuated stupid women are loyal, if nothing else".

"Not only that, but the second Kira swore to the Kira we created to not kill aimlessly. Other than Lucifer's reasoning I am inclined to believe her," L states as one more time he smacks away my hand. But I am determined as much as he is. "I say we make it public but don't cancel the game. However we will announce that on every road to the Tokyo dome there will be check points". He pauses, "Finally, it's possible that the second Kira, male or female, isn't quite as stupid as they make themselves to be. So there could be another message in here that could only be understood by the first Kira". Or me. Even you, L. But I'm sure the next statements you're going to say will be based off of such information, and will sound like you're guessing just for the sake of the others, from an unknowing you's point of view, and to remain uninformed in Light's eyes. A lot of bases to cover, but I'm sure you've got it down already. "Still, we should read into every place that's mentioned here. He or she met one friend in Aoyama on the twenty second, and another friend in Shibuya on the twenty fourth. For now, we should keep an eye out for those with note books in Aoyama on this date, and in clothing stores on the twenty forth. And finally once more, we should set up security cameras in both places, as well as have under cover officers there on both dates".

"I should go to Aoyama since I'd blend in with the crowd there," Matsuda points out. He is a young man who could still be in college.

"I'll go too," Light offers.

Yagami doesn't seem to like this idea, seeing as the second Kira could be there, "But...Light-"

"It's okay dad. Shibuya and Aoyama are places I'd go anyways. Besides, if nothing else, Lucifer can come too," Light looks down at me from his spot next to Yagami's chair that's across from the couch on the other side of the table, "She can be my date". The brown haired boy looks at my once more smacked hand and swiftly swipes a chocolate before handing it to me. However with my eyes wide and jaw dropped in surprise, I neither noticed the hand smack nor Light's swiping the chocolate.

"Your date you say?" L questions. I'm too busy being surprised. Sweet! I didn't even have to make my move first! Looks like Light really believed that shitty acting I did the other night...But still. For him to say it out right here. That's...Kind of embarrassing.

Light nods, "Both places would be good places for couples to go and spend time together on any normal date. Plus, it'd be odd for just a bunch of guys to be wandering around in a group of school girls. At least one of us should have a girlfriend".

"Then why don't I take her?" Matsuda suggests.

"No offense Matsui, but you and Lucifer just...Wouldn't look right together," Light laughs out a bit, making the slightly older man fall silent. "Oh yea, here ya go Lucifer," Light crouches down and pops the chocolate in to my still open jaws. This spooks me out of my sightless daze and I shoot up, swallowing the chocolate whole some how.

"I don't wanna leave L's side. I mean, I am his guard after all," I try to deny. However as I look to the black haired man, I see a flash of something unknown and then a shake of his head.

"I will be fine, Lucifer, Go with Light and Matsui in order to investigate Aoyama," L tells me, picking up a chocolate and staring at it. He looks from it to me a few times, and then tosses it at my mouth. Unlike with Light, I'm ready this time. And like a dog I open my mouth and snap it closed as soon as the chocolate hits my tongue.

I sigh. "If you say so". It's after that, that we decide to call it a night. However, L asks me to walks Light out of the building as he's stayed later than his father. "I'll see ya tomorrow, Light," I grin to him, feeling an unseen set of eyes on my person. Is L watching us from the window?

"Yea. See you," Light nods as the taxi he called for waits for him. "Oh, and Lucifer?" He calls to my frame that had only just turned around to walk back inside. However when we turn, his arms wrap around me in an intimate hug, "Come to my room when you can tonight. I want to talk to you in private".

"I-I'll be there," I play the role of a startled woman. He releases me, and then gets into the car. Before I can walk into the building, my phone rings. I pick it up, and tilt my head, "Yes, Ryuzaki?"

"What did Light want?"

"He wants me to go to his room tonight...Something he wants to talk to me about," I tell him, looking up to the window that he looks at me from. I can see his person through the window. Falling from his sight, I crouch and gather my legs under me. When ready, I leap, pushing as hard against the concrete as I can. I land on the ledge of L's window and reappear in front of him. "Should I go?"

L remains on the phone, staring right at me from his slouched position, "...Yes...Stay there for as long as he is talking to you, and then come back to me. However, before you go...," he opens up the window deftly with a single hand. This hand disappears for a moment or two before he offers me a piece of chocolate, "I believe I owe you a piece of chocolate".

I blink, "You gave one to me earlier today".

"Yes...That was to get even with Light. I did not want him feeding my friend where he had no right to...I would like to one-up him. If you'll allow me," L's unblinking gaze stays on my own orbs.

I blink a few times before shrugging, still communicating through phone and face to face. It's odd to hear his voice twice, however I guess that's okay. "Sure. Go ahead and one-up him," I tell him, opening my maul for him to pop the chocolate into. When I bite down, my eyes widen while my lips slide into a smile of bliss. "Mmmm," I moan out.

"What?" L questions. Though it kind of looks like he already knows the answer.

"I love cherries...You just gave me a chocolate covered one. Thank you". I explain.

A smile up turns his lips as he nods, "You're quite welcome. However you should be going now". I nod before falling off of the ledge with a wave, the wind whipping passed me at an alarming rate before I land on all fours- well, threes, since my phone is still in one hand. Being invisible to the human eye, I take off full speed for Light's home.

When I get there, It takes nothing but a hop- when compared to the leap to L's window- to get into Light's room. When I land in the room, my eyes meet Ryuk's and I become visible to the human eye. "Light," I speak his name as he's been resting on his bed, arms behind his head and used as a pillow as though he's waiting for me.

His brown eyes open up and a smile lights his features before he sits and then stands to his full height. "You made it. I was starting to worry that L made you stay for some reason".

I shake my head, "Nah, all's fine. What'd you need to talk to me about?"

Light's smile becomes a bit more gentle from the simple greeting smile he's normally given me- the smile of a friend. The look in his eyes also becomes gentle. Oh. He's good. "Lucifer...," he makes his way forward and takes one of my hands into his own corresponding one. His thumb runs circles on the back of my hand, "...I wanted to ask you...Will you be my future queen to this world that I'm working to clean?"

My eyes widen. Seriously? My god he works fast! "W-what?" I'm not the best actress in the world, so it's not like I can force a blush to my cheeks. However I can act surprised despite not having a blush. "...Light I swear if this is a joke".

"It's not," Light tells me, and leads me to the bed, pulling me to sit down on it as he does the same. "It's really not. I've been thinking about asking you out for a while. The fact that you were kind of jealous when I was talking about that other Kira when you said she could be a woman that's infatuated with me, only pushed me forward in my plans a bit. Lucifer...Will you be my girlfriend?" There is a time and a place when one can tell for absolute sureness that someone is lying or telling the truth. The words he speaks are truth, and the look in his everything- face, eyes, over all body language- says nothing but honesty. "I know we haven't known each other too long, but...I just can't help but find that you're beautiful and would make a wonderful life partner. I can't say that I love you, because I don't know if I do. But...Will you at least work with me to see if we love one another?"

I blink. Man. If he were lying he'd be laying it on fucking thick. However, there's no sign of it. I know he doesn't love me, the fact that he said he doesn't know if he does supports this. Normally most seducers go for that love-at-first-sight shit. L said to capture his heart...This is step two of three. "...I," I look down as though in nervous thought, before looking up and smiling at him, "Yes, Light. I'll be your girlfriend".

Light's eyes widen with surprise and then his smile becomes a bit wider. His free hand comes to my cheek, an obvious sign, along with his face getting closer, that he'd like to kiss me. As his new girlfriend, I can't deny him what he wants. So I let him kiss me, meeting him in the middle and kissing back with my arms coming to wrap lightly around his neck. I have to say that he's a rather good kisser, I'll give him that. However the emotion he puts into the kiss is real, while mine is fake.

The twenty second finds me dressed in a full length shirt that is of a blue color while my usual pants are replaced by a casual black skirt. My normal boots are replaced by simple sandals. It's a nice day out, and the wind feels nice on my face. However it seems that Matsui is confused as to why it's more than just Light and I meeting up with him.

"Umm, Light, Razboi, what's going on here?" He cluelessly questions in fairly casual but still nice clothing.

"These are some of Light's friends from school," I grin to him.

"This is my cousin Taro, guys," Light introduces, "It's his first time in Tokyo so I figured we'd show him a good time. I'm counting on you guys. Oh! And he said he's looking for a girlfriend. So, any takers?"

"W-what? I never said that!" Matsui coves up for himself. This makes the girls and boys that are with us laugh as well before we take off at a steady walk.

As we do so, Light holds onto mine, twining our fingers casually as though we've been a couple for a while now. It's only been about a week and a half. The news of Light and I dating is known well by the Task Force, however it was first known by L himself when I got back from Light's home. L wasn't happy about that all, I could tell by the look in his eyes and the grip on his shins that he had when I told him- he was still working when I got back. However he made no verbal remark towards the fact that he didn't like that his plan of me stealing Light's heart is working so well. Then again, he also didn't ask me to spend the night with him as he has been every now and again.

Still, today it's my job- self, Light and L appointed- to keep an eye out for the second Kira. Unlike her with Light, I'll be able to see her name and lifespan like I can everyone else. However, It's her Shinigami that will give her away. Light figures she'll be in or at Note Blue at some point. So I focus my attention on that. My eyes do indeed catch sight of a Shinigami, one with vertebrae for arms almost and bandages covering its head. It over all looks like some sort of witch doctor. For my eyes, it's easy to tell that the girl with the Shinigami wears a wig and contacts. Not only that, but she's rather openly staring above Light's head as I look her way upon seeing all of these oddities. I squeeze Light's hand, signaling to him that I've found her. He squeezes mine back just as briefly to show that he understands. I take the mental note to remember the name, ** Amane Misa huh? Isn't she some famous model or something? **I don't really care about that fact though.

"So we've been to both places, Shibuya and Aoyama. And yet nothing has appeared of any use to us," Aizawa reads over the information we've covered. My eyes flash to L swiftly before returning to give Aizawa the attention he needs. "That means that both were a bust. There was no sign of oddities at all on either day".

Not to your eyes. But to mine, there were oddities. Again my eyes shift to L as I recall my report to him the night after Aoyama.

FLASHBACK

"L," I state as I walk into the room and once I realize it's safe to call him by his true name. "I found the second Kira".

From his position sitting in an armed chair and going over written information of some sort as he always does, his head whips around to over his shoulder so fast that I swear he got whip lash. "You found the second Kira? Does Light know?"

I nod, "Yes. However he doesn't know that I can see the names of Death Note holders where as humans with Shinigami eyes cannot do so. So he doesn't know her name. She was in Aoyama; her name is Amane Misa".

L stands from his position, his usual facial expression on his person, but a look of pure pleasure or simple pleasedness- is that even a word?- is in his eyes. He's obviously happy that he has such a lead. "You've done an excellent job, Lucifer," he tells me, coming to stand in front of my frame. With him slouching, he's my height, though I'm sure if he were to stand up straight he'd be Light's height. "Thank you. I honestly do not think I would have such a lead on Light if it weren't for you. Tell me...How do you feel about him? Have you actually started to form feelings for him?"

I scoff, "Just because some women have fallen in love with the man they were supposed to be seducing, doesn't mean I'm one of them, L. That pathetic human wishes he could hold my nonexistent heart in the palms of his hands. He wishes he had a leash tied to my neck and with a jerk of the leash and a command I'd obey. He thinks he does, but he doesn't". I shrug. "I'm new to his whole seducion thing, but not having a heart or a soul makes it easy for me".

L stares at me for a moment, "Yes, I was wondering about that...How does one have emotions without a heart or soul?"

I shrug, "I don't know to be honest. I guess it's because emotions such as liking and hating is an emotional state. Love? I can love, I love my brother. But he's a Seikatsuma too, so that may have something to do with it. I've never loved a human before".

"I see...Well, please keep up the excellent work; your information on Light and his plans is part of what is keeping me going".

"Of course".

FLASHBACK END

"Ryuzaki. I've gotten news that Sakura TV has had yet another tape sent their way from the second Kira. I will play it to you now," Watari's voice is suddenly heard on L's constantly open laptop.

"I am happy to announce that I have found Kira. To the television station and police, I wish to thank you," the distorted voice on the tape states. But that's all she says. From my right where Light has started to stand ever since we started to date, I feel his frame stiffen. Heh.

"This is a disaster if he's- or she's- found the real Kira!" Aizawa states with wide eyes, obviously not fond of the current happenings.

"It's more than likely that they're cooperating with one another now," Yagami states with a low growl of frustration hinted in his voice. However it's well covered up.

L stirs the tea I had recently brought into the room, "Let's not jump to conclusions". After all, you know the truth. "It may be safe to say that they're not cooperating with one another just yet. He just said that he found Kira, not met up with him". He takes a sip of his beverage, "However because it has come down to this, we must speak to the second Kira in person. If nothing else, we can strike up a deal in return for the real Kira's name". Oh. Cornered, Light.

After this choice is made, the announcement is scripted and delivered by Matsuda and Aizawa before they each go home for the night. Yagami, not wanting to give up on the work just yet, stays with the rest of us but tells Light to go home in order to up keep the thought of him being in school still.

"Lucifer," Light states before leaving, "Will you come with me? My sister and mom have been asking about my girlfriend; I think it's about time they found out that they've already met you".

I tilt my head before looking to L, "Is that alright with you? I mean, I have a cake in the oven that's almost done...," though L is silent as he builds a tower of sugar cubes on the table before him absently. I purse my lips. "Light, why don't you go downstairs without me? I'll come with you; I just wanna make sure this cake seriously doesn't get burnt". It's happened before. When L found out that I killed some strawberries by over doing it, he about had a melt down. Who knew that the guy could love those things so much?

Light stares at me for a moment before nodding, "Alright. I'll see you down stairs then. Are we taking your car?" I give him a nod, which he returns.

"Light," Yagami speaks up to his son, "I'll walk you down. I want to talk to you as it is". Oh?

"Sure. Whatever you say dad," Light smiles to his old man before turning with him to leave the room after a swift bout of eye contact with me.

As soon as they're gone, I head for the kitchen, and yet call out to L once more. "So should I go with him? Or maybe make up something that'll allow me to stay here with you? Honestly I need a break from him. He's really starting to get into this whole dating thing. I know he's actually interested in me, but still. He's been wanting me to spend the night with him in secret. And the fact that he wants me to be introduced to his mom and sister must mean he's getting serious about this". Sooner or later he's going to start holding my hand even here. That'd be weird.

L is silent for a moment as I fiddle with the cake and pull it out of the oven. I hear the faint tumbling of sugar cubes onto the table like a bunch of rolled die. "Go with him. You're sure to meet the second Kira soon; it's highly unlikely that they will take the offer we have given her. This Amane Misa. Do whatever you can to keep her at arm's reach from Light. Not only that, but do you think that Light would pick her over you? She has...Shinigami eyes after all". I sigh at the pause. Ever since the thought of Shinigami truly existing has been solidified in his head- thank you Misa- he's been reluctant to speak of them. Does he fear that one will take his life in order to help Light? Or perhaps that because he knows of the power of Shinigami eyes, that if he comes in contact with Misa that he'll die?

I'm silent as I ice the cake after figuring that it's cool enough for me to do so, going so far as to place strawberry slices- the ones that I didn't put into the batter- along the sides and four whole ones on the top like the leaves of a clover. However the question makes me ponder for a moment or two. "He'd be stupid to give up a relationship with the closest thing to a God, in other words me. I have eyes like a Shinigami's, I eat Shinigami, I can become invisible and visible by my own will, I can kill and never be found, I'm immortal for the most part for Christ's sake. Finally, I'm on his side alone in his mind. So why the hell would he choose a most likely clingy and Kira-obsessed fan girl over a powerful Demon of Life like myself? I bet you he probably thinks that if we stay together and he captures my 'heart', that I'll be able to turn him into a Seikatsuma some how. I haven't told him that we're created at random from those killed by a Death Note. To answer your question in full: No, I don't think that Light will choose the human girl over me".

L is silent as at last I come out in front of him with the platter of the three layer strawberry cake and a plate on which he can put a piece. "Very well. Go down with Light. Make sure that his eyes are on you alone when the second Kira comes to meet him. Flaunt your abilities if you must".

With a nod, I walk around to the back of his chair and hug him around his hunched shoulders. "I'll see you tomorrow, L," I tell him lightly before disappearing from his sight. When I make it to the hotel's garage, I see Light sitting in the car, having probably vaulted over the door, and waiting for me. In the back seat Ryuk chomps happily on an apple, that forever grin on his face wide with glee from the taste. "Did I keep you waiting long?" I call to him once close enough.

Light looks my way and shakes his head with a smile, "No. Done making the cake?"

I nod, "Yup," and vault over the door of the driver's side. "Ryuk I swear if you get any apple drippings on this car, I'll eat you". I'll be eating him anyways probably- my stomach demands for me to do so now, and painfully might I add- but that's besides the point.

I look back to see the male Shinigami paused with the core of the apple hovering over his open mouth, "I would never do such a thing, Lucifer!" He assures me with a nervous look in those bulgy eyes of his.

"You better not," that said, we're out of the garage and headed back to Light's home. "You think your mom will like me Light? I mean we only met once and that was briefly".

Light chuckles, "Are you kidding me? Sayu couldn't stop talking about you coming back to pick me up for school. She thought you were 'so cool'. And mom liked that I had an outgoing friend that went to the same school as I do".

I scratch the back of my head, "Ahh...Well, let's just hope they still like me, right?" Again Light chuckles his amusement.

"Mom, Sayu, I'm home!" Light calls as we step in through the door, taking off our shoes as we go. "And I've brought my girlfriend!"

"What?!" There's the sound of scrambling feet from the kitchen area if I remember correctly from when there were cameras hidden here. Sayu, with her hair up in a loose pony tail and in pink pajamas, comes to a stop in the hallway with a bright smile on her face. She looks to Light, and then to me. When she realizes just who I am, those eyes of hers widen and she lets out a happy scream. "Oh my gosh I knew it!" She turns and runs back into the room from whence she came, "Mom mom! You gotta come see this!"

I blink and tilt my head, "...Is she okay?"

Light shrugs, "Probably," before taking my waist into his hold, "She tends to over react about stuff like this sometimes".

"Okay okay, Sayu," Light's mom smiles out, "I'm walking. Calm down. I can meet Light's girlfriend at my own pace". However as she looks our way, her own eyes widen while a surprised look covers her face, "Oh! Light! Kyofu-chan. I didn't know you two were a couple".

Light smiles, "It hasn't been long, but we talked about it and agreed that it was probably a good idea that you really met her more than just that run by you got when she picked me up".

Placing a smile on my lips, I slip from Light's hold and bow before the mother of my current lover, "It's good to see you again, Mrs. Yagami. Please feel free to call me Razboi".

"Only if you call me Sachiko," the woman smiles out lightly, "Are either of you hungry? It's late but I'm sure I can make you something".

I hold up my hands and laugh a laugh that sounds like bells even to myself. Do I always laugh like that? "It's okay, Mrs. Yaga- I mean...Sachiko. Light and I are full from dinner still. Thank you for the offer though".

"Hey mom, Razboi and I are gonna go up to my room, okay?" Light questions, taking one of my hands and pulling me in the mentioned direction.

"Alright Light. But no funny business, you hear?" The woman calls after us as we head up the stairs. As if I'd let him anywhere near my...You know.

As Light sits on his bed, he pulls me into his lap and simply rests his forehead onto my shoulder. "How the hell are we going to get to her? You said it's a girl, but you can't see her name?"

I shake my head, "No. I can't. Seikatsuma can't see the names of humans with Death Notes". I place a hand on his head, letting my fingers play with his hair in a way that I've learned he enjoys. "Stay calm; she'll come to you. I assure you that someone as dumb as her will become impatient and find her way to you. She has the eyes, she'll find a way to meet you in person".

"Light!~ There's a girl for you at the door! She says she has a note book for you that you left at school," Sayu calls through the door of his room. "You better not be cheating on Razboi-chan!"

This makes me laugh, however Light glares at the door. "I'll be there in a second," he calls back and then turns his attention to me, "Stay here. I'll be right back. Become invisible though; I don't want her knowing about you right away".

"Your wish is my command," I joke as he stands.

He smiles, "Can I hear that again with us in bed?" My eyes widen and for the first time since flirting or even dating him, I blush. Pervert! This makes him laugh a bit harder, "I'm kidding; you're cute when you blush". He walks out of the room and closes the door behind him. In return, I growl low under my breath at his little sexual innuendo. Pervert.

I stand and look out Light's window, hanging onto the ledge and sticking my head through the glass as though it were open, to get a look at who Light's talking to. My eyes narrow. That's the Shinigami that I saw the other day. And the girl's name is the same as well...Now that I think about it, her lifespan is insanely long, however she's not a Seikatsuma. I'd know if she was. I pop my head back into the room and make my way onto Light's bed, sitting still when Light and Misa walk in. Behind her, the witch doctor Shinigami's eyes flash to me, and then to Ryuuk. Her eyes narrow as they go back to me, while her once slouching frame becomes a bit more straight. I grin her way and lick my lips. Two Shinigami in the same room. How...Tempting.

"Have a seat," Light demands, spinning his desk chair around and offering it to her. His words are blunt and dry while he himself sits on his bed in front of me. Playing the role of girlfriend and Kira's right hand, I press my frame to his back, wrapping my arms around his shoulders. He shows no outward sign of enjoying the contact.

"Oh...Thank you," Misa states carefully, sitting once Light does.

"How did you find me?"

"I knew it! You didn't make the Eye Deal," she returns with a smile. At Light's clueless face she answers, "People with Shinigami Eyes can see the names of their victims. But they can't see the names of those with a Death Note".

"Is that so?" The black Shinigami hums as he stands at Light's bedside across from Rem. "Not even I knew about that little detail," he laughs at this, apparently finding it amusing.

"But I do have the Eyes. I could be your eyes...So...Would you make me your girlfriend?" The girl questions after looking down as though in thought. When she looks up, she looks as though she's working up a lot of nerve.

"Be my girlfriend?" Light's eyes widen from what I can see as I rest my head on one of his shoulders. "...I don't think that's possible. You and I were both in Aoyama on the twenty second when there were three times as many security cameras. That means not only you, but I was caught on tape as well. For us to be seen together after words wouldn't look good; even now it's dangerous for you to be here. I wish you would understand that. Not only that but you've been reckless; you could have been caught by the police and then they would have known everything about the Death Note". Sorry Light, L already does. He just needs real physical evidence and your death note to prove you guilty. But I can't get it from you, you keep it from me so I don't have an allergic reaction.

"These are my pictures from that day, though," Misa states, pulling out two pictures and handing them to Light for him to look over. Just as I remember, she's dressed like a school girl with short dark hair, dark eyes and thick rimmed glasses. Nothing like the gothic garb she dresses in now.

Ryuuk too gives them a look-see, laughing as he admits, "She'd never be recognized like that".

Light thought, ever careful, is skeptical, "And what about the finger prints on all those tapes you sent? Every single one of them had the same finger prints on them".

"I don't do these things without thinking you know. Up until recently I lived somewhere else and had a friend that was in the ocult. I suggested we send some fake tapes to all sorts of TV stations. I had her do all the work. I only added the Kira logo and the voice synthesizer before sending it in from her place," Misa answers.

"And what about this friend? Where is she now?"

"Why are you doing this to me?! If you want me to kill her, then just say it and I'll kill her!" God, she's like a living puppet! Infatuated is the wrong word to use for her feelings. Obsessed is more like it. "Look," she offers, "If you really don't trust me, then you can hold onto my Death Note. But you'd only be holding it so I'd be able to keep my Shinigami eyes. Isn't that right, Rem?"

The witch doctor female Shinigami looks down to her mistress, "Yes, that's right".

"Why are you going to such lengths?" Light questions her. Yes...Why? "You could have torn pages from the Note and hidden them somewhere, as well".

"Why are you questioning me so much!? I told you, I don't care if you even just use me as a tool!" She had stood when she started getting frustrated. However, now she falls to her knees and looks to the ground forlorn. "A year ago, my parents were killed during a robbery. At the time I was living with them; I saw it happen right in front of my eyes. I wanted nothing more than to make them pay for what they did, but the trail just drug on and on. Rumors were spreading that he was being framed. But then...It happened. Kira punished them for what they did, and killed them. From that day on, I wanted nothing more than to meet Kira and thank him".

"Light," I whisper, "I won't forgive you if you start cheating on me. Figure out a way around this". I won't forgive him if he fucks up my plans all to high hell and back. With Misa as his eyes...He'd have a mindless tool. I'd no longer have a spot at his side, and then I wouldn't be able to have such a good ability at protecting L; I'd be blind again.

"Misa, there's something I have to tell you," Light tells the teary girl. "I can't be your boyfriend. You see, I already have a girlfriend".

"What? No! Light, no one can be as useful as me! I'm the only one with the Shinigami eyes!" Misa insists.

"...While that's true, my girlfriend is even more reliable. I'd like you to meet her...Now," Light states.

"Now...? Is she on her way or something?" Misa asks with a worried gaze. Worried that she'd be a broken tool before even being used.

"No. She's been here all this time. Amane Misa, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Datenshi Lucifer," Light introduces.

Upon my cue, I become visible to her eyes, which widen. I haven't released Light all this time, so I'm still leaning against his back and hugging his shoulders from behind. My eyes trail to just above her head. I could have read her lifespan wrong, though it's doubtful. And I didn't. Her lifespan is much too long for it to be human. But everything about her screams it. There is no Amane Misa Seikatsuma. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Misa. As Light said, I am Datenshi Lucifer".

"...She's...So pretty," Misa's wide eyes stare at me. To show her my entire person, it being clad in a dark blue cropped top, black pants and the usual boots, I release Light and sit next to him. Instantly his hand takes my own, twining our fingers. "...And I can't see her lifespan or her name...Why?"

"Misa," Rem speaks up. "Do you remember me telling you about the natural hunter of we Shinigami?"

"Yes," her blue eyes meet my crimson hues.

"This woman is a Seikatsuma. She is very dangerous. For Light to have her by his side...There is no stopping him," Rem states.

Light nods, "Your Shinigami is right, Misa. And since you know about Seikatsuma, you must know that Lucifer is also my eyes...However...I can still use you. We will have to remain friends, but I can still use your eyes. You see Lucifer is my spy; a double agent," not yours, but yes, "She can't right out help me without getting both of us caught. You however...Can".

Misa's eyes roam from me to Light, back to me and then back to Light again, "I told you, I don't care if I'm just a tool. If we have to stay friends, so be it...But I don't care if you're a Seikatsuma, Lucifer. Mess up and I'll take Light away from you".

I grin, "I'd like to see you try, little girl". I bring Light's knuckles to my own, trailing my lips along them as though to mock her. Which I am. "Fuck with me, child, and I'll eat Rem. I can't eat Ryuk; I like him. Rem however...She's against me too. Watch your step". My eyes trail to the female Shinigami tauntingly before I lick my lips. Oh, I'm sure the girl hates me now.


	11. Ahhhhh Shit

**Chapter 11: Ahhh...Shit**

"So umm...Light, would you mind it if I met your Shinigami? I've been dying to meet him". Misa requests lightly.

There's a momentary pause before, "If it allows you to trust me better, then I guess...Can you turn around for a second?" The girl replies. Using that little wrist watch trick that he seems to have invented for himself, he pulls free the little slip of paper and touches her with that. "Okay, you can turn around now".

When she does, Ryuk is already in her face staring her down. However, she doesn't make a single notion to show that she's spooked or frightened by his appearance. "Hey, how's it going?"

"Oh wow, you're a much more different type of Shinigami than Rem. I know already know your name. You're Ryuk, right? Nice to meet you".

"Yea," the Shinigami waves back, almost friendly, "Same here".

"So, Light, do you know how to kill a Shinigami?" Misa questions after a moment, "Do you, Lucifer?"

I tilt my head, "Yes. For Seikatsuma, there's many ways to kill a Shinigami".

She shakes her head, "No, I mean for a human or another Shinigami to kill one". Yes. Yes I do actually. Still, she explains. "Rem told me the other day. In fact, it's how I got my own personal Death Note. A Shinigami named Gelous fell in love with me, and saved my life by killing a man who wanted to kill me because I rejected his love. Rem says he turned to neither dust or sand. He was gone forever".

"So, if a Shinigami loves someone, and risks their life to extend that person's, then they die?"

"Heheh. Good luck finding a Shinigami who will do that," Ryuk grins out.

"Yea, I can't see you doing that for me," Light agrees in an off handish way.

Misa looks my way, "I bet if Lucifer were a Shinigami, she'd do it. You could do it now, right? You're a Demon of Life. That means that you can give life, right?"

I blink. "It seems that you didn't quite understand any sort of explanation Rem gave you, girlie. Demons of Life don't give life in the same way that Shinigami take it. That'd be like giving birth constantly. It doesn't work that way. No. Seikatsuma are protectors of life. We work together like a well oiled machine. I'm sure you know how a Seikatsuma is made," I get a nod, "And what they are like when first made," another one. "Those Seikatsuma are sent into something similar to a very large battle cage where there's constant fights and survival of the fittest. This battle cage is monitored to find those that are the strongest. The strongest are taken out of the cage and placed into one very similar to the first one. The battle royal continues from there. After that, only fifty of those hundred are taken out. By that time, their minds are less animal like and they can be trained to do hone what skill they prefer to use. There are those who are good at infantry, sneaking in and remaining under the radar. There are those that are very good at tracking. There are those that are good at fighting. Those are the main branches of skills each Seikatsuma has. Those fifty are trained in either those branches or a different skill, and then they make a living of perfecting and using that skill".

"Those good at tracking are called Shinigami Hunters, or SH for short. Their job is to find Shinigami in the human world. Shinigami Hunters then get the Shinigami Trackers, ST for short, who then trail a that found Shinigami and determine if what they're doing is worth looking into. Infiltrators often keep an eye on the humans themselves, seeing if there are any mass murderers that need to be taken care of. They even sometimes manage to get themselves into the Shinigami reaml for various reasons. Then there are Agents such as myself that are the actual guards of life. We come here to the human world and find those in danger or those who need to be killed. And, like assassins, we either protect them or kill them as need be. If you want to think of Agents as assassins, go ahead because Agent is a replacement word for assassin. Agents are jacks of all trades, and either kill or protect if need be. My point is, no, I don't give life. I protect it".

"Oh. So you're kind of like a secret FBI person or something!" Misa smiles out.

"We'll go with that, girlie," I chuckle.

"Well, either way I have one condition...Now that we're friends Light, I want you to hang out with me at least once a week!" Misa puts us back on track of things.

Light rolls his eyes, "You don't get it do you? I can't be seen around you. L already suspects me of being Kira, but that's only because he doesn't have any evidence that I am or am not, and because I'm the only suspect". Not quite that, kiddo.

"Wow. That's amazing. And to think, everyone was saying that he was getting no where on this and that he was an idiot," Misa praises him. He's no where near as lost as the people think.

"But I've already gotten close to him. You see Misa, I, along with Lucifer here, am on the Task Force. She joined before me, and like you came to me and offered to be my spy. L trusts her. And little by little...He's beginning to trust me too". Lies. "Still, you need to get rid of all the tapes that you sent copies of. Get rid of every single bit of evidence...However...Before you do, I need you to send one more. It should say something like this: 'I want to announce that I'm going to stop looking for Kira. I'd like to thank the police for all of their advice. Though I still plan to support Kira and help him make this place a better world. And for those who believe in Kira as well, if you believe strong enough, I will share my power with you'".

"I understand. Still, that makes you even more amazing than L! After her explanation, no wonder Lucifer can do it. But you? You're just a normal human and you're amazing!" Misa praises. "So that's why we can't hang out?"

"That's right," Light nods. "Because we're friends, I'll hang out with you as much as I can. But until L is taken care of, it's not possible for us to be seen together without it being odd". He pauses, "However...I'll be spending more time with Lucifer just to make sure L understands that you and I are just friends".

Misa's eyes widen, "No! Light, I know she's your girlfriend, but I love you too! Please...Give me at least a tiny chance!...If...If I see you with Lucifer too much...I'll find a way to kill her!"

My eyes narrow. Threatening me right to my face? To Light's? Tch. "Listen to me, Misa," Light becomes rather stern, "If you even think about harming Lucifer, I'll waste no time in killing you. I have both Death Notes. There's nothing stopping me".

"You will die before you get even the first letter of her name in either of those books," Rem speaks up after being silent for so long. "You realize that I can see her lifespan. Should I find that she has died before that time, I'll know it was you, and end your own life".

"What?" Light questions. "But if you kill me to save her, you'll die too!"

"Yea! Rem, what are you thinking! You will die too," Misa also objects.

"Yes. However it is a risk I am rather willing to take," Rem states.

The air is stiff and cold with so many death threats being thrown around. Ryuk and I are the only ones who haven't threatened to kill someone yet. That is, until now. A low, unbridled growl rips through my throat and travels through the room like thunder. The sound is similar to that of a wolf's is all I can describe it as. "Would the lot of you shut it?" I speak as the growl meshes with my words, giving it a darker undertone. Attention is given to me and me alone. My eyes swiftly turn to Misa, the first to give a death threat. "I'm afraid you're out of line you little bitch. Threaten me again. Threaten my life one more time," my growling voice snarls out, "I will end you. No questions asked. There is no one in this realm that can save you". My eyes flash to Light, "You insult me. I can protect myself better than you can. Fear for your own life before you fear for mine". Finally, my orbs turn to the witch doctor Shinigami, "And you. You will do not a single thing to harm Light. You'll die before you can protect Misa. This I assure you".

Before I continue, there's a knock at the door which then opens. "Light, it's almost eleven thirty. You really shouldn't have girls in your room this late, even if one of them is your girlfriend".

"Oh, you're right. Sorry mom," Light tells her, "I guess we lost track of time".

"Sorry Mrs. Yagami," Misa offers with a shy bow.

I smile, "It was my fault completely. I should have kept track of time better, Sachiko".

"Come on you two, I'll see you out," Light motions, walking down the stairs with his mother leading the way first. Upon going outside and exiting the little fenced area his house has, I stand near my car while Misa stands across from Light who stands by the fence's gate. "Thanks for stopping by and bringing back my note book," he thanks the girl.

I grin to her, "It was great meeting you. We should hang out some time".

Misa offers her own smile, "It was no problem Light. And you're right, we should definitely hang out".

"Light, why don't you walk her home? I'm sure Razboi wouldn't mind. Right?" Sachiko offers, "It's rather late after all".

I shrug, "You know what? Misa. Hop into my car. I'll give you a ride to the station. I don't want Light out this late at night; at least I can run over anyone who tries to hurt me," I end with a joke.

Misa waves off both offers, "Actually, I'll just go on my own. It's not far". That said, she turns and heads off at a jog.

"I better get going," I tell the Yagamis. I offer Light a kind smile, "I'll see you tomorrow?"

Light returns the gesture, walking to me as I've yet to get into the car, "Of course". He takes one of my hands and brings my knuckles to his lips. Then, he brings my face to his own, kissing me. I return the favor, draping my arms over his shoulders. The intimacy is cut short by Sayu's swooning at the apparent cute moment. "Safe driving. I love you," he murmurs to me after our lips separate.

My eyes widen to the size of dinner plates, "Y-you do? Since when?"

"I've been thinking on it," Light states once his mother and sister are inside. "I've realized that...I love you. I realized it earlier tonight when you protected me from Rem. I realize that the last thing I want you doing...Both as Kira and Light...Is risking your life to save me in any way".

"...I love you too. Why else would I risk my life for you?" I smile and steal another kiss, "Still, I've got to go. You stay safe in general. I'll see you tomorrow". I leave him with a final hug and hop into my ride before setting off. Once around the corner, I scowl and promptly spit Light's taste out of my mouth; a habit I've built up over the time we've been dating. He's so tainted by the Note's power, that he tastes like said power. It's disgusting.

"L," I greet the man upon walking into his room to find him at work as per usual. I have no idea how many times he's gone over the information we already have. But that's not to say that he's not determined.

"...Yes, Lucifer?"

"The two have made contact," I walk around his chair to see his reaction. Unsurprisingly, it's not frightened or surprised itself. He seemed to have already predicted this happening so soon. "They're going to send out another message saying that the second Kira is going to be stopping 'his' search for Kira but will continue with killing criminals that Kira hasn't already targeted. 'He's' also going to offer to 'share' his power in killing to other people who believe in Kira...This is a farce, don't be bothered by it, this statement. Light wants to shock you and scare you into thinking there's more than just two Kiras".

L looks my way after popping two cherries, stem and all, into his mouth. He chews and swallows before seeming to fiddle with something in his mouth. However, upon him sticking out his tongue and pulling out two cherry stems tied together and putting them in a pile of many other cherry stems just like those two, I can't help but let my mind wander for a second...He's rather...Talented with that tongue of his, isn't he? Huh. "I see...And this second Kira, this Amane Misa...What is she like?"

"Not stupid but no where near your level, or Light's, of intelligence. She's obsessed with Light. She does have the Shinigami eyes, meaning that she'll see your real name like I can if she looks at you and uses them. She'll give Light your name too. Light is going to try and get you to meet her some how; when you do, confine her at once. You can't risk anything at all once you meet her".

L is silent, "I see...By the way, Lucifer. Do you and Light kiss often?" What's that have to do with anything.

I shrug and nod, "Kissing is a human way of showing intimacy, is it not? What's that have to do with the case or Misa?"

"Nothing in particular, I was just wondering why your lips are commonly swollen after you and he spend a few minutes alone. Is all. It's somewhat hard to miss," L states. "Such as right now. Your lips are still slightly swollen from when you kissed him goodnight. Though it's nothing but an observation".

I shrug, "It happens to anyone when you kiss for a prolonged point of time or there's lots of pressure on the lips. However...I have good news...Light loves me".

I watch as for some reason, L's normally wide set eyes narrow in some sort of dislike. Like when L freaked out about Shinigami, something of an under-the-breath growl comes from him. "I see...Good. Keep up the good work". And we end it with that.

A few days later, Misa's final message really does come through and is kept from getting to Sakura TV in order for us to watch it. Word for word it says what Light said it should, which I have to say is impressive for Misa to remember, considering her IQ and all. However, she managed to do it so Light is pleased. However, L points out that his helps bring down the suspicion that Light is Kira, exciting Yagami and bringing up his hopes. L claims that Light would demand that L himself still show his true self just so that Light could kill him. However Light shoots this down, pointing out that by now, Light knows L's personality and therefore knows that L would find a way out of such a trap, therefore Light would use this information to his advantage.

"Hey now. Light. Stop that. I don't like you saying things such as 'If I were Kira'," the man demands, obviously not happy due to the fact that Light stepped into a light where he could more easily be seen as Kira in the first place. Such a tactic leaves me wondering if he did that on purpose. "Even if it is hypothetical".

"Sorry dad," Light offers. "It's just that, I'm so comfortable in saying that because I know that I'm not Kira".

L is silent, "...Yes, you have a point. It would be a problem if you were Kira because...I believe that you are my second friend ever".

"...Yea. Me too, Ryuzaki. And, now that you mention it, I've really missed seeing you in school. We should play tennis again some time".

"...We should".

Not much other than that happens that is exciting. As usual, I stay with L until it's only Yagami here who has taken on Matsuda's idea of staying here for pure convenience. It also makes it easier on him to not mention anything about the case. It being a nice evening, I agreed to walk home with him instead of taking a drive. I can feel that Aizawa, as apparently appointed, following us closely and stealthily. Huh. He'd make a good ST if he ever became a Seikatsuma.

"Liiiight!" My eyes narrow as I hear my 'competition's' voice. Light and I turn to see Misa running our way. When she's close enough, it seems she figures it'd be okay to tackle Light. However, being Light's girlfriend, I step in front of him and stick out a foot for her to run into as soon as she makes to tackle him. Her gut meets my foot, however I bend my once locked leg as to give in to some of her weight and not hurt her too much.

"Misa. I'm so glad you could join us," I smile out, wearing a protective girlfriend's smile while the blond hacks while laying on the ground. "What are you doing here?"

"I was hoping to hang out with Light. But it looks like you spend all your time with him. Don't you have a job or something?" Misa snaps.

I smile, "I do. Light decided to come visit me just as I got done; in walking home with him now. I wanna say 'hi' Sachiko and Sayu of course".

"Oh," she pouts.

Light sighs, "Well...Since you're my friend and you came all the way here... Why don't you come over? Just...Play nice".

I scoff, "Only if she does," I reply knowing that the last statement was sent my way. I take Light's hand and twine our fingers. "I'm not a bar's bouncer for nothing you know. I'll tear you to shreds if I see you trying to pull that nonsense again".

Misa sighs, "Right. Sorry Razboi," the look on her face is that of a pouting child's. Then again, she is child sized, being a good number of inches smaller than myself let alone Light. We begin to walk again, with me ignoring Aizawa as a clueless person should.

It doesn't take us to get to Light's, and soon enough we're in his room again with Sachiko making the lot of us some tea. Once alone and behind a locked door, Light speaks up. However it's not to Misa or I. Instead, it's to Rem. "Rem...You're Misa's ally, right?"

Rem is silent for a moment, standing in her position that is next to Misa herself, "Yes, that is correct. I had watched her for a while from the Shinigami realm and due to certain...Circumstances I developed feelings for her".

Ryuk laughs, "Feelings? But you're a Shinigami".

"I assume this is about the fact that you didn't like that I told you I would kill you if you threatened Misa," Rem continues as though Ryuk hadn't talked.

"So if Misa happy, does that mean that you're happy as well?" Light leads on as I flop back onto his bed with my hands casually behind my head.

"I suppose you could say that, yes," Rem replies.

"And as you know," Light takes a hold of Misa, pulling her close and ignoring the 'jealous' growl that rumbles from my chest, "Misa loves me".

"Oh Light," she obviously loves the feeling of him holding her instead of myself.

"And Misa, you would do anything to make me happy, right? That would make you happy, right?"

"Yes".

"Then could you ask Rem to kill L?" From my position, I force myself not to shoot up in surprise and attack Light here and now. Five seconds is all I would need to kill Yagami Light. I glare heavily in his direction, biting my lip hard and my frame trembling. How dare he? That mother fucker! I need to get out of here. I need to get to L! "What do you think would happen if L were to catch one of us? I feel strongly for Lucifer, but you...If you can get Rem to kill L, then I will love you. I hate to admit it, Lucifer, but it's true".

These last words are what allow me to show the bitterness that can only replace the current rage I feel, "I figured as much. I knew it wasn't love. But it was fun...If you pick her over me, then that's your choice. It seems I lost the battle for your heart the moment Misa began to play". There's no stopping him from playing Misa like a fiddle. I have to get out of here as soon as possible. The sooner I do, the sooner I can reveal to him that I was never an ally. The more he'll have to fight to stay on top and not even captured.

Misa turns to Rem, "Please Rem! All I've ever wanted is Light!"

Rem is silent for a moment, and for that long moment of silence I have to admit that even I figure that Rem doesn't like Light enough to make Misa happy through him. However, "Fine Yagami Light. I will kill L. However I do not like you. Nor will this kill me even if it extends your life some how".

"Oh, thank you Rem! Thank you!" The small girl rushes forward and hugs the Shinigami, though she does not hug her back.

I sit up, forcing myself to seem slightly hurt, "I'm happy for you, Misa. You managed to do something that I could not. However, I'd like a moment alone with Light. One last moment".

Misa looks to me with happy blue eyes, filled with nothing but pure glee. She nods, "Okay! I'll be right outside though. He's mine now so no funny business!"

I nod, "Thank you". The girl closes the door behind her and I hear the thump of her leaning on it as though listening in. I though lock the door and walk towards Light who- out of his surprised daze from Rem's answer- looks to me.

"You know this is nothing but an act, Lucifer," he whispers. "I love you. I truly do. I want you to be my Queen, not her". He comes towards me, meeting my angry eyes and probably reading it as jealousy. I can see the truth in his eyes, hear it in his words and in his movements. Being a creature with ridiculously powerful eye sight allows me to. Not only that, but he's already told me this. He told me a few days ago when Misa came out upon being the second Kira with Rem. I could tell he meant it then. And I can tell he means it now. "I can only ever love you".

I scoff, "That's nice to know and all...But...," I send him another low growl. "I never loved you. You know how I'm a double agent for you? You idiotic power hungry, fool, all I ever gave you was small points that weren't useful. Telling you that that's all I could ever get out to you or else L would become suspicious of me. In reality, I'm L's double agent. You cur. Did you really think the opposite of the Shinigami would allow someone so different from their own ways to become so strong? No, if I really were a supporter of you, of Kira, I'd be dead by now. I want you to know this and know it well. You won't succeed in killing L. It's my job to protect him; I'll die before I let you take his life through Rem. Rem won't kill him either. She won't get the chance". I lash out faster than his human eyes can track, and slam him against his desk, earning Misa to become alert and bang on the door and demanding to come back in, "You will lose, Yagami Light". Knowing that this was a dangerous move, I disappear from sight and leave at full speed, headed off to L to make sure that my stupid move of nothing but pure rage doesn't get him killed on this night some how.

Light's POV

My eyes are wide and I'm panting by the time Lucifer is done speaking. **She was on L's side from the start? No! ****That's**** how he knew how to put the pieces together so quickly. Granted he probably doesn't need her help anyways, but still! He's not the only one with an unearthly ally. Lucifer of all people. My beloved Lucifer! I had meant what I said, that my feelings for Misa were nothing but a farce to get Rem to do my bidding. But for that to trigger the truth about Lucifer...It has to be a lie. I know her. I know her better than anyone else. **

After unlocking the door and letting Misa back in, I lock it again and ignore her worrying over me.** Did my tricking Misa into making her think that I love her back fire so much that Lucifer got jealous and made things up? No. Lucifer doesn't lie when she's angry. Not the Lucifer I know. Maybe...That has to be it. L threatened to put me up for execution if she didn't work for him. That ****has**** to be it. Why else would she work to protect me and then suddenly blow her cover? Lucifer isn't so stupid as to do that! **

**That's right...L found out what she is some how and since he can't kill her, he threatened to take my life if he caught me, unless she worked under him willingly as a double agent. Meaning that she gave away my secrets to protect me. Of course. She probably only gave away little things- 'I ever gave you were small points that weren't useful'- to him. That line was coded. She must be trying to break free. Lucifer would never work for L. Never. That means...I have to kill L now more than ever if I want Lucifer to be free...**

With this in mind, I stand and turn to Misa and Rem, "Rem, you're sure you can kill him?"

**"Yes," Rem answers, "When would you like it done? If you take me to him, I can kill him right away". That's tempting. I should say 'yes let's go right now'- no. I need to keep a calm mind or else I'll just get myself caught. That would back fire any work Lucifer did in making me seem innocent...I don't understand why this came out of no where. Maybe L demanded she break it off, and my words to Misa just gave her an opening? That makes sense, she is an opportunist like that. One of her better traits really. L demanded she break it off after Misa sent out that last message, or at some point, and Lucifer's been waiting for the right time. My tricking Rem into doing my bidding is what gave her the perfect time to act like an angry girlfriend...That sounds just like her. **

"...First we have to plan how to kill him tonight. Maybe we'll kill him tomorrow but first we have to plan," I tell her, "However under no circumstances can you kill him unless I give the order". I want to be there when he dies. **How dare he threaten Lucifer like he is. Don't worry Lucifer, I'll save you. Your King will save you.** "But for now, Misa, I need your number so we can keep in touch"."About time! I am your girlfriend after all!" I scoff. She's already gotten over the fact that she 'took' me from Lucifer. She's not even worried about the repercussions. "Give me your number too!"

"No, Misa. Remember, I'm under surveillance by the police. And you know how easy it is to bug phones these days".

"...What if I give you one of my phones? I ended up with three since I use them for different things," she offers, opening up her bag to hand me one of the mentioned phones.

I blink, "That's actually a good idea, Misa".

"Oh yay! Now I can call you whenever I want and even text you!" She beams.

I sigh, "I said 'no', Misa. I'll be keeping this phone off; only I'll be doing the contacting," I tell her. I can't be caught with her in any way.

"What? Then when will you call me?" She pouts out.

"...Probably tomorrow. That'll also probably be the day we kill L," I don't want to be without Lucifer for too long, and tomorrow is as good a day as any.

"It doesn't sound like a very romantic call, but we can talk about us later! Oh we can go for a walk in the park or rowing in a boat, a jog or even go on a picni-".

"Misa," I sigh out, "Anyway, I think it's time for you to go home".

"What? But it's only seven! The time for lovers is so young," god...**She's annoying. Lucifer was never so obnoxious. **

I sigh before taking a hold of the girl's shoulder, "Misa," I coo out as I know many girls would want me to do for them. Before she can ask what I want, I kiss her staying there for a few moments. "I think you should get going".

"Okay," Misa agrees. Finally.

Lucifer's POV

"L!" I call as I walk literally through the door, not becoming visible to human eyes until after doing that. No answer. "L where the hell are you!?" With wide eyes, I stride this way and that, "L!" **No no no no no! Damn it L! Don't tell me that Light made his move!** I stride into his room, opening the door and looking around for him. "L we- SWEET MOTHER OF UNHOLY JESUS!" The door is slammed shut, my face a bright red and a my breath hitched in my throat.

What had I seen, you ask? Well, I found L. That's for sure. However, not as he normally is. What I had walked in to see was L walking out of his private bathroom in nothing but a towel and still dripping wet. My god who knew that he was so...Nice to look at like that. While he's not built like some sort of guy who works out three times a week, he does have muscles in just about every part of his body. It would be a nice sight to see if I hadn't A: just seen it out of no where and B: I were his lover. However seeing as A did happen and B isn't true, it's quite the shock.

"Lucifer, I am decent now, you may come in," L's voice is heard through the closed door.

I sigh before opening it up to see him just finishing putting on his usual shirt. I get a small flash of skin and admittingly admire it, but that's not the purpose of me being here. "L, I did something incredibly stupid. I'm so sorry," I tell him with a sigh. Better have it out sooner rather than later.

"What is this stupid thing that you apparently did?" L questions.

"I blew my cover. Light is going to use the second Kira's Shinigami to kill you, if not the second Kira, Misa, herself. I heard that and just...Lost it," I tell him. My hands shake due to the anger I have towards myself. That was a fucking rookie mistake!

L is silent as he stares at me from his position on his bed, mop of black hair still wet and down from the shower he needed. "...Then we'll have to get Misa before she can get me, won't we? We will go to school tomorrow, and stay around Light until she comes along. If she is as obsessed with him as you say, then she is bound to try and visit him at least every day".

I stare at him, "You're not angry at me?"

L shakes his head, "No. In fact, I was going to tell you to release your cover and tell Light the truth soon enough. The information you give me is by now so little in usefulness that there's no longer a point to pretend any more. Thank you, though, for doing such a wonderful job up until this point".

I nod once. "I'll keep you safe, L. I assure you. I won't leave your side until Light is taken care of. And...If you still really do want me to replace Watari...I'll take you up on that offer".

L nods his head once, "Yes, that offer is still up. Thank you for taking it. Watari is getting old; he can only do so much I'm afraid. You are honestly my first friend. I would very much enjoy it if you were to take on the role of 'Watari'". I nod again, showing him that I will. "Good. Now that this is resolved, Lucifer...Would you mind getting rid of the knots in my back?"


	12. Jail Time

**Chapter 12: Jail Time**

I sigh as I lean on the back of the bench, using it as a spot for my ass instead of a spot for my back. Today my cropped and tight short sleeved shirt is red like my eyes. While L reads some random book, I keep my senses out as far as they can stretch for anything having to do with the Death Note...My range of sensing Death Notes isn't that good, and when they're in fragments like what Light likes to carry around, it's even harder for me to find the source of the feeling of a Death Note. However...It's something to work with.

To help me keep an eye out for Light, my eyes constantly roam the crowd around us on campus, searching for that brown red tinted hair of his. "There he is," I mutter, running a hand through my knee length black hair. Crimson orbs meet brown ones and narrow. My shoulders stiffen defensively.

"Ahh Light!" L calls out upon seeing where I had looked. He waves from his crouched position on the bench, "How's it going?" He sounded friendly at first, but then he went back to his normal dead pan. The situation makes me smirk even though I'm on high alert.

"Uhh, Kiyomi, could we continue this later? I need some alone time with them," Light questions. The girl, Kiyomi, is hesitant but gives Light what he wants as it is. When he makes it to us, he focuses on me for a few seconds before looking to L. "What are you doing here L? I thought you said you were afraid to come into the public world?"

L doesn't deny this, "Yes...However, you're the only one on the outside that knows my identity as L. And since you're not Kira...I figure it's safe". A blatant lie from him. "Besides, you did say you missed having me here, so I decided to come for a change of pace. However, if I am to die in the next few days, I've ordered Lucifer and the others of the Task Force including your father to assume that you are Kira".

Light's eyes trail to me, "Do you believe him, Razboi? That if he does die in a few days, that I'm Kira?"

I scoff, "Of course".

Light sighs, "Listen. I know we didn't have a good separation, but that doesn't mean that you have to think of me as Kira just because of it".

"I think you have it all wrong," I roll my eyes. Why L won't let me come out and tell Light that L knows the truth- knew it from almost the beginning- I have no idea. But it's frustrating as hell.

L stands, shuffling his shoes onto his feet as he does so, "Hey Light, do you want to go with Razboi and I to get some cake in the cafeteria?"

Light looks to me carefully before looking to L, "...Sure. I have a break anyways".

L smiles, "Good. I've been craving short cake as of recently. Razboi's been getting mad at me for it".

With my thumbs hooked on to my pockets, I walk on L's right, while Light is on his left. "That's because it takes you half an hour to eat a four layer cake that took me a damn long time to make layer after layer," I tell him with a playful scoff sent his way.

"Liiiight! Hey Light!" We stop, and turn. My eyes narrow cruelly as Misa comes running through campus, waving. "I had a break off work and thought to come and visit since the set is so close to here". As she keeps her attention on Light, I pull on L's shirt, forcing him to switch spots with me in where we're standing. Now I'm closer to Light than he is. Misa's attention comes to me and she smiles, "Hey, Razboi. No hard feelings, right? And who's this? Is he your new boyfriend? He's so unique, different".

"No hard feelings, Misa," I tell her with a forced smile. "But no, he's not my boyfriend, just a boy who happens to be a friend".

"I am Hideki Ryuuga," L introduces himself as his alias.

"Oh," her eyes trail up towards above his head. I know what she's doing. "It's so nice to...Meet...You".

"Yea he has the same name as the pop idol," Light puts himself between L and her to block off her obvious gaze, "Isn't that something?"

L smiles from his position, a smirk on his lips as he places a finger to them. "You know Light, you really are lucky. I've been a huge fan of yours for a while now," he tells the blonde woman.

"Oh really? That's so sweet!" Misa smiles to him brightly. Being both a social butterfly, a up and coming model, and just over all pretty, when people realize who she is, they begin to crowd her- and over all us- in order to talk to her in person and praise her. She takes the attention easily, obviously well practiced in the way of fans. However, "No way! Someone just touched my butt!"

Even though it was obviously Ryuuga, he tries to embarrassedly play it off, "This is an out rage! Taking advantage of a time like this. I will hunt them down personally!"

The girl smiles, "Oh Ryuuga, you're so sweet!". However, it's soon enough that the girl's manager has finally found her, and drags her off, obviously not happy at all that the girl left the set in the first place. "By Light! I'll see you later! Miss you already!" The girl turns as she's being drug away, wanting to say goodbye to her boyfriend.

"Well, that was interesting. Shall we get going?" L questions, taking the lead.

As I pass Light, a low growl rumbles under my breath, an obvious threat sent his way. "Actually," Light states, "I have to use the restroom. I'll meet you two there".

L stops, "Alright, we'll see you there then". I silently scoff, and remain silent as I keep close to L's side.

However, as L and I begin to walk away, a phone in L's pocket rings a song I find oddly familiar. How ironic. Misa and I have one of our ring tones as the same song. I can't help but smile at the look L gives Misa's phone as it rings, holding it by the string connected to it for decoration. L, even when you've got the upper hand, you're a goof some times.

"Yes hello? Who is this, someone seems to have dropped this phone earlier," L greets, knowing well who it may be.

"Ryuuga," Light speaks up, "That's Misa's phone. I can give it back to her". The man now stands behind L, holding out his hand as though waiting for L to hand it over.

"Ah, right. I suppose that is the best course of action," L agrees, handing the phone over. Then we begin again our walk towards the cafeteria. I was serious about him and that short cake. The glutton. He could of at least let me have some too. But every time I went to cut myself some, he's slap my hands away or try to stab me with his blunt fork. There's a buzzing sound, "Oh would you look at that, this time it really is me. Hello?...Yes?...I understand. Very well". L looks to me and I grin. It took me a while for him to let me be the one to do this, but damn it I won.

"Light," I call to the brown haired man, getting his attention. "Misa has been taken in as our suspect for the second Kira. Of course since she's famous, her manager has been accused of drug holding and Misa is a willing witness. Though we doubt it's gonna get out".

Light's brown eyes are wide and full of surprise, "What?"

Later finds us in the investigation room, which is dark to allow more ability to see what's on video. "Watari," L speaks into a microphone, "Give me visual on Amane".

"Are you sure?" The man replies from the other end.

"Yes," L answers, crouching upon the couch. For the first time...Ever, I sit next to L on the sofa, my attention only for the girl that is now shown to be strictly bound. She stands with shackled feet and eyes covered with a metal visor. She's also dressed in a full out straight jacket, and held to a metal standing board by leather straps. She sits- well, stands- there, whimpering and obviously terrified.

"Ryuzaki, what is the meaning of this?!" Aizawa demands as L and I sit there, staring at the screen.

"She is our prime suspect for being the second Kira; it can't be helped," Yagami corrects.

"Amane Misa, are you aware you are here for being the possible second Kira?" L questions upon pressing a button and speaking into the mic.

"What? No, I don't know anything about this second Kira thing," Misa denies. And yet here I am, watching as Rem stands at her side unable to do anything.

"Watari, do what it takes to make her talk," L speaks upon pushing a different button.

"Of course," Watari's response comes.

Three days. Three very long days of nothing but silence from Misa. Though these days also included time without Light being near by. That was nice. However, being sleep deprived was not a good thing for those who sleep on a regular basis. That is, the men save for L. Me? You know I don't need sleep. That's a human thing that I do to pass time.

"Ryuzaki, she's talking," Watari's voice is suddenly heard.

"Oh thank god!" Matsuda cries as he and the others sit up as fast as their tired frames allow.

"Get me a visual!" L demands from his relaxed position on a chair. He rushes to the couch, vaulting over an arm rest and landing in order to get there as fast as possible. I soon find myself vaulting over the back of the sofa and landing gently next to him.

"Kill me...Just please kill me," Misa mutters over again.

Unknown to the others, I can see who Misa is talking to and just why she seems to be talking to herself. "Misa, do you truly mean that?"

"Yes...Please kill me. I can't take this any more. Please kill me. Kill me. Please. Kill me. Just kill me already". Damn she's desperate. Rem stays silent for a few moments. "Fine! If you won't kill me, then I'll-!" Misa opens her small jaws as they can go.

"Don't let her bite her tongue!" L and I demand as one, our fingers flying to the same butting with mine making it there first. Watari swiftly steps in, binding the girl's mouth and making sure she can't close her jaws on her tongue. I sigh.

"Misa...There is one way to save you...Forfeit the Death Note," I hear Rem tell the girl after an hour of Misa giving up for the time being. She shakes her head whimpering and trying to tell Rem what is obvious. She doesn't want to forget light; she won't want to live without him. Stuff like that. "You are in love with Yagami Light, not Kira. I promise you that your memories and love for him will remain," Rem tells her. There is a pause, "Do you forfeit the Death Note?" There is a muffle and a nod. And then, a tear that Rem wipes away before leaving the room.

"What was that...?" L mutters.

Hearing his wonders to himself, knowing he saw Rem's finger accidentally move Misa's bangs, I answer, "That was Rem. He did something that not even I've heard of. Something about getting rid of memories. But...I've never heard of that happening let alone being possible".

"...I see".

Misa stays asleep, passed out even for a while. But no where near for as long as she was silent. When she wakes up, something...Very different about her occurs. "Mr. Stalker...? Can we stop this now. This game isn't fun," she speaks up, no longer gagged due to the fact that she had been asleep.

"Stalker?" Matsuda intones from behind L and I.

"Where'd she get that from?" Aizawa agrees.

I shake my head, "She just woke up and started on a completely off and wrong topic. I'd understand it if she didn't know she was a suspect, but...I'm pretty sure she knew. Right?"

L is silent, and Misa is the same for about two hours on and off. For ten minutes she'd try to get free, but then she'd be quiet for five and then try again after those minutes were up. "Matsuda, call Mogi for me," L states.

"Right, give me a second," the young man states before pulling out his phone, dialing two numbers and then handing the phone to L who holds it in his own special way.

"Mogi, when you apprehended Misa, she knew she was a suspect, correct?" L questions. When he hangs up, he tells the rest of us, "Mogi told her that she was indeed a suspect. And she seemed to accept it. Yet...She's acting as though she knows nothing...".

That makes no sense. Why...? "Mr. Stalker please! This is illegal! I know, I could shake your hand or something, give you an autograph maybe?" A pause. "I know! I could kiss you on the cheek if you wanted!"

L reaches forward and begins to speak, "Amane Misa, before you passed out, you hardly talked. However when you did you asked me to kill you. Now you act as though you know nothing and don't understand why you're here. Why?"

"What? You're the one that knocked me out and brought me here, remember?" What? "Oh! I know, this is some sort of Misa Misa interrogation fantasy, isn't it?"

"Come now, you must have some idea as to why I'm detaining you here. Don't you?" L tries again.

"Well it's because I'm a celebrity of course," she answers. "But I have to admit, you're the first stalker to go this far. You're really starting to scare me".

"Listen Amane, it isn't working! Cut it out!" Matsuda, obviously frustrated, demands into the mic after rushing forward to do so. I in return chuck a pillow at him rather harshly.

"You idiot get away from the mic," I demand in a hissing tone, not wanting Misa to know that more than one of us is here- though that sudden out burst should have given it away.

"Please, you're really scaring me now! Let me go! Please! I-I have to go to the bathroom again! Please you have to let me go!" Misa struggles against her leather binds.

"It's only been four minutes since you last went," L answers. And I was the one to help her with it too. Ugh. Of course I didn't talk to her, and didn't listen to her pleas.

"I know but it's the only time you let me walk around and move!" Misa insists. "You...You can even watch. That's what you want, right? You pervert!"

At the sudden and final out burst, I have to bite my hand- literally bite- in order to keep myself from cracking up at that. I know this is a serious time and people are frustrated. However L's bland way of replying to that is hilarious. Oh god. Must...Not...Laugh!

"Amane, let's get back to the conversation we were having before you passed out. Do you know a Yagami Light. If so, why did you approach him?"

"Huh? How could I not know my own boyfriend?" Is her reply. What? She wouldn't say a word earlier. Did she finally, truly, snap?

There is a ringing from L's person. I read over his shoulder to see who it is. Speak of the devil and he shall appear, "Get rid of all audio and visual," he orders Watari before answering, "Light. What is it?...Yes..I see...We'll we waiting for you in room K2801".

Yagami stands to his feet, having been tired and drained by having to interrogate a girl the age of his own son- his girlfriend no less- and only a few years older than his own daughter. It's obviously hard on him mentally and physically. "You mean...Light is coming here?"

The answer is obvious. It's silent the entire time we wait for Light, and it's Matsuda who leads him into the room. He takes a few steps in and then, in a tone of voice that is both slightly scared, and remorseful, he speaks, "Ryuzaki...Like I said on the phone...I just might be Kira".

The words terrify his father, the man rushing to take a hold of his shoulders and shaking him back and forth frantically, "Light! What in the world are you saying! No! How could you even say such a thing?!"

"Dad...If Ryuzaki is L, then it's safe to say that he is the best detective in the world; he's never been wrong. What about Raye Penber? It was me he was investigating right before he died. And I was in Aoyama on the twenty second when the second Kira found the real one. And I'm the first person in the Kanto region that Misa, the second Kira allegedly, approached. The thing is...I could be subconsciously killing people and not even knowing it". Light makes to prove his point. My my, he's really thought this through, hasn't he?

L shoots down Light's punch line, "Actually, that's not possible. I never told you this, but we secretly had your house tapped with cameras at one point. Every night you slept fine. Criminals were dying and you had no knowledge of them. However, I knew that if you were Kira, there was no way that cameras alone would show me that you are guilty".

Light is silent for a second, "Cameras huh...? But what about the thoughts that have been going through my head lately? I've been thinking that certain people are better off dead, criminals. But that doesn't mean I'd go out and kill someone!"

I shrug, "I think that way half the time, Light. There is no black and white good, even the best of the best can think dark thoughts while in the light".

Matsuda steps forward, "Even I have had those thoughts every now and then, that certain people would be better off dead. But that doesn't mean that you'd go out and kill people. The cameras proved that, didn't they?"

Aizawa shoots that down, "Actually, no. Because we were short on 'staff' we were only able to monitor him while he was home, not all hours of the day. He could have found a blind spot and killed Criminals there". Very good, Aizawa. I'm proud of you because I know for a fact that's what he did.

L sighs, however I know it is fake. It seems that he really did have a reason for withholding from using all that information I have him about my people and Shinigami and Death Notes and everything in between. His reason being so that he was absolutely sure about his following choice, "I don't like this at all...However...Please restrain Light completely. Aizawa, take him to his cell".

"May I say one thing, though, before I'm led away?" Light questions, lightly resisting Aizawa's pushes while he stands blind folded.

"You may," L states.

"Lucifer," Light speaks to where he remembers me being when he was able to see. "I know our break up was an ugly one. But I want you to know that I will always love you the most out of any other women I may see in the future. You'll always hold a certain, the biggest, spot in my heart". Then, he no longer resists, letting Aizawa led him away.

When the doors are closed, L is silent for a moment before questioning, "How do you feel about that, Lucifer?"

I look his way, stealing three chocolates that I had left to get him while Light was making his way to this room in the first place. "To be honest I'm not at all touched by the fact that he said that. I knew it wasn't love for me. He knew it wasn't that I loved him. However he accepted that. We broke up, I accepted it, we both moved on. It happens all the time, when someone loses the one they love because they don't love them back".

L nods, "I see".


	13. Emotions

**Chapter 13: Emotions**

I sigh as I sit in the room alone with L, slightly bored by the quiet of the night. Matsuda and Aizawa have gone to bed for the first time in a few days. Yagami is off in his own room as well, being unable to face his family after making up something to explain just why Light hasn't come home, nor will he until things are cleared.

"Lucifer," L begins as we watch the two in their own separate confinements. However there is no audio on either end. Misa is most likely asleep. Light is just sitting there with his hands clasped in his lap. "Might I try something? You are free to say 'no' however I have been thinking about this for a rather good amount of time".

I blink upon the man's voice getting my attention. Naturally a curious person, and as unable to bear curiosity as a cat I give my consent. "Sure. Whatever it is, feel free to try it".

"Excellent. But not in here. I feel it isn't the proper setting, or appropriate should I say," L states. "Watari, Lucifer and I are leaving the room for a little while; stretching our legs if you will. Please inform me should anything of importance occur".

"Of course," Watari states in return right away.

L nods and stands before stretching and then stuffing his hands into his pockets, "Coming?"

I nod and stand before motioning him to lead the way. He does exactly that, leading me away from the glowing screens and into the darkness of another room. A long hallway is taken, and a door is opened. However when we enter this new room, no light is turned on. Even so, I can see perfectly fine. I look around to see where we are, and find it to be the bedroom of L's current suite. We still change hotels every now and then of course, so this is a different bedroom than the one I walked in on his basically naked self. Done looking around, I look for L, "So, what is it that you wanted to try?"

However, my answer comes to me when suddenly there is a figure in front of me and rather close. The closeness is brought to an ultimate level when I feel a pair of curious, soft, and sugar tasting lips land on my own. My eyes widen upon the contact of his lips upon my own, looking straight towards his that are not surprisingly open. Red orbs meet black hues with constantly dilated pupils.

His lips leave my own after moment or two, "Hmm...Interesting," L murmurs to himself, remaining close to me despite his apparent dislike of people being too close to him. However...I realize now that I think back...He's never had that issue with me. Weird.

I don't have a heart nor a soul. However, that doesn't mean that my blood does not flow. Don't ask me how that works because I have no fuckin' clue. The point is, my face is beat red, "W-what's interesting?" I stutter- stutter of all things- out to him in response.

"It's interesting...While you were gone with Light, often playing the role of girlfriend while being my secret spy...I studied up on just what is so significant about boy-girl romantic relationships. Let alone the lip-on-lip contact called kissing. It is said that it is an action that stimulates chemical reactions within the human body that in the end make you feel rather good. However these chemical reactions seem to only happen with certain people. People you are attracted to, people you feel you are in love with. Because these chemical reactions occur...The person or people doing the kissing often are left craving more".

"...So?" I question.

"Well...It seems that those chemical reactions occurred when I placed my lips on yours in the form of kissing. Proof of this is that I find myself wanting to do it again," L's words are blunt and straight to the point as always. However because he's basically saying that 'I like kissing you' in such a blunt manor, I can't help but blush hotter. "May I see if I am correct in my deduction?" I open my mouth to ask why he would want to 'investigate' this, however I only get out a muffled noise as his lips again are on my own. However, this time it's for much longer. And this time, his eyes are closed.

The kiss lasts longer this time. Why? Because the longer L lets his lips linger, the more...Natural he seems to realize kissing is. His hands, that hand once been staying to his own person, now rest on my hips, making me jolt a little. The longer L lets his lips linger, the more the shock that he world's greatest detective is kissing me goes away. And as the shock goes away...The more...Fucking awesome kissing him feels. It's a full three minutes until I realize that these 'chemical reactions' are happening in my own body. And upon realizing this alone, I begin to kiss back.

The kiss doesn't last long though, as L pulls away to look at me again, "What are you doing?"

I blink, "I was kissing you back. Why?"

"I am merely trying to review the information I've learned over the time you were away, and trying to deduce which of the two options you are...Kissing back on either side of the occurrence is a good thing. It means that the person either likes the kisser, as the kisser often likes the kissed in most instances, or they simply find that the chemical reactions in their body is intoxicating and they want more". L pauses. This pause gives me time to realize that I have time to turn his words into Lucifer-speak. Not too much needs to be translated, but still. Basically what was said is that he wants to know whether I like him back, or if I just crave the attention and intimacy of a kiss but want nothing to tie me down.

I let him stare me down as he may be in a world of his own for the time being. Half the time he is. **_Do_**** I like him in terms of emotion? Would I want him as a boyfriend? That's a good question. Well, what do I know about L...?...On record, I know everything about him...Off record- off paper- I know enough about him to allow me to predict what I figure he may do or say or plan- but not be positive on it- and to allow me to know what exactly he likes the best in terms of free time, foods and drinks. Now...What do I ****like****_ about_ him? Well...I find him amusing even if it's not 'laugh till your gut hurts' kind of laughter. He makes me smile, that's enough for me. Although he practically thought I was Kira until I showed him my allergic reaction to Death Notes, he didn't openly hate me or anything. He was just wary. But he didn't pull me close until he was absolutely sure that I wasn't Kira. Kind of like what he was pretending to do for Light. **

**I like that he allows me near him in general, such as helping him sleep and slapping my hand away playfully to keep me from eating his sweets. Letting me cook for him practically off the bat was saying something. I could have been Kira and poisoned him instead of killed him with my 'heart attack abilities' as he probably called them before I told him of the Death Note. He trusted me the entire time I played as Light's girlfriend and played to be in on all of Light's ideas. He didn't once suspect me of secretly switching sides or accuse me of doing so. And finally...He's just an over all good person. He's weird, holding things oddly, sitting oddly, standing and over all being odd, but he is kind hearted. **

"Lucifer," L's voice snaps me out of my thought, "Do you reciprocate my emotions, or is kissing simply intoxicating to you?"

I stare at him for a moment, "I'm guessing that kissing you of my own accord will probably leave the answer unknown still, huh?"

L nods with something of a small chuckle in his bland voice, "You would be correct".

I laugh myself, "Yes L, I reciprocate your emotions," I copy his words. "Where do you want to go from here? Would you like us to be a couple? Or would you like to leave it be until after the case is over?"

L pauses, "I'm afraid that now that I know you taste like strawberries despite your fixation for cherries...I will not be able to keep myself from kissing you while in private. I would like us to become a couple".

I chuckle again, "I concur. Let's be a couple shall we?" The smile given to me is one that is purely amused for a moment before showing that he is honestly pleased and happy by this turn out. How long has he been trying to figure out how one goes about confessing one's feelings to another? I lean forward, latching my lips onto his own and draping my arms around his neck as for once, he stands up straight, making him Light's height if not a few centimeters taller. His arms rest around my waist in return, again proving to me that either he's a natural good kisser, or he's really done his research.

It has been seven days since Light has been put into confinement, and six days since Mr. Yagami admitted that he felt wrong for being on the case and asked to be confined himself so that he doesn't do something irrational. And yet, no criminals have been killed. Misa is still detained as well, and keeping up rather strictly on that whole 'I have no idea what's going on' thing. It's like she doesn't even remember...It doesn't make sense. Kira can't kill without being conscious of it. Light suggested that the opposite might be more true than what I've mentioned. However...I know and I know that L knows, that those words were nothing but a set up. Light is Kira. We just need fucking evidence.

"The Chief sure looks bad," Matsuda speaks up behind L and I.

"You're telling me," Aizawa agrees, "He looks like he's taking this worse than Light or Misa".

"It's time like these, that I'm sure that the parent is suffering more than the accused...Poor Chief," Matsuda points out.

L sighs before speaking, "Mr. Yagami".

"What is it?" The man leaps from his sitting position in a fold up metal chair. He truly looks a mess. "Is it good news?! Is it bad news?!"

"No. I just wanted to say that you look rather tired and uncomfortable. Why don't you stay something more accommodating?" My new lover- not that anyone besides ourselves and Watari know- suggests.

"Like hell! I don't care where it is! But if I'm going to stay somewhere, then it's going to be in the very same place as my son! I'm staying with him!" Mr. Yagami states determinedly, going so far as to grab and rattle the camera that gives us visual of what's going on for him.

"I understand," L states. He then goes on to Light's cell, ignoring Misa's comment about his video not getting sold if it's just her sitting there doing nothing. "Light, it's been a week. How are you holding up?"

"Only as well as I can be, Ryuzaki," Light states with a sigh. "Has anyone been killed?"

"Man, what I wouldn't do for an apple right now," ahh, Ryuk is going through withdraw symptoms again. Poor guy. My stomach clenches harshly, making my eyes widen and slightly water at the pain. All just to remind me that when this is all over, I'd better have a Shinigami in my gut.

L pauses, "There have been many major criminals' names posted and broadcasted. However, none of them have been killed. Do you truly think that this will help prove you innocent?"

Light sighs, "I don't know. I'd like to think so. However...Just being in here tells me that, my pride...I have to...Get rid of it".

Ryuk seems to come to attention despite his twisted appearance, and manages to even undo the contortion the withdraw has done to him thus far. He stares at Light for a moment before speaking up, "Got it," and then...Leaving the room completely. "See ya".

There is a moment of silence from Light, however something about him seems to change completely. "Ryuzaki, I know that I asked to be detained here, but you have to listen to me. This is all a huge misunderstanding!" His voice has already taken on a confused and slightly hysterical tone. "I mean, how in the world could someone like Kira kill without being aware of it? It doesn't make sense at all! Please, you've to let me out!".

L shakes his head, "I'm sorry Light, to told me that no matter what you said to not release you until you are proven innocent".

"You've got to be kidding me!...I had to have been afraid! That has to be it! Ryuzaki we're wasting time! Please!" Light insists.

I drown out Matsuda's and Aizawa's confusion and focus on the young man that L currently is talking to. Why the hell is it, that all of a sudden Light too seems to be as innocent as L loves strawberries? It's just like Misa! I don't understand. Why? How?

Light sighs, "At the very least, let me talk to Lucifer". What?

"Why do you want to speak to her?" L demands swiftly. "What importance does she hold to you?"

Light sighs, "I love her of course! Even if we broke up because the feelings weren't mutual...I still feel very strongly for her. Please, let me hear her voice; I think it might help me calm down".

I blink. **What...? Loves me? Not Light Yagami. And yet Light has no recollection of being Kira. I ****_know_**** that he's Kira. There's no faking that shit at all. Why the hell would he in the first place?...But if this suddenly innocent Light loves me still, and he claims that we broke up due to difference in feelings then...Does that mean that Light loved me all along? It doesn't matter. I'd prefer L over Light any day. He actually makes me feel like I do have a heart and soul. He makes me ****_happy_****. **I don't understand just what the hell is going on. "...Very well. You may speak to her briefly. But only until you are calmed down; you have three minutes," L speaks up clearly before allowing me to speak.

"Light," I greet.

The look on Light's face is nothing short of adoration and happiness. "Lucifer. It's so good to hear your voice. How are you? Are you doing well?"

"I'm doing fine, Light. Better than what you can say for yourself obviously," I answer, "Is there anything you need? Food? Water?"

Light shakes his head, "No, I'm not hungry or thirsty, but thank you. To hear you checking up on me lets me know that you don't completely hate me. I'm sorry I tried to force my feelings on you towards the end there".

What? He didn't force his feelings on me. He planned to kill my charge- now boyfriend- right in front of me and I couldn't- wouldn't- stand for it. What the hell makes him think he tried that bull shit? I shake my head, "It's fine, Light. People do things when they're frustrated or scared, I understand why you tried to force your feelings".

Light nods, "Thank you. Lucifer...Do you think that I did this? That I am Kira of all people?"

I purse my lips and look to L for direction. Should I tell him that I do? L shakes his head. "No, Light. I don't think you did...But I can't deny the evidence either. Everything points to you".

Light drops his head, "I understand". The minutes are up, "I hope we can talk again, Lucifer. I love you". That's all he gets to say.

Fifty days go in and out like they have no end with us constantly feeding and taking care of our prisoners- two willing one not- as though they were pet hamsters or something. And all the while the others remain clueless to my and L's relationship. Which, by the way, is rather nice. We move neither too fast nor too slow. Of course we haven't been on any dates, but I don't care. He's asked me about my realm many times, and I've described it to him in full. While I have asked about him and his past. He doesn't remember much of his past. However he does know that his parents were killed in some way that he believes the memories of are repressed- that is if he saw their deaths happen. He was found during winter in a park by Watari, and was brought to the Orphanage where he grew up. When he was about ten years old, he started solving cases. In seven years, he became known as the world's best detective. He now is twenty four with his birthday being Halloween, and is two years older than what I look to be.

"I just heard!" Matsuda crashes through the doors of suite K2801, panting as he stops, "Two weeks of criminals have been killed all in one shot! We need to tell the Chief!" Without L interfering, he picks up the mic to Mr. Yagami's cell and presses the proper button. "Chief! Kira's back! He didn't stop killing; he just took a break is all!"

"What did you say?!" The man, disheveled. And rather tired, jumps from his chair. "Does that mean that Light is in the clear?!"

Upon Matsuda's questioning look, L states, "...He's in the gray".

"You hear that Chief?"

"I did. It sure is a hell a lot better than how it's been lately," he states with a tired but happy sigh.

"We need to tell Light!" Matsuda exclaims, putting down Mr. Yagami's mic and reaching for Light's.

"No Matsuda!" L demands, smacking away the man's hand swiftly. "I mean," he gathers himself, "No, Mr. Matsuda. We can't tell him".

I look to the man holding his hand, "Don't get so excited, Matsuda. We have to assess what our two suspects will do". Even I know that, and I'm not an officer or anything of the sort.

"Light. It has been over a month and yet not a single criminal has been killed. So, to make things easier, are you ready to confess yet?" L demands.

"I'm telling you. This has to be some sort of set up! Please! Zoom in on me if you have to! Do these eyes look like those of a liar to you?!" Light demands, practically hysterical by now. I'm surprised he hasn't broken yet.

L moves on to Misa, "Are you ready to confess about being the second Kira, Amane?"

"I told you before, Mr. Stalker. I don't know anything about Kira. But if I could meet him, I'd thank him. Because he's the one who punished those robbers for killing my parents," she replies, probably the most tired of them all. And the most broken.

It is later. Much, much later. Ever since the killings continued, it's been a month. Therefore leaving those in confinement to have been in there for about three months total. In order to remain unseen, I am currently invisible to all that have human eyes. Only Shinigami and those with Shinigami eyes can see me right at this moment. There are no Death Notes in my vicinity. Therefore there are no Shinigami. Those I follow have no knowledge of such creatures or of my own kind let alone such note books.

In order to cover more ground, I run in a way that I haven't in a rather long time. Not since my 'birth' as a Seikatsuma. As we are demons, Seikatsuma have two forms...I of course have two forms as well. I haven't needed this current frame of mine in hundreds of years. However for now it is necessary. Claws dig into concrete but leave no sign of being there even though they have the power to create large gouges there. If I could be seen by the human eye- right now I can't be even if I want to be- I'd be something from a nightmare. My fur is long and silky covering my frame in flowing black. Claws made of the same color sport on all off my paws. I have four, the front two actually having thumbs and looking more like human hands than anything. My eyes are a never ending black just like the rest of my person. Resting in front of my ears are two curled horns that would remind most of a goat's horns; they frame my face and rest around my jaws. On my front elbows are dark bone spikes the same black as the rest of me. My entire frame would remind one of a werewolf; human in ability to walk and run on twos, but everything else wolf. Along my back rests jutting spikes that could easily impale anyone who lands on them wrong. In my mouth are fangs, canines, that are much too long for me, and would remind most of the extinct saber tooth tiger.

The car is swift, but even in this ten foot tall frame I am swifter and therefore the travel is easy on me. Around my neck rests a collar that, due to it touching me, is also invisible; it has a transponder and a way to communicate with L and also listen in on what is going on. I will be changing back to normal soon enough and picking up the motorcycle that waits for me there. However for now, now to listen in.

"What are you talking about?! Please dad listen to me! I'm not Kira!" Light repeats over and over again.

"Execution?! This is insane! You'd kill your own son for a man who is wrong?!" Misa demands from her spot next to Light.

"I am bound by my duties as a father and Chief of the NPA...Good we're almost there," Mr. Yagami answers emotionlessly. He acts pratically perfectly. Must be all that police training.

"L," I speak, my voice gutteral and masculine sounding. "I'm almost there". Not even L can see this form. Therefore it's impossible to prove to him that this frame is real. Unless he gains the Shinigami eyes. One with the Shinigami eyes can see me as a Shinigami can. And they can only see me like this because the more animalistic second forms that a powerful Seikatsuma has, is the form that the Seikatsuma uses to kill a Shinigami with; they're rather resilient and killing them with hands that are basically human is a stupid move.

"Good," L's synthesized voice replies. "When you get there, do not show yourself until the gun is fired. By then you will know to either pick up Light, or to report two dead bodies and bring Misa back here".

"Roger that".

"Light, my son, from one murderer to another. I'll see you in hell," there is a gun shot that rings through the air distinctly not after I get there, with me hearing it both with my sharp ears and through the collar.

"You...Used a blank," Light speaks up.

"Oh thank god...Forgive me you two...I had to do all of that just to get you out of jail. It was the only way. Were you watching L? And were you listening, Lucifer?" Mr. Yagami speaks up.

"Yes, that was quite the convincing performance. Luckily, we can say that if Amane was the second Kira who only needed a name, she would have killed you before you could kill Light. And if Light were the Kira I know, he would have not hesitated to kill even his own father in order to survive. While I can't say that Light couldn't have seen through our farce, as per the agreement I will take them both out of confinement. However, because the tapes and physical evidence lead to Misa as being the Second Kira even if she says they were for an ocult, she will remain under surveillance. As for you, Light, you and I will be together twenty four seven...Until the true Kira is apprehended," L speaks at length while I take the time to shift back to my original form. I spit out a mouthful of blood. Another reason why we higher up Seikatsuma don't use that second form unless fighting a Shinigami is because shifting to and from is painful as all get out.

After a moment's silence, Light speaks, "Sounds good to me, Ryuzaki".

"Lucifer, are you ready?" L speaks up.

The collar is much bigger on me now, and I don't like it. However I can deal with it for now, "I'm set. I'm waiting not too far from the car," I tell him, knowing I'm heard by Light and Misa. "Congratulations, Light, Misa. You two are basically free of being called either Kira- well, more so Light than you Misa but still".

"L-Lucifer? You were listening too?" Light questions with wide eyes.

"Everyone on the Task Force was," I chuckle, "I just happen to have a job to do that's brought me here".

"Precisely. In order to allow you both time to cool down and relax, you both will be transported separately. Light with Lucifer, and Misa with Mr. Yagmi," L speaks up. "Light, I look forward to seeing you well again". That said, the communication is cut. I take off the large collar and crush where I know the mic to be under my boot. I make my way to my red mustang and run a hand along it while by passing it in order to get to Mr. Yagami's car. The man now is letting his son out of the car he had driven.

"Lucifer," Light's eyes land on me instantly, and his frame makes its way to me, "It's so great to see you".

"We'll see you at HQ Yagami," I wave to the tired man, who merely waves himself after a long and tired sigh. I'm sure that nonsense just about gave him another heart attack. When the car is pulled away and driving back to HQ, I pull a key from my pocket and motion for him to turn around. He reads the body language well, and does as told. Therefore the metal is quickly removed from his person. "It's good to see you're well, now, Light," I tell him with a light smile. I don't know what happened to Kira-Light, but Normal-Light seems like a pretty nice guy. "Come on, we have people to meet up with".

Light nods, "So, if I may, why isn't my dad taking me home?"

I vault over the car door while he gets in normally after I start the car. "Your dad needs a little bit of time to reflect away from the son he just pretended to kill. Taking Misa with him will help him relax a bit as he wasn't going to 'kill' her in the first place. Looking at your face in the mirror for half an hour of driving after all that would surely make him more stressed than he needs to be," I explain to him as we head out.

"I..See," Light sight before putting his head back against the head rest. "I'm...I'm gonna close my eyes for a little. Is that okay?"

"Rest all you want, we've got half an hour until we get to the others," I tell him with a low chuckle. Yes. I definitely like Normal-Light.

I roll my eyes as Light holds up his wrist as he looks at the cuff that's attached to the extended chain that at the other end is L. "Is this really necessary?"

"This is as hard for me as it is for you," L sight out to the brown haired boy. I stand at L's side, keeping my distance from Light simply because I want to.

"Man. This is what you meant by twenty four seven huh?" Misa sighs.

"Yes," states.

"So you wanna be with Light all the time? I didn't know you were on that side of the fence Ryuzaki," Misa teases.

L glares at her, while my lip twitches into a scowl slightly, "I'm not doing this because I want to".

"Wait, so what about dates and stuff? If you're there too, then it'll be the three of us! Does that mean that we have to kiss in front of you?" Misa questions now.

"He didn't say you had to, but if you guys went on dates...I guess it could be the four of us," I speak up with a shrug, taking one of L's hands into my own.

"The four of you?" Everyone intones, looking to my casual face and L's slightly bored one.

L sighs, "Yes, I was hoping that it was quite obvious that Lucifer and I have been a couple for a while now; about three months and one week by now. Unfortunately those of you who have see us during that time are idiots. The others I do not blame as you had no idea. Lucifer has a point, however," his free hand twines his long piano fingers with my own, "If you were to go on dates, it could be the four of us. A 'double date' if you will".

"Oh! Well if that's the case, then that's not so bad!"Misa exclaims. "Me with my soul mate and you with yours, Lucifer!"

"Wait, soul mate?" Light denies, "You're the one who fell in love with me at first sight. Remember? Not the other way around".

"What? So if you didn't have feelings for me then why did you kiss me?! You mean to say you took advantage of me?! You're horrible Light. Meanie meanie meanie meanie!" She weakly beats on Light's chest. Light however stands as though he doesn't feel a thing...Which he probably doesn't.

"Misa, what do you think about Kira? If Kira were Light, how would you feel about that," I suddenly interrupt with a swift glance to Yagami and Aizawa. It looks like their tempers are about to explode.

"If Light were Kira? That'd be amazing! I'm already grateful towards Kira for killing the man who took away my parents. But if my Light were Kira, I'd love him even more. Not that loving him more is possible when comparing it to how much I love him now!"

I blanch, "Yea...You're definitely the second Kira".

"I am not! Just because I'm prettier than you doesn't mean that you have to call me names! I'm not Kira and I'm prettier than you are so," she blows a raspberry whilst hiding behind Light.

"...Do you seriously wanna have a 'who's prettier' fight with me?" I question. "I'm not one for cat fights, but if it's that kind of fight, then I'm down for it. I haven't flaunted my sex appeal in a while. And I'm sure L would enjoy the show". I smile to the black haired man.

"Please let us do this when we're not supposed to be working," he replies. "You do not need a 'fight' to flaunt your beauty to me, nor do you need to flaunt it in general. I know how beautiful you truly are".

I blink, "...I think I just fell in love with you. Damn. Who the hell knew you were a hopeless romantic?" I tighten my hand on his own as I speak. I'm serious. I'm a sucker for hopeless romantics, being one myself.

"You've gotta be kidding me," Light interrupts.

I smile to my black haired lover and then look to Light, "Not at all. I'm a hopeless romantic under all my bad ass-ness. It's not my fault you didn't figure it out".

L continues getting back on track, "Now, seeing as you are only under surveillance, your life will be normal for the most part. But if you want to go places then you will have to inform us first. For business and private matters, your new manager will be Matsui over there". Matsuda, apparently excited about the job, salutes happily.

"What? You mean that old guy is gonna be my manager? Man what bore," Misa pouts.

"Oh, come on Misa Misa! Is it the tie because I can get rid of it. I-"

Aizawa, finally breaking from all the nonsense that we've been doing, "Would we cut it out on all this Misa Misa, dating and kissing crap?!"

"S-sorry Aizawa," Matsuda whimpers out.

"No," Aizawa growls out, "I know what the problem is. Misa Amane, it's time for you to go to your room!"

"What?! No way!" The girl fights things through and through. "Let's go on a date Light, even if it will be a double date and just the two of us!" The door slams, leaving Misa to do as she's told...Well, she can just sit out there, but that'd get her no where.

L and I look to Light, whose eyes seem to be focused on a certain pair of twined hands, "Are you serious about her?" L questions.

"No way," Light offers us a smile, "I told you before it's just a one sided thing".

"Then, at least for the sake of the case, would you mind at least pretending to be serious?" I prompt.

"...Lucifer, you're asking me to manipulate a woman's feelings. How would you feel if it were you I was manipulating?" Light demands. "I can't do that. For me, exploiting a person's feelings for my gain is unforgivable". The hell? Kira didn't think that way. What's with this guy? If it's an act...He would have tried to figure out of my car was bugged and attempted to win me back. I think. But here he is...Acting like he had never been Kira? Were my senses wrong? Was my intel...? "Anyways, Ryuzaki, can't you think up something that would fix this whole moving from hotel to hotel issue?"

"Ah yes. I had that thought a while ago actually. Here, let me show you it," L releases my hand but pulls Light along with him due to their cuffed hands. "Let's see, where is it?" He mutters as he searches on his computer. "Ahh, here it is". Upon opening a certain file, it shows us the basic blue prints of a rather tall building. "The construction of it started not long after Lucifer and the Task Force joined me in trying to catch Kira. It should be done in a few days. There are twenty three floors above ground, and two below. If the Task Force expands, then we can accommodate up to sixty people. Though it doesn't look like it, there are two helicopters hidden on the roof. Amane shouldn't have any issues with it either, seeing as she'll have her very own floor".

"Wait, my question is, where do you get all the funding to make this monster?" Matsuda questions with wide eyes.

"He's the worlds' best detective, hiring him doesn't come cheap you know, Matsuda," I laugh out.

"Not only that, but as soon as I took on this case I knew I would put everything on the line in order to bring Kira to justice," L adds on bluntly.

"Still, that's an insane amount of money. How-" Aizawa shakes his head, not understanding.

"No, Ryuzaki is right. I will give everything I have just to do this as well," Light interrupts. "After all that Kira put my dad and I through, I'll never forgive him. I want to put him to justice".

Aizawa chuckles, gaining our attention. "Ahh, sorry. I'm just feeling very...Encouraged right now. Ryuzaki, Lucifer, Chief Yagami, Light, let's bring Kira down!"

"Um, I'm sorry but I think you missed my name!" Matsuda speaks up.


	14. A Fight Between Geniuses

**Chapter 14: A Fight Between Geniuses **

"So now you're calling me stupid! Fine," Misa growls out, "I'll let you have the cake if you and Lucifer leave Light and me alone".

"We'd still be watching you, there are surveillance cameras in here after all," L points out.

"You pervert! Lucifer, how could you date a pervert like him?!"

"He's not a pervert," I tell her, taking a bite and looking down at the strawberry I left from the rest of the cake. I place it between my lips and grin towards my lover from across the coffee table. Then I tilt my head as he stares at the fruit. I grin wider, showing that my teeth are also holding onto the food. It has become silent, meaning that both Misa and Light are interested in what I'm trying to get L to do. After a moment or two, he stands and places a foot on the table carefully, and extends his legs to allow the full length of his frame to come of use to him. His hands lay on either side of my head over my shoulders and against the back of the couch. His face is directly in front of my own.

Without even asking, he places his lips on my own, his lids fluttering closed as my own do. Seeing as it's my teeth that hold the fruit, they cut it in as best in half as I can, allowing him to leave with both a kiss and a strawberry half. I swallow my own half before continuing, "He's not a pervert, he's just doing what he has to in order to keep surveillance on you. It's not his fault you have a dirty mind".

She blinks at me with a flustered and frustrated look on her face, "Fine, I'll just turn off all the lights and close the curtains".

"We have infrared cameras," L informs casually, licking his lips from the fruit.

"Okay, what's wrong with you L? I thought this place was supposed to help us catch Kira. And yet here you are, eating strawberries from Lucifer's mouth. That's not the Ryuzaki I know. The Ryuzaki I know would leave that for closed doors and private time, and instead focus on the case".

L sighs from his position, "Mmmm...You're right. In fact, I am acting odd. But that's probably because I'm depressed and wallowing on the fact that I seem to be wrong about you being Kira. However I still suspect you, therefore ending up with us being as we are," he lifts up a hand to show his cuffed wrist. "I thought you were Kira, and my case leaned on the fact that you were Kira. However as it appears that you were controlled by Kira in order to make it seem that you were him and divert my attention away from him and to you. And if you were controlled, that means that so was Misa. The result...My case has nothing to lean on".

"Well...Both Misa and I were Kira when we were being controlled, right?" Light prompts.

"Yes. If I think of things that way, it all makes sense much easier to me," L agrees, "If I think about it, while you were confined, you were Kira. That much is true; it's no coincidence that the killings stopped for a little while during your confinement before they started up. However two weeks later, the killings continued. With that in mind, I can't help but think that the power of Kira is passed between people". Very good L...Nice way to make a notion towards the Death Note without actually trying to.

"But if that happens, then it's almost impossible to catch Kira," Light states.

"That's why I'm over whelmed. If the power is passed between people, and when the power leaves so do their memories of any sort of killings a person did, then it is impossible to catch the true Kira".

Light presses, "But we don't know if that's the case. Cheer up would you?"

"Cheer up? No," L denies, "It's probably best that I stop trying so hard. Yes...Just trying so hard to catch Kira is putting our lives at risk. There's no longer a point in doing so".

Light sighs, and stands. My eyes fall to the balled fist of his uncuffed hand. "Ryuzaki...," calling L's alias gets his attention, only for Light's fist to make contact with L's face.

My eyes widen as Misa yelps. And while she jumps back and steps on the last piece of the cake I worked hard to make, I watch with wide eyes. Oh? I can't help but wonder. Just how strong is Light? And is L stronger? They had a similar confrontation when L and I were positive that Light was Kira, that tennis match between the two. However...What about now, when Light is so different?

L sits up from his landing spot, "That really hurt".

"That's enough! There's no point in trying to catch Kira so why bother?" Light yells at L.

The older of the two men sighs as he wipes spit from his lips, "Perhaps I worded that wrong. What I meant is that there is no move we can make, so there is no point in making one that doesn't get us anywhere".

"If we don't try to catch Kira, he's going to run free! Is that what you want?" Light demands, "Then what was the point of involving all those innocent people. What was the point of putting Misa and me behind bars!?" Light demands, holding L by the front of his shirt.

L's next words are almost silent, "I understand...But still...Whatever the reason". Faster than I've ever seen L move, he slips from Light's grasp on his shirt and promptly kicks him in the damn face!

That alone was, "Damn Ryuzaki, that was hot!" My eyes wide and body tense for a fight. I haven't sparred anyone in a while. And someone like me gets jumpy when that happens...I need a punching bag now. I ignore Misa's yelping, of course. She's useless. I watch as the force of L's kick sends Light back, but the chain of their cuffs forces L to go with him.

They both land awkwardly and heavily on the couch they had been sitting on, knocking it back as they do so. "My deduction wasn't wrong. I can say that Light Yagami was Kira, and that Misa Amane was the second Kira. But my word alone isn't enough to solve the case. And so I'm a little depressed. Is that so unreasonable?" L grumbles out from his position.

"Yes it is. Just listen to yourself," Light demands as he slowly stands to his feet, "You make it sound like you want me to be Kira. That you won't be satisfied unless I am!"

"I won't be satisfied unless you're Kira...Yes...Now that I think about it...I too think I want you to be Kira," L states, standing himself. The result to that is a punch straight to his face, which apparently he forces himself to stand still for so that they don't go flying. He grunts upon impact. "As I've said, an eye for an eye my friend. Ngh. I'm a lot stronger than I look you know," he warns Light. However, that fact makes me grin. Yea you're stronger than you look. And I'm _loving_ it. He spins out of Light's punch and ducks low, giving his leg the momentum it needs in order to shove his heel into Light's chin. Light in turn jerks the chain connecting their wrists, and makes a move to punch L.

However, the phone rings. I didn't hear it, but apparently Matsuda saying stupid things was enough to calm the two down. When they are calmed down, Misa rushes to Light's side, trying to check how the brunette is and if he needs any ice. She's fretting over it really.

I on the other hand grin and place my hands on either side of L's face to check for injury as well. When I see that no real damage has been done, I pull gently on his person and bring his lips to my own, kissing him. I have to say that I like depressed L, he lets me do more PDA things than normal L does. Granted that's not a good thing for the case, but still. L's lips respond to my own, his long fingers coming to use the belt loops of my pants to pull me closer to him as he straightens his spine just enough to remain slouching but stay above me in height. One thing I've found over the few months of this simple yet pleasing relationship is that L loves to kiss. When I got him to take breaks while Light and Misa were confined, the first thing he would do once his room's door was closed was kiss me.

There's a clearing of a male throat, and we separate, "What?"

"Shouldn't you be getting ice for him or something? You can save the kissing for later like I did for my Light," Misa states with hands on her hips.

"Ryuzaki, do you need ice to help any bruises you have?" I question.

"No, I believe that if you kiss me more, my blood flow will increase, allowing faster healing despite the slight swelling," L answer swiftly. Black eyes turn to the other 'couple', "Just pretend we're not here".

Light shakes his head, "I don't think I can do that if you're kissing Lucifer. Just get some ice, would you?"

I tilt my head, "But he said I'd rather kiss him so that his wounds heal faster, not so that the swelling goes down". I'm a smart ass. "Besides, how can I not kiss him when he just showed that awesome little show of strength. I'll admit it for everyone to hear. I love it when good looking guys- well, in this case my good looking guy- get into fights that won't kill them. I just find fights sexy, is all. And Ryuzai's sexual appeal went up in that fight against you".

L raises a brow, "If that's the case, I should fight him more often".

"What about my sex appeal?" Light raises a brow as well.

I laugh, "Not quite, Ryzaki," and yet here I am stealing another quick peck. "As for you Light, you looked pretty good fighting too. Not as good as Ryuzaki, but still nice". Light stares at me for a moment before sighing.

Two months pass after that incident, leaving L and I to have been dating for five months and a week. These past two months have been going rather slow, however that's due to L's depression and Light getting no leads on anything ever.

That is until, "L, I know you're not in the mood to, but come take a look at this," Light calls L away from his dazed moment. Me? I'm walking into the room with a platter of sweets just as this happens. Isn't my timing awesome? "This is too odd to be a coincidence. All of these men," Light speaks with L looking over one shoulder and me looking over the other once the patter is put down, "Were young and up and coming CEOs of different well known companies. And yet in just a month, they all suddenly died of heart attacks". So now Kira is a business man? "As expected, there's been a down turn in the market for all companies save Yotsuba. In other words, the killings have all been in Yotsuba's favor. Looking at the deaths of those over the passed few months, I realize that there's something wrong. Kira has to be supporting Yotsuba; he's there in that company with punishing criminals as a diversion of what he's doing".

L stares the computer down, "Yes...If this is all true, then Kira indeed is in that company and killing for his company's benefit".

Light smiles to the older man, "Are you...Feeling motivated now?"

L nods lightly, "Yes. If only a little bit. Thank you Light".

When Yagami and Mogi walk into our newest Headquarters, their faces are on the more serious side of things. However, Yagami is almost always like that and I've never really seen Mogi that much since he was always standing in at the NPA.

"Chief! You'll never believe this. It's kind of iffy but Light has a theory that Kira is supporting Yotsuba corporation!" Matsuda happily greets the two.

"Yotsuba huh..? Well, good work," his voice is low and just...Not excited as it should be. "I have bad news though. It turns out Kira has been handing out bribes to all sorts of politicians...Mogi and I went to talk to the Deputy Director, he says that as long as the NPA doesn't chase him, Kira won't touch a single politician. The police have caved in to this". My eyes widen. Seriously? What's so bad about losing a bunch of men that want nothing more than power and money? "Matsuda, Aizawa, as long as you are policemen, you cannot go after Kira or else you'll be fired. Mogi and I have already decided to hand in our resignations. But you both should think on it".

"Chief, this is insane," Aizawa tries.

"In a few hours, I won't be Chief any more," Yagami states sternly, "But as I said, you both have your own lives. So think on it very carefully".

"That makes sense...Especially if you have a family to take care of," Matsuda points out with a sigh.

There is a moment's silence and then, "If you want my opinion. I think you'd be better off as police officers," L speaks up. "I was alone when I started this. Though I'll be sure to stop and visit with Kira's head on a silver platter as a reward for all that you've sacrificed".

"Ryuzaki, as long as I'm alive, you won't be working alone on this. That's a promise," Light states, "And there's also Lucifer by your side. Right Lucifer?"

"Hmm?" I questions casually, "Well of course I'm by his side. That goes without saying". I smirk Light's way.

"So I won't be as alone as I thought; I'll have Light and obviously Lucifer with me," points out. Heh. The three Ls. L, Lucifer and Light.

I watch as Yagami steps forward from the other men, upset by this statement, "But when we first started this, you said you'd need the help of the police to catch Kira!"

"That's because the police was an organization that still wanted to arrest Kira," L states as though it were obvious. And...It is. The enemy of my enemy is my friend. "They weren't bowing to him. But as now they no longer want to capture him and have made that standing point clear...It's best that you keep your jobs". He speaks as he chews on some cherries rather obnoxiously, knowing that I know that he's eating them, and knowing that I'm jealous. Asshole. That is until he dangles out two cherries on his fingers and to the side while pulling two knotted stems from his mouth. The cherries that dangle are obviously for me, which allows me to take advantage of them. With a quick snap of my hand, the cherries are in my mouth and out of L's hold. I grin as I chew on the sweet flavor of them. So good.

"Yes, but we're all personally tied to this investigation. We've all risked our lives to get where we stand now. We've risked everything. Doesn't that allow us to have a say whether we stay or go?"

I shrug after swallowing my own cherries, "Well sure it does, Yagami. You have a say whether you want to go so far as to lose your job just to catch a single man or not. Financially, you'd be making a dumb move. Morally, you'd be a hero".

Aizawa shakes his head, "It's like Lucifer says, Chief. Even if we do catch Kira, we'll have no job to return to. You and I both have families to support. What will you do?!"

"Your situation and mine are different," Yagami points out. True, Yagami's children are almost grown up. His wife is old enough and mature enough to understand Yagami's determination. However, Aizawa's child is young. His wife is also not as mature as Sachiko is. Two very different situations indeed.

"But...What kind of friend would I be to Ukita if I left now?! I became a police officer to catch bad guys, not run away from them!" Aizawa states. "Is there no other way I can help? I could investigate on my free time or something. If it's about leaking information, you know that I wouldn't do that!"

I shrug, "Make sure your boss knows that for the next time he puts you on a confidential task. I'm sure he'd love to know that you wouldn't even leak information about this current case. However we won't be sharing information with someone who is not completely and ultimately connected to this case alone". I lay sideways in an almost uncomfortable fashion in my wheely chair, head leaned back over an arm rest to look at the men upside down. My hair is on the seat and draped over the back of the chair to keep it from getting run over.

Aizawa's eyes widen as he looks at my lazily flopped frame. "You've...Got to be kidding me! After all this time? What should I do?!"

"Ryuzaki," Watari speaks up, "If you recall, when the Task Force first joined us you asked me to make sure that their families were financially taken care of and stable should anything happen to the Force members. If you recall you asked me to set aside a trust for each of these families. What I am curious about is why both you and Lucifer would with hold this information at a time like this?"

"Now is not the time or the place, Watari," L states swiftly.

I nod, "Hush, Watari".

My eyes swiftly drift to Aizawa's now raging form. Well. That was fast. He went from confused and desperate to absolutely livid. He glares at L's back, "...This...This was a test?! Now of all times you test me like I'm some sort of lab rat?!"

"That's not it at all!" Matsuda tries.

"He's right, you know how Ryuzaki is by now. He doesn't say things directly all the time is all," Yagami does the same.

"No," L states, "It was a test. I wanted to see which one you would choose".

I look closely at the man, "And you choose...Family. Man, red isn't a good color for you. Breathe".

Angry brown eyes flash at me and then back to L, "I see...And I understand. I wasn't able to make my choice right away like the rest of you, but now I know for sure. I know...That I hate Ryuzaki and I hate the way he does things! And Lucifer! What kind of name is that?! I hate how you can't even figure out whether you're a serious person or a playful person! You act like you know everything but you don't!" He spins on his heel and makes to leave.

"That's a shame, because I like you, Aizawa," L states blandly.

"And I hate how you have to get the last word in every single time! I'm out of here".

I purse my lips before leaving my chair in a burst of speed. The others may wonder how I got there so fast, but they'll probably dismiss it to not paying attention to me. At least I hope that's what they'll do. I stop in front of the seething man, "You know, I don't know everything. Like your shoe size. I'm not playful or formal but a mix of the two because I know when to be either or; when each is called for at a certain time. I wanted to make sure you understood that," In the end I grin his way. "Good luck in life," I move out of the man's way and then sigh as he completely leaves with a frustrated scream. I look to the men around me, "I think I upset him more".

Light blanches at me, "You really don't know when to be serious or playful do you?"

My grin falls, "I know how to be," I tell him, "I just choose not to be". When you've lived as long as I have, Light, you'll understand what I mean...Heh. You won't ever understand.

Later that night finds we of the three Ls alone in the massive room. Yagami has gone to tell his and Light's family the news of his resignation, as well as the trust set aside for them all in order to keep them financially stable. Matsuda left, saying that he wants to say goodbye to some police friends that he hasn't seen in a good while. Mogi left to do the same as well as hand in his own resignation.

Light sighs as he leans back in his rolling chair, stretching in order to get rid of any and all kinks in his back and legs. "Man. It's been a long day, hasn't it you two?" He looks our way.

I lean over a cake for L, one of assorted fruits this time, cutting him, myself and Light a piece each. To the side is a tray that holds coffee filled mugs and the needed ingredients to make it taste good. "Sure has been. I don't get how you and L can just sit there and stare at a screen all day and night long," I tell him honestly.

Light laughs in the way of his namesake, "To be honest, I can't do it for as long as Ryuzaki can. In fact, I'm at my limit right now. I need some sort of distraction". As he says this, he makes his way towards me with a smile. "What do you say, you and I go for a walk or something? I'm sure It would do us both rather well".

"We wouldn't mind going on a walk with you at all, Light," L states, suddenly entering the conversation as though having been part of it all this time. His unblinking eyes stay on Light the entire time he moves from his chair and to my side, standing rather close to me at that. "We might as well as bring Misa along as well. That is, if you want her to be there".

Light shakes his head and holds up his hands, "That's okay. It hasn't been just the three of us in a long while. There haven't been a lot of times of just us hanging out, but still it'd be nice if it were".

"Either way that sounds fine to me," I tell the both of them, "A walk sounds nice". I offer my hand to L, who takes it swiftly after a glance to Light. My brows furrow. Why is L so fast to stand against Light all of a sudden? I shake my head as I walk between the two, their chain draped low and towards the backs of my knees. "So, where should we go?"

"I don't know," the two men speak as one, and swiftly fall into a quick but stiff silence. L takes the next statement though, "However just a simple walk until we figure out where to go would be nice".

And this is exactly what we do. It's a nice day, so there's no need for a coat or anything, just simple clothing is enough to keep all of us warm. On my right and holding my hand with his left is L, his fingers twined with mine. I'm happy to see that he is actually willing to do something like this, and even go on to undo the cuffs for the sake of not bringing more attraction to us than needed. However the deal was that Light stick within our sight at all times, and stand on L's right instead of on my left. This allows L to keep an eye on him better.

As we walk, there are other groups of people of various ages. Some of them are girls, staring at Light and giggling about his looks as they pass him. Others are simple older couples- not old people, just older- that look my way and seem my hand in L's before smiling. However most people just ignore us in exchange to get where they're going.

"Free instrument playing! Free instrument playing! Please, come check out my instruments! I have pianos, violins, cellos, basses, flutes, trombones! You name it, I have it!" I hear a voice not too far from us. Just around the corner actually as I see a stout man calling out to the people. He's not very tall either and he seems to be balding, but no matter We make to pass the man without a care, however the man reaches out and takes a hold of my free arm, my left. "Miss! Miss! You should try out my piano or one of my violins! Look at these fingers of yours! These are piano playing fingers".

I raise a brow, "Sorry, I've never played a piano in my life. Let alone a violin or any other sort of instrument".

"You lie, girl," the man states, "I know instrument hands when I see them! Prove me wrong! Or are you afraid to show off in front of your boyfriend?"

I blink, "I'm not afraid...I'd just rather not waste his or my friend's time".

"Go ahead and humor the man, Razboi," Light speaks up with a smile. "Just give it a try".

"Yes, I'm quite curious as to how badly you might fail," L admits, his unblinking eyes meeting my own. Most would see this as something a bad boyfriend would say. But L is the kind to have dry humor that I happen to appreciate.

I roll my eyes with a smirk. "Don't tell me I didn't warn you," I tell them. "I'm not good at all...Could I get a violin to try?" The man smiles and waddles his way back into his shop before coming back with a violin in actually excellent condition. It's like any other violin, made of wood and of a reddish light brown color. But still nice to the feel. "Okay...I call this one Tosca Fantasy. I learned it back home".

"Home?" Light questions with a rise of a brow. "You mean your home here or the one in Italy?"

"Italy," L answers for me as I begin to play.

This is the only instrument I know how to play, and I'm not at all that good. I'm really not. However, when asked to play, I can't seem to turn someone down in the end. I tap my foot a few times before beginning. The first notes are long and on the edge of simply being haunting. However, I still find them beautiful. After a good number of beats, things seem to pick up, making my fingers dance in a sudden way that I doubt was expected. It's not amazingly fast or anything.

The reason I say that I'm not at all that good, is because I started out with no musical talent at all. It took me two hundred and fifty years to perfect my playing ability. And I had to learn how to play to show that my mind indeed was sophisticated enough to reach the level I'm at now. It's not that I chose to be tested in the field of music with a violin, it's that the Queen did. She literally plays eeny-meeny with random things and then tells you that either you perfect this skill or you remain not good enough to become an Agent. And since the only thing I've ever been good at is the aspects of an Agent...Well I was rather determined.

The song ends, but not in a way that's epic or grand. Yes, there are people more than just L and Light now watching, but that's bound to happen. However I don't end with my face in a giant smile or with me panting after being swallowed up by the music. I'm not that kind of musician. I'm not even that good. I play to please others when they ask, and because I can, or when I actually want to. That's it. Don't get the wrong impression that I get off on performing for people because I assure you I don't.

"There," I look to my friends. "Happy?"

"I am," Light nods out. "You're pretty good for someone who didn't seem to even know how to play".

I shrug and motion to give the man back the violin, "I don't get super excited about playing for people. I'm a bodyguard, not a musician". My eyes trail to L's, meeting them as I know that they're staring at me. "What?"

"It must have had taken you a rather long time to learn how to play. The concentration on your face was rather noticeable," L states. "Play another one please; you know I hate odd numbers". Yes. For some really weird reason that I forget, the famous L is a hater of odd numbers. He'll do just about anything to keep things even. That is unless it has to do with a case. Then he doesn't try at all.

I sigh, "Fine. This is Devil's Trill; it's the first song I learned to play," I tell him, setting the instrument back on my shoulder. It's also the song I used to pass my test, and the song that took me two hundred fifty years to master. It doesn't take me as much concentration to play this song, but only because I've mastered it and actually like to play this one. I bob my head this way and that as the bow dances on the strings at a rather fast pace, faster than in the last song. Not only that, but it's more aggressive.

When I'm done, I place the violin into the man's hands and step away, "There, an even number of songs. Can we go now?"

L is silent before stating, "...Yes. I believe it's time we should head back. Don't you agree, Light?"

Light stares at me for a second before nodding, "We should get back. You're right Ryuuga".


	15. Matsuda, You Idiot

**Chapter 15: Matsuda, You Idiot**

_Agnus dei (Lamb of God)_

_Qui dollis peccata mundi (You, who takes away the sins of the world)_

_Qui sanctus et perfecit (You, who is holy and accomplished)_

_Miserere nobis (Have mercy on us)_

"Hello Gin. It's good to hear from you," I greet once I'm out of the room after a quick 'excuse me' towards the others.

"Lucifer," Gin speaks, his voice in that facade of cold and serious Agent Head. The Agent Head is just that, leader of we Agents. However, it does not make him the best Agent. It makes him the keeper of the best. In other words, he is the keeper of me. "I have orders from the Queen. On the day of Kira's attempt to kill L, she wants you to bring him to her".

My brows furrow, "Bring a human to the Seikatsuma realm? What kind of shit is she trying to pull?"

"The DNAI have apparently hit something rather big that has to do with L," Gin continues. "Lucifer...They've learned just what makes a Death Note that kills a human into a Seikatsuma".

"What?!" My eyes are wide and my jaw dropped. "How? When?" It's been a mystery for hundreds of years as to just why the hell we were created. And yet, now of all times they make such a powerful discovery.

Gin nods, "Not only that, but they've learned to direct a new born Seikatsuma straight to level of full evolution and place them in their section. That means that any new Seikatsuma from now on, while they'll still have animalistic traits, won't have to go through what you or I went through". No more survival of the fittest. Which is good...Because I had to kill a lot of people I thought were my friends to get out of that cage. "Anyways, that's all I had to say. Bring L here when Kira tries to kill him". After that he hangs up right away. He must have another Head with him or else he would have talked more. Or maybe it was a Guardian. That'd make much more sense.

"Yes sir," I reply with those thoughts in mind. I hang up shortly afterwords, and then head back into the room with the others. "Sorry about that, I had a call from Watari about something I asked him to get for me," I tell them all with a small smile. "So, what did I miss?"

"Light found another one," L states, "On September the seventh, a bank manager of one of Yotsuba's competators tripped and fell down his front stairs. He died instantly".

"Not only that," Light speaks up, "But my dad has been looking over some things as well. After some searching, he found out that the deaths are all based around the weekend. At first the times were random, but now they happen between Friday nights and Saturday afternoons".

"Furthermore," Yagami speaks up, "We'll be focusing on Yotsuba from now on according to L.

I blink, "Man, you guys don't let anything sit once I walk out of the room, do you?" I chuckle. "Excellent work you three".

"These are all of the Yotsuba Group's employees," Mogi speaks up, showing that he too has been at work.

I blink and look down at the stack that L drags his way, "God damn Mogi, that's three thousand employees. You've really been working at it".

"How did he get all that together so fast?" Light questions with wide eyes.

"Mogi was always incredibly efficient since the beginning," L states simply, which makes me grin wider. Love this guy and his efficiency. Too bad I didn't realize

Suddenly, Matsuda speaks up whilst standing, "Please, Ryuzaki, is there anything that I can do other than that manager thing? I want to help!"

"Do you really?" L murmurs, earning a rapid nod from the young man. "Then could you get me another cup of coffee? And one for our guests as well".

"What?" Matsuda blanches, "I thought Lucifer was your replacement for Watari!"

I shrug, "I am. But L asked you to get him it. Not me".

Light shakes his head before questioning, "That doesn't matter. Who let those two in?"

I grin, "They did!"

The two that had been quietly sitting on one of the room's black couches stand as one and make their way to greet us. One is a man, and the other a woman. Both are dressed in fairly nice clothing, however the woman tries a bit harder than the man. Said man stands at about six foot two inches and has semi-long blonde hair that rests on his shoulders while being brushed back to show his face. Some bangs brush his forehead while glasses rest on his head over all. He wears a red button up long sleeved shirt under a light black jacket and black slacks. Above his head, I read his name to be Tierry Morrello, he's got a while to live, and he looks to be in his thirties.

The woman is dressed in a cream fur coat and a black fuzzy hat as though she had only just came from Russia or something. Her hair from what I can see is blonde and shoulder length- lighter than Teirry's, and her lips are painted red. Over her eyes are sunglasses despite the fact that we're inside. Over her head reads the name of Merrie Kenwood, while she stands at about five foot six and looks to be in her early thirties late twenties.

"These two are our new Task Force members," L introduces simply.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Aiber, a conman," Tierry greets, smart enough to use a false name. Why the hell wouldn't he in his field of work. Despite the fact that his name isn't real, he seems like a nice man. However he's a conman, of course he looks nice.

"And I'm Wedy, a thief by trade".

"A conman and a thief. Just great," Yagami states bluntly, obviously not too happy about working with two people from the underworld of society.

"Yes," L states. "Aiber is a life long conman; his unparalleled social skills allow him to befriend any of his targets as he pleases. We'll be using him for infiltration. Wedy is a thief that specializes in hacking high security components and implanting bugs. As proof of her skill, she managed to get in here without setting off a single alarm". L's eyes slip to me, "Lucifer...Some of your skills may be needed as well".

"My skills huh?" I tilt my head curiously. "Okay".

"Her skills? You mean her skills as a body guard?" Light questions.

I laugh, "Lucifer Datenshi can't be found on paper...Not even records of my birth exist. But Razboi Kyofu can be found. However only by word of mouth, if you know the right people or you're popular enough for me to come to you- like L was". This is a lie that L and I worked to create the other night after Light had fallen asleep. L predicts that we'll need a spy for whatever reason. Someone that can get where not even Wedy can go. And that someone just so happens to be me. No one can know what I am, though. And since I can't be just some random person with amazing skills that was picked up off the streets...Razboi Kyofu has a story to explain herself to have that name as an alias and actually be Lucifer Datenshi. I wanted to just act like I was sent off somewhere in secret, but L said that that wouldn't work. So, a fake alias and over all identity to explain unknown skills- skills that are used by me as an Agent- was created.

"I'm a jack of all trades really," I tell Light, "But if there's one thing that I specialize in...It's assassination".

Yagami's breath is heard going into his lungs in the form of a gasp, "You've been an assassin all this time?! Who is to say that you're not Kira yourself?! You're in a relationship with Ryuzaki because you want to kill him, and you've been framing my son!"

Instantly offended, I look at him with glaring crimson eyes. "How dare you insist that my emotions for Ryuzaki are fake. I've done nothing to create suspicion all this time and now you bring something like this up? Just because I finally tell you the truth? You sir are an ass! I'd risk my fucking life over a thousand times for Ryuzaki! Before you open your mouth, think you dumb fuck". The words are harsh, yes, but even if I don't have a heart or soul, doesn't mean I cannot have emotions for another.

"Calm down, Lucifer," L states, "Mr. Yagami, I assure you that there is no chance at all that Lucifer could be Kira. Please don't jump to conclusions simply because you now know you're working with two criminals and someone who makes a living out of killing".

Light too is rather shocked by his father's accusation it seems, "Dad! How could you say that?! Lucifer...I may have not known that Lucifer is who she is, but she's a good person! You know her well by now and she's done nothing wrong! Please calm down and get a straight head".

Yagami stares at his son for a moment, "Light...," and then he sighs. "Forgive me, Lucifer, I truly did make a rookie mistake. I don't know why your profession is what it is, however I will respect your standing point".

I stare the man down, "Please refrain from questioning my feelings for Ryuzaki ever again. I don't care if you hate me for being an assassin," simply because an Agent is just like an assassin, "But don't question my emotions".

"Right," Yagami sighs out.

Light himself sighs, "Anyways, lets get this job done well people," trying to bring us back on track.

Again time passes just as it always does. I swear that's the thing it's best at. How can it not be good at passing? Ahh but that's besides the point. The point is that time has gone by; it's been about a week since Yagami's little out burst about me being Kira. However, the matter has basically been completely forgotten. What with L and Light both shooting down the possibility. Light because I'm sure he's still in love with me, and L...Well because of obvious reasons.

"Are you sure you don't want some cake, Light?" I question. Why? Because Light's been staring at L for the last two minutes. L figured it's because Light wants some cake and had offered some, but Light turned the offer down.

"I'm sure, Lucifer," Light smiles to me. "I don't want any cake," before these shenanigans can go further, there's a beeping and Watari's gothic W appears on screen.

"Ryuzaki. Elrado Coil has just gotten a special request to investigate and uncover the true identity of L," Watari informs, making us all gather around our ring leader.

"What? Elrado Coil? As in the best detective in the world after L?" Yagami questions.

"Watari, who is it that requested this?" L questions through a mouth full of cake.

There is a bleep and the picture changes to show the stats and an ID photo of a black haired man with thick rimmed glasses and a stoney face. "The man who requested Coil's services is Masaiko Kida, head of Yotsuba's Rights department in the Group's Tokyo headquarters".

Light speaks up, "We know Yotsuba is connected to Kira. If that is the case, then they could be asking for Coil's services in order to find out L's identity and kill him".

"This isn't good," Yagami states.

I glare at the computer screen in front of me, "Want me to find him and get rid of him?" I question, ignoring Yagami's quick glance. 'Get rid of' doesn't always mean 'kill' idiot.

"No, no," L assures through a bite of cake, "It's quite alright. The person known as Elrado Coil is actually me". What? "It's quite simple; the three best detectives in the world, L, Coil and Derev are all actually me. It's been my experience that people that try to find out my identity fall for this". He turns to Mogi with a strawberry in his hold, "I'll give you this strawberry if you keep it a secret. Okay?" Of course Mogi takes it...Though oddly enough he pockets it instead of eating it.

"You," I kiss L's cheek, "Are amazing".

"You impress me as always, Ryuzaki," Light chuckles out.

It doesn't take long to gather together Aiber and Wedy in order to put their skills to the test. Not that they need to be, but still. "So, you just need me to get close to him?" Aiber confirms, "Leave it to me". The smile on his face is that of a confident man, but not over confident. He knows this will be easy for him, but doesn't underestimate the possibility that something may go wrong.

"And you want to over ride the security systems and the security cameras in order to get what you want? Is that all?" Wedy supplies.

"Yes. From now on we'll be investigating Yotsuba and anything having to do with them. However we will need to watch inside their main office to see who holds Kira's power. We need the understanding to be quick and clean," L answers simply. Then, his dark orbs turn to me, "Lucifer, your skills won't be needed just yet. However should you be able to shadow whomever has Kira's ability?"

I smile to the man, "I can shadow anyone you want. I can even shadow you". And doesn't he know it. "But if it ends up to be this Kido guy...It won't be hard at all".

"Excellent. Remember, we cannot be caught investigating the Yotsuba Group. If we are caught, it means we cannot catch them in their association with Kira. Please do not act out of haste or any strong emotion that relates to anger or anxiousness. Delicacy is the key term here".

"Ryuzaki," Watari's voice is suddenly heard.

"Yes, what is it?"

"I have just received an emergency alert from Matsuda's belt".

"Where is he?"

"The signal seems to be coming from...The main office of Yotsuba Group's headquarters".

L is silent for a second, "Disregard everything I've said. I'll have to rethink our entire operation...Matsuda you idiot". He spins in his chair to look at me, "Lucifer, how quickly can you get there if my current plan goes wrong?"

I tilt my head, "...Three minutes if I forgo any and all traffic," I tell him simply.

"In a car?" Light's eyes are wide. However I don't answer him. He doesn't need to know that I'd be running, not taking a car or even a motorcycle.

"Be ready to go at the door. Should I look your way, leave. Mr. Yagami, please lend me your phone, and call Matsuda," L instructs. I do as he says, turning on my heel and swiftly walking to stand by the door of the room. My muscles are tense and ready. If I have to leave, I'll have to burst through the doors, and jump out the nearest window just to make it there in the mentioned time.

The phone rings...And rings, "...Hello?"

L takes on a casual accent, seeing it with his blank face would normally make me smile. But things are serious right now; no time for smiles. "Yo, Matsui! It's Asahi! Been a long time buddy!" Oh god.

"Oh, Asahi! It has been a long time," Matsuda replies.

"You don't sound like you're out right now. Don't tell me you're home already".

"Yea, I'm home".

"Are you by your self?"

"Yea, I'm by my self".

L swiftly covers the mouth portion of the phone, talking at a level so that the others can hear, but not those threatening Matsuda. I can hear L as clear as day from where I am. "Matsuda's saying he's not with Misa. He must be on his own". Then he goes back to pretending to be some normal guy, "So, do you wanna like go out and drink?"

"Ahh, sorry, I'll have to pass this time," Matsuda replies.

"Aww what's the matter? Don't tell me your wallet is in trouble".

"Yea, big trouble with money. You know me".

"Well I'll have to drag you out some other time then, I'll see you buddy!" And then L hangs up promptly.

"I just left Misa a message to call me back a soon as she can," Light informs. "I hope they're done soon". Luckily, the wait isn't long at all. In fact, Misa calls back half an hour after Light had left the message. The down side? Matsuda turns out to still be stuck with the Yotsuba Group. Luckily he's quick enough on his toes to try and get Misa to be the face of the Group. This has bought him time. L, in turn, asks Light to get Misa to work with us and L's plan.

He sighs, "Lucifer. Go to him. Don't get caught, and make sure that he's alone before you steal him to make contact. Also, keep an eye out for anything...Particularly odd that would lead to an association with Kira if not one of them being Kira. Understood? Matsuda is your top priority".

"Roger," I state before leaving the room and shutting the door behind me. After becoming invisible, it's through anything solid and to the nearest window I go. I don't even bother jumping down. Instead, I use the ledge of the window as a launching pad before throwing myself through the window. The push is hard enough to send me a rather decent distance in the direction of the Yotsuba building. However I do end up landing on a roof and heading further along. I love being a Seikatsuma. I can't fly, but who cares?

Getting into the cooperation building is simple. Finding Matsuda is even easier as I go to the nineteenth floor and straight down the only hallway there. Upon making my way through the door, I see a bowing and happy Misa introducing herself.

"Oh, and Matsu, because you did such a wonderful job and introduced me to these fine gentlemen, I got special permission to host a party," Misa states with a wink.

"A party?" For the most part my mission of getting there so fast was pointless. However, the good news is that I get to ride on top of a limo. Which is pretty interesting, since I've never ridden a limo's roof before. The room in which the men are allowed into is a random hotel room that Wedy had swiftly bugged before the men got there.

Once the party is started up and once the men have had multiple beers- all save a single long haired gentleman that I have to say is rather good looking- for themselves, I make my move. I creep up on Matsuda before placing a hand on his shoulder. "Matsuda," I speak up into his ear, causing him to jump. He lets out a gasp, however my other hand covers his mouth. "Don't say a word to me. What I'm wearing right now is very high technological camoflague. I can see you, but you can't see me. However, anyone can hear me. Understand? Nod if yes". I get a nod. "The men are buzzed. You are going to grab your phone and act like you're drunk. Excuse yourself to the bathroom and call Ryuzaki. He will answer as soon as you call. Understand? Again nod if yes". Another nod. "Good. I'll be with you the whole time. Just keep as calm as you can, grab your phone and leave".

After that, I uncover Matsuda's mouth but keep a hold on his shoulder. "Hehehe...," he makes his nervous move in a few moments, "I've got to go to the bathroom. Excuse me guyzzzz," he mock slurs.

"Don't rush," I pull back on Matsuda's shoulder as he makes to run to the bathroom once the door is closed. "You rush, someone will notice," I knock over a near by lamp that breaks, "However if you don't bump into anything, you'll be an oddly dexterous drunk". I follow him into the bathroom where he indeed calls right away. "Ryuzaki! L-look, I'm so so-"

"That's not important right now," I listen in on the conversation.

"R-right. Anyways the eight men that came here were in a meeting to determine who Kira would kill for them!" Matsuda states my eyes widen despite being unseen. "I heard them, there's no doubt that they're behind this".

"Yes, that's probably true. But if you heard this and then got caught...Then they're most certainly going to try and kill you," L replies.

A sigh from Matsuda, "I know...Is there any way that you know of for me to save myself?"

"Well, since you're still alive, we can probably save you. But in order to do that, you'll have to die before they can kill you".

"What?"

"Listen to me very carefully," L demands. "You are to create a completely believable show, and you have to follow my orders exactly as I say them. Understood? When you get back to the other room, act as though you are beyond intoxicated. Go to the balcony and say something like 'and now it's time for the Taru Matsui show'. Go on to the ledge of the balcony and walk precisely three steps as long as your average stride. Then, enter a handstand. Hold it for a moment or two, and then let yourself fall. Two stories down there will be a safe landing waiting for you. We will do the rest".

"That's...That's insane!" Matsuda whimpers.

"You got yourself into this, now you have to let us get you out," I tell him. "L is never wrong; just remember everything he said. I'll be with you the entire way". Even on the way down.

Matsuda looks to where my voice is and sighs, "O-Okay". The pace out of the bathroom and up the hallway is slow as Matsuda collects himself and readies himself for the riskiest job he's done in his short life. I smile slightly, watching as like a pro he kicks the door in and promptly plays his role well despite his fear. "Man...I am so...Drunk," he slurs while walking with a slump. He doesn't dare look at anyone, keeping his eyes down ad he waves, "Is ev'ryone havin' a good time? Good!" As instructed, he makes his way onto the balcony despite the 'what are you doing man?s' and the like. "And now, the moment you've all been waiting for! The Toru Matsui show haha!".

"Hey man, get down from there! You're way too drunk for that!" One of the men states.

"Ahh don't worry about it! I do this all the time!". One...Two...Three...Four. I place a hand on Matsuda's chest from where I stand on my own spot on the ledge. Handstand...And...And...Fall! "Ahhhh!"

As I leap down from the ledge, and watch as Matsuda lands on the very safe spot L had been talking about. Yagami in turn throws out something that makes a similar sound to a body landing on the ground from such a height, and then Aiber plays the role of a dead Matsuda. Wedy plays the role of the first person to see it, with Light and L playing as those from the ambulance that comes, and Watari driving the ambulance. I watch as the eight men silently leave while Misa is most likely cleaning up the room from the party.

Me? I leave as well, and head for the car that's to transport Yagami, Wedy and Matsuda back to headquarters. I meet them in an ally with my mustang. And grin Matsuda's way once we're on our way back. "You did pretty well, Matsuda, that acting of yours. Good job".

"Lucifer! I can actually see you now!" Matsuda smiles, "Thanks for being there for me. I don't know where you got that kind of technology, but I don't care! Thank you!"

I roll my eyes, "Thank Ryuzaki. He went so far as to be one of the first response people to pick up your dead body. That means he showed his face to the public and had to do such nonsense. You owe him big time".


	16. Conniving Plans and Separation

**Chapter 16: Conniving Plans and Separation**

It has been a week since we saved Matsuda from certain death by way of whatever means the Yotsuba Group members came up with. In that week, not only had Wedy been able to bug all that needed to be bugged- not that she was happy with the lack of security to play with- and Aiber has fully set himself up to be Coil not only by going with the script given to him by L, but also by demanding an insane amount of 'hush money' and supplying them with a report of sorts. The last was done recently.

"Wait a minute," Yagami points out, "There's only seven instead of eight like Matsuda mentioned. You're sure you counted eight?"

"He counted right," I tell the man. "I was there too; there were eight".

"Shh...Let's listen to what they have to say," Light points out as the meeting begins.

"Well, let's begin tonight's meeting," member number one begins. "In order to further the Yotsuba Group and as such heighten its financial abilities...Who should we kill next?" The man who speaks is the only black one there, he's balled and wears glasses that are a tinted white and hide his eyes.

"You see? This is exactly what I heard!" Matsuda points out. This is...Bad.

"But before we begin on that, there are first multiple topics that we must go over. One of which is the issue of Hatori's death," black man continues.

"That was unavoidable," a voice suddenly speaks up. The cameras set up show that the one to have spoken up is none other than that good looking man I saw at Misa's 'party' last week. I can't help but admire his cold attitude. I don't know why, but for some reason I'm attracted to this type of person. He's got nothing on L in my eyes in any way at all. He seems like your average cold-and-smart pretty boy business man just looking for a way to gain more money and power. Still if I were single I'd actually try to get to know him. "To be honest in a sense I'm relieved that Hatori is dead. Kira has proved to us that we must be committed to these meetings to the very end. He's shown us what will happen if we try to leave".

Black man nods, "I...Think we all understand what Hatori's death means for the rest of us. Let's not take it lightly...Now on to other matters. The report from Coil, being the next subject".

"One of their own died and that's all they have to say?" Yagami growls out.

I shrug, "Remember, they're power hungry. One less man means more power and money to them. Just be happy that they acknowledged that he died in the first place".

"Did we really pay five thousand dollars for this report?" The man speaking looks to be in his forties with slightly spiky dark brown hair with a purple tint. He has long bangs that frame his face while the rest is slicked back in spiky layers. "I mean come on! He didn't even get a name or even a face on this guy. Nothing but basic stuff that won't help us. Is this guy even for real?"

"Now hold on," the black man picks up, "There's something important here towards the end. It says that we shouldn't take L's existence too lightly. It also says that, 'in addition, the killings that often support the Yotsuba Group will be noticed by L. Especially as they are based around every Friday and Saturday'".

"So it seems that this Elrado Coil has caught onto our plans. That's rather impressive I must say," the man who speaks reminds me of an older Light in terms of hair style and color. His has a more cherry wood red tint to its brown color, but still. "Personally, I think we should stop killing every weekend".

Matsuda shakes his head, "This is incredible. It's as if they're trying to confess to everything".

"As long as we have this, we could go ahead and arrest all seven of them," Yagami agrees.

My brows furrow while my eyes fall to L's face. He's very deep in thought, if that thumb to his lip is any sign of it...What is he seeing that none of us are? What's got his attention so majorly? However I too remain silent for the most part...There's no reason for me to talk.

Spiky hair speaks up, "Kira hasn't been too flexible up until now. It'd be nice if he spread his killings all through out the week".

And now back to Mr. Older Light, "The fact that Coil figured out means it's too dangerous for us to continue to kill at the pace we have been. From now on, we have to be more careful than ever before. We can't afford to be caught now".

The black man nods his agreement, "Now on to the main topic...Who should we kill?"

Things fall silent between my allies and I, and those in the meeting. That is until Mr. Older Light again speaks his mind, "I think we should focus on ELF. If they expand any further into Japanese territory, Yotsuba and other companies will lose many clients to them".

Black man again agrees, "Agreed. Alright. Is it agreed that we kill the people here from ELF by accidental deaths?"

A chorus of, "No objections," is made by the other men.

Meanwhile back with us..., "How could they do this? How could they do this so easily?!" Light demands. However, he gets no answer.

"Another potential candidate is Temporo Sanzai. He's been protesting Yotsuba's recent development plans. Sanzai is known to have high blood pressure. So we could have him at some point have a stroke leading to natural cause of death. Any objections?".

"No objections," is heard again.

Light is still obviously appalled, "Death by accident? Disease? Times of death? These people are obviously working with Kira or as him in one large group. We need to stop them!"

"No," L statates, paying attention to the sundae that's been given to him. As of recently, Watari has asked for me to simply once more stick to guarding L. I think he's been getting lonely and wants contact with his son-figure even if it's by giving L his sweets. "We don't know that these people are guilty until the people they've mentioned actually die, unfortunately," and now he begins to eat, "We will continue to monitor these meetings and take not on these people, what they say, how they act and most importantly if the people they mention actually die. If these points match up with the deaths...Then we'll definitely be able to catch Kira".

"Ryuzaki!" Light and his father yell in either of L's ears, spooking him.

"What?" L questions, nomming on part of the sweets tower he had been balancing on his spoon when they yelled. "There's no need to yell in unison".

"I can't just stand by while innocent people are dying. That's just immoral," Light states.

"Right!" The father agrees.

"I know that you want to watch and see whether or not the killings actually happen, but we can't allow that," Light moves on.

"We know for sure that these seven men are behind the killings that have already happened. With Matsuda's testimony and the video we've recorded, there should be no problem in putting these men behind bars," again the father double teams.

And then, "Make him listen, Lucifer," they tell me at once.

I hold up my hands, "When it comes to the Kira case I've got no say, gentlemen, in what Ryuzaki thinks should happen. I'll side with him this time".

"Not to mention that you're making this difficult," L points out as he puts down his empty bowl. God, it's like he licked the thing clean. "If we were to take action now. Everything we've worked up to will have gone to waste".

Attention is given back to the screen as they begin to talk. "So why don't we focus on those from ELF in three weeks, and ask Kira to kill Sanzai this week?"

"No objections," is echoed.

"If that's what they're going to do, then we have little time left!" Yagami points out. "Light we already have the numbers of these board numbers right?"

"Right".

"I don't care who I have to call. I have to get one of these men to stop these killings right now," Yagami states.

L denies, "Please wait. If we contact one of these men now, it will create suspicion. It's only been three days since Coil made contact with them after all. If this happens, then the likelihood that we actually find out which of these men is Kira goes down by a drastic number. We can't afford such a draw back".

"L, if one of these men is Kira, there's a one in seven chance that we contact that person, right?"

"Actually a two in seven probability, as there could be two Kiras among them. That is what I am thinking," L corrects.

"Still, if we're prepared to show them that the investigation has caught up to them," Light begins, "Then let's base our luck on those odds. Ryuzaki...I'm going to pose as L. Based on the conversation at hand, the one least likely to be Kira but with the most influence is...Namikawa". The rest of us say the same name...Save Matsuda.

I grin, "Did you just grab a name and say it?"

"Please, if you're going to say a name, let it be the right one," L sighs out, obviously annoyed by Matsuda's simplicity. "However if you're going to make a call, please use this phone. It's set up so that it can't be traced or tapped".

Light does just that. And while two board members are conversing, Namikawa's phone begins to vibrate. He picks it up after a quick glance at who it might be. It's obviously unknown, but he picks up anyways.

"Is this Reiji Namikawa, head of Yotsuba's Marketing department?" Light's voice speaks into the phone. I have no doubt that said voice has been made to be scrambled and a mix of high and low tones.

"Yes. And who is this?" He responds.

"Listen carefully but don't draw attention to yourself," Light directs, "I...Am L". Personally I find that he's much too different from L to pose as him. However, it's not that Namikawa knows that. So it doesn't matter. "I've placed wire taps and cameras through out that meeting room. As we speak I am recording your entire meeting. The first thing you discussed was Hatori's death, and now you're planning on who to kill next. If you are not Kira, or someone in direct contact with Kira...Let's make a deal". A deal, huh? Let's see how this plays out. Good luck, Light, "I need you to delay the deaths of the President of ELF and Sanzai by one month. I doubt it would be difficult to accomplish for someone of your standing".

"...Yes...yes I see. Alright, go on," Namikawa continues to pretend that it's a normal call instead of 'L' as he sits there.

"If you complete our requests from now on, then your crimes- no, not just yours, but everyone's crimes- save for Kira's will be pardoned based on the statement that you are were blackmailed by Kira to participate in these meetings," Light continues.

"Yes...I understand".

"If you tell anyone of this now, there would be a panic and there would be no advantage to you and everyone will be immediately arrested. Listen, if I win against Kira, then any and all crimes you've committed will be gone. If Kira wins, you can go about your comfortable life. It's best if you stay on the side lines. You are in no position to lose anything on either side; that is all for now," Light finishes before hanging up once Namikawa has played the call off one more time.

"What was that all about Namikawa?" Mr. Black questions. "Who was that?"

"Oh, one of my guys messed something up again. I'll have to fix it on Monday. Now, back to the matter at hand. We were discussing on when to kill Sanzai and the president of ELF. Here's what I suggest. We give Coil one month to give us L's identity. If he hasn't come up with the information by then, then we can go ahead and kill those we wish and then give him another month. Then repeat this process until something does come up. Until L is taken care of, we should be more careful. When he is taken care of, we can continue to kill two or three people a week. In other words, killing L should be our top priority".

"That would allow us to get what we need to, done, as well as get us what we want on another front," Mr. Older Light agrees.

"It sounds like a good plan," Mr. Black agrees as well. "Very well, we'll focus on killing L. However we'll still meet weekly".

"Agreed," is echoed.

Back with us, L stares at the screen before him, "...You truly are amazing, Light. Not only did you delay the killings, but you also made Namikawa a potential mole for us. That sounds like something I would do, and yet you thought of it faster than me...If in the next few days I die...You have the potential to be my successor".

"Ryuzaki, don't you dare say something like that," I snap at him, not at all pleased by his bland statement. He's not going to die. I wasn't okay with it when he was saying 'if I die, Light is Kira', and I'm not okay with it now.

"Stop being so morbid, Ryuzaki," Light agrees. "You're not only upsetting me, but think about what you just said did to Lucifer".

L's drift my way to meet angry and yet still saddened crimson orbs, "Are you truly effected that much by such a phrase, Lucifer?"

I glare at him, "Of course I am!"

"Forgive me, I did not take in to account your feelings for me...It appears I'm not quite completely used to having a...Girlfriend," and yet it's going to be a year of us together in due time.

I sigh, "Just...Refrain from using that phrase. Okay?"

"I will do my best," L looks my way, "However it is a possibility. And if it does happen...Light, will you replace me as L?"

There is silence in the air. What? He really wants Light to replace him? "...What? Are you kidding me? Even if you do die, we'll die together," Light lifts up a hand to show his cuffed wrist. There is another silence, "Wait...I'm sorry Ryuzaki, but I'll have to tell everyone exactly what you're thinking right now. Ryuzaki thinks that I'm still Kira, but there are two ways in which I could be him. One is that all of this is just an act. That I'm playing stupid even now. The other one is that I was Kira, but have no memory of it and that my power has been passed on to someone else. But even if this was an act...He wouldn't uncuff us. No...Even if all of this is just a plan for me to remain innocent until his death, and for me to get back my apparent power once I'm absolutely in the clear, he'll never uncuff us as it is. He thinks that I did plan this, so that I'd remain innocent until it was time for me to get my abilities back. And that wouldn't happen until he died. He thinks that once I'm L, I'll take my power and become Kira again. Being L, the man to control police all over the world, and being Kira, the worlds most wanted mass murderer all in one. And without anyone knowing they're both me in the first place. It's ideal".

Light glares down at L, "But now I've turned down your offer. That should prove to even you that I'm not Kira. What do you think of that, Ryuzaki?"

"...Correct. However if this is all an act, then I know you would see it as foolish to give away your plan in front of anyone. Wouldn't you agree?"

Light sighs, "Ryuzaki," he states before turning L around in his chair. For a second I think he's going to punch L. However that doesn't come...Yet. "After all this time, do I really seem like a person who could become such a horrible murderer? Even if we do catch Kira, do you really think that I'm the type of person to be just like him?"

L answers honestly, "Yes. I've thought that from the beginning to be honest. And I always will".

"Ryuzaki," Light murmurs. Here it is. While Light's fist flashes forward, L's foot does the same. Lucky, I'm on high alert for both of these. With faster reflexes than both of them, my left foot reaches out and pushes L's chair to the side, making both kick and punch miss. However Light can't be forced to follow L's movement as long as I have the chain connecting them.

"Nice save, Lucifer," Matsuda smiles at me, "As for you two, that's enough! Last time was a draw so let's just leave it at that! You both need to calm down!"

Light sighs, "Fine. I suppose that with these cuffs on, you don't have problem with this".

"No, I don't. Needless to say, there's no time to get distracted; we need to figure out who is Kira out of the seven men. And we only have a month to do it," L states.

Now it's Light's dad's turn to speak up. "Ryuzaki, we have enough footage from today to be able to detain the seven men in front of us. Kira may be among them, so there's no harm in doing as I suggest".

Seriously? Didn't we go over this just before Light's little blurb? Was he not listening? I sigh, "Even I understand why we can't do that, Yagami. The chance that Kira is among them is the same chance that he's not. He really could be threatening them to go through with the meetings. Still, even if we detain them the power could just be moved again. And then we'd have to start all over again. It'd be just like with Light and Misa, there's no doubt about that".

"Even so, if we detain them and Kira is among them, the killings would stop! Isn't that worth something?" Yagami throws back at me.

L sighs as he licks his fingers free of coffee, "I'm sorry, but I think I should start looking for Kira on my own".

"What?" The others question. My eyes widen with surprise.

"You can still use this place as a headquarters of course," L assures, "However if we continue to bicker like this we will get no where. You may continue your investigation in your own direction; arrest those men if that's what you want. However I will be aiming to figure out who Kira truly is. If that does not happen, then he'll simply appear again and again. A phantom. Again, arrest the men if you feel that is right, however you will have to take responsibility for it. I remain against arresting them". From there, L stands shoving one hand in his pocket while keeping the other out to offer it to me while he makes his way up a set of stairs.

I'm quick to take L's hand, walking at his side even on the stair case. "Wait, L, where are we going?"

"I'm going to Amane's room. Forgive me for bringing you along Light, however I cannot remove these handcuffs," L informs as we walk.

It doesn't take us much time to get to Misa's room, and she's rather happy to see her supposed boyfriend. "Light! I didn't know we were supposed to go on a date tonight...Oh wait, I should have known," she glares at myself and L.

L, slipping his hand from my own to set to work, places that free hand into its home and rushes Misa, placing a bare foot on the arm rest of her couch. "Misa Amane, is it true that you love Light?"

"What...? Yea, of course!"

"And yet you worship Kira, isn't that also true?"

"...Yes".

"But Light is pursuing to capture Kira. So if you had to choose between one or the other, which one would it be?"

The girl weaves her way around L, going to Light's side and holding onto his arm. Light in turn looks pathetically to not only me, but L as well. "Well of course I'd choose Light! I'm grateful to Kira and all but I love Light more than anything".

"But that means that Kira will be captured"

"Well...If Light says so, then it must be right," she replies.

"Then, if given the chance, would you work with Light on this investigation?"

"What-"

"Wait a second, where are you going with this?" Light demands, holding a hand up to hush the blond girl.

L walks away from the two while I myself relax where Misa had been, "I'm planning on having Aiber pose as Coil again, this time face to face. He will be telling those of Yotsuba that in his researching, he found out that Misa had been held by L and that she may know who he is. Not only that but because of Matsuda's mess up, they're thinking of making Misa their 'face' so to speak. Aiber will also tell them that Misa was held as the second Kira, this will allow them to put their guards down at least a little bit". He pauses, "However if this fails, they may torture her for information, if not kill her to keep her quiet should she learn too much about them".

"What? No way am I going to let her do that then!" Light states, "I'm not going to let her risk her life just for me!"

Misa smiles up to 'the love of her life', "It's okay Light! Even if they torture me I won't say a word".

L nods, "I can attest to that".

"I said 'no'! It's much too dangerous for both and us! If she does end up saying something, you and I are doomed. Along with Lucifer, my dad, Matsuda and even Mogi! Do you want to risk all of us?!"

"I'm afraid I'm getting desperate, Light. We only have a month and yet there's no telling which one of them is indeed Kira. Either we do this, or innocent people begin to die. Which would you rather. Innocent lives, or risking your own?" L throws back. "And I'm sure that Misa would never be able to live without you, Light, if anything were to happen to you. Right Misa?"

"That's right! I think I was completely and utterly wrong about you! You do understand my love for Light!" The girl clasps her hands to her chest with a hopeful gaze in her eyes.

"Yes, Misa Amane is indisputably the perfect woman for Light". L drones out.

"Oh yay! You're the best, Ryuzaki!" However this is where I move in, and place a hand where Misa's lips were supposed to meet on L's cheek. She stops and tilts her head, "What was that for Lucifer?"

I grin, "Sorry, it's either that or deal with a tornado of rage and jealousy. I don't do well with other women kissing my Ryuzaki in any sort of way. Again, sorry".

"Oh, it's okay! I'm the same with Light," Misa forgives swiftly.

L turns his attention to me now, "You really feel that way?"

I smile towards him, "That's right". I feel a set of eyes on me, only to find that Light is looking my way. I tilt my head at him, "You alright, Light?"

As though shaking himself out of a daze, he blinks and jostles himself a bit before offering me a smile, "It's nothing, Lucifer. I was just thinking about what's to come, is all". Then why did he just look at L as though he were jealous?


	17. Memories at the Corner of Her Mind

**Chapter 17: Memories at the Corner of Her Mind**

"Alright, let's try it one more time from the top," L's voice drones out.

"Misa Amane. Is it not true that you had once been investigated upon by none other than L himself?" Aiber, playing the role of Coil perfectly, questions.

"Whaaaat?" Misa leans back and flails her limbs a bit.

"Cut! Misa, if you don't take this seriously then you will be caught. We can't risk that".

"I thought it was a realistic performance though!" Misa insists.

L sighs, "No. Lucifer, show her again how it's supposed to be done. Misa, pay close attention to Lucifer, understood?"

The girl pouts as I make my way over the back of the couch and into a spot. "Whatever you say, oh great director," I find it somewhat funny that she decides to be childish just then.

"If you don't get serious, I'll kick you," L glowers. This actually makes me chuckle. "Now. Lucifer, you are Misa Amane. Aiber, your role continues. And...Action!"

Aiber turns his attention to me, leaning forward on his elbows and boring those orbs of his into my own, "Misa Amane. Is it not true that you had once been investigated upon by none other than L himself?"

"Yes, that's true," I nod out, remaining calm and collected like Misa would have to.

"What did he investigate you for?" Aiber pursues.

"He had detained me on the concept that I might have been the second Kira," I answer.

"Did you ever see him at all while you were being questioned? How did he detain you?"

"I never saw anyone's face. I didn't even hear a real voice that whole time. He kept me in a straight jacket with my ankles shackled and my body held against a metal board. I was constantly blindfolded as well," I answer.

"I see...Is it true that you yourself worship Kira? Why?" Aiber moves on.

I let out a long breath, "Not long ago, my parents were killed by a man in a robbery. Kira punished that man when I wanted nothing more than to have him pay for what he did. That's why I'm grateful towards him".

"Cut!" L calls. "Lucifer, that was as perfect as the other times you demonstrated. Misa, as you could see, Lucifer played your part as you will be. You have to remain calm and realistic. Understand?"

Misa nods, "I understand," though her voice is kind of pouting.

When the day of Misa's meeting with the Yotsuba group comes along, it's Mogi who will be replacing Matsuda as her manager. It was going to be me. However apparently L decided to change the plan last minute. "Lucifer, I need your skills again," he tells me. "I need you to get into Yotsuba undetected. You are to follow Misa and the men that are with her. Be there when Aiber begins to question her. Search for any signs of Kira. Even the most subtle will give us something to work with".

So in other words you want me to shadow Misa and look for any Shinigami that may be following one of the men...But I didn't see a Shinigami last time. What makes him think that one will be there this time? Still, I nod my consent, "Very well. I'll be there". I look to the blond girl attached to Light at the hip as of right now, "Misa, I'll be with you every step of the way. You won't see me, but I'll be there. I'll help you out when I can, however I can't do a lot. Okay?"

"Right!"

"Good luck Misa Misa!" Mogi- or Mochi for this- waves his arms around like some over zealous idiot. Then again, that's his own role, "I'll be waiting here to celebrate for when they decide to hire you!" I chuckle to myself and follow the two men that had met up with Misa and Mochi. The man on the right is Mr. Black, his name actually being Ooi Takashi. The other man, who sits next to Namikawa during the meetings is Shimura Suguru. Due to me not wanting to bump into anyone by entering the small elevator, I wait until the doors are closed. When the metal box begins to rise, I manage to take hold of a ledge, and ride my way up. When the box stops, I wait a moment before pulling myself through the floor and after the trio again.

The room Misa is put into is a bit dark with the curtains only letting a little bit of light through. I lean on the back of the chair Misa sits on, eyes drifting from person to person and reading each of their names. Yes, we already know their names...However I suck ass with faces like theirs. They're all so emotionless, I can't say something like 'this guy smiles a lot so his name is...'. No. It doesn't work that way for these guys. From my left to right, there's Shimura, spiky hair whose name is actually Higuchi Kyousuke, then Aiber playing as Coil, then Ooi, and finally Mr. Older Light whose name is actually Midou Shinjo.

"Now," Aiber begins, "I don't believe that we've met before, have we Misa. My name is John Wallis; I'm the head of Yotsuba's advertizing department. Pleased to meet you".

Misa smiles, "Thank you!" My god pounding into her to remain herself seems to have worked. I see no tension in her at all. A natural actress. It's not the script we went over earlier, however it's obvious she's smart enough to transfer what she learned there, here. "I'm pleased to meet you too!"

Aiber smiles, "Well, this might seem a bit sudden, but I'd like to be honest with you. We've been talking about it, and we've pretty much decided to hire you already. Buuut before we make it official, there's a few things we'd like to clarify".

"Yes?"

"We've been doing a little background research. And our sources say that your parents were killed by a burglar. However Kira killed the suspect at some point. Is it true that you came to Tokyo in hopes of actually meeting Kira?"

"W-what? Who...Did you hear that from?" Misa questions, shoulders stiff. And it's not fake.

I lean forward whispering into her ear, "Stay calm Misa". I watch for subtle signs of her listening and realizing that yes, I am here. Her hands twitch into looser fists ever so slightly. Good girl.

"I'm afraid I can't answer that question," Aiber denies. "The information is reliable, and now confirmed. The look on your face tells me that these facts are true...Also there's something else I found...Something that you'd rather not have the world know". He shuffles through a paper or two and looks down. I smirk, good. Misa only needed that little push into calmness it seems. A natural actress indeed. Here's where she pauses and looks nervous. "It seems you were detained by L for some time. We'd like to hear the full story of what really happened. It'd look bad for Yotsuba if you turned out to be Kira".

Ooi agrees simply, "Yes, we'd appreciate it if you were honest".

"...Alright..I'll tell you everything. Yes, I was held by L for an amount of time. I didn't think it was really him, but he did ask me a lot of questions about Kira. But I'm not Kira and I never was. I was released because L realized this. I had nothing to do with Kira at all". Good girl Misa. Well handled.

Ooi presses, "Did you manage to see who it was restraining you?"

"No, I was blindfolded the whole time".

"But surely you heard a voice," Ooi presses again.

"I did, but only through a speaker and his voice was scrambled," Misa answers. Both the most recent answers are true. The best lies, are mixed with the truth. Anyone who has experience in doing so knows that.

There is a pause in the room before suddenly Higuchi speaks up, "Come on. What is this, a job interview or a police interrogation?" He stands now, "How long are we going to keep this up? I'm going to the bathroom".

Ooi sees Higuchi's point apparently, "That is true, it seems we did get a little off topic".

As Higuchi walks passed us, my eyes narrow. I watch him closely, but see no sign of Shinigami. However...Even I know the feeling of a Death Note from this distance...Tracking and/or sensing the aura given off by the Death Note is not my forte. Withal...This man is covered in the 'stench' of it. Kira? Then where is his Shinigami? It's been well over enough time for the Shinigami to find him. But...Where are they?

"Excuse me...But would it be alright if I went to the bathroom as well?" Misa requests. The men stare at her for a moment before allowing her access to the restroom to use and wash up. When we walk through the hallways to the bathroom, I find time to speak.

"You did very good, Misa. Keep going at it like that and you'll be safe this whole time," I tell her lightly, keeping my voice low. Cameras and mics cannot catch my voice while I'm like this. However human ears that are there in person can.

"This is getting exhausting," Misa tells me as she runs water in the sink and dips her hands into it. Apparently the equivalent to splashing your face but without making your makeup run. Or something like that. "But you're right Lucifer. I don't know how you're following me, but, I'm glad you're here. If I keep this up I'm in the clear".

I nod my agreement. However, my eyes widen, however, as I see more than just Misa in the mirror. I see the being reaching forward with a piece of paper in its claws. Meaning...**Oh no you fucking don't!**

Reacting as fast as I can, I tackle the Shinigami out of the room and into another. Before Rem can get away with touching Misa with that little fucking piece of paper, we land in another room as mentioned, me pinning her larger frame down with a bit of a struggle. I don't need to switch forms yet...Good But if she fights back... "I'm always surprised at just how weak Shinigami are. Your hides are strong enough to make those like me need a stronger form, but that's all you've got going for you," I tell her with a snarl on my lips.

_**"Release me at once!"**_ Rem demands, attempting to use her larger mass to get me off. However, I growl low in my throat and remain where I am.

"Like hell I'm going to let Misa have her memories back through that scrap of paper," I throw back as Rem continues to struggle.

She glares at me with those snake like eyes of hers, _**"Fool. This mere scrap of paper as you call it couldn't possibly give her memories back. It will just allow her to see me. Let me go!"**_

"Why would you want her to see you if she doesn't have her memories?" I demand. "I don't believe you for a second. The moment you touch her with that paper, she's gonna get her memories back. The Misa now is annoying, but at least she's not trying to kill L!"

_**"I do not care for that!" Rem states, "All I care about is Misa! She's in grave danger and I must warn her!"** _She struggles under my hold. _**"Allow me to warn Misa...Or I will kill L".**_

My eyes widen, while she stops her struggling just to spend all her energy in glaring at me, "You wouldn't".

_**"The protection of L is what is having you keep me down. I will kill L if you do not let me warn her, and chase me off,"** _Rem states.

My stomach growls hungrily as I stare at her. I could just quickly shift and then, "I could kill you right here and now".

"You would never find Kira then," Rem states, "Or it would take her longer. I am your key to finding out who Kira is. Should you slay me, Kira will succeed in getting to L. It will be like I have killed Kira. If you do release me and let me explain things to Misa, I will be of assistance to not only her when she goes back to the interview room, but also yourself. I will show you who Kira is. I do not care if he is caught; he is a vial and sick creature threatening the happiness of Misa. It is my wish to protect that happiness".

I listen very...very closely to each of Rem's words. My eyes are narrowed red slits, showing that I do not trust the Shinigami my stomach currently demands I devour. It also shows that I am in thought. "Your only wish is for Misa's happiness. However she'll only be happy if she works with Light as Kira in his goal of killing L...If I kill you now, L will die sooner. If I free you, I will have to be on guard until Light truly makes a move to rid himself of L". Which is the lesser of the two evils?

_**"Make your choice quickly. I'm sure Misa is still in that bathroom; the longer you take, the longer I take, the longer she takes, and the more suspicious they become of her. If she is caught...Your beloved L's plan goes down the drain all because of you,"** _Rem presses.

My eyes widen. Who knew that she had such a way with words. Obviously she's rather smart... My stomach screams in protest as...I stand and release Rem. "Fine," I growl out, "It seems I've been cornered...For now". This means that I'll have to spend more time with L than ever before. Not that I mind...It's just that my time spent with him will be having me on guard at all times. I turn and walk out of the room, "Tell Misa I'll be n the interview room waiting for her. You better be there or next time I see you, I really am eating you". And not just because my stomach feels like ripping itself out of my body in hunger.

"Oh my goodness I'm so sorry I took so long! I was just fixing up my makeup a little bit," Misa tells the men with a smile as she sits down. My eyes scan the room for Rem's arrival once Misa has sat down. When she walks through the wall and stops, my eyes widen.** Higuchi huh? At least it's not Namikawa. That'd be unfair for obvious reasons. No hot guy should be evil.**

"You were excellent Mochi," Misa tells Mogi as they walk out of Yotsuba's building. "Way better than Matsu ever was".

Mogi smiles a bright smile, staying in character. From where I am, I can see that they're just about to get into Mogi's car. I don't know if anyone is watching from any of their windows. However, if they are then this should be a convincing show. Sorry guys, this is against the plan but I still have to know what Misa knows.

"Miiiiisaaaa!" I call with my arm waving and running in Misa's direction. Today is a day for the black cropped shirt to go with my black pants and boots. "Misa!"

"Hmm? Oh! What are you doing here?" Misa questions as my larger frame collides with her own in the form of a strong hug.

"Keep calm and play along. Call me Razboi in public," I tell her swiftly while hugging her. When we separate, I hold her at arm's length. "Oh man I just couldn't wait until later today! We have that girls' day out remember?" I turn to Mogi, "Mr. Mochi, I'm going to be stealing her, okay? I mean, she's done work for the day, right?"

Mogi blinks at me cluelessly. However he smiles, "That's right! But she has a shoot tomorrow so she can't stay out too late. Alright Misa Misa?"

Misa smiles to the man, "You've got it Mochi! Razboi will take good care of me. I'll see you tomorrow morning".

The man nods before turning and heading for his car, I on the other hand continue the charade. "So, did you get the job? Give me the deets girl!"

Misa giggles, "Razboi you're so nosy!"

I giggle myself, a sound that my vocal chords aren't used to making, "It's not my fault! You said you were going for this huge deal with Yotsuba I couldn't help but be excited. Tell me," we begin to walk, "Is it true that Reiji Namikawa is as hot as they say? I've only seen pictures and read tabloid on his business skills but he's soooo good looking!"

"He's cute," Misa agrees, "But I think Higuchi is better. He's really got that bad boy type of look to him that you know I just can't resist". By now, we're out of ear shot from anyone from Yotsuba.

My girlish smile falls and I sigh, "Okay, let's cut the crap". Misa blinks at the sudden change in attitude. "We're not going shopping, I came to get you due to business. Tell me what you were told in the bathroom".

"W-what?" Misa's eyes are wide, "What are you talking about? It was only me who was in the bathroom. Were you day dreaming or something?" Her words are careful and her shoulders are stiff.

I scoff and get into the driver's side of my mustang, "I said cut the crap. I know Rem was there. I know what she told you for the most part. And I know that she showed you that Higuchi is Kira". We begin to drive. "What I don't and need to know is this: did she tell you about me?"

Misa is silent for a long and strong moment, "...Yes. She told me what you are, Seikatsuma. She told me the basics of what you can do and said that you're very dangerous even to her". I nod, "She also told me that you're like L's guardian angel".

I sigh. That's a lot of 'basics' Rem. "I see...All of it is true. You'll remember it when you regain your memories. However...You won't get them without a fight". I sigh and fall silent as we make it back to HQ. "I'm sure you know to keep all this on the down low. Do something stupid and I'll kill Rem, and then you".

As we come into the investigation room, Misa sighs and promptly sits on Light's lap. "Man that was exhausting".

I smile, as while Misa has the right idea, I can't sit on L's lap. So, instead I place my hands on his shoulders and lightly rub them in greeting, "At least you could be seen". My gaze meets Light's, "I'm sure Mogi told you all that I took Misa away. This is because she needed to seem like a normal girl despite being suspected as the second Kira in the past. I don't know if anyone was watching, but they were all very careful during the interview. They were all wary of her. To see that she's normal allows their stress levels to go down and therefore keeps Misa safe".

"Right! Oh. And you know what, I gave them my number! Three of them already asked for a private date!" Misa points out, "So now what? I take them up on their offers and investigate them?"

"No," Light states, "It's too dangerous for either of you. You because you're actually dealing with them. And Lucifer because one of these days she might actually get caught. You can only be so good at what you do. Even then there's the possibility". No one will find me, Light. If they heard me, they'd think they're going insane- something I have made many a people think in the past. "Instead, from now on your only job is your real career. Got it?"

Misa sighs, "Fine. Well, in that case I better go to bed. Tomorrow's shoot is bright and early". She makes her way towards the door of the room. Only to hide behind it and smile, "Hey Light!~ Would you like to come and sleep with me?" There's a playful pause and an incredulous 'what?' from the man. "Just kidding! You're saving that for when we catch Kira right? No need to be shy!"

L teases dryly, "Yes Light, there's no need to be shy about it".

"I'm not shy!" Light insists.

"No need to be so serious about it either," L continues, making me laugh.

Light's attention is given to me, "What are you laughing at?" His words are a little snappish but no matter.

I grin, "There's nothing wrong with being shy, Light. L's shy too. Right L?"

L looks over his shoulder to me, "It's not that I am shy. It is simply that I am chained to another male for the time being for one. And two, we have work to do. It is as simple as that". I blink and blush as he continues, "However...When the case is over there will no longer be a reason for me to hold back". Damn, he made my plan back fire. My face is now a bright red. Still, the purpose of the shoulder rub is taken care of. Under his shirt somewhere is a folded piece of paper telling L the new predicament going on with Misa. That is, what Rem told Misa.


	18. Oh Damn It! Memories

**Chapter 18: Oh Damn it! Memories at the Corner of His Mind Too**

"Then once you're convinced that I'm the real thing...You and I can get married," the voice on Misa's phone speaks. This voice in particular belongs to Higuchi himself. The night before, Misa had pulled a common famous person trick and switched places with someone else and pretended to be a nurse in order to meet up with Higuchi for a date. There, she put into action an apparent plan she had put together. By pretending to be Kira, she managed to get Higuchi to admit that he's Kira. "And so, based on what he said...Higuchi is Kira!"

My eyes stay on L for the entirety of the time. It was yesterday that I gave L the information he needed. And, seeing as that when taking a shower and changing clothing is the only time the two are not cuffed- however Light is under high surveillance and closely watched- L must have taken that time to read the note I had given him. I couldn't just go in on L when he was showering...That'd be weird. Not to mention, Light's room is right next to L's. Light would hear something and then...Who knows what would happen. Still, the fact that L has the information is obvious by the way L had looked at me earlier on in the day.

"Misa, how did you manage to get Higuchi to admit that he's Kira?" Light demands.

She smiles, "That was easy, the guy is totally in love with me. I just had to tell him that I would marry him if he was Kira...And I managed to convince him that I was the second Kira".

"Misa you idiot! I told you that you should be denying that from now on," Light states.

"But..But we got Higuchi to confess, didn't we?"

"Yes, but we still don't know how he kills," Light states quickly, ignoring the cart of sweets that Watari brings L's way.

L seems to agree with Light, "Yes, that's exactly what I was thinking actually".

"Unless we know how he kills, we can't prevent it from happening. Right?" Light confirms.

"That's right," L states, picking up some sort of fruit based pastry, "At any rate, we're not actually going to arrest him unless the killings actually stop happening. Let me think about this for a moment. Wedy. An update on your status if you will".

"I've managed to install cameras all over the office buildings; we'll have no problem watching them from where we are, where ever they are in the building," she informs us with her lowercase gothic 'w' on screen. "However I've only managed to get into five of the houses so far. But Mido, Namikawa and Higuchi all have extremely high tech security. He recently constructed a dampening room that shuts down any electronic waves. It took me two days just to break into the place".

"Man, this guy really does sound suspicious," Matsuda sighs out.

"Hmm," L ponders for a second, "Alright. Then begin installing cameras, trackers and mics. But not inside the house. Instead just all of his cars". He finishes his fruit pastry with one last bite.

"What?!" Wedy snaps, "After we got this far? Do you know how difficult it is to break into someone's house?" I know I don't. Never had to. "And do you know how many cars he has?"

"Pretty sure he has six," I tell her with a shrug. "If you want I can help you".

"No, that's fine," Wedy turns down, "I've just got to install them all in his cars right?"

"Yup," I nod despite her being unable to see it.

"Fine then". The connection is disposed of.

"Light...I'm sorry to keep on coming back to this," no you're not, "So I'll just get right to the point...Do you remember? Killing anyone that is".

"What? I'm not Kira! How many times do I have to tell you this to get it through to your head?!"

"Just answer the question...Do you remember?"

"No," Light growls, "I don't".

"And what about you, Misa?"

"Of course not! Because I'm not Kira!" Misa snaps out. That's...Debatable. I don't know how she lost her memories but...Oh I don't know.

"Light, I want you to thoroughly look over my current theory," L states to the man, "It may end up determining how we capture the current Kira...Light Yagami used to be Kira. Kira's power was some how passed on to another person. Light Yagami now has no memory of being Kira...I need your analysis based on these assumptions. Can you do that for me?"

"Yea...I can try," Light grumbles.

L begins to speak with an intensity I've never heard him use before, and at a speed he's never spoken at before either, "Light Yagami used to be Kira. Kira's power somehow got passed onto another person. Was that because Light Yagami wanted that to happen or was there someone else in control of light, lurking in the background who gave him the power? Was it that person who passed Light's powers onto that next person?" And then all is silent.

Light closes his eyes in thought, obviously not happy with what he must do in the slightest. After a moment, he looks to L, while the rest of us remain silent. "Given your premise, it would be my will," he answers.

L turns back to face the screen, "Yes of course...If there was a third party that could bestow or transfer Kira's power, it would make no sense for them to wait so long to transfer from you to the next Kira. If we believe that this was the work of some being from above. Then we'd have to accept that they are impossible to catch. Not only that but I would already be dead or perhaps I am made to be a fool dancing in the palm of someone's hand...It's highly unlikely that such a being exists". So there's still doubt in his mind that while Seikatsuma exist, so do Shinigami. I suppose he'll just have to see one for himself. "Thank you Light, I can say I feel ninety nine percent better". Watari walks into the room to deliver more sweets for L, placing the tray down on the table neatly. "We need to create a plan that won't allow Higuchi to pass on his power. We're going to make him show us how he kills".

My eyes widen, finally, a more aggressive way! "How are we gonna go about doing that?" I question him.

"I'm going to trick Higuchi using Sakura TV"

"Like a hidden camera show!" Matsuda points out.

"What?" Misa doesn't seem to get it.

"We'll use the Kira special that Demigawa airs every week," L explains to the lot of us, "It will be in a three hour time slot. It will be said that Kira's identity will be revealed near the end".

Matsuda shakes his head, "But if no one believes that? I mean it is Sakura TV. And what if Higuchi doesn't even watch that channel?"

Light steps in, "We'll have Namikawa call him saying something like 'This is bad. Turn on your TV' that should be enough to get his attention. He'll panic once he realizes that the special guest on TV is using someone that knows his secret".

"Oh I get it. So we'll be using Aiber then. He'll reveal that he was actually a spy all along," Matsuda smiles out.

I shake my head, "That's where you're wrong. We won't be using Aiber, Matsuda. Higuchi has to believe that he can actually kill the guest. In other words, it has to be someone's name who he can looked up easily".

Matsuda shakes his head, "But we're never going to find a person like that!" Is he really that stupid? We're all looking at him. Even Misa realizes who it would be.

"You're the only person who could do it," Light points out.

"Matsu!" Misa cheers on.

"Matsuda," Yagami states from the young man's other side, "You can do this".

"Higuchi thinks that you were listening and overheard their plans to kill people," Light inputs, "It would make sense that Misa's manager, who he thought was dead, is revealing his secret". Now he catches on, his face is that of a shocked person.

Inspecting his food, L speaks, "That's right. We'll have Sakura TV use a voice protector and frosted glass to hide your identity. Continuously we will have someone mention Kira's identity coming to be revealed at the end of the special. However we will have the staff mess up and 'accidentally' show your face by making the glass fall...The only problem with his plan is...If all Higuchi needs is a face to kill," the cream filled bunny that L has been playing with is squished, cream coming out the side, "Matsuda will die".

To help settle Matsuda's nerves a bit, Light states, "But seeing as he's pursuing Misa and you're still alive, it appears that that's not the case".

"Even so we have to see if the killings actually do stop," I tell them all, "Three days would be good enough then. In those three days, Matsuda why don't you think on this? It's a rather large risk to be taking".

Matsuda shakes his head at me, "I don't want or need three days to decide, Lucifer. I know my choice; I want to do this".

In three days, the time for the plan to begin has come. The killings have stopped, meaning that Higuchi is by far Kira. There is no coincidence that L can base his thoughts on. In the investigation room is myself, L, Light and Misa. Mogi is positioned else where, while Yagami is with Sakura TV while Matsuda of course is the speaker 'Matsui'. The show has already begun, and Matsuda's face has already been shown. In order to get Higuchi to watch the show, Light got Namikawa to tell Higuchi about it and stay watching. There is no doubt that the man is panicking. When Higuchi tries to call Misa, she rejects his call like a good girl.

"Ryuzaki, Mogi is currently in position; he's just gotten a call from Higuchi," Watari informs.

"Mochi, where's Misa," Higuchi demands.

Mogi, playing his role well, speaks up. I can just see the smile on his face from his acting, "Ahh Mr. Higuchi! I'm sorry but Misa Misa is taking a much needed vacation. She should return oh, say, tomorrow morning. You can reach her then!"

Higuchi isn't happy about this, "I'm asking where she is now!"

"Well that's private information, she asked that no on know where she is. I'm very sorry, but I'll have her contact you first thing tomorrow morning," Mogi shuts him down.

"Do you know if Misa's former manager was an entertainer at some point?" He demands.

"Come again?"

"I'm talking about Taro Matsui!"

"Oh! Him. I was only recently hired, so I don't know much about him. If you need some information, I can let you talk to someone from the office. I just remembered, everyone's in Okinawa. You can try calling the president though".

Light's eyes are wide, "Everything is going exactly as I planned...It's almost scary".

"You shouldn't be scared, Light, you should be happy," L tells him.

"Ryuzaki, I'm rerouting Higuchi's call from the president of Yoshiba Productions to Lucifer's phone. Please be prepared, Lucifer".

"I got you," I grin as I pick up my phone it vibrating like crazy as Higuchi is pulled to my line, "Hello? This is Yuki, president of Yoshiba Productions, what can I do for you today?"

"Taro Matsui, Misa Amane's former manager who fell off a balcony and died, what was his real name?" Higuchi demands.

"Taro...Matsui? Hmmm...," I ponder, a broad grin on my lips, "Well, I'm pretty sure his last name began with a 'T'. Tempura? Tido? Tsumasa? No...Shido? Bushido? Ahh, well his first name was...Greg- no no. Ichigo...? I'm terribly sorry, I can't remember off the top of my head".

"What?! Why the hell can't you remember your own employee's name?!" Higuchi yells.

"Now now, I have his name in a file at work," I tell him.

"Then go back there and get his name," is demanded of me.

"What?" I exclaim, "This is the first company vacation we've had in two years! I'm not going back! Though if you need it that badly, then I can give you the code to the file and you can get it yourself. The files are in the second desk to the left as you come in at the very back in the bottom drawer. They should be filed alphabetically, but I'm pretty sure it was Bushido".

I hold up my phone for one of the two men to speak up. Light, seeing this, takes on the job, "Hey Yuki! Come and play some twister with us! Loser has to strip down to their underwear!"

I laugh into the phone, holding up a thumb's up to Light and grinning, "That's so bad! Hang on, I'll be right there!" I hang up before bursting out laughing, "'Strip down to their underwear'? Light you naughty boy".

Light laughs nervously and rubs the back of his head, "I forgot what I was going to say initially so I had to improvise".

"Still...Well done. However the stripping part was not needed," L states casually.

"I see Higuchi," Wedy reports to us from her bike, "He's only carrying a bag".

The plan continues from there, as Light puts the visual for Higuchi on channel one and Sakura TV on channel two, we watch as Matsuda continues with his role. Then again none of what he is saying is scripted. Not really. Finally the guy actually manages to show us that he does have a brain. Higuchi in the mean time begins talking seemingly to himself. The only ones that can see who he's talking to are Misa and myself. She's sitting there in his back seat. He openly talks to her, unknowing that there is audio and visual on what exactly he's doing. And even though Light is very confused about who Rem is, I'm sure L has a fairly decent idea. He even mentions that it could be a Shinigami, however I know for a fact that he doubts this even though he puts up the possibility to be heard. Luckily, Rem is on Misa's side, meaning that for now she's on our side. As such, when Higuchi seems like he's not going to Yoshiba Productions, Rem directs him there all the same.

"I have no choice," Higuchi finally sighs out, "I have to go to Yoshiba, then". And that's where he goes. Changing the camera from which we see, we watch as Higuchi walks into the room and to the proper desk as I had directed. He looks through the files before finally writing down the name we had provided for him. My eyes narrow. He wrote down the name in the Death Note. Meanwhile, Mogi and Aiber are ready to attack if need be. However, no signal is given because all Higuchi did- in the eyes of the unknowing- is write down a name.

"What?" Light questions, "He just wrote down the name and left? That makes no sense".

"Perhaps he's planning on doing something when he gets back to the car. Change the camera to camera 1 please," L states. His eyes dart to his right, looking at me who is looking at him. We share a single gaze. Why are you only pondering on this L? You know the truth. I showed you what a Death Note looks like and you went over the names in it- every single person died the way that Note said. So...Why are you pondering? Does he want to see it for himself? Is that it? I get no answer.

Higuchi sits there watching Sakura TV for the next forty seconds. However, "Damn it! Why didn't he die!?"

Again, Light is very confused, "What? All he did is write down the name. What use would that be if he's not going to do anything in the car?"

L shakes his head, "Maybe he already tried to kill Matsuda by writing his name down...But what does that have to do with anything. How does writing one's name down kill someone?"

"Alright, Rem," Higuchi speaks up, "Let's make the deal". My eyes widen. Shit...He's gonna make the Eye Deal. And yet L still hasn't given me any signal to spout the truth about my existence just yet. So I can't explain.

"What? What deal? And still, who is this Rem?" Light questions cluelessly.

"Shit. Higuchi's been stopped by a cop, I'm going to have to pass him and leave the tailing to Aiber's team," Wedy informs us.

"Now...Where did I put it," don't you kill that man, you rat bastard! I watch as his eyes drift to the officer's face. As he reaches into his bag for a moment searching for the needed essentials, he pauses and then takes off, ditching the officer.

"The officer just rear ended a truck!" Mogi informs our blind selves, "He's dead!" Son of a bitch!

It is now when L makes the announcement, "Everyone! It's too dangerous to let Higuchi get any further! I believe he has the same ability as the second Kira; to just kill with a face. Keep this in mind as you pursue him! We need to bring him down and in!" A pause, "Watari, get me connected to the Deputy Director of the NPA" Another pause, "This is L. We are now certain of Kira's identity. He is currently headed to Shibuya on route one in a red sports car. Our group will be handling the arrest. In the mean time inform all of your officers not to approach him".

Light all the while is instructing his father, "Alright dad, set up for phase seven". This means that the speaker and Matsuda will be replaced with dummies during a commercial. Recorded voices will be used to make it seem like the interview is continuing, while everyone evacuates the building.

L looks to Light, "Now, Light, what do you say we go and catch Kira?" Light nods. "Watari, come here so that you may keep an eye on Misa. She is not to leave the room nor touch anything. Am I clear?"

"Yes. I'll be up there right away". Watari replies.

"Lucifer, prepare to gear up, you will be our gunman," L instructs as he and Light make to leave the room. I follow them swiftly.

"You got it," I nod.

"Why am I not surprised that you know how to shoot a gun?" Light questions as we head for the roof. The gear is there, so I can get dressed while we're traveling.

I mock salute to him, "Because now you know of my skills, silly Light. If I weren't here, it'd be Watari doing the shooting and Misa would be fully restrained. But since I'm younger and can take a harder recoil...If needed better guns can be used".

Minutes later Light looks to L as I sit in the back of the 'copter and piece together what I need on my weapon. On my torso is a bullet proof vest and over my ears are head phones so that I can hear Light and L converse or give me orders. "I didn't know you could pilot a helicopter. That's incredible".

"Well, you can figure it out with intuition," yea right, L, yea right.

"Wait a minute, Higuchi isn't going to Sakura TV; he's headed the wrong way," Light informs myself and the pilot.

"Based on his route, he's headed for Yotsuba's main office," L agrees.

"Ryuzaki," I speak up, "I'm all set and ready to go when need be".

Light looks over his shoulder to look at my fully geared self. My hair for the first time in a very long time is pulled up into a high pony tail. "I wouldn't want to mess with you," he tells me, eying the gun in my hand. This simply makes me grin

"Ryuzaki, Higuchi has escaped Sakura TV! Chief Yagami has been shot!" Mogi suddenly announces to us. My eyes widen. Yagami's been shot?

"I'm fine! Sorry Ryuzaki. If we go now, we can still catch him!" Yagami states through what I bet are gritted teeth. If he can still talk, then he should be fine.

"Lucifer, are you ready?" L questions as he directs the chopper in the proper direction. "Also, Light, you should probably hold onto this for self defense. This is Kira we're talking about.

I look to the side to see L offering the young man a gun. However Light turns it down, "No thanks, Japanese law forbid fire arms".

"...You know, I'm quite certain your father would have said the same thing," L states. "Lucifer?"

"I'm locked and loaded," I tell him, "Ready when you two are". As we chase him, Higuchi is forced to a stop by a blockade of screaming sirens made from many police cars with tinted windows. We had told the NPA not to interfere. However the only man that I know about that would have the balls to do so anywho is...Aizawa.

As Higuchi pushes his car to a stop, he spins it around in an attempt to go the other direction. However, the flood light of the chopper both blinds him and allows me to get a clear shot on him. I keep my single eye tamed on my target. Just outside the car, I see Rem standing there watching and waiting to see what happens next.

Desperate, Higuchi aims for the open spot below the boys and I. However, as he rushes forward in that red speed demon of his, I pull the trigger swiftly, hitting one of the tires and blowing it out. The car swerves and crashes into a wall along the road, crushing the passenger's side of the American car. There is a pause in action even as the police surround him. However, when Higuchi tries to threaten us with taking his own life, I pull the trigger again, shooting the gun out of his hand. From there, the chopper lands. And then we wait.

"Ryuzaki, I'd like to be the one to approach him," Yagami states.

"I'll go with you, Chief," Mogi tells us all.

"Very well. But this is Kira we're dealing with. Take every precaution needed and don't let him see your face under any circumstances. Lucifer, if Higuchi makes any sort of sudden movement...," L commands from his position.

"I'll shoot to harm but not kill," I tell him, eye trained on a shoulder.

When Higuchi is out of the car, bound and blind folded, he's forced to his knees and a head set is placed on him so that he can communicate with L. "Higuchi...How do you kill. Tell me!" The man is silent. "You realize that if you don't speak, I'll use any means necessary in order to get you to".

My aim remains on his shoulder closest to me while the men around him do their best to make sure that they are not in my line of fire. They're not. There is a silent pause, and then, "The note book...Believe me or not, I have a special note book that if I write down someone's name while thinking of their face they will die".

"Mr. Yagami, if you will please look for this note book," L states. I'd like to look at him and see if he's thinking about the Death Note I had shown him. However...I can't. I have a target to make sure is in my sights at all times. If I can I'll ask him about it later.

"Found it. It was in one of the compartments in Higuchi's bag. He's written a lot of names down here but there's really nothing else odd about it," Yagami's voice is heard. And then..."Aahhh!" He sees Rem.

"Mr. Yagami, what is it?" L demands.

"It's...It's a monster!" Man, I wonder how they feel every time they're called 'monster'. This is why I love not being able to be seen- even if I wanted to- when in my form for killing Shinigami.

"Calm down, remember you are unarmed," L tells Mr. Yagami who by pure habit went for a gun. However he comes out with nothing.

Aizawa picks up the book that Yagami had dropped, "Chief are you alright? You seem- Aahh!" He too sees Rem.

"Aizawa, what do you see?" L questions.

"I-It seems...Only those people who touch this note book can see the monster!" Is the answer given.

"Please bring it here," L requests. I watch L closely as he takes a hold of the Note and then pan the area near Higuchi's car. By the angle of his head, he can see Rem and he's staring at her. My eyes widen as suddenly my mouth has begun to fill with blood.

I hack, and spit a puddle onto the ground below me. "Damn it," I grunt. **The Death Note, this one in particular, has an 'aura' so strong that just being a few feet away is a bad thing for me. I've never encountered such a thing. It used to be if I were directly next to it or holding onto it. However, unknown to even most Seikatsuma, the more a Death Note is used to kill, the stronger the 'aura' that can be sensed is. Because this one has been used to kill so many...Its 'aura' is strong enough to effect me even from where I am.** There's a scream that brings me out of my thoughts and forces me to look in Light's direction. My eyes widen. No! There's no stopping it now. I can see it. I can feel it...Light...His memories have returned. And no one but me is the wiser about it.


	19. Secret's Out

**Chapter 19: Secret's Out. Don't You Just _Love_ Disasters?**

"Before we continue, now that we all know what this...Shinigami looks like," L states, sitting by his computer like Light while the others stand around a table filled with all sorts of evidence. "I believe that there is one more thing that you all must realize. Because Shinigami exist...There is no longer a single doubt in my mind that Seikatsuma also exist".

Matsuda's brows furrow, "'Seikatsuma'? What's that?"

I look to L, who is looking to me with those constantly large pupils of his. My look questions, 'are you sure?'. His answers 'yes'. There is no law made by the Queen that I cannot do this. It won't jeopardize my mission either. I turn to the men and then bow, "It's a pleasure to meet you all...My name is Lucifer Datenshi. I, am a Seikatsuma. A Demon of Life".

"What? Oh come on, Lucifer, stop kidding around," Matsuda brushes off.

I growl at him, the sound an angered wolf makes rumbling down in my throat. It is obvious that I am the one making the noise; there is no sound simulator on my person. "Silence, human!" I snap. L may or may not remember this, but I've mentioned that Seikatsuma have three forms. The human form is more of an illusion that a Seikatsuma learns to do naturally. Like becoming invisible, it has to be mastered. Though once mastered, it happens naturally like turning on and off a motion detecting switch when first walking into a room- though instead of noticing something moving, the Illusion Human form detects what is around the owner, and acts accordingly. Only those who work hard have the ability to turn it on and off as need be. I am one of these people, however normally I let my body turn it on and off on its own unless I decide otherwise. It takes your original appearance- say red hair and neon green eyes with claws and fangs- and makes it human looking. No claws, no fangs, maybe less bright eyes. You don't get to choose what your IH form- Illusion Human form- takes on. However it is always based off of your normal attributes.

This is what I do when I snap at Matsuda, turning off my IH. Fangs and claws are formed in my mouth and on my hands. My ears become tapered and pupils become that of a very small star. Matsuda jumps at my snapping, "Does this look human to you?" A rapid shaking of Matsuda's head gets me my answer. I sigh before looking at them all with this illusion dropped. "Let me explain to you what a Seikatsuma is, and what we do for a 'living' and what skills we have. While Shinigami exist, so does the opposite; Seikatsuma, Demons of Life".

"A Seikatsuma is both physically, mentally, and spiritually the opposite of Shinigami. Where as Shinigami are greedy and eternally bored creatures who see humans as toys and sometimes even food, we Seikatsuma see ourselves as guardians of the human race, are constantly busied with something, and feed on Shinigami ourselves in a similar way Shinigami 'feed' on humans. Seikatsuma were brought into existence mainly because everything must have a balance. Shinigami had nothing to be the yin to their yang until Seikatsuma came along. However, that is not the only reason we were created. Nature didn't just say 'hey, I'm gonna create something the opposite of Shinigami'. We started out small in number, and fought hard to grow. All Seikatsuma are victims of a Death Note taking their lives prematurely by the hand of a Shinigami. Our numbers started out rather small due to the fact that not everyone is made into a Seikatsuma after their death by Death Note. It depends on when they were killed, why, and how. Most common is heart attack, and at least thirty years too early, and always simply because we were pray. Other than that, the main factor, is simply that we're chosen at random. No one knows if they will become a Seikatsuma if killed by a Shinigami. I'm as human as a Seikatsuma can get; the stronger we are, the more human we look when our IH- Human Illusion- form isn't up. However, Seikatsuma have three forms. An animalistic one, a human version of our real selves, and our real selves. Right now, I am in the form that looks the most human, which is known as the IH form".

Yagami stares at me for a moment, "My son...Was dating a demon...That protects human life...What does all of this have to do with Shinigami. You knew about this all along, Ryuzaki?"

L nods, "Yes. However I did not fully believe her until the existence of Shinigami was absolutely proven thanks to Rem. I asked her to tell you all of this because she has the mission of protecting me from Kira...It seems that even the guardians of humans realize that Kira is someone that should not exist. Never the less, I assume that because we are fighting against someone with the power of a Shinigami and has a Shinigami ally. That you should all realize that we have an otherworldly ally as well".

It is silent until, "That's so cool! So, you're like...A super human right? You have super senses and super speed and strength? What else can you do?" Matsuda beams to my once more Human frame. It's not that I don't like my true self, it that if I 'turn off' my IH, then I'll forget to 'turn it on' again when in the outside world.

I chuckle, "I can see the same thing Shinigami see. So that means I can see your real name and when you're supposed to die naturally".

"That's insane!" Matsuda laughs.

"Now," L interrupts, "Back to the matter at hand. You, Rem. Is it possible that there is more than one book within the human world?"

Rem answers with, "Perhaps there is, perhaps there's not. It's hard to tell".

"Lucifer, what do you think?" L questions.

I shrug, "There's definitely two books. At the least. Think of it like this; one book per active Kira".

L questions right away, "Are you positive? Could two people not use the same book? What about the rules Aizawa read before your reintroduction?

I shrug a second time, "It's only a speculation. I'm not a Shinigami so I don't know all their rules. What I do know is that if two people share the book, only one person can have true possession of it. The rules...? Rem says that all the rules are the same...But the ones I keep as trophies after my meals don't have instructions in the back of them".

L is silent for now... "Never the less, I already know what the rest of you are going to say. The fact that there are rules in the back of the book that seem real, but you say none of the books you have them...Shinigami, is there any sort of 'book update' that is used? Would that make Lucifer's Trophy-Notes out of date?"

Rem is silent, "Yes. The King of Shinigami every now and then creates new books for us, giving new rules and laws like any human world King would". My brows furrow at this. Really?

"I see...How often are they updated?" L demands.

"It's hard to say," Rem shrugs her broad shoulders, "There is no set date such as 'once every three years' that new books are given. It is done at random. However if you have an old book for whatever reason, then there is no law keeping you from having it; it is still functional".

L is silent, "I see. Everyone. Take a break for the time being; I need time to think. Light Yagami may stay here to investigate, however Misa Amane will have to leave". As he speaks, he pulls from his pocket a key, which he inserts into his cuff and then into Light's. "Light, you are definitely not Kira. Thank you for sticking through this with me despite your frustration".

Light smiles towards L, "It's not a problem. But if you don't mind, during this little break I'm going to say goodbye to Misa". He turns and walks towards the doors, leaving the room.

"Yes...Please do send her my regards," L replies as the young man leaves. The others, Aizawa, Matsuda, Mogi and Yagami, set off to do their own little break thing.

Once they're all gone, I look to L whom I find to have all ready been staring at me for who knows how long. I tilt my head to the side like a curious pup, "Yes?"

"...Come here," L commands. Despite my initial want to stay where I am and tell him to come to me, I shrug and make my way to him. When I get there, he stands from his chair and stares at me for a moment. Then, out of literally no where, he kisses me fully on the lips. A shutter runs up and down my spine twice for each direction, and then tingles at the base of it. It is a very nice kiss. His arms wrap around my waist and pull me close as now is one of those few times that he draws himself to his full five foot eight height.

After my initial surprise, I of course respond by kissing him back, wrapping my arms around his neck and placing a hand into his hair. L doesn't have to bring me closer, as I push myself closer to be honest. We haven't kissed like this since Light's attachment to L. it's been a good while. L's larger frame presses back against my own, urging me to back up by taking a step forward. We continue this little game of cat and mouse, lips never parting, until my knees hit the couch and give out. My frame lands under his on the couch, while he makes sure not to land directly on top of me. His hands now rest on either side of my head and away from my splayed hair. Soft lips leave my own that gasp for air before trailing down my chin and over my neck. Has he been reading up on tactics again? I like them. My hands dance in his hair, gently pulling and tugging at it to see if it bothers him. However, instead of bothering him, it seems to do nothing for or against him.

A hand now travels up and down my left side, while my warmer hands trail up and down his back a few times before lifting up his shirt to feel his soft skin. I gasp as he finds a particularly nice spot on my neck, and begins to pay it regular attention. There's as sucking sensation on this portion of my body, causing the blood there to rise to the surface of my neck. Luckily it's towards the collar of my shirt. Unluckily...I can feel that he's making it bigger.

There is the sound of an interrupting and slightly awkward cough. Our attention comes to Light and the others who stand there. Light seems to be staring down at us almost impassively. Not that I really care. Matsuda's face is a bright red and he's looking away. Aizawa's face has a bright tint to it and he too is looking away, however in a more adult like manor than Matsuda who is nervously shifting from foot to foot. Yagami is like Aizawa, taking this in stride and giving us as much privacy as he can as he surely understands the emotions that make up a relationship.

L pauses before sitting up, "Hmm, I had figured you all would have spent more time there...No matter. Please forgive our brashness".

I sit up as well, pulling myself away from the knee that had been between my legs and running a hand through my long hair. I also wipe away whatever spit he had left behind in doing his work. Luckily there was only a little. I'll have to see how bad the damage is later. "Yea. Sorry about that. We both just...Kinda got caught up in the emotions I guess".

"It's quite alright," Yagami assures us, "You nor he had any alone time from the point that Light and L were cuffed together up to about now. No one can blame you for not wanting to hold back any longer". I grin lightly and place a chunk of hair over the side of my neck that L had paid attention to.

Days pass after the time Light was freed from being cuffed to Light. For the next two weeks afterwords, L and I were rather close in terms of where I sat and when he reached out simply to take my hand in his own or I gave him a random kiss. Our actions obviously bothered the man who still felt the emotion called love for me. The fact that he would often glare at L after we shared an intimate moment in front of him is more than enough evidence for me to believe what I do. Light Yagami is still in love with me, or at least the idea of me. That is, the thought of having someone such as myself at his side to 'rule the world' as he would put it.

For a little while, we hit a flat level of information meaning that we're currently going no where. But we're not falling behind. Neither is good, but they're not bad either. Today is November 5th, 2007. It's been a year since the investigation to catch Kira had begun. An entire year. L has been acting slightly strange today; silent for the most part and almost...Depressed?

"Lucifer," L speaks up as we walk through a hallway. We've just been aimlessly walking all day, to be honest. He's distracted and he seems depressed...He says that the bell is ringing rather loudly today. I can only associate 'the bell' with that of a funeral bell. However, he tries thinking of it as a wedding or simply time for church. Because he's been acting so oddly, and because he mentioned such a bell that not even I can hear, I've been sticking rather closely to him. "I would like to go to the roof. You are free to stay inside and dry if you so please," he tells me.

I shake my head, "I love the rain," really I do, "I don't mind going out to stand in it if you want to". L looks my way and stares at me for a moment. "Very well. Let us go to the roof then".

Within the very first step we take onto the roof and out into the storm, we're soaked. What a perfect day to wear white over a black bra. Still, for the time being I deal with it, opting for simply standing out there against L's side with his arm around me. Though I seem happy with just standing there, I'm really straining my ears to hear whatever bell he may be hearing. However, even out here I hear nothing. I don't know how long we stand there for. However, it's long enough to have Light looking for us it seems.

Upon realizing that he's there, which isn't until he's near enough for us to hear him, my orbs lock onto him. "What are you two doing out here?"

L answers, "Simply standing. The bell today is particularly loud. I find it quiet distracting. I wonder. Is it a wedding? Or perhaps simply a church? Or maybe...," a funeral.

Light sighs, "What are you talking about? What bell, I don't hear anything".

"You've got to be kidding me. You don't hear it either? Lucifer of all people doesn't hear it, you don't hear it. And yet I do?" L sighs himself, "Never mind that; nothing I say makes sense so it's best you don't listen to me".

I shake my head as I continue to press my ever warm frame to his that is cold from the rain. "What you say makes plenty of sense over half the time, L. It's just that this time is one of those rare ones where you aren't making sense".

"Still," Light states, "You're partly right. I don't know how sane I would be if I listened to every word you said. You're a lot of trouble, you know that?"

"Hmm...I could say the same about you," L states. This makes me laugh a bit, but not a great deal.

"What? What's that supposed to mean?" Light demands, brows furrowed.

"Tell me Light, since the day you were born have you ever not told a lie?" L questions. Huh? Where's this coming from?

"Ryuzaki, where is this coming from? I admit that I stretch the truth now and again...Everyone does. It's just that way, humans aren't meant to be perfect. However I make a conscious effort not to tell lies that will bring harm to others. That's my answer".

"I figured you'd say something like that," L sighs out.

"What about you, Lucifer? Have you ever not told a lie?" Light questions.

I shake my head as I continue to lean. "Lying is part of a Seikatsuma's life. You could almost call us habitual liars...I don't remember my human life, though. It was much too long ago". We both know that L has told many lies, so neither I nor Light ask him.

"We should go inside. We're all drenched," L states. Once inside, it doesn't take us long to get towels. I don't bother with my hair, it being much too long to towel dry. Therefore leaving me to dry my feet, hands, arms and stomach. I still have no choice but to deal with my bra showing through my shirt.

When I get back from getting my own towel, what I see is L apologizing and giving Light a foot massage. "Ryuzaki, is it 'massage Light day'?"

"No," L replies, though he continues what he apparently had been doing. "However I figure it's the least I can do to atone for my sins".

My brows furrow. "Well...If giving Light a massage helps one atone for their sins," I humor him, "Then maybe he'll let me massage him as well?"

Light looks over his shoulder to look my way, "I...Guess it's okay. Where are you going to massage?"

I smile and kneel between his hands that he leans back on, "Your shoulders. They bare a lot of stress I bet". I run my hands across the damp fabric... "Though I'm going to need you to take off your shirt for it".

He blinks, "My shirt?"

"Yea. It makes things easier for me," I tell him. There is a silent moment before he consents, unbuttoning his shirt slowly and then laying it flat along the stairs that we sit on. Now it's easier to run my hands over his shoulders again. They tense as though a shiver is running through his person. "Are my hands too cold?"

"No," he denies, "They're warm actually. It's nice".

I nod, and then rub his shoulders a bit harder to find any knots there. Then I press, causing a low groan to flow from his lips. I feel his person untense almost completely and chuckle. If only this were out of an actual liking of the guy. "It's going to be lonely," L speaks up, getting our attention, "The three of us may probably be splitting up soon".

"What? Why would Lucifer be leaving you?" Light questions.

"I'll have to go back to the Seikatsuma realm once my job of protecting Ryuzaki from Kira," I state. I'll be requesting to become Ryuzaki's permanent guard, which has happened for others before. However I don't know if that will be the case for me".

There is a ringing which L stops by picking up his phone and walking away from us in order to answer it. "Yes? I see...I understand. I'll be there right away". He hangs up and offers a hand to me but looks to Light. "Let's go. There are some important matters to attend to. It seems that everything is falling into place".

Curious, I leave Light's unfinished shoulders be and stand to go to L right away. My hand meets his naturally cooler one, and we head back for the second underground floor. When we get there, everyone else is there as well, confused but alert. "Ryuzaki, what's going on?" Matsuda questions.

"Everything is falling into place. Watari has gotten permission from another country to use the Death Note to execute someone," L states, getting into his chair whilst continuing to hold my hand in anticipation. "I'm going to test the abilities of this book".

"What?! That's insane!" Yagami cries, obviously against this.

"We already know that the book works!" Aizawa points out.

"_And_ if you write in it, then you have to obey the thirteen day rule," Matsuda finishes up.

L shakes his head, "I'm merely testing it. The one writing the name into the book is a man up for execution in just over thirteen days. If he writes the name and is alive by the time his execution is due, that sentence will be pardoned and the case will be figured out". Seconds later, the power goes out, bathing the room in red light. "Watari?!" L questions with those wide eyes of his. However, the only answer we have is grunts of pain and the like.

"Where's Rem?!" I command, looking around. God damn it! "Find him damn it! Move!"

"Everyone," L begins, "The Shinigami-". He stops, his eyes wide and his hold on my hand suddenly very tight. It trembles for a few seconds before slackening. As he falls to the side, hitting the ground with a dull thud.

My eyes widen as Light catches L. No! I myself rush over to L's other side and take one of his hands. "L, L! Eyes on me. L!" I call over and over again patting his face. Now would be a nice time for that weird ability of mine to _start working_!

His eyes slowly drift over to me, wide and frightened. He is honestly scared and unprepared to die. Black orbs meet crimson ones that drip salty tears. His lips tremble to make breathless words. However, I don't make them out. He just...Stares at me and does nothing else.

"L. _Please_. Hang on. I can fix this! I _can_!" I tell him, running a hand over his face desperately.

Light looks to me while holding L up, "You can? How?!"

"Shut up!" I snarl, turning my IH to 'off' and glaring at him with crimson orbs that have stars for pupils. Fangs almost too big for my mouth snarl at him, "Back off, human!" I snap. My attention is given back to L. "Please. L. Hang in there. Don't leave me. Please don't leave me. I love you L," his eyes begin to dim. "L did you hear me!? I said I love you! So please hang on! Please!" Those lids of his slowly close as he continues to stare at me. **Come on. Where the hell is that power?! I know it's there! It's happened before! Come on! Don't you take him from me. Neither of us are ready for him to go! I love him. I thought that since I'm a creature without a heart or soul, that even though my blood runs and I hold emotions that there was always one thing I could never feel. Love. But he makes me feel it! I know I can love! And I love him! Don't take him away from me!**

When I think that all is lost, and as L's lids shut fully, my back begins to burn like a mother fucker. I suddenly scream and shutter. It feels like someone is branding me without first numbing me. Or maybe they're flaying me with a hot scalpel or knife. Maybe they're carving something into me with a butter knife. Blood and bile rise in my throat, causing me to have to turn away and let it spew from my person in the most disgusting of ways. I try to let go of L in order to not get it on his frame. However my hands won't let go no matter how many times I command them.

I hack and cough, trying to figure out what's going on as the humans freak out about what they should do. Well, I think they're freaking out. When I think that the mark on my back is about to burn me alive, something miraculous begins to occur. One, the bile goes away. Meaning that it's just blood that's spewing from my person. Two, there's a loud gasp from L's frame, and then panting. My eyes jolt to L to see that indeed his eyes are open and full of life. They dart around and then land on Light before his stiff frame frantically tries to cringe away but does not move. Though he hasn't been dead for long, his muscles are still locked up.

"L," I gasp and spit out the last bout of blood that wishes to come from my mouth. I spit for a few moments more before looking to him. "L...Speak to me," I tell him.

"Did she just bring Ryuzaki back to life?!" Matsuda exclaims.

"She...She...What?" Yagami questions.

"What?!" Is all Light can say. However as only L and I can see him, only we see his face being filled with rage.

"L-Lucifer," L states, getting my attention. "Get me out of here".

I stand, using my heightened strength to pick up the full grown man. By shifting him, I help him throw an arm over my shoulders. I say nothing as I turn away, and then run out of the room at full speed. L's eyes are closed again. However this time I can tell that he's sleeping instead of dead. He must be exhausted. I run to the roof of the building, not willing to risk anything by stopping and letting the lot of them catch up to us. Instead I only stop when we're on the roof under a ledge. I put L down for now, however I also hold him in my lap.

"This is Gin," my brother speaks up business like from the other side of the line my phone is currently connected to.

"Gin, I need a door opened to your office _now_," I demand, panting. My eye lids flutter as though I'm tired. However. I don't want to feel that way. "Light tried to kill L. I managed to save him with that freaky pentagram on my back," my tongue darts out to wet dry lips, by passing my fangs as for now my IH refuses to reset itself to make me look human.

"Understood. The door closest to you will lead you here. See you in a few seconds," Gin speaks.

"Thank you," I sigh tiredly before hanging up. Picking up L's sleeping frame, I make my way back to the door that leads to the outside and the final floor of the building. As I walk, blood again to come from between my lips, but this time as though I've bitten my tongue at least in half. I feel a wetness drip from my eyes that doesn't feel like tears, the same is repeated from my ears and down my neck, as well as from my nose. Everything is releasing blood- mouth, eyes, ears and nose even. However, like walking from a warm place to a cool one, I find myself in my brother's office. From what I can see of the window, it's night time; late.

"Lucifer," Gin stands, eyes wide and mouth open in surprise. I suppose L looks like he had been shot due to the fact that I threw up blood and bile all over him. I'm wearing white too, and as such my own blood covers me as well.

"H-hey, Gin," I didn't realize it until now but...I'm very tired. It's hard to speak the words with a mouth full of blood and hard to even hear his greeting with ears that are bleeding as well. Next thing I know, I'm falling to my knees roughly. Gin is calling my name as my hold on L is lost, making him fall to the ground with a heavy flop. I fall to the side with an equally heavy thud. Then all is black.


	20. Nice to Meet You, Your Majesty

**Chapter 20: Nice To Meet You, Your Majesty**

Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...

This is the sound I find myself waking up to. The droning beeping sound of a place I find unfamiliar. I'm not in this place often, however I do know where I am. The issue is...Now to sit up. I said...Sit. Up. Sit up damn you!...Well, apparently my body has decided to go on strike for the time being. Maybe I can just open my eyes...

That's done easier than breathing. My crimson star pupiled eyes open up to look at a bland and boring white ceiling. From the corners of my eyes, I can see that the walls and floor are also white and cleaner than a place that sits in bleach all day. Which this place practically does when it's cleaned probably. From the corner of my eyes, to the left I see a man sitting in a chair close to my bed, reading. Well, that's what he would be doing if the distressed look on his face didn't tell me otherwise. His eyes are glazed over as though in deep thought. His hair is silver and long, rivaling my own hair's length. His eyes are a colored pencil red compared to my blood crimson ones. He wears a light black suit, his tie a silver color like this hair and his shirt red.

"Gin," I speak up, my throat dry and voice cracking. However, even just the whisper that had come from me is enough for him to become alert it seems.

Gin's eyes flash to me in relief while the book he was staring at is literally thrown over his shoulder without a care and lands in a crumple of pages. In a flash he's at my bedside and holding one of my hands that refuses to move. "Thank god you're awake! I," oh..here come the tears, "I..I thought I was going to lose you this time. Lucifer".

I smile to him weakly, very, very tired. "I'm not going down any time soon, Gin. You know that". He nods his head as tears drip down his handsome face, "So stop crying. You big lug. To think you're the older of us two".

"I'm sorry," he whimpers, sniffling and hiccuping in an attempt to stop crying as told. He doesn't do so well at doing so. Instead, he leans onto my smaller frame and stuffs his face into my hospital gown. His large hands hold onto the fabric over my shoulders. He sits there and whimpers like some sort of child, however I don't admonish him or put him down for doing so. I prefer the gentle side of Gin as it is, as opposed to the business one that he's created to continue to be the Agent Head.

"I'd pat your back but...For some reason I can't move," I make to do so, however...It doesn't work.

Gin lifts up his head suddenly, "I'm so sorry!" He exclaims before pushing away from me. Then I hear the rattling of chains. "You wouldn't stop having night terrors while you were out. You hospitalized a lot of nurses, but after a heavy sedation and chaining you down, you calmed down". A heavy sedation? What the hell? "The head doctor wouldn't let us wake you up; said you really needed your rest after all that you did".

I blink, "What did I do...," wait...Realization hits me, making my eyes widen ever so slowly, "Where's L?!" I sit up as soon as I can and begin to unclip the restraint chains as fast as I can with Gin's help. "Where is he, Gin?!"

"L? He's at our house...You've been out for a month or so. He's been completely filled in how our realm works but he's still been keeping to himself oddly enough. I asked if he wanted to come and see you, but he said no and that he knows you're fine," Gin explains at length. "The doctor says you can leave whenever you want".

"I'd be leaving now even if I couldn't by doctor's orders. Where's my clothing?" Gin points to another chair in the corner, showing me a bundle of black. I grin. Good. Once I'm completely free of chains, I hop out of bed only to stumble for a second. Lack of moving your body for over a month really does a number on you. However, after a quick stretch, there's no stopping me from getting dressed. I strip free of the gown even as Gin stands there. Though he's quick to turn around and give me privacy. Getting dressed doesn't take long at all. When I'm done I head for the window and open it up before placing my foot on the ledge and readying to use it as a launch pad. "Are you coming with?"

Gin nods, "I'd like to actually talk to this guy, since he hasn't said much to me. You were really talkative during your rest. You kept on saying 'I love you' and 'L'. Did you honestly fall for a human?"

I do as mentioned, with Gin following swiftly after me, "Yes...I did. I don't know when or why, but L is the man I love". We fall silent then. The best way to describe this section of the Seikatsuma realm is to call it something of a country town. Meaning that the houses are wide and few in between, and that there's simply a lot of land that is flat or hilly. You could say it's farmer's land. But that's okay, that lets me see the stars bright and happy when night comes. The Seikatsuma realm is actually a lot like the Human one. Having technology and what not- hell, we're more advanced. However because all of us are basically super humans, we find no need for cars. There are trains, however they only ever travel long distances that would take even the highest ranking of us days to get to their destination.

The house I stop at is not large but it's not tiny either. It's of average size, with blue sidings and an ocean foam blue door. The shutters are black. And...It's literally in the middle of no where, and it's only a single floor. I hate stairs. What I open the door to see is a normal wooden floored living room with two leather swivel chairs that lean back and a couch under the window. Against the wall is a flat screen TV and between the chairs is a small table. Attached to the living room with no doors needed is the dinning room whose wooden flooring has a grey-blue tint to it and a single cream colored table along the wall. Then connected to that and with a wall separating it and the living room to the left of the dinning room is the kitchen. Dark wood floors and lighter appliances is all I have to say. Nice and simple since I'm rarely here in the Seikatsuma realm. There's a solid wall that requires a door in order to go through it that leads to a long hallway and then four bedrooms that branch off of it, each with their own bathroom. Two rooms on the right side and two on the left, like many hotel rooms they're conjoined.

I don't go much further than the front door. Why? Because sitting there in one of the chairs is a black mop of hair. I can just see the white of his long sleeved shirt. However the hair is all I needed to see in order to know just who it is that is in my home. Gin said he'd be here...And he is. A bright grin spreads across my face and my eyes come up into happy slits.

"L!" I cry rushing forward and pulling him from his chair in happy fit. Arms wrap around his torso in an almost crushing hold. I bury my face into the crook of his neck and breath in the scent that no longer smells like my blood and death. "Oh my god...L, you're okay! You're okay!" I want to cry in happiness, I really do. However I don't wanna get his shirt soaked. I barely manage to keep the salty drops from falling from my eyes.

L's arms slowly wrap around my person in return, however when they do wrap around me the hold is rather tight. I can feel him resting his nose in my hair. Though I don't know if there's a smile on his face or anything like that. "It's good to see you too, Lucifer," he tells me. There is a moment's pause before our hug ends, allowing me to look up at him with that beaming smile still on my face. "I was rather worried about you...However your brother is fairly good at explaining things. To think that you had an uncontrollable ability like that all this time...Is that why you stuck around me so closely when I told you of the bell?"

I nod, "I was planning on that saving you all this time because I knew that Kira was smarter than me...And killing a Shinigami after a name is written doesn't stop the death from happening. It was either help you catch Kira as soon as possible, or let my weird ability do its job. If it failed...Then Light would be dead right now".

"He really is Kira," L sighs, "I need to go back to my own realm".

I open my mouth to assure him that we can do that just as soon as I get a shower and the like, however I am interrupted, "Unfortunately we can't allow you to do that right away. The Queen would like to speak to you. Both of you".

My brows furrow as I spin to look at him, "The Queen? What does the Queen of all people want to do with a human and an Agent?" I knew I was supposed to bring him to her when Light tried to kill him as it is, but I was hoping she'd forget about such nonsense. The fact that she's remembered is...Slightly disturbing.

Gin shakes his head, "I don't know. All I know is that I have orders to give you orders to bring yourself and L to her once you're awake. You'd best go now...There's no point in angering her off by making her wait".

L blinks, "Is her abode close?"

I nod, "All Agents are required to live near the Queen since we go in and out of the Human world the most often". Still I turn and look towards Gin, "I'll make sure to stop by and say 'bye' again before we leave. Okay?" Gin nods a single time before letting us pass him by. I look to L then before telling him, "You're gonna have to get on my back".

His almost never blinking eyes hold curiosity, "Excuse me?"

"Get on my back," I crouch and hold my hands out so that I can take his legs. "I can carry you. At a human's pace it'd take hours. At my pace it will take twenty minutes tops. Just make sure you hold on tight," I explain simply. There is a long pause between us, with me staring him down over my shoulder and him staring back. That is until Gin pushes the man forward hard enough to make him stumble and make contact with me. The second he does, I take his legs out from under him, forcing him to hold onto my shoulders. With a single shift of his person so that he sits comfortably and for me to get used to the new weight, I take off at full speed. At first I simply run in a straight line in order to get my barrings. When I realize just what direction I should be headed in, I make a sharp left that kicks up dirt and grass ruthlessly. Doing so causes L's hold on my person to tighten. However I ignore it and continue to carry his weight basically on my hips.

The place we come up to is that of a massive castle made of gray brick and stone. Like your average castle it's surrounded by a massive wall with four corners that have look out towers. On a single side there is a bridge that allows you to cross the large moat that has acidic water. Yea...Here...Water is acidic. Don't ask me why because hell if I know. There are calls from various people as we make our way towards this moat for the bridge to be drawn down and the gate to be opened for my arrival. I don't stop or slow down as the gate rises just in time for me to dash through. It crashes down right after we're clear of the metal contraption. From the gate entrance we come into the main court yard- there's one in the back called the secondary court yard. There's not much to say about it. Just various paths that lead to here and there, from the entrance to the castle doors, from the towers and to the castle doors and then one large one all around the castle itself. The spots of grass that aren't taken over by paths lined with yellow and white rose bushes have various things in them from an out door game to a fountain. The castle itself is made of cream colored bricks and stone, its windows being that of a gothic design and mostly being stained blue. The doors to the castle itself are black painted wood.

I sigh as I place L down and pause to look at him, "I want to warn you now," I tell him, "The Queen has the physic of a ten year old child. However she's very powerful and very wise. She can have a child's deposition; if you're unlucky you'll get to see that first hand. I want you to take me very seriously when I say this; don't talk out of term and only speak when spoken to. Those are the only two rules that are punishable by immediate execution when it comes to her. Understand?"

L nods, "I understand". This earns him a nod from me.

Upon opening the door, I am greeted by a long hallway that has a single royal blue carpet which covers obsidian floors. The windows are of a dark marble color, though the windows let in plenty of light, making our surroundings seem less dark themed. Between each window is a single male guard, emotionless in facial expression and unmoving in stance. At the tall doors that stand now before my lover and I, are two women dressed in a feminine version of what the men wear; full blown light metal armor freshly shined and meant to protect. The women are twins, aptly named Yin and Yang. The one on the left is Yin, the other Yang. However unlike most twins named that pair of names, they are identical in every way. Around the necks of each man and the two women, there is a thin leather collar, inverted spikes seemingly fused into their skin. The guards here are not Agents nor on any other higher level such as Agents, Shinigami Hunters or Shinigami Trackers. Instead, they are those who tested to show that they evolutionized far enough to be promoted to such a level but failed. Punishment for failing is to become a servant that is forced to wear those collars that keep them in check at all times.

"Here to see her Highness, Queen Zeita," I report sternly to the two, not bothering to meet either of their eyes. Normally I would, seeing as Yin and Yang were two decent friends of mine before the test. However, in this castle you have to act every part of your rank. Cockiness included.

Yin and Yang are silent as they open the large doors for myself and L. The throne room as compared to the hallway, is made of light flooring and light walls. The carpet leading to the throne itself and to the door on each side to my left and right is red. The floor under it is something of a bleached obsidian- which isn't a real thin in the Human World. The walls are of a light marble while the windows are tall and clear as though they were never there in the first place. At the center of the room and in front a fountain of lava of all things if the very leader of my home Realm.

Her eyes are large and silver like star light. Her hair is a cool toned violet, meaning that it has more blue than red to it. The clothing she wears is a simple sun dress today, being white and having thin straps, that goes to her knees. Her legs rest over the edge of the throne, kicking while she fiddles with the claws that lay on her fingers. Directly behind her ears and towards the top portion connects with the face, are two goat like horns that come out and then curl forward to help her hair frame her round face.

"Welcome, Lucifer," her voice calls out from her side of the room.

I bow low in turn, "Queen Zeita, it's good to see you again".

She smiles, "You as well, Lucifer. Please, come closer to me with your counterpart". There is no pause in my obeying her order moving forward swiftly and being sure to have L not waste any of Zeita's time as well. She's not fond of waiting. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, your Highness. My recovery was swift compared to last time," I answer.

"True, you did take a good eight months to wake up," she nods to me. Her eyes slide to L, looking him over as though he were some sort of sculpture that needed to be graded by her gaze. His unblinking orbs stare right back at her. However, even though I can see the wheels turning in his head, he says nothing to her. Good. "So this is L...He's quiet handsome. I also hear that you're in love". Her eyes narrow, pin prick pupils staring me down. "Correct?"

"Yes your Highness," I answer swiftly, "I am in love with the human known as L Lawliet". I'm not worried about answering her this question. It's not forbidden or anything for a Seikatsuma to fall in love with a Human. It happens rather often, actually, what with a lot of my kind spending time in the Human World and bonding with their kind.

"I see," she stands from her throne, signaling for me to fall to a knee with my head bowed. Unless told to, we are not to stand while our ruler is, "Stand," I do so just as swiftly as I had knelt. Her small frame is only four foot three. "...I have little to say to be honest. For the most part I merely wanted to see you again, Lucifer. You're rarely home," not a bad thing. There is no law that we have to stay here. It's just easier if you do. Especially for those like Gin. "So I guess I'll ask you this now...L...," her attention is given only to him. A silent test to see if I will stay silent it seems. At least that's what I read it as. "...Lucifer is a crazy one, isn't she? She's a rather loose cannon if you ask me. The only Agent to have ever stayed in the Human World for one. She's the only one living there. All other live here until they're dispatched. Tell me, has her performance as your personal guardian and helper been of any advantage to you?"

L stares at the small Queen, probably curious as to how she of all people is the leader of my kind. Still, he answers at length, "She indeed is a loose cannon. However I have come to find her rather useful. Taking on Watari's job when he was doing other things or helping him. She hasn't once disobeyed a direct order. And she has pointed out various facts through out the case such as the Second Kira's gender. In secret, she not only tricked Light into thinking that she was on his side for a rather long amount of time, but she also gave me information that I wouldn't have figured out until later on in the investigation".

Zeita is silent for a moment before nodding, circling L like some sort of drill Sargent or maybe even a predator of some sort, "I see...I'm happy to hear that her performance is satisfactory to you. And...What do you think of our kind? The Seikatsuma? Are we a threat to you? Do you stand by our side? What?"

"Even though Lucifer had shown me just how many times your kind was real, there was still a single doubt in my mind that she and her abilities were some how false," L answers. "But seeing as she's saved my life by stopping me from being killed by an other worldly book and its Shinigami master...I have no choice but to believe her. Not only because I stand here in her home realm, but because everything has an opposite. Shinigami exist, so Seikatsuma must be real as well".

"And what would you do...If I offered you immortality?"

My eyes widen to the size of dinner plates, "Your Highness, I've only heard about this from Gin not too long ago and after I woke up. Wouldn't it be still experimental?"

Zeita glares at me cruelly for talking out of term, but I don't really care at the moment. If it's experimental, then something could go wrong. If something goes wrong, L could get hurt. And I won't stand for that. "Yes," she answers, "However you know our scientists are very good. It's unlikely that they will mess up even if it is experimental".

L is silent for a moment or two, before questioning, "What is the catch? I assume I will be tied to this realm as Lucifer is. If this is the case, then I would do best as an Agent. The other option is that you will most likely some how bind myself to Lucifer, most likely by telling her that she must remain by my side until I either prove myself to you in being stable, or until the day she or I die".

The small Queen stops her circling so that she may cover her mouth in a lady like fashion. This muffles the giggling that comes from her, "You really are quite smart. You don't even know me and yet you already predicted my plan". Her eyes pan to my frame before looking back to him, "Yes...She'll be bound to you for life by my order. Not only that but...Some of her DNA will have to be given in order for the process to work". She pauses before continuing, "It'd be best if the feelings she has for you is honestly mutual. It would make things easier on the both of you. So tell me, L Lawliet, do you love Lucifer Datenshi?"

The room is filled with a silence like no tomorrow. The silence is rather deadly to not only my feelings, but also my mind as it wanders on what L's response may be. Does he love me? Does he not know? Or was he simply keeping me close for my usefulness? The last one is both unlikely and likely. Unlikely because otherwise he wouldn't actually be so close to him all the time. Right? But likely, because he has no bounds on what he will and won't do to bring Kira down. Hence his asking of Light to pretend he loves Misa back when he didn't have his memories.

"To say that I have a feeling of warm personal attachment and deep affection for the woman that is under your command and had been ordered to protect my life...," he takes a breath, "Would be nothing but the absolute truth". It takes me a moment to understand his elaborate explanation and answer to realize just what he had said.

Then, I can't help but smile a barely contained smile. However, despite the fact that I want to jump up and hug the weird man and almost crush him to nothingness, I can't. I must contain the butterflies that swarm in my stomach almost violently. The best I can do, is stay in my spot and repeat his words in my head like some sort of mantra over and over.

Zeita is silent for a good ten minutes before she begins to speak again. "Well that was a pleasant answer. If this is the case...Would you like to spend the rest of eternity with her?"

"Most definitely," he doesn't hesitate.

With his answer given, the Queen once more turns her head my direction, and moves to stand in front of me. "Rise, Lucifer," I waste no time in doing so, standing to my feet swiftly in order to tower over the child sized Seikatsuma. "And I know you are willing to give away your DNA to him...However it will be a painful process for the both of you".

"How much DNA do you need?" I question with a tilt of my head.

"At least an arm's worth". Her head turns away from me as she looks to one of the doors to the side. With a clap of her hands, a tall and rather familiar man walks into the room with a large blade in his hands. Gin holds an emotionless look on his face, however his eyes tell me of how terrified of this current job he's going to be doing he is. "Gin as your keeper, Lucifer, will be taking your arm and then leaving with L to the science building. You on the other hand will be taken to the rejuvenation labs to restore your arm to what it once was".

"Is it necessary to take her entire arm?" L questions swiftly.

The star eyed girl glares his way, but does not make a huge fuss over it. "I am afraid so," Queen Zeita answers simply. "You see, the arm contains all of the needed materials. Bone, muscle, tendons, ligaments, blood, tissue, and the like. Your organs will naturally go through the needed changes. However that is where the pain comes in".

"What is my chance of survival?"

"Sixty-forty to be honest," she answers him, "It's most likely you'll survive, even so. Gin. Take her arm".

Gin's face remains cold and calculating as he comes to block L's sight from me. Though as I look up at the man that is my brother, in doing so I see L being held by the shoulder by her Highness. "Your dominant arm," he commands of me, thumb running along the blade as though testing its sharpness. I sigh and hold out my right arm, hand clenched into a fist tightly as I stare him down. I refuse to look away. The handle of the blade rests in Gin's dominant left hand, gripped so tightly that the wood groans and cracks under the pressure but still manages to stand strong for now. His right hand takes a hold of my wrist, while the blade now rests directly at the joint of my arm and shoulder. With three practice swings so to speak, the forth is let loose to be the real deal.

The only pain that out does my new and current one is when I had been trying to save L's life from being taken by Rem's Death Note. Still, this one is a very close second. The moment the blade is fully through my arm, I'm dropped to my knees and screaming my pain at the top of my lungs. Do you have any idea just how bad it hurts to get your arm cut off without any pain killer? Oh yea, it may sound pretty human that I'm on the ground and screaming, but while the water here is acidic, the metals we make are basic. Too basic and they decide to eat away whatever they touch much like acid.

"Yin! Yang! Take her to her destination!" The Queen demands before returning to her throne. The front doors open to show the two door women that I had spoken to earlier. These women help me to my feet as I force myself to stand, and then lead the way swiftly out of there. My travel is blurry as my mind focuses only on the place where I'll be staying to regrow my arm. I barely notice Gin holding onto my chopped off limb and taking L by his shoulder to lead him to his own place of staying. I do not notice the worried gaze in those dark orbs nor the otherwise passive face. I don't notice that his hands are balled into pale knuckled fists, nor that his gate is stiff. By the time I step into the pool of wax that has a special ability to speed up the healing process to the point of regenerating an arm, I am pale from the loss of blood.


	21. Almost a Different Man Time to Strike

**Chapter 21: Almost A Different Man. Time to Strike Back**

Some would say that regenerating is painless. That it can be even pleasurable if one is relaxed enough to sit still for days on end with nothing to do than to simply count the lines in the ceiling. Some would say that it's amazing to watch, watching as your wounds seal themselves shut. Then there are those who would say that regenerating is a painful happening. That they'd rather heal the normal and slower way. That they'd rather die of starvation than regenerate. The people that think it's a painless process are those who have only gone to get minor wounds- broken bones, small but deep gashes- healed up. It doesn't take them long to get out of the building in which I currently reside. Those who think it's amazing to watch normally have the larger gashes on them. Claw wounds from a bear in comparison to what they really took on...Or maybe it really was a bear. It's possible.

And then there are those like me, who find the process to be a literal living Hell. The pain is excruciating, and there's nothing you can do about it save sit still and either bite your lower lip to oblivion- meaning that needs to be healed next- or scream your head off until your throat becomes raw and your voice goes away temporarily. The moment I had been helped into the vat of healing wax, I started to scream. There was nothing else I could do but that. I couldn't thrash; there was no energy in me to do so. And if I moved more, I'd probably lose more blood. The amount of time it takes me to actually lose my voice is a total of 73 hours. All of which was constant screaming and cursing out the creation of the wax- even though without it I'd be armless for the rest of my life. Which is worse, three days of kill-me-now torture or an entire life living with only one arm? That wouldn't go well for me when it comes to fighting. Not at all. Or other things for that matter.

So, three days and an hour's worth of screaming it is. I lost my voice on that single hour, and then had no choice but to simply throw my head back against the ledge of the vat and stare at my eye lids in a silent pain induced haze. If I didn't need to breathe, I wouldn't be right now, and I'd look like nothing but a corpse. However this is not the case; I do need to breathe. You know when your eyes are closed but you're in the light, and then someone walks into your spot of light thus telling you that they're there? This sensation hits me after three weeks of simply sitting still and doing absolutely nothing. Not even stretching.

"This is where she has been staying for the passed three weeks, three days and five minutes?" A rather familiar voice speaks up, seemingly already knowing the answer.

A second male voice answers the first, "Yes. Lucifer, are you fully healed?"

Cracking open a single eye for the first time in weeks, I find myself looking straight forward from where my head lolls. In front of me are two men, one much taller than the other. The other not standing to his full height due to what seems to be a habitual slouch to his spine instead of a medically caused one. The taller of the two men has long hair that frames his face neatly and is currently in a braid that rests over his right shoulder elegantly. He's dressed in simple clothing for once, bearing a medium blue T-shirt and simple black pants and boots. His eyes are a color not unlike her own, but not a carbon copy either, and his skin is a peach color. This is Gin.

That means that the one next to me is...Well, let's look him over first, shall we? With bed head hair that's some how sloppy yet still attractive to my eye, he honestly really hasn't changed much. His eyes still are odd even for a Seikatsuma now, the pupils being constantly dilated to take in all the light his eyes can while the irises remain black themselves. The only change in the pupils is that they now are stars just like my own. The shadows under his eyes seem to have remained, if not gotten a bit darker. His clothing hasn't changed either. However, my sharp eyes can see that his ears are now tapered. And as I offer a smile to the man, him returning it, I see a shift in his lips that signals him having fangs. If his ears are tapered and fangs rest in his mouth, then he must have some claws. However I can't tell due to his hands being stuffed into his pockets.

I would stand up to hug the man, but for one that would mean showing him my nakedness. And while he's seen me naked while thinking me to be Kira via camera, it's different when it's in person. Plus Gin doesn't need to see me like that. Secondly, it would cause the wax that's solidified by now to get all over him. He doesn't need that. Though it's hard to resist this urge to stand and hug him as hard as I can. I haven't seen him in three weeks, and I've been worried about the process of his change. I've never seen it before. It's a new process. It's never been done on a human before. All these are reasons for me to worry for his well being. I didn't want him to die when I almost died simply to save his damn mortal life. The good news is that now that the process is over for him, and my own arm is back to being an actual limb instead of a nub.

"It's good to see you too, L," I grin to him, flashing a pair of fangs in the process. "But if I'm gonna get out and get dressed and what not, you and Gin are going to have to leave for about ten minutes".

L stares at me with those new eyes of his, the orbs lifting to above my head to look at what I know to be my lifespan and full name. What? Did he think that Lucifer Datenshi wasn't my real name? Even if it's a play on words, my name is just that. "Very well," he turns, "We'll see you in ten minutes".

It doesn't take me any time at all to get done with rinsing off any and all wax from my frame within the standing shower. It takes me even less time to get dressed into the clothing that had been washed free of my blood upon getting to this facility that is hours away from the castle. That's why I was lucky that Gin only nicked the artery because while I almost bled out, I would have definitely bled out if he cut the artery completely.

None the less, out of the changing/shower area and back to the boys I go, fully clad in clothing and not with one arm, but two. Upon meeting them, I instantly move to L, wrapping my arms around his frame in a tight hug to show that I had by far missed the man. Any company would have been nice during my healing period. However, I especially missed my no longer human lover. Now all that's left to do is to figure out what we're doing after this.

"So," I begin, my fingers twining with L's own as we head out of the facility, "What do we do now?"

Either one of the men could have answered, though it seems like L has a better idea of what he'd like to do than Gin, "We go back to the human world. While we cannot be near Light any longer, there are others that by now have hard of my 'death' and are chasing Kira in their own way. Two others actually. They both are rather intelligent and up until I 'died' they constantly competed for the position of L's successor. I'm one hundred percent positive that the both of them have gone their own ways and have moved to finish what I had started. However the one I would like to help complete this case is named Near- his true name is Nate Rivers. He is young, however he is smarter than I am, and I am certain that it is he who will finally take Light Yagami down".

"And how do you think you will find this Nate Rivers?" Gin questions, walking on my free side. We have no real destination. Well...We do, it's just that Gin hasn't made the door to it yet.

"I have a few good assumptions. However the fastest way to find out where he is would be to go to the orphanage where I had grown up," L states, "I have no doubt that information on Near's where abouts will be there".

I look to Gin with a risen brow, "I assume you've prepared a door for us?"

"No," Gin states simply, "However it won't take me long to create one. You're leaving now?"

I nod, "It's for the best. Light needs to be taken down as soon as possible".

"Very well". The tall man sighs before stepping in front of us and making motions in the air. Much like the mark only seen by those of my kind- so now even L can see it if I show it to him- Gin's hand makes the shape of a pentagram which instead of being surrounded by runes and a circle, it is a triangle and runes. He speaks in a language that not even my ears understand before suddenly there is a burst of bright light and then a door standing in front of us. "Here you are," he states with another sigh, he's been doing that a lot, "This will lead you directly to your former home, L".

"Thank you, Gin," the black haired man thanks the silver haired man and then looks to me. "Shall we go, Lucifer?"

I nod, "You go first; I wanna say goodbye to my brother. I don't know when I'll be back after all and phone calls are different from talking in person". L stands there for a moment before continuing on through the door, taking the knob into his odd grasp and then closing it behind him when need be.

When the door is closed behind him, it does not disappear, as there are two people who are to go through it. I look up at the man who has been my older brother for I forget how long. While we are not truly related, I realize that the bond between us is that of two honest to god siblings through and through. However, while he constantly worries about be, that is the only true 'big brother' role that he's played ever since our coming together. Other than that one tick, he's always had a sister complex. He constantly wonders what I'm doing and dislikes it when he can't come along. He only plays cold hearted and serious around all but myself, falling into his true gentle souled self.

I stare up at him and he down at me. Next thing I know, I'm pulled into a bone shattering hug that knocks the wind out of me. "Please tell me that you don't have to go. You only just got back," he begs of me, "It's not fair that you get to go and I can't be with you".

I smile and, after managing to get used to the tight hug, pat his back, smoothing his long hair down with a calming hand. "Gin, it'll be okay. It's not like I'll be gone forever".

"You're never home though! It's lonely there," Gin insists.

"I know," I tell him, "Trust me, I do know...But I have to get going".

"I don't want you to!" Gin demands further.

A calming sigh escapes from my lips, "Listen to me and listen to me well, Gin. If all goes well, I'll come back for you when it's safe. Okay? Maybe I can get her Majesty to say 'yes' to you 'keeping an eye on me' up close and personal in the human world. You can live with L and I then. Okay?"

"...Promise you'll come back for me?"

I nod and pry myself from his hold, "I promise Gin. There's no way I'm gonna make you suffer any longer...You've done that long enough". But for now...I have to go. With a tip toed pat to his head and a smile, I walk through the door that disappears behind me. I find myself walking out of a closet.

What I come out of the closet to is L looking my way, "This is she, Roger, my new assistant and lover, Lucifer".

I grin to the human, seeing L as his new self but certain that this Roger in the room sees us only as humans. Meaning that our IHs are doing their jobs. "Pleasure to meet you Roger, I've heard much about you," not really, "I'm Lucifer Datenshi".

Roger, much like Watari- or should I call him Wammy?- is an older gentleman with graying hair and a balding head. He looks to me with old eyes rather curiously, "I assure you the pleasure is all mine".

"Roger," L states, calling back his attention, "Where are Near and Mello?"

The old man sighs, "Well...After you did your disappearing act, I had no choice to announce you to be MIA to the two of them. Because of this, we needed a new L and suggested that they work together. But...You know how Mello is. Always wanting to be on top and never a fan of Near, his rival through and through. He left...And then Near left to investigate as well...Neither of them have left any clues as to where they have gone. I'm afraid I cannot help you other than saying that Near was headed for America before he left. As for Mello, he left not a trace and took Matt with him".

L is silent, "Very well...Thank you, Roger. We'll be taking our leave then. Come Lucifer".

"Right behind you," I nod to Roger before turning and casually striding across the room, "See you again, maybe, Roger".

"W-wait!" The old man suddenly speaks up as L makes to open the office's door, "Alright...I'll tell you the truth". He was lying? "I'm sorry for not doing so in the first place, but for you to be proclaimed MIA and then suddenly show up four years later...It's rather odd don't you think?"

L turns, "I knew you were lying; I wanted to see if you would break or not. You did. However as to my sudden appearance, it doesn't matter. I will ask you again: where are Near and Mello?"

"Near is currently with the President of the United States of America. Mello on the other hand is with the mafia doing things his own way".

L is silent for a moment, "Very well. Thank you for your time," L states before actually walking through the office door for real this time. Once I've closed the door behind him, he looks to me, "Can Gin get us a door to Near's where abouts?"

I shrug before pulling out the large phone that is constantly on me, "Gin," I smile upon hearing the man's happy voice. He must be at home having gotten a break for now, "Could you get us a door to the States? It's best if we get there as soon as possible".

On the other end of the line Gin speaks the affirmative, "I can definitely do that. Walk through the nearest door; you'll end up in Washington DC".

I grin wider now, "You're a saint, Gin".

"Thank you," he beams, "Talk to you later?"

"You got that right," I nod and then hang up. "Gin says to walk through the nearest door and we'll end up in Washington DC".

L raises a brow, "I still do not understand how the lot of you have these abilities but the Shinigami do not".

"We're the yin to the Shinigami's yang. While we've got a few similarities, everything else is different. All Seikatsuma have an ability that is unique and there are rarely any repeats. But it's not like we have any more unique abilities; just one".

"I see". However it's obvious that it still doesn't quite get it. Ahh well, it comes so simply to me because well...I've been a Seikatsuma for a good while now. And I was never 'turned' as we apparently can do now. I was born.

All the same, we arrive in a completely different country than what we had just been in, having opened the nearest door and ended up where we are now. Cars zoom by and people walk like nothing has ever changed in their lives. However, my eyes narrow, things have changed. Roger said it's been four years since we were last here in the human world. Not surprising since in the Seikatsuma world time moves slower than the human world despite its higher/faster advances in technology. "Ryuuga," I speak up, figuring that the man may want to go by an alias as he usually does, "Do you have any idea of where Near might be?"

L looks to his right where I stand and nods, "I know exactly where he is. While he is smarter than I am, he is easier to read to me than I am to him...He will be with the FBI, at an old place not unlike the building I had made for the Kira case in Japan. He will be there; I have no doubt. And as the building cannot be moved, it's all a matter of getting him while he's alone". Although right now we cannot be seen by the human eye as we begin to walk, we can be heard. Therefore our voices are kept low.

"I see...And you think he'll believe us when we tell him the truth?" I question.

"Near has always looked up to me like the other children of Wammy's have. While he does not idolize me like Mello does, he does however take my word very seriously. Proving to him our existence will be an easy task for us".

"Very well. How long till ETA?"

"If we run...Fifteen minutes".

"Then let's get started, shall we?" I grin, and push him forward a bit, urging him to break into a run as mentioned. He does so, his legs carrying him almost as smoothly as my own do me. He's obviously not used to the change completely still. That is, the added speed, better breath intake- every breathe is like one of fresh air for us- far superior eye sight and hearing, and over all a stronger body. But, I suppose it'll take a little bit of time which wouldn't surprise me.


	22. White Haired Mini L

**Chapter 22: White Haired Mini L. Let's Play Another Game of Pretend**

Getting to Near's hide out and getting to Near while he was alone were simple tasks. We made it to the tall skyscraper designed to look like a corporate building in no time at all with lots of day light to spare. Not that day light matters to either of us, however it does pertain to the humans. Being that we cannot be detected by cameras or sensors of any sort- a skill that L remembered from when I first met him all those years ago- getting into the very room L predicted Near to be in was simple. What we came to hear, however, was something that neither of us wanted to.

Yagami's daughter has been kidnapped by a group of people that know about the Death Note. As such, they demand an exchange; her for the Note no questions asked in the slightest. I can't help but smile at the irony, finding that Light's own innocent little sister is on death row simply because of something that should not be handled by human hands. The Death Note is what brought the suffering on the poor girl that I'm sure has bloomed into a rather beautiful young woman- she is related to Light after all- over the years. By contacting the SPK, the NPA was stupid in giving away the fact that they need help in getting Sayu back for one, and that Light is a false L.

As said, getting to Near while he's alone was simple. However, as L is not used to being sneaky nor acting in terms outside that of your every day citizen- meaning he's not used to playing the assassin or bad guy- thus it was my job of getting the boy to momentarily dismiss himself.

FLASHBACK

In another room that's empty and doesn't look like it'll be inhabited by anyone any time soon, waiting for me is L. Unfortunately for him, there are no sweets stocked within the suite's kitchen and/or fridge. Thus he's simply left to ponder to himself while I do what I must. It is after the fact that Near has introduced himself to Light as N, taking on L's idea of using the first letter in his alias as another name in order to throw people off- however unknown to all but L and myself, L _is_ L's real name.

I ignore the talking of the SPK members as well as whatever bullshit Light as the second and false L is feeding him. However, by the look on Near's face, I can see that the boy is a white haired carbon copy of my lover. Hell, they could be brothers if I didn't know any better. My crimson eyes trail to just above his head. Hmm...A fairly long lifespan and the name of Nate River. He's so tiny for not being much younger than L. However, that's besides the point. I make my move when Light is done spewing whatever nonsense he does.

"Near," I lean low over the back of his chair, watching as he stiffens from my voice brushing against his ear. The smallest of head movements tells me that he is incredibly cautious as to how he looks for who is calling him. "Near, do not try to find me, I'm currently undetectable by human eyes. Remain calm and listen to me very carefully. Twirl a strand of your hair once if you understand; twice if you do not". The young man twirls his hair twice. My eyes narrow and I recall what L had told what to do should Near twirl his hair twice. "There is a chance you can see L again, however you will have to take my word for it that it does not require you to die. Merely follow my orders and you will find yourself solving the Kira case faster than L ever had the chance to. Again, twirl once for understanding, twice if not". This time, he twirls his hair once.

"Good," in order to keep the semi-bad guy persona up, I shift and silently walk around him to talk straight to him, my face rather close to his so his weak ears can catch the sound of my voice. When I speak again, instead of searching eyes, he stares straight ahead and what he doesn't realize is the bridge of my nose. "In approximately one minute, I want you to stand from this perch of yours, and dismiss yourself in order to retrieve a certain toy that 'only you can handle' due to its importance to you. Once you exit the room, take a right and walk into the room next door. There, my counterpart will be waiting to greet you. Failure to comply to all of this and L, who was once MIA, will die. His blood will paint the walls of where he resides". I see his large pupiled eyes widen ever so slightly, his jaw dropped but his lips closed. With a dark chuckle, I back away, "See you in a minute, kiddo". Then I leave the room and return to L to wait.

END FLASHBACK

To say that the threat worked against the boy who saw L as a role model is an understatement. Explaining to Near the entire story of how L and I met and of the information that the young man already has takes about three hours and a half; those under Near's command dare not to come and find him. The boy was skeptical just as L had been when I introduced myself to him. However lucky me, I didn't need to find a Death Note and prove myself by showing off my allergic reaction to those damn things. Instead, I left the explaining for L to do, which he did beautifully by the way. He used the evidence of Shinigami loving apples as an example, and the fact that the Death Note actually works. By the time the three and a half hour time limit is up, Near is fully convinced that L and I are Seikatsuma.

I sigh as I lean back in my spot at L's side, my arms casually over its back and my legs crossed, "Man! I wish explaining all that could have come to me so easily". I grin to L, "It took me weeks to get this guy to believe me".

Near stares at me with those eyes so similar to L's, "You and he are truly magnificent creatures. Being able to do what you do. If only I could see what you truly look like".

I tilt my head and concentrate for not even a second; my IH is promptly turned off. Where there were once circular pupils, normal canines and no claws, slitted pupils, fangs and claws reside. I watch with amusement as Near notices the change almost immediately, and pull a strand of hair behind one of my tapered ears. "This good enough for you? L's still a baby at all this, so I don't think he'd be able to switch off his Illusion Human form so easily.

L doesn't even bother to nod, "This is correct; I haven't the slightest idea on how you just did that. However I will figure it out".

"Amazing," Near states before standing, "You both must be introduced to the SPK; become part of the team. I'm certain that while you shouldn't tell them of what you are, that you will be welcomed with open arms".

I look to L, as he's the smarter of us two, on what he thinks we should do. He in turn, has a small stare down with his white haired carbon copy, "...We should join them. It would be most beneficial to us". He stands, his usual slouch propping him up as he does so and his hands are stuffed into his pockets. I follow in turn, going back to looking like a human via IH. Near is last to stand. "Near," L speaks, "You may address me as I am. However, all your people need to know is that Lucifer was at one point Razboi; surely by now the Americans have heard of that person from the information they got from the files of the NPA. This will allow them to feel more trust for her".

Near nods as we walk to the next room, "Yes, I have gone over literally _everything_ there is to know about the NPA, as well as _anything_ having to do with each of its members. However this remains and will still remain a secret to them. Therefore those of the SPK also know Lucifer's false title as Razboi, a very talented but little known assassin".

"Of course," I shrug. And close the door behind me. As the door makes the sound of closing, the heads of each member in the room are turned our way. The one to approach Near is a bald man with a mustache and a bulky build.

"Near, what's the meaning of this? Who are these people?" He demands.

The white haired man climbs into his chair and props himself much like L does, therefore I don't find the position odd at all anymore. "The man you see here is none other than L. The woman next to him is Lucifer; as you know she played the role of a hired assassin by L. In realty, she is L's bodyguard".

"What?" The man shakes his head, "_That's_ L? How can you be so sure? He's been MIA for four damn years for hell's sake. And as for Lucifer...Who's to say that she isn't Kira and is having L play along for various reasons?"

I scoff at this, "I find that highly rude of you to try and rationalize such nonsense. I'm L's bodyguard damn it; I'd been training in secret up until the point Watari called me in fear that the Kira case would be much more dangerous than thought. Which it was".

"There is no reason to suspect her," two droning voices speak at once with one being deeper than the other. Black eyes meet black as L and Near realize what has happened. However it is the younger of the two that continues, "I have faith in L, and he has faith in her; Watari had faith in her as well. That is all I need in order to know that she is in no way, Kira".

The man sighs, "Very well. I suppose we can introduce ourselves then".

"An astute idea," Near nods out, "Commander, would you like to go first?" The young man does not bother to look at the man known as 'Commander' but soon enough he shows himself.

"I don't see why not," he states, "My name is Anthony Carter, however outside of this building I go by Anthony Rester". This man here seems to have a German background, and has slicked back short blond hair and blue eyes. Like everyone else in the SPK save for Near, L and myself, he is dressed semi-formally with a tie and dress shirt and slacks with dress shoes as well as a clean shaven face while looking to be in his early forties. "I'm second in command here and a former special ops squad captain," he concludes.

The next to step up is a fairly handsome man with cheek length black hair and bangs that seem to constantly rest over a pair of light blue eyes. He is dressed in an all out black suit and isn't that much taller than L while he looks to be approaching his thirties. "My name is Stephen Loud, though my alias here is Stephen Gevanni; I'm a skilled lock picker and investigator".

The third person to reveal themselves is a woman with blond hair and amber eyes. "I'm Halle Bullook; I go by Halle 'Hal' Linder and I was once part of the CIA and Secret Service". But other than that, she doesn't say much.

There are other people who introduce themselves, however I pay little attention to them seeing as for the most part they all come from the US's top services and the like. Though I realize that other than Halle, I'm the only other female that seems to be part of this group; not that I really care. Before all this, it was just Misa and I in a smaller group of men. Near opens his mouth only for the phone to ring and for the man with the mustache to answer for him; it's Light.

"N, I need you to use your satellites in order to keep an eye over the LA area. Understood?" L's voice is as familiar as ever. My shoulders still stiffen however upon hearing it while my teeth grit in frustration.** Fucking human. I'll show him what happens when you try to kill those I care about you mother fucker**. But it's not like I say those words out loud.

"Very well, I will do just that," Near agrees without a second's notice. "I'll inform you of any changes that occur," and then he hangs up.

For the next day, there is nothing for us all to do other than to keep an eye on the assigned area as well as go over any and all old information. While Near plays with his various toys- match sticks, a dart board, or even dice- L himself sticks to keeping me partially busy by getting me to make him some sweets despite not needing to eat any longer. Unfortunately for me, because he doesn't eat human food, he doesn't get fool, which means all the more cooking for me.

However, by the next day there is something interesting that happens that surprises not only L and Near, but also me. "Who would have though," I grin to myself, "That they would have put themselves underground. That's thinking outside the box right there". After all, satellite as far as I know searches the surface, not underground. And who is 'they'? Simply the people who kidnapped Sayu. Yagami has gone off to LA for a trade of her for the Note. I wonder who's pulling the strings...? My eyes are never taken from the screen even as L asks me to get him another bowl ow sugar water soaked strawberries. He can have them later, this is more interesting.

Near in the mean time requests for a connection to Light via way of computer. Those tracking 'L' find that the whole NPA has moved to the US temporarily just for this trade. "L, do you have a plan?" Near taunts with a smile, fingers twirling a piece of his hair, "You can't seriously think that giving the Note Book to someone you don't know is a good idea...Can you?" However we're left in the dark about what exactly is going on for all of about fifteen minutes. Fifteen grueling minutes of seeing whether or not Yagami has given over the Death Note to the newest enemy or not.

"They seem to be headed for a chopper," Mustache states from his position in front of a satellite surveillance screen. "It looks to be their only way out of the area".

"N," Light speaks up after those minutes are over. My eyes watch as Yagami hugs his daughter to his side and guides her up the stairs of the base and to a helicopter that landed not too long ago after Yagami entered the base, "There's no telling what they'll do now. I need you to keep an eye on that helicopter and keep surveillance on it. Can you do that for me?"

"You say that like it's easy to do," Near replies, "We'll do what we can".

My eyes continue to watch the multiple screens that have the black chopper in our sights, as well as the base that Yagami and Sayu came out of, and the surrounding area. "Wait...Near, L, look," I point out, motioning towards one of the screens to the further right of me. There, another door opens up, raising with it being a... "Missile?"

L watches the black winged object very closely, "We won't be able to track that on radar; however that is what is most likely what has the Note Book".

Near looks to the man he was supposed to 'take over the throne from' so to speak. "What makes you say that, L?"

"Simple. Missiles are faster; why would they waste such an untraceable creation just to use it as a distraction?" L's simple question to a simple answer is obvious once pointed out. This is soon proven to be true as the helicopter blows up along with the pilot. I grin.** L one, Near one, Light zero.** Scores that please me greatly.

"Yes...That must mean, that the person with the Note book...The next thing they'll be doing is...," Near mutters motioning to place a final die on the large building of dice in its place. However this tower begins to fall as it does not get moved properly, disrupting the balance. As this happens, many members of the SPK begin to fall by death. Two by heart attacks and one by suicide via gun shot to the head. That just leaves a few of us left.

Wait...I don't understand! I'm near all these people, that weird ability of mine- that I've yet to really learn to control- should have taken effect and started to save lives! At least one of these guys should have survived! I shake my head to myself, not understanding the situation. Maybe I have to be close to the person emotionally in order for their soon to be deaths to affect me to the point of my ability stepping up to the plate? Or maybe I can only save one person at a time? No, then one person would have lived while the others died and I'd be in critical condition right now like I was when I saved L. The emotional connection has to be it...I've always been close to the others that I've eneded up saving even for a little bit...Yes...That has to be it.

"L," Near speaks into the com not far from him.

"Yes N, what is it?"

"He got us".

"What? Got you?" Light questions.

"Yes...Moments ago, most of the SPK suddenly died; two by heart attack and the third by gun based suicide. Only a hand full of us are left". Near replies simply. "L...You willingly handed over the book. There was nothing you could do but you let it slip out of your hands".

"What, do you think that you could have done something else that would have made things better?" Light demands, a snap to his voice.

"With the preparations they had?" Near prompts, "No. With those it makes the ability to get off scot-free impossible...Though I have a good idea who is behind this. I don't know his name, but I do know that he is from a place called Wammy's House...However," he looks to L, whom nods whilst nibbling on his thumb in that signature thinking way of his. The albino boy begins to twirl a strand of his hair in his own signature thinking fashion, "L...I think we should join forces. Share what information we have...And then...Capture Kira together". My brows furrow as Near stares L down as though they speak a silent and private language simply through matching gazes. What are they planning?

Light is silent for a long while before, "Very well...This will optimize our chances at capturing Kira as fast as possible; it's already been much too long that he's been running free". Yea right. As if you think that. You think that this is just a way to get information so that you can get rid of everyone just like you have been doing.

The connection is then cut from between 'L' and N, leaving things to be silent on either side. "Now," Near speaks, "I believe we need a mole that will allow us to keep an eye on this 'L' and the NPA".

"Why?" I question with a tilt of my head.

L, though, is swift to answer for his younger counterpart, "As to make sure that Light does not pull anything that will result in the death of any of us- well...the rest of the SPK rather- and it will allow us to work with more than what Light gives us".

My brows furrow, "But there is no mole that can do that...Right?"

"No...Lucifer...This is where you play double agent again. Unfortunately for you and I, this means that we will not be seeing a lot of one another," L states, a light frown on his lips.

I shake my head, "I'm not going anywhere then. The SPK has two of the greatest detectives in the world- probably in history. There's no way we need a mole for something so simple". I pause to think out my next words, already knowing that I'm not as fast minded as the two detectives before me. "Not only that, but they think that I'm not on their side seeing as I took L,"** Light knows that I'm not human, and that I am against Kira in other words**, "It'd be nearly impossible for me to trick them into thinking that I actually saved L some how...And if I tell them that I saved you, L, they'll want visual and physical proof. As in, they'll want to see that you're alive and well". **It'd be impossible to claim that I lied to everyone including L about what side I was on, to play it all off as a hoax and that I took L to kill him myself. Impossible. Light is not stupid. I've already told him that I'm against him. And that whole scene of me saving L like I did makes it only more obvious that I am on the side of good.** "And I can't do that. We can't do that because that would mean that you're still a target. Light will try to kill you again; no doubt Misa will help him some how. We'll start right back at square one".

The room is silent. "She has a point you know," Near points out, hopefully having read into my hidden messages to both he and L. "However...You weren't trained in your skills for nothing...Surely you can think of something to convince them that you saved L and that he's in hiding seeing as Kira has his name...The Death Note used to kill L is with Kira. However, tell them that L figured out that if the name is misspelled by even a single letter, then it will result in a heart attack but no death". Damn it! I don't want to go away from L!.

L is silent, staring at me for a moment or so, "You will be a mole for us playing as a mole for Light; just like before. You will still see me plenty often, I will not have you far from me for long periods of time. I would not like that at all. Unfortunately, I cannot keep you to myself until Kira is taken down. It makes my blood boil. However it is needed. Spend as much time as you can with the Task Force, and then come here for two to three days to give information and see me".

Near looks to his predecessor, twirling a hair around his finger, "I never knew you to be one who would mix business with pleasure, L".

L looks to the young man ever so slightly and smiles just the same amount as he looks, "You would be surprised what a life of basic solitude and precautions will do to you. Especially once you have found someone who loves you while you love them in turn".

The white haired boy stares at the black haired Seikatsuma for a moment longer, "I see...Amazing". Still, his eyes come to me, "Well...I do have to say that she is rather beautiful". Aww, thanks kiddo.

"We should get back to the matter at hand, gentlemen, lady," Stephen speaks up, having recently finished taking the dead bodies out of the room with Halle's and Anthony's help.

"Right," Near nods out..., "Even so...L is correct; you're the perfect mole. We need you to do this".

I purse my lips, "I must?" There's a nod from the two genius detectives, "Fine...But L...," this gets his attention, "We're going out to dinner whether you like it or not when I come back from my first time away. Got it?"

"Lucifer, we're going to be constantly devoting our time to the case. Just like when-" L tries.

"We're going," I glare, "Think of it in the terms of Alchemy; equal exchange". I sigh after this glare, letting it relax and then walk towards the crouching man in his chair. I stare down at him for a moment before leaning down and stealing his lips in a kiss. I feel his person stiffen a little bit, however after a moment of getting over the PDA he kisses me back, going so far as to stand and hold my frame to his own by the waist. When we separate, he is the one to start the next prolonged kiss.

"...Do what you must," L tells me gently, "However...Come back to me safe".

I smile, "Stay safe yourself". We share one final peck and then a hug before I leave the room. "I'll see the lot of you in five days. Don't get yourselves killed in that time, okay?"

Near stares at me with those unyeilding eyes so much like L's, "We will do our utmost best". And then they're behind the door. I in the mean time walk down the hallway before pulling out my phone.

"Gin," I request, "I'm going to need a permanent door that'll lead me from where ever Light is to my current location," I finish speaking by the time I'm in an empty an unmonitored room.

"What? Why?" Gin questions.

"I'll be playing spy again for Near and L; I get to play with Light's heart again," I smirk lightly at this. Anything to fuck the man over.

"Can you even pull that off? I mean- you- he-," he doesn't really know how to speak the words he wants to, it seems.

"I'm gonna have to find a way to, Gin. It'll help us catch him faster. Find him, find Misa, and then put me in that room that Light's in," I tell him simply. "Then make the door permanent; you can do that, right?"

Gin sighs over the phone, "...Yea. I just feel that this is all you ever need me for is all...".

"Gin," I coo, "You know you're not just being used for this ability of yours. You're a valuable asset to helping L and I. I don't want you in this world because it's dangerous; I know how you are when it comes to things that frighten you. Being there keeps you safe. Okay?"

Gin sighs again, "...Okay Lucifer. If you think this is what's best...I'll do as you ask".

"Thank you, Gin. I have to get going, now. Okay?" I get a 'yeah, I'll talk to you later' before hanging up and opening up the nearest door to walk through it. As is per usual, there is an air shift in temperatures before I make it to the next room. In this room, Misa and Light sit there cuddling, the young woman dressed in lingerie and sitting rather close to Light. I wonder if they've had sex yet?...Probably not.

"I did good, didn't I Light?" Misa coos to the love of her life.

"Yea," Light nods out, "I love you...Misa".

"Oh Light~," it seems that even though it's been four years, those words still are ecstasy to her ears.

I smile from my spot after silently coming out of the shadows. In the corner on another couch, Ryuuk's red eyes land on me, able to see me despite the humans not being able to. I wiggle my fingers at him as a 'hello', ignoring his curious look. "Well," I speak up, however I do not show myself, causing the duo to jump and look around, "Isn't this a pleasant sight? The God of the New World with his Goddess".

While Misa scrambles to cover herself up, obviously only wanting Light to see her in such clothing, Light searches for me. Not that it does anything for me; I've got L, and I prefer only men. Anywho, his eyes blindly search every shadow that I could possibly hide in, however it seems he's forgotten just what I can do...Or perhaps because he hasn't heard my voice in so long, he can't quite pin point who I am? "What are you doing here?" Ahh, smart. Not asking who I am.

"What do you think I'm doing here?" I sigh, getting bored of hiding. He remembers me, but he's going to play stupid. However...I'll keep it up despite my boredom. I want to hear him say my name. "You should have known I was gonna be back at some point".

"Shut up ghost!" Misa snaps, covering herself with two pillows. "Go away, Light and I were having some alone time!"

"Ghost? Well...I guess you could call me a ghost of the past. Four years to be exact," I respond.

Light stares at the place where my voice comes from, missing my eyes by about a foot, as though talking to someone rather tall. "...Your voice is familiar. I met you four years ago?"

I nod despite him being unable to see it. Moving from the shadow I stand in, I keep my steps light as to keep them from finding out where my next place will be. I ignore Ryuuk's chuckling and opt for standing behind Light. I'm going to hate this like no tomorrow. I mentally growl to myself, **Get yourself together, dumb ass. This so the case can end and you and L can go on to both a new case and easier non-human lives.** "You did meet me four years ago, maybe five," now that I think about it, "I beat you at tennis and gave you an alias". As I speak, I wrap my arms around his shoulders and pull him back and close to me, pressing my front to his frame. I can feel his person stiffen in my gentle yet firm hold.

"...Razboi," Light mutters, standing absolutely still, "Or maybe you still go by Lucifer?"

"I've only ever gone by Lucifer, _Light_," I whisper his name smoothly, now resting my chin on his shoulder.

"How are you? How have you been?" Light questions, trying to but not managing to turn around in my hold and hug me back. He tries a total of three times, however all three are failures.

"Lucifer? You mean the monster that saved L?" Misa snaps out, obviously not happy at all at my return.

Deciding to give up on playing 'you can't see me', I allow the humans to see my frame, dressed in the same clothing I always have dressed in. I look Misa's way, going so far as to rest my cheek on Light's shoulder in place of my chin so I can fully look at her. "You mean the Seikatsuma who took L's body and got rid of it".

Light speaks now, "What?"

I grin, releasing him so that he can turn around and get a good look at me, "What? You fell for my farce? Come _on_, Light. Me? On _L's_ side? _Please_. The man was a fool. You couldn't get to him so I did. I got down his guard. That's why you could get away with the shit you did- those fake Note rules for example. I never was on that pathetic human's side. I've only ever been working on your side. I had to take L's body away like I did because I couldn't just stand there and not act like a hysterical other worldly girlfriend. I don't have a heart, but I do have emotions you know, so of course I had to be 'worried'. You're welcome; I got rid of the boy for you. And Watari too, actually. I'll have you know, that every time I kissed him...I was thinking of kissing you".

Light is silent for a total of five minutes, staring me down as I remain calm. The key is not to mentally urge the person you're lying to to believe you; that'll give you away. The key is to remain calm and confident in your lie sounding enough like the truth that it's taken a such. Slowly, Light's lips rise up into a smile, "You truly are a brilliant. So much so, that you even had me going up until now. To think that you convinced me of all people that you truly preferred him over me. Why didn't you return for so long?"

"Time moves slower in my world than it does in this world; I was only in the Seikatsuma realm for about a few weeks at most". Add in a little truth, just to make it more stable, "Before I knew it, when I returned back to HQ, while it hadn't changed I saw on one of the computers I hacked to find out where you were that the year is 2012".

"I see. Well," he steps close to me, hands on my shoulders and smile even larger, "I'm glad to have you back. What will you be telling the others should you meet up with them? You're not going to hide from them, are you?"

"No," I tell him, "I'll tell them that I took L back to my realm to try and save him. However he was dead by the time I got there".

"Excellent. You brilliant woman," Light praises, ignoring Misa's wide and sad eyes. However I see them. Obviously he's never called her brilliant in the time that they've been a thing. "I'll have to add that to my list".

"Add what to what list?" I question.

"Yea Light, what list?" Misa echoes.

Light looks her way, brown eyes tinted with red cold and uncaring. Oh-ho...Now that I'm back, she's gonna be rejected again is she? Heh. Perfect. However, with how willing to love him she is, even if she's unloved in turn, I'm sure she won't betray him. Her loyalty for him runs as deep as my own runs for L. His gaze returns to me, liquid and warm, "My list of reasons as to why I love you". I can tell that the words are true. How? Because L's told me those words in earnest before; I know what fake 'I love you's are and what the real ones look and sound like. "You're smart- brilliant now- strong, beautiful, the list goes on, however I'll save us time. Only one of us has all the time in the world after all".

I chuckle lightly, taking a hold of his elbows to show I approve of his grip on my shoulders. However, smoothly I look towards a saddened Misa. This is honestly where I feel absolutely no remorse in doing something so cruel such as stealing someone's love. The girl encourages Kira for one. Two, her Shinigami, Rem, was the one to try and kill L. Three...Well she's just annoying and obsessive. It's one thing when the love is returned. However since Light doesn't feel the same way it's just...Sad. "What about Misa?"

Light's eyes move to the tearing up blond haired girl, orbs narrowing as though trying to figure out what to do with something of a broken tool. "Misa," he releases me and walks over to the blonde haired woman, "You love me, this I know...But would you still love me even if I used you? Would you love me even if I loved someone else and was happy with them instead of you?"

Misa is silent, staring at the man whom she had been cuddling with only moments ago. "Light," she sighs out his name, "...If it were four years ago, I would have said 'no'. I still do want to say 'no' and that I'd kill whoever you wanted to be with," her eyes flash my way, "But I can't do that. It's just not possible; not with her...Even I've grown a bit smarter over the years. I still want to be your tool; to the end of my life I want to. But...If you're happy with her...Then fine". Her voice wavers like a child who scraped their knee and fears the cleansing property of peroxide. Her light colored eyes turn to meet my own, sorrow with a hint of defiance in them, "But...If you ever pull something like you did all that time ago on him. I swear that I'll find you and a way to kill you. I'll make you beg for mercy".

I stare at her, fighting back the urge to roll my eyes. After all, no human can kill a Seikatsuma. It's just not physically possible. "I'll make sure he's honestly happy; I promise," as though to solidify these words, I wrap my arms around his torso in order to pull him close and rest my head on his chest. A slow, almost careful, sigh comes from Light's nose as his arms wrap around my shoulders, the hold possessive and pleased. There is a moment of silence before Light pulls away from me. "We need to get to work; Ryuuk," finally the Shinigami comes to join us, standing far from me as he used to for obvious reasons. "I'm going to give up ownership of my Note," he tells him, "You have to promise me that you'll listen to everything the next owner of the Note says".

Ryuuk takes the note book, obviously confused as we stand in a square; Ryuuk and Misa on one side, Light and I on the other. _**"What? You're giving up ownership again?"**_

"Misa," Light tells the blonde, "I need you to lend me your book".

"Huh?" But the girl does as told.

"I'll keep it like this," Light states, tucking the book under his pants which with the help of his belt keeps the book in contact with him. "This way I'll never loose my memory. From now on," he continues, "You are Kira. I'll give you as many pages as you need. Understand?" There's a single nod from her, "Now, Misa, I need you to listen very carefully. Because I won't accept any screw ups".

Later, I stand with the entire Task Force in a single small room, set up and equipped with whatever they seem to think they'll need to continue their investigation. Getting them to understand the 'lie' I fed to them took time, devotion as to keeping the tight web of lies I'll be living by in multiple ways, and patience. It takes a lot for me to tell mostly the truth to the lot of the Task Force but make it seem like a lie to only Light's ears. Luckily, leaving out the fact that I had to have my arm chopped off and regrown in order to make sure that L stays alive for the rest of eternity basically, as well as why I bled like I did while L almost died, helped me do so. However that just means that things are a bit easier for me now.

"I, am Kira," the distorted voice speaks before the lot of us, me standing behind Light with my hands resting on the back of his chair. We're currently listening in on the call to Yagami where he resides at a cabin in the woods; away from people to help with Sayu's recovery from the kidnapping in which she was the victim.

"How do I know you're the real Kira?" Yagami demands from his end of the line.

"Prove it? Now that there are other people using the Note Book, they could easily target the same victims as me. But don't worry; I've already taken that into account," the voice replies. "What I have done...Is sent you my note book".

"Yours?" Yagami repeats.

"This note book gives me the power to kill people by just seeing their face and you will be given this ability as well. Please stay calm and listen carefully. I've gathered information from the FBI and other sources. On November 10th at exactly 11:59PM I've arranged so that all the known associates of the mafia will die. There's no stopping this as I've already written their names in the book so it's impossible for me to change anything. You cannot prevent this from happening either as I've mentioned. Remember. November 10th is the day of truth; the only day you can get the note book back. It's up to you". And then the call is cut.

"So what should we do? If the mafia members die on the day Kira specified, that'd give us a chance to get the Note Book back," a few days have passed since that little call. It's not time for me to make my first report to L and Near just yet, however I should be making one on the eleventh; a day after the mafia associate killings. The Note Book that we've been sent by Kira Rem's, therefore with everyone having touched it, everyone can see him. Light stands in front of us now, trying to figure out what we should do. "I don't like the idea of following Kira's idea, but it's the only chance we've got," he continues.

"_**Exactly**_," Ryuuk coos from his position, playing his part well and catching our attention. I and Yagami are closest to him. Yagami because that's just where he's standing and me because the others feel that with me around, Ryuuk will be more in line. That's how they figured Rem to be apparently.

"But still," Eidae, man and Task Force member that has only recently joined us yet has managed to keep up, speaks up from his position to Light's left. "Just knowing the times of death doesn't mean a thing really".

"E-Eidae," Matsuda speaks up, "I'm pretty sure that we both know what has to be done," he tells the man. "We get the Shinigami to follow us and make a deal for the eyes and then make sure everyone's dead. Right?"

"I will make the deal for the eyes," Yagami states determinedly.

"Chief! No! Let me be the one to make the deal! Matsuda insists rapidly.

"I was the one to give the Note Book up in the first place. Ever since that day, I haven't been able to live with what I've done. I've even thought of killing myself," Yagami states, "If anything happens, I'll right a name in the Note Book...And then...In thirteen days...I'll die".

My eyes narrow as I look to Yagami. "Like hell you'll do that, Yagami! You've got a family to continue living for," his eyes turn to me. They are dull and filled with nothing but regret from that day passed. "Ryuuk's and my eyes have the same ability; I can see their names. And I'll write them down. I refuse to let you waste the life you've got ahead of you just because you can't deal with what's happened".

"What about your allergic reaction? Is it even possible for you to use the note book?" Light questions, brows furrowed.

My eyes shift from Light and then to Ryuuk, "Hey, Ryuuk. Your King didn't put any rules down saying that your opposite race can't use your human killing weapon, did he?"

Ryuuk tilts his head without a care, leering down at me with those bulging eyes of his, "Y_**ou mean, did the old man say that Seikatsuma couldn't use the Death Note? There's no rule saying you can't. But there's no rule saying you can either".**_

"There you have it," I tell the men around me. "I'm doing it. No ifs, ands or buts. I can't die by the thirteen day rule because one I'm not human and two I can't be killed a second time".

"Lucifer, I know you want to protect me but-"

I glare at the oldest father among the two in the group, "I'm doing this. If you try to stop me, I will put you in a straight jacket and lock you in a closet. You understand?". The man is silent, making me nod once with finality.

That night, I'm in a new room alone with Light, his arm around my shoulders and holding me close. I tuck into his side almost perfectly. However, it is not a perfect fit, he and I. I know where my perfect match is; he's hidden away with Near, awaiting my arrival on the eleventh. The movie we watch is called 'Mr. Deeds' an American movie that I've seen more than a few times but Light has never seen before. Luckily, the man is fluent in English by now, and a such we have no need for subtitles nor for me to translate anything. As of currently, Deeds is currently checking out the echoes he can make within the room he stands in. I smile my amusement.

"Lucifer...," Light speaks up after a moment after such a scene.

"Hmm?" I look his way, not at all bothered by the fact that this is keeping me from seeing the movie. However, when I do look his way my lips are smothered by his own waiting ones. I feel my eyes widen as he pulls me close, making the kiss nice and deep to his obvious liking. Of course I can't just push him back like I know for a fact I want to. Because he thinks that I love him like he loves me. I can't just drop the act when he's not caught as being Kira all this time just yet. When we separate, however, I tilt my head, "Thank you...But what was that for?"

"For keeping my father safe. Are you sure you can do this?" Light tells and then questions me.

I nod once, bolstering up my confidence even though holding not one, but two notes will be a bit much. "As long as I'm not stuck holding either book for too long I'll be fine". I lean forward, and give Light's lips a swift peck. "I'm your Goddess; I can't be weak you know".

Light chuckles, his arm going from around my shoulders to joining the other that has made its way around my waste by now, "Mmm, that's true". He smiles into the next kiss he leads me into, holding me close as any loving boyfriend should. Now if only it were L that was kissing me at the moment. That'd be nice.

The next evening is the evening of the deaths that are due to occur. I stand the only one without armor after a long and forceful argument that I won't need the armor and the like, with me being on my side and everyone else going against me. I mentally scoff. Humans, thinking that Seikatsuma are the same as they. At the moment, Yagami holds onto Ryuuk's Death Note, wanting to keep me from triggering my allergic reaction to the bastard too early and wanting to keep the fit as short as possible. Thanks Yagami. I knew you were a good guy.

"Alright," Light speaks up from the safety of the hotel, "Everyone get ready to move in. Seikatsuma," being all formal I see, "Take the pictures and watch them closely. When the time comes, their names should disappear".

I nod even though he can't see me and speak into the ear piece that rests in my left ear, "Right," I do as told. There are a few moments filled with heart pounding anticipation. However, I watch as right on time the names of the appointed men disappear; I hear screams of pain, surprise and fear come from the building. "Move in everyone!" I command, swiftly pocketing the pictures and rushing in after the rest of them. It doesn't take us long to get in there and find the dead bodies, doors being shot and kicked down and out of our way by the men. There are two more whose names I pay no mind to as they attempt to get away with the other Death Note. However, the others are swift to throw smoke bombs that stop them. Matsuda of all people turns out to be the best shot, literally shooting the Note Book out of one of the thugs' hands.

Yagami is the one to gather the other Death Note, "We've got it people; let's evacuate".

"No," Light's voice is heard by everyone, "We still haven't found someone that looks like the picture of Mello that was provided to us. We need to do a thorough search; let's keep going". And so we do; albeit with some reluctance. The lot of us separate into pairs. I myself go with Yagami seeing as he has the Note.

My head snaps to the left and towards an upper floor, eyes narrowed, "...An explosion," I tell the paused older man, "Give me the Note".

Yagami looks at me, "B-"

"No Yagami," I snap at him, "Give it to me". The man sighs before handing both the Note and a pen to me, and then he allows me to open up to a blank page. My stomach begins to churn the moment my fingers make contact with the booklet.

"Don't make another move," Mello speaks up from the back of the room that Yagami and I now step into. "I've just gotten rid of the two exits of this building; one more move and I'll blow up this entire building as well as the men and woman inside. So you better do as I say".

"Fine," Yagami speaks up, "What do you want?"

"Take off your helmet; girl, come out from behind him," Mello demands. I am silent as I swallow the first mouthful of blood as my allergy begins to truly jump start. He then flips something on, which turns out to be a bunch of computer screens, "Yagami again huh? Maybe I should have killed you while I had the chance. History seems to repeat itself, but never in a million years did I think that I would be bargaining for the Note with you again".

I speak up, "Your real name is Miheal Keehl". I watch as his eyes widen in a 'what the fuck' kind of notion. I spit to the side, ignoring him as his eyes follow the blood that flies from my mouth. So this is Near's competition...And L's other possible replacement...I'm sure L would prefer it if this young man stayed alive. I rest my pen just above the paper, careful to make it seem like it's resting on the paper.

"You know how this works," Yagami states, body stiff and ready for action, "She writes down your name and you die. If you give up now, she won't kill you; you have both our words". Oh, I'm sure Light doesn't like that idea at all.

"Yagami-,"

"Ah-ah-ah," I state lowly, wiggling the pen as though I have written it. However I'm careful to make sure that I don't, "I've already written your first name down...Don't make me write the other one too".

Mello's eyes turn to me, "...You're a pretty thing aren't you? You're Lucifer right? The one that disappeared for four years before coming back?"

I grin, "That's right. You gonna give yourself up or am I gonna have to sacrifice myself just to get rid of a cutie like you?"

Mellow chuckles lowly, "...You're a brilliant woman you know. Pretending to be a known by only way of mouth assassin when in reality you were Watari's replacement in taking care of L and the L after him. You had everyone going for a good long while...Tell me, Lucifer, have you ever actually killed someone?"

"Ye-," however before I can answer fully, there is the shooting of a gun, the bullets hitting not my back, but the back of the man next to me. "Yagami!" I scream, dropping to my knees as he falls to his side. My crimson eyes are wide with surprise and sorrow, however I can see that he has at least a little bit of time left before he dies. Maybe a few hours. My head snaps in the direction of the man who shot Yagami with a snarl. **I can't not write down a name; Light knows that I'd remember well his name...I'll write the first letter of his last name...No, I'll write it wrong, the whole thing. That should work. A misspelled name won't be valid.** After swiftly scribbling the name, I drop the Note and ignore Mello's scrabbling while the others make it to the room at last. "You bastard!" I snarl at the shooter before promptly picking him up by his shirt and pants, making it so that his back faces the ground. He screams and flails, however I refuse to listen as his back lands harshly on my knee, snapping almost instantly.

"Damn it all, the Death Note!" Mello screams out himself, reaching for where I've dropped it. However it's once more Matsuda's good shooting that gets him to back off. Mello snarls as much as a human can before putting on a gas mask. Then...Boom...


	23. Is Lying to Dead People Illegal?

Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...

That's the sound that the monitor of Yagami's vitals make. My eyes stare above the top of his head, seeing that he has little time left. I sigh. Who would have guessed that this is how the man's life ends. The numbers that I read get smaller and smaller by the moment. However I refuse to mention it as I and the others, including Light, stand at his bedside- well, Light sits. Matsuda is on crutches and Aizawa has a neck brace but other than that the men are fine. Me? I didn't get a scratch on me. Yagami on the other hand...He's in very bad shape.

"Dad," Light demands, "Dad, look at me!"

"Light...," Yagami's breathing is steady but shallow and very slow, "My Light," his dulling eyes look to his genius of a son lovingly. A look that I don't think I ever got from my parents when I was alive...I could have, but I don't remember. It's been much too long.

"I'm here dad, I'm here," Light grasps his father's hand like the son he is. I sense no falseness in his worrying. At least the man has a heart when it comes to his family.

"I'm so glad I get to see you," Yagami's held onto hand grips his son's younger palm as tightly as his old body will allow. "You've grown into such a fine young man".

"Dad, stop talking like that," Light demands, "You're going to make it through this. Just like you made it through the heart attack! You're strong!"

Yagami ignores him dulling eyes meeting my own bloody crimson ones, "...Datenshi...Lucifer...,"

"Yes sir," I murmur to him, sharp ears easily, my frame standing behind Light's.

"...Your eyes...They work on everyone," I nod. "A-According to the Shinigami, Ryuuk...You can see the name and numbers above a normal person, if they're not an owner of the Death Note, right?"

"Yes".

"What's Light's say?"

"Yagami Moon," I read above his head, "He's still quite healthy by the looks of the numbers above his head".

Yagami smiles, "You'll...You'll take care of him, right? Even when I'm gone?"

Oh...You ass. You just had to go and get all sentimental and as this kind of question. God damn it, I hate lying to dying people. "Yes. I swear it," I feel like cleaning my mouth with bleach for doing that...But...

"Dad, stop it right now! Dad, please, don't let Mello beat you even in death!" That's right, Light thinks that the man is dead. "Dad!"

"Light...I'm so happy...After all this time, you really aren't Kira...," it's with these words that he lets out his last breath, causing Light to fall into honest hysterics. The others either cover their own tears or look away. I however stare at the man whose name and numbers have disappeared from above his head. As I rest a hand on Light's back, honestly sorry for his loss, a deep frown mars my lips. It seems...Innocence really is bliss.

I spend the rest of that night comforting Light and kissing away his tears, holding his hand and just telling him over all good things. The death of the man who helped create him honestly was a heart felt loss to the wanna be God. I couldn't not consul him. However, the next morning I left the room with a note saying that I had Seikatsuma things to take care of and that I'd be back in a day.

It is now that I walk through the doors of the SPK's investigation room. Exactly where I figured the two insomniacs and the others to be. Before I can even begin to report, the first thing I do is greet L with a searing kiss that I make sure shows my love, need, and slight lust for him. Plus I've gotta get the taste of Light's lips out of my mouth. The taste has been festering there ever since I returned to his side.

When we separate, his large dark eyes stare down at me, his arms looped around my waist, "Well that was one way to say 'I'm back'". It seems he's been working on his people skills. However they are no where near up to par. That's obvious by the way he slouches and fiddles with the hem of my half shirt with nothing but his thumbs and forefingers.

I smile and nod before stealing a kiss again, "Light tastes like death. You taste like candy," I grin. "Candy tastes way better than death".

"I would hope so," L nods out, a small amused smile on his lips. The smile that still hasn't gotten used to being used falls off of them though as he questions, "Anything interesting?"

"I believe that's why she came to report. Other than to see you that is," Near speaks up from his own slumped position in a chair. "What have you found?"

I look to Near, only half releasing my lover despite the seriousness of the situation. I only get to spend the day with him, which surely will be spent researching and digging as deep as we can into the case as possible. So, I want as much contact with him as I can possibly get. "Light is still Kira," I tell Near simply. "There's really not much I can tell you other than what you know...Oh," I doubt they know this, "Light made it possible to get back the first Death Note- which turned out to belong to some Shinigami named Sido. Anyways, he had Misa become Kira from now on, but don't be fooled as he's the one pulling the strings". I only minutely ignore the trailing of one of L's fingers along my waist, his finger's touch is so gentle; I love it. "Anyways, we raided Mello's hide out after Misa killed all of the known mafia members. And we got the Note back...".

Near watches me closely, "But something improbable happened, didn't it?"

I sigh, "Yes...Yagami is dead. Not only had he been shot in the back multiple times, but Mello ended up exploding the entire building. It hurt everyone save myself; I held as much debris off Yagami as I could, but it didn't do much. He ended up dying in the hospital".

L's trailing of his finger stops upon my spoken words, "Soichiro Yagami is dead?" I nod. "That truly is a shame. He was an excellent man; I give his family my condolences". Not that he'd be able to talk to them in person. /

"What of Mello?" Near questions after a moment of silence for the fallen man.

My eyes drift to the albino boy, "He's alive; he got away".

"And you saw his real name?" Near questions.

"Yes, Near," yes, Nate, "I did. However I have no intention of writing his name down; I figured that L would prefer it if Mello stayed alive".

"Yes," L nods once, "Thank you Lucifer".

I smile up to him, "Anything for you".

"And how do you plan on keeping Mello from dying? If his name wasn't written down, then-"

"Oh, it was written down," I tell the young man, "But I spelled it wrong so according to the rules that my trophy Notes have, Mello is still alive. But he is still susceptible to death by Note. I just wrote his name down as to make sure that Light doesn't try to make me write it for real".

"I see," Near and L nod together however it's the younger that speaks, "We should get back to work. L, Lucifer, if you would like time alone feel free to take it.

I look up to L who stares at me for a moment, "It's up to you, L. Just being here is good enough for me". And seriously, it is.

L in turn states, "Very well. I would like this case to be ended as soon as physically possible. We will continue to work".

Time goes by over the course of the day. However things don't get interesting until the evening. A conference with the President of the US is broadcasted for all to see, the man's features taut and worried about what he's about to say. And when I hear that he does actually say, I can't blame him for being worried. In speaking what he does aloud, he's become both a favored and hated man by people all around the world. I shake my head. Humans truly are...Unpredictable.

"Now what?" The commander speaks from Near's side as he currently sits in a little play area. I can't get over the fact that though he is eighteen years old, the young man plays with toys like some sort of four year old...However I guess it's not too odd. L likes sweets like a child does. Maybe it's the only way they can let go of the childish natural tendencies that they never really had?

Near stares at the screens before us as I lean against L's chair, stealing a strawberry all the while, "It looks like we've been disbanded...By the coward of a president...No. He's not a coward. He's not even a maggot". If I didn't have the hearing I do, I'd figure that he were staying monotone. However, I can hear the frustration in his voice. Frustration that says, 'that idiot' for the most part.

The night does not stop becoming interesting, however it only happens after Near's gotten a new toy set to amuse himself with. "Near, what should we do?" Stephen demands, eyes glued to the screens again after an hour or so of silence. In front of us now walks Halle with a gun to her head held by none other than who I figure to be Mello.

L is the one to answer him though, "Let him in of course". He takes a large bite of his cake, the last bite to be exact and places it in a nondescript spot. "However, Lucifer, you and I will fall from their sight. I would like to see how Near and Mello go through with this confrontation".

I smile lightly, "You got it boss," and do that. No one save for L himself can see me now, and only I can see him. Lightly as possible, I tip toe to lean against a wall, and watch closely. I grin to myself. **There's more action here than the entire time with the Task Force when L was a human**. It pleases me. It only takes a few minutes in order to Mello and Halle to come into the room, the mechanical locks clicking to show that they've been released in order for the doors to actually open up. Just like in the video feet we saw, Mello holds a gun's barrel to Halle's head, a glare on his now scarred face. I tilt my head in a moment of thought.

"Drop your weapon!" Rester commands while Stephen repositions his line of sight to most likely only contain Mello. The younger man's response is to grunt and growl a bit, body tense and ready for a fight.

"Everyone...Please put down your guns. Having a shoot out here will get us no where," Near states.

"With all due respect, Mello is the one who killed our friends," Stephen reminds, eyes still trained.

Near in the mean time looks over his shoulder but does not turn to fully face his rival nor his men, "Please don't make me say it again. Our primary objective is to capture Kira. Killing Mello will do nothing for us in the slightest".

There's a pause before Rester and Stephen put down their guns, showing Mello that he's safe to do the same. Which he does whilst pulling down his hood to show his freshly scarred face to the world. "It seems that things have been going just as you planned, Near," he states lowly, tempermental gaze set on the boy.

"Yes...I assume it's safe to assume that you know already about the second L from Halle. However I have managed to figure out just who Kira is. And it's all thanks to what you've done".

The blonde snaps in turn, swinging his still loaded gun to aim at the white man's head. "Shut up Near! I'm not some tool for you to use, you know!".

There is silence as Rester and Stephen train their own weapons again, ready to shoot when needed. I in the mean time shuffle forward, making ready to bring Mello down if need be. However, L places a large hand on my shoulder, making me look his way. He though just continues to stare one forward at the scene before him. I do not pull against his unwavering hold but instead relax into it after a moment or two of dull silence.

"Mello...If you're going to shoot me, then go ahead," Near demands, not at all worried it seems.

The blonde makes to oblige. However it is Halle that stops him from fully pulling the trigger, "Stop! If you shoot him, we'll have no choice but to shoot you too. What good will be done if both of you are dead?"

Mello glares at amber eyed Halle for a moment before lowering his gun once more, "You have a point. Anyways, I'm just here for the picture I left behind".

"Of course," Near nods, and from his shirt pocket he pulls a picture of Mello, face scar free and looking a bit younger. "No copies have been made, and I've taken the liberty to make sure that anyone that knows your face inside and out of Wammy's stays quite," he flicks the picture to the blond, whom then catches it with ease.

"Near".

"Mello".

"I can't just leave without giving you in return so before I take my picture and go I'll give you a little information," Mello states, "The Death Note that I had was once owned by a Shinigami- a God of Death. Whoever touches a Death Note can see the owner of it. Also...A few of the rules in there are fake".

There is silence in the room, "What...?" Rester demands, "You know about them too?" His eyes are wide and surprised. "Who would believe such a statement like that?" I can't believe that he hasn't noticed my and L's disappearances at the moment. Too focused on protecting Near are we?

"I would," Near states bluntly, "He has no reason to lie. And even if he would get an advantage out of this he could have made up something much more believable. Not only that, but I know two people who are here that know this information as well".

Mello stops his momentum from turning to walk away. Instead he whips around to stare at his white haired rival again, "What?! Who told you?!"

It seems L is done waiting, having been looking for his time to enter the conversation and show himself to his possible replacement. I however remain unseen for the time being. I'll show myself to him. But I wanna watch Mello's face when he sees L. "I did, Mello," his voice is just as droll as Near's own, however he gives the young man the grace of facing him.

Mello's eyes are wide and his jaw is dropped, "W-what?! …...L?!" He stares for a whole entire minute, blue eyes as big as dinner plates and gun clattered to the floor harmlessly. "You're dead! You can't be here! You're DEAD!"

L is silent before taking a bare footed step forward, "I assure you that I am quite alive. It seems that you had no faith in my ability to predict my enemy's movements".

"H-How...?" His voice wavers to show his utter and unadulterated surprise.

"A false death pulled me into a death like state," L lies to his successor's face without so much as a single drop of regret, "Thanks to Lucifer, I managed to stay in hiding for four years before returning to the world".

"Lucifer...?" Mello's head shakes, "What is that, some sort of code name for a place? You can't possibly be talking about your replacement for Watari. She's dead".

I role my eyes, "Wrong kiddo," I tell the human, 'walking out of the shadows' so to speak. When in reality I'm making myself visible to the human eye. "I'm the one that kept him safe from true death. Watari trained me to be his replacement; he wasn't gonna last forever and he knew it. Did you really think an explosion would kill me? Here we are now".

Mello stares at me before screaming, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" It seems his surprise has left him slightly confused.

Near and L tilt their heads in opposite directions however in the same fashion. Like some sort of weird, innocent and curious pandas. "What are you talking about?" They both question.

"SHE WAS WITH THE TASK FORCE WHEN THEY GOT THE DEATH NOTE BACK DAMN IT! SHE'S A MOLE! YOU'RE BOTH IDIOTS!"

L is silent before stating, "Yes...She's a mole...For us".

"SH-What?" Mello's eyes widen.

"I'm a mole for the SPK, Mello," I tell him with a chuckle. "L told me your real name so I could make it seem like I made the Shinigami Eye deal".

Mello's mouth stays open for a moment before he turns. "Feh. Like I'll actually believe that...But...Whatever. I'm out of here...Near".

"Mello".

"I'll be waiting for you at the end of this case," he pulls a bar of chocolate from his pocket and snaps a bite off carelessly. "And...L".

"Yes, Mello".

"I'm glad you're not dead. But I'm going to be beating you to catching Kira too," that said, the young man walks out of the room, dismissing us silently.

"So the race has begun," I can hear amusement in his voice.

The time that I spend with L and the SPK comes to an end. I must return to Light the day after I had left him in the first place. However, I did not leave without information of what Near's next steps will be as well as a prolonged 'goodbye for now' kiss from my true lover. When I returned, I was questioned by Matsuda and Aizawa where I was. However, answering with 'Seikatsuma duties' was enough to shut them up and keep their curiosity to themselves.

"L," Near's voice suddenly speaks up from the computer in front of Light. It's been a few days since I left the SPK. I smile to myself. Right on time, Near.

"What is it, N?" Light replies swiftly, placing a head set onto his person and speaking clearly.

"We managed to capture Mello," this excites the other men, "However he managed to get away," and this disappoints them.

"Yea right," Light corrects, "You actually let him go. Didn't you?"

"No," Near denies blandly, "He did manage to escape; he was just too quick for us. However we did manage to interrogate him for a little bit. We've gotten some information from him that has led to make me believe that Shinigami exist and that there is a rule in the book that is fake. L...I'd like to hear your thoughts on this".

Light is silent for a moment, "Well, by process of elimination, I'd say that the rule of: if the owner of the Note doesn't write down a name in 13 days then they will die. I don't believe that".

"That is exactly as I thought; I've come to the same conclusion," Near supplies.

Light is silent for a second, "Shinigami, you know the rules well. Tell us, are any of them false?"

Ryuuk, who has been standing near by and listening close speaks up promptly, "Nope, all of them are real".

"You have a Shinigami in the room with you?"

"Yes".

I can barely contain my grin upon Ryuuk's lie. Trap. Light just walked into Near's trap. Well done brat! I wonder if he and L are smiling in the same way. They seem to do everything else the same after all. "I see...I think I understand what's going on now," Near speaks up. "In other words, Kira is in the room and is having the Shinigami lie just for him". I watch the emotion in Light's eyes turn from cold calculation to that of surprise and anger. Surprise because Near has obviously figured him out from practically day one much like L did- both men are right of course. Anger for that same reason, and because he's driving himself into a corner. "If we need to confirm whether or not this rule is true or not, I will volunteer to write down Mello's real name. Of course that means that he will die. However this also means that if in thirteen days I don't die, then the rule is fake. But if it is real, then I guess Kira wins".

Light is silent for a moment, "Can you hold on for a second? We need to discuss this". With a push of a button, the communication with Near is momentarily withheld. Light turns to face the men, "Well? What do you think? Personally I don't like the idea, and we could say that we should respect human life. But I can't say that; I'm under suspicion".

"While it's true that Mello did kill the Deputy Director," Matsuda speaks up first, "But I can't just ask N to do something like that".

"I agree. We can always catch Mello the real way and have him punished as he should be; by justice," Aizawa states.

Eidae speaks up next, "I'm against it over all. It's simply not right; we should never even think about using the Death Note to solve a problem let alone test something".

"I'm against it too," Mogi is the last of the men to speak up.

Light's eyes come to me, "And you, Lucifer? What do you think?"

I look to the brown haired male from my spot against the wall. "No matter how much he insisted, I would never allow one of L's successors to die. Yes, Mello did kill Yagami, a man who I came to care deeply for. However I could not ask for his death in turn. An Eye for an Eye makes the whole world blind as the saying goes".

Light stares at me for a moment before nodding and turning back to the screen, resuming the connection, "We've come to the decision of turning down that offer. We can't allow you to do that".

"I thought you would say that," Near returns. "But before I go, I have one last question. For the Japanese Task Force, has there ever been a point in time where the second L was suspected of being Kira, even if later that suspicion was dropped?" **Oh, _ouch_ Near. You're really digging your claws into him!** I chuckle mentally, careful to make sure that I don't chuckle for real. "If you have been listening to our conversation and wish to help me in my investigation, then you may call the number I am about to give you. Day or night, I will answer; the choice is yours".

There is silence through out the room until with a jump my phone begins to ring. The piano sound of Lucid Dream begins to play, its backwards lullaby lyrics sounding through out the room. Swiftly I pick the thing up and answer, pushing off the wall as I do so once I've seen the phone number I've come to memorize over a short amount of time. "Datenshi Lucifer reporting," I speak, walking out of the room.

"Are you still in the room with the SPK?" L questions lowly.

"Yes".

"Leave; act as though I am either Gin or Queen Zeita".

"Yes your Highness. Please wait one moment while I tell the humans," I state, picking the Queen as the 'person I'm talking to'". I take the phone off my ear and place it against my shoulder in order to talk to the others, "I have to take this call," is all I state. With the phone back against my ear, I continue, "Your Highness, what is it that you need?" I close the room's door behind me, leaving with me the ability to walk down the hall and speak while still as though to Zeita, but also to L in hidding words.

"You're alone?"

"Yes ma'am".

"Who do you think will most likely take Near's offer?"

"The target has always been with them. He's hard to catch, ma'am but not impossible. He's also gone under a small physical change; a hair cut and nothing more, however he used to have something of an afro when I was tracking him a few days ago".

"Aizawa then," L confirms. "Anyone else?"

"There's no doubt that someone will cover up his tracks. However it's hard to say".

"A new person has joined the Task Force...I see. Do you think they will be stupid enough to make a stupid mistake and let Light hear any conversations on giving away information that they have?"

"Yes ma'am. Like I said, he's hard to catch but not impossible. I can out smart him if need be. However seeing as I'm doing two jobs at once it will make a few things more difficult. I wish you could send me someone such as Gin; he would make an excellent partner. However I understand that you want to keep him in our world where he is safe".

"I see...How soon do you think Light will over hear them?"

"It's hard to say, your Highness".

"I understand. Keep doing as you have been; try to make sure that Aizawa and whomever else does not give themselves away...But don't be surprised if Light has already made his move".

"Yes ma'am".

"Stay safe. I love you," L hangs up after that, not giving me time to indirectly tell him that I love him too.

I pocket my phone and sigh before returning to the room with a blank look on my face. Those that turn my way look at me with raised brows. "Don't worry about it. Just something else I'm working on for my Queen. Did I miss anything?" This I question as I return to Light's side, leaning against the table that holds his computer and the like.

"No," Light states casually, "Nothing really happened after your disconnection from Near". This makes me nod once, and then return to what work I can do at my 'love's' side.


	24. Seducing God

**Chapter 24: Seducing God**

This isn't good. This isn't good at all! I glare at what I'm watching. Demigawa, the producer of Sakura TV and self proclaimed spokes person for Kira, has managed to brainwash more people than we figured he has. The result is that the building holding the SPK is being ransacked by all sorts of men and women willing to do Kira's bidding. I watch with wild eyes as people with bats, pipes, clubs, anything they can get their hands on really. They make to bash and smash in the windows and doors that are made completely of glass. Luckily it's some tough stuff, but it won't hold forever. I bite the inside of my lip. L and the others need to get out of there!

Light in the mean time makes to contact the SPK even as this goes on, "Near, what are you waiting for? You need to get out of there or else the people will get to you".

Near in turn, obviously not pleased with the situation, replies with, "It's funny that you say that even though you're Kira".

"What?!" Light exclaims. "What are you going on about? I'm not Kira!" Now why does that sound familiar?

"Sorry, I just can't help but think that you are. After all, the people did begin to attack here not long after I started suspecting you as Kira. If that's not saying something I don't know what is," Near replies. "Don't you worry about us," he finishes up before swiftly cutting the connection. I can see the frustration in Light's shadowed eyes, which only becomes more evident as money begins to literally rain from above the crazed people. This in turn leads them from bashing doors and windows to one another in order to get as much money as they can. Police begin to file out of the building in order to subdue the current situation of mayhem and chaos. However there's no sign of Near let alone anyone else. Just policemen running out and putting people in their place. **What's the matter Light?** I mentally snicker to myself,** Near's just like L. You didn't think he wouldn't be prepared for something like this...Did you?** The look in his eyes tells me that yes, he didn't think Near was prepared.

Two days pass after this incident without any other issues occurring. However, while Aizawa keeps a close eye on Light, as I've noticed, I keep a close eye on him. Currently I sit in a room with no one save Light and I being awake, Matsuda and Mogi are both asleep on the couches. Eidae has gone home to his family, as has Aizawa. "Light," I grab the pondering man's attention.

"Hmm? What is it Lucifer?"

"I'm gonna go for a walk. Ryuuk's still in the room and it's driving me crazy. I still haven't had anything to eat in...Well in human years it's been four years. And with me constantly being around him," I tell the truth here as I eye the hovering black clad Shinigami, "My control is slipping. If I don't go to clear my head...I'm afraid I may just attack him out of hunger".

Light looks my way from the screen in front of him now, "It's that bad huh?" He questions, placing a hand on my own, "I don't know how you've managed to last this long as it is. Ryuuk's lucky you have such good control over yourself". I nod once and offer him a smile as I stand. "Take as long a walk as you need. I'd like to join you of course, but there's work to do here," his voice comes to a whisper so low that even I have to work to hear it, "I have to catch Near as soon as possible...He's acting just like L. And I don't like it".

With a swoop down for a quick kiss and a slip of my hand out from under his own, I whisper in turn, "You'll catch him. I may not be able to see his name while he's on a video, but if Misa can, that's fine. If you can get a picture, that's fine too since I can actually help you with that". I kiss him again before leaving the room and walking down the hall. However, once at the end of the hall, I spit to the side, a look of disgust on my face. A hand reaches into my pants pocket only to pull out a piece of paper. On it in what I consider a neat scrawl is Aizawa's home address. He's sure to be there now. Becoming invisible to the human eye after pocketing the address is all too easy before I launch myself through the wall and in a random direction. Where I land is on a small roof that I almost fell off of due to too much power in the push.

The journey to Aizawa's home is simple and silent. However just because it's both of those doesn't mean it's not a bit of a travel. It seems Aizawa likes to be as far away from the Task Force HQ as he can be while still managing to get there quickly if need be. A prepared man he seems to be. The house is a nice and simple town home with a tanish color on the outside and a gate to its front yard. The light of the house is off, and in the drive way sits two cars. Probably one for the wife and one for himself. Being as quiet as possible, I make my way to stand in the front garden. Unfortunately a flower or two gets trampled, but that's okay. Into the window I plan to look, but then again I realize that the curtains are closed. So, I'm forced to simply walk through the wall. The room I find myself in is the kitchen oddly enough. Kitchen first? This is an odd house. But I pay no mind to the details of the room, much too determined to go ahead and find my target.

From the kitchen I find myself in the dinning room, and then finally in the living room which leads to a hallway that I figure leads to the stairs for the second floor. The living room is average sized with a couch across from the TV and two love seats on either end of the coffee table that sits in between the couch and said TV. On said couch leans an obviously troubled Aizawa. And in front of him on the coffee table is a cup of scotch on the rocks as well as his cell phone. Troubled indeed.

"You look to be uncertain of yourself," I watch as the man suddenly jumps from his seat, a hand reaching for the gun he's put away for the night only to find nothing.

"L-Lucifer? Is that you?" He calls out, looking around frantically while his body is tense and ready to fight if need be.

"Yes, it's me," I tell him, making my frame visible to his weak eyes. He jumps again even though I spoke before suddenly appearing. All the same, my amused smile to this disappears. "You've been very quiet at work as of late, care to explain?"

Aizawa denies, "It's nothing. I've just been really tired lately. I think that my mind is finally giving up on keeping me sane through this whole thing. I mean, come on. I know they're all real, Shinigami, Death Notes, Seikatsuma, but that doesn't mean that I can comprehend it".

I chuckle lightly, "Yea, I can see where you're coming from. Unfortunately I'm not here to check up on you though. I'm here on behalf of Near and L".

"What? You mean in honor of L, right? And what about Near?"

I ponder for a moment. **Should I tell him the truth?...No I don't have time to explain. Nor do I need to.** "Yea..Sorry, in honor of L. As for Near, well...You should see him. He reminds me so much of L it's not even funny. But that's besides the point. After L died, I went and found Wammy's House where I found Near. I told him everything. About myself. About Light and the Task Force. I also told him of L and who killed him. Ever since I've been working with Near to solidify all reasonings behind any and all killings. It took us four years or so to come to this point".

"You're...A mole for Near?" Aizawa's eyes are wide.

I nod, "That I am. Don't get me wrong, I haven't told him anything other than what I know about the case. But then again that's all he ever asked about after I explained things the first time. My point is, I'm here because I know that you've been thinking about calling him to tell him about Light. I-

"Wait a minute, does Light know you're going behind his back and doing this? What kind of girlfriend are you?"

"I already talked to him about this. He said that it'd be a good idea for me to do it in case Kira got to him too," I assure him. "Anyways, I came here because I want you to know that I support your choice, no matter what it is. Now, I've got to get going. I promised Light that I wouldn't be long". I turn, making sure to keep him clueless on what Light knows. Does he know that I'm here or does he know I'm a mole? This what I'm sure Aizawa is wondering. I wave over my shoulder before disappearing to his eyes and walking once more through the walls. Then, I make my way back to Light.

"Light," Aizawa stands at the other man's side the next night, "There's something you should know...I phoned Near last night".

Light turns Aizawa's way even though Matsuda lets out a surprised gasp, "It's fine. Besides, I'm the one who suggested that you do just that. What did you guys talk about?...On second thought, I shouldn't ask that seeing as I'm a suspect and all". His voice is light and accepting, just as an innocent man's should be. I don't think I'll ever get over how well he is at acting.

"Mmm," the older man hums, "Don't get me wrong. I want to believe that you're not Kira, but I need to be sure. And I hate to do this to you again, but I'm going to have to put you under surveillance until we catch Kira. And that goes for Misa Amane too".

"Hold on Aizawa," Matsuda insists from in front of one of the room's couches.

"No," Light insists, "Look at it this way, at least if you do this, then it'll more so prove that I'm not sneaking away and planning things with Misa".

Aizawa nods for a moment but says nothing before leaving the room. Moments later, Mogi joins him, a stern look on his own face as well. **Mogi huh? Never would have figured he'd be someone to doubt Light too...Looks like I was wrong. But in a good way**. Hours pass as we wait for either Mogi or Aizawa to return to the room. And although Matsuda decides that he should be a bit on the slow side today, things are looking normal as ever. I've literally got nothing to do, the other three men in the room having already been working on covering everything. Therefore I'm just here to lounge on the couch and do absolutely nothing. However, this gives me time to ponder.** What will Near do in order to capture Kira? A massive trap with bait that he can't resist? Or maybe his next underling- because even though he hasn't shared much with me, he does have one of this I'm sure- will fuck up and expose Light some how. Will I be forced to expose Light myself?...On another note, at least Ryuuk is gone. I don't have to sit here and starve all day and night. I really should have hunted Sido down. However, it was do that and not support Light and seem like I'm against him, or starve and make sure he knows that I'm 'on his side'.**

My mind wanders to other matters. **What will occur after we win? I know I told L we'd settle down in the human world if that is what he wants. Will he continue to play as L? Or will he let Near take the throne. It's obvious that Near is smarter than L, even if by only a little. It's that alone that will give Near- or N as he might go by, or maybe even L- the spot as top detective. I remember L mentioning at one point in time that being a detective is only a hobby. And now that he's a Seikatsuma, there's no need for money. We have no budget. And then there's the matter of Gin. I promised him that he could come live with us if the Queen allowed it. Which I'm fairly certain she will do as he'll still be able to keep an eye on me. But I don't want him constantly being a third wheel...Maybe he'll find himself a pretty human girl and bring her home. I don't mind playing human for a little while. A human's life span is so short compared to a Seikatsuma's. So even if Gin does end up getting married to a human woman, then playing human won't be done for too too long... On that note...I wonder what a human and Seikatsuma offspring would turn out to be. Half and half? All human? All Seikatsuma? Or is it not possible?**

"-Ifer...-Ucifer...Lucifer!" I'm drug out of my thoughts that apparently turned into half dreams in my bout of laziness.

"What?" My eyes land on Matsuda who stands in front of me with wide eyes. "Did I miss something?"

"Yea," Aizawa states. Oh look, he's back, "Kira just killed everyone on Kira's Kingdom. All by a heart attack. And it was out of absolutely no where".

I blink, "You mean that show run by Demigawa?" A single nod, "Damn. Kira must have been getting tired of his bullshit. I mean...I guess Kira wants to be seen as a God or whatever. Cause if he didn't, then he'd rid himself of all of his followers. But...Even though he's seen as a God, I guess Demigawa was taking things too literally for him or something. I dunno". I get stared at by the men around me. "What?"

Light shakes his head, "Nothing. They're probably just surprised that you came to the same conclusion as I did. She's not stupid guys. She's got who knows how many years more of life experience than we do. So of course she'd come to such a conclusion".

Matsuda pauses, "It's...Just like L and Light all over again all those years ago".

"What are you talking about Matsuda?" Aizawa demands.

"Don't you remember? When Light first joined he came to the same conclusion as L without even being prompted to," Matsuda points out.

I roll my eyes, "I'm no where near as smart as L or Light or even Near. I'm just a bit observant is all".

"It doesn't matter...Kira's killed these men and that's that...But," Aizawa looks towards Light, and falls silent. I get the picture. He doesn't understand just how Light could have done that without having Misa to do it for him. Simple...Light couldn't have.

"Listen. We're all tired," Light states, "Myself included. I suggest we pick this up in the morning; we all need rest after this shock".

Matsuda sighs, "You're right. I could use a good rest," he stretches and yawns, "I'll head out first then".

"I'm right behind you Eidae," states with a yawn of his own. "Good night you three".

"Yea, night," Aizawa returns.

I stand with the help of Light's offered hand, however I don't let go and instead twine our fingers whilst standing close to his side. "Actually Aizawa...Could Light and I get some alone time? Just for tonight?"

Aizawa turns and shakes his head, "I'm afraid not. Sorry Lucifer".

I purse my lips. I have to find out who the new Kira is and tell L and Near. "Well...If you _have_ to watch us, I guess I'll just warn you now. I plan on helping Light get rid of all the stress that's been building up tonight...The _adult_ way. If you know what I'm getting at".

Two male faces light up a bright red upon these words being said, "L-Lucifer!" Light exclaims, "W-we're not even married!"

I smile, "It's okay, I have condoms for you for one. And two, we don't need to be married to have sex". I look to Aizawa. "So...Could you-".

"It's fine," Aizawa states, "I'll go home and let you two be. I doubt Light will have any time to plan anything with you um...Yea. Good night you two," the older man leaves the room as quickly as he can.

Light in turn looks to me, "Lu-" however I silence him with a pair of seemingly hungry lips.

"Shhh. You can just be thankful," I giggle out lightly, stealing another kiss as one arm wraps around his neck and the other hand reaches down low. I listen to him gasp as though surprised to be touched down there even though fabric protects him. "Come now," I tell him with a coo and a smile on my lips. I walk back, leading him along this way while paying attention to his 'friend' as well as stealing kisses here and there. Half way to our room, he's already responding to my advances, hands roaming where they please and long excited sighs escaping his lips when they're not being smothered. By the time we're in our room, I shut the door behind us and lead him to the bedroom where I push him on to the bed and straddle his waist.

I lean low to kiss over his neck while his hands take a hold of my ass and squeeze. "Easy tiger," I tell him.

"I don't want easy," Light growls in return.

"I say that because we're not going to have sex, you dolt," I tell him sitting up and looking down at his person from where I sit. Through his pants I can feel him to be rather excited despite these words.

"What?" He demands, obviously not liking the little trick. "Why not?"

I smile and roll my hips a bit, ignoring the heat of lust that runs through my person as I do so. Because no matter how much I hate this bastard, my body can't deny that he feels good against me for one, and two that he's a good looking person. "Because, like you said, we're not married. I merely said that so Aizawa would give us indefinite privacy".

Light blinks once...Twice..., "Damn it". He must have been ready, "You played me like that violin you played for L and me years ago".

I grin and force my IH to turn off so that I may properly run a claw down his cheek. Fangs are now bared with this grin, "Sorry. I saw no other way".

He sighs and sits up, making me get off of him so that he may do so, "It's fine...I'll just need a cold shower after we talk". There's a light grunt that accompanies his shifting into a more comfortable position. "What did you need indefinite privacy about?"

A frown replaces my grin, "You chose a 'successor' so to speak while I was away doing Seikatsuma duties. I'd like to know who you picked. You're being constantly watched again so I couldn't very well out right ask you". Star shaped pupils meet normal circular ones seriously, "So who is it?"

Light stares into my crimson orbs for a moment before admitting, "Teru Mikami. He's a lawyer who actually understands the way Kira thinks. I saw him on Kira Kingdom one day and listened to what he had to say. He was very well spoken and obviously worshiped me as the God I am".

I tilt my head, "Teru Mikami huh? Okay, I'll keep that in mind. Now...Onto another matter. Now that you're without a spokes person, what are you going to do?"

Light shakes his head, "I don't know quite yet. I need to find someone who worships Kira but is also intelligent so that no one idiotic such as Demigawa takes up the role again. I can't make a move right now, and because in order to give Mikami a Death Note I had Misa give up her ownership and send hers to him, Misa can't make a move. She's nothing but a normal woman now. Obviously you can't really make a move. Well, you could but I don't want you to. No...If Mikami is smart, then he'll realize that I'm in a position where I can't make a move. So he'll get the spokes person".

I nod. "I see...Brilliant as always, Light," I lean down and give him a kiss that he actually moans in to.

"Are you sure I can't at least some sort of reward?" Light, being as male as any other human, requests.

I smile, "Sorry but no. Go take a cold shower, okay?"

Light sighs before nodding and stealing another kiss from me, "Very well," then leaves my side to do as told. I in the mean time lay back on the bed and pretend to sleep for the next half hour. By the time Light is done his shower, I can hear him sighing once entering the bedroom. "Asleep already. My Goddess works so hard even if I don't realize it, it seems," he tells himself. I can hear the smile in his voice. By the time he's come back, I've allowed my IH to reset and make me look human again. I know he prefers me without my IH on, however I find no reason for it to be off. None the less, an arm curls around me once he's under the covers and holds me close. A pair of lips rests on the back and base of my neck. I wait until I hear the for sure signs of him falling fully to sleep. Then I wait an hour more. Finally, once I'm sure I won't wake him up with my departure, I take myself from human sight and phase through the bed in order to stand.

The next thing I do is scrawl a note and leave it on the door to our suite saying that I'll be gone for a few days as I have to do more Seikatsuma duties by order of my Queen. I'm glad that Light thinks that I'm playing goodie goodie for Zeita while siding with him. He thinks I'm playing everyone but him. However, in reality it is the other way around. With Gin's help, I return to a place where it is day time; New York in the States. It is here that I report to L with an 'I'm back' kiss as well as give Near the information he doesn't already have. I tell him of Mikami and how Light sees him as the perfect 'hand of God' as Light would most likely put it. I also tell him of how Aizawa and Mogi are keeping Light and Misa under watch once more- Mogi being with a currently memory-less Misa. I finally tell them of how Mikami is smart however not a genius but should not be underestimated. Light says that he'll figure out that Light can't make a move, and therefore find them a new spokes person.

"Very good, Lucifer," Near praises with a nod. "I must say that you truly are the perfect person for your current job. Untouchable by human hands and the power of the Death Note, and rather sly. Not to mention you have L's heart as he has yours; I know that surely says something for you".

I smile as I stand next to L, holding onto his hand as his thumb rubs a portion of the back of my hand. Our hands fit like two puzzle pieces from the same set. Meant for each other but took a while to meet and match. "Thanks Near, I worked hard on getting that information out of him. Just about had to seduce Light".

L's large eyes narrow, "What?" He looks down at me, the grip on my hand tightening while the rubbing stops.

I purse my lips. Oops. "I almost had to seduce Light. That way Aizawa would leave us alone so I could continue to seem like I was on his side". I wave my free hand frantically, "I didn't do anything with him other than a bit of touching while he had is pants _on_," I emphasize.

"But you _did_ touch him," L states lowly, obviously not happy with my work.

I sigh, "I'm sorry...I thought it was a good idea at the time".

L growls, "It was not. Please refrain from ever doing that again. Understood?"

I hunch down and nod lightly, not pleased with his displeasure, "I understand. I'm sorry".

"Simply do not do it again," L repeats. I nod, and he continues with the rubbing of the portion of my hand.

"Now," Near speaks up after a few moments' silence, "If we can continue...I request help in booking a flight to Japan. It's time we go there. While the two of you were talking, I talked to Rester; he'll be here in New York in about an hour".

L speaks up himself, "Very well. I myself have never booked a flight; Watari always took care of it for me. Lucifer?"

I grin and laugh, "You kidding me? I've only ever used Gin's doors. They're way faster than any sort of human transportation".

Near is silent before continuing, "Needless to say, once we have our flight taken care of, we will be leaving right away". This is exactly what we do. And while Near and Rester are fine, I on the other hand am not in the slightest bit okay. From the moment of take off to the second of landing, my hold on my armrests next to L are tighter and stronger than I've ever held onto something. The result in the poor things bending to curl around the tips of my fingers and palms. There was little to nothing L could do, as he had tried making small talk and the like, however I payed him no mind in the slightest. Landing was the best moment of my life at that time, as when we touched solid ground I almost kissed the land if it weren't for the fact that we couldn't draw too much attention to ourselves. That is, rather, more attention to ourselves what with Near and L being as odd as they are.

"I have gone through with my plan in arresting Kira and as of currently I am here in Japan," Near announces in the new Head Quarters in said country. "L, I assume that it's safe to say that you've already contacted Takida in order to help her with your own investigation". Oh that's right, L did mention something like that while watching the news on the plane. Something about Takida becoming Kira's new spokes person. Mikami probably chose her; Light still can't make much movement.

"Yes, in fact I have indeed contacted her," Light supplies.

"In that case I want you to pass on a message to her," Near requests, "I want you to tell her to tell Kira that currently the SPK is in Japan and there are four active members. Including myself. Instead of going further into hiding, he'll want to kill us before we can get too close. And that's when I'll beat him at his own game". Nice words, Near, nice words. "I'm in Japan as we speak".

"I am in Japan as well".

"Well, we'll be very close to one another it seems".

"Yes".

"Who knows, maybe we'll be able to meet face to face".

"I look forward to such a possibility becoming reality," I bet you do. The connection is cut.

Afterwords, Near waits a moment before looking to those of us around him. That is, all three of us. Stephen and Halle are else where. "First off," Near's eyes drift to me, "We won't be needing you to be a mole from now on; I'm fairly certain that L agrees with me that this case will be closed very soon".

L nods once and takes my own hand into his own, "Yes. I was going to suggest that you stay with us from now on. However it seems that Near has beaten me to it".

I look from my tall lover to the child sized young man before me. "...If you guys think it's okay. I'm just a tool in this case after all"

Near nods, "Yes. Now...Let's review what we know". He pulls towards him a case which he opens to show toys akin to legos. "The second L is Light Yagami, who is also Kira...For now we will call him L-Kira," the name is written onto the shirt of the figurine. "And there's another one. One with Kira's powers. We'll call him X-Kira. Judging by pattern of X-Kira's killings, X-Kira has definitely made the eye deal. L-Kira and X-Kira can't talk directly so they must be using Takida as a go-between. So...There are two ways that we can go about this," he raises a false gun that has a cork and a string attached to it. He 'shoots' down both Kiras, "There's the simple way. We arrange to kill both Kiras and confiscate the book. But no matter what happens...We won't go about it that way".

"Why not?" Rester questions.

"Because that's not how we do things," L responds, "Near and I. We kill both Kiras and the killings stop. However a false result like that is intolerable. In fact, it's an insult to us...No. We'll do it a different way. Isn't that right, Near?"

"That's correct," Near readily agrees with a single nod.

"Then a massive trap?" I suggest. The two men look at me with matching eyes, "After all, that's how you two think and work. Traps and more so underhanded and witty attacks," they still stare at me, "What?"

Near looks to his older counterpart, "I believe you've let her study you much closer than you realize. It seems that you've created a monster. Someone not afraid of up front movements and now having an excellent idea of how we of all people get things done".

L can't help but smile lightly, "She's a beautiful monster, isn't she?"

Near tilts his head, "If you say so". I blanch. They talk as though I'm not right here.

"I'll have you know something, the both of you. I know who X-Kira is," my eyes flash to Near as I state the title/name for the newest Kira. "His name is Teru Mikami; he's of course a Kira worshiper and before I left Light he said that the man understands how Kira- 'God'- works quite well. He says that Mikami is the perfect 'Hand of God'".

Near's head snaps in my direction, "You are absolutely positive that Light Yagami said that the other Kira is Mikami?"

I nod, "You got that right small, white haired and handsome".

"I understand...," Near nods out once. "We'll have to go over anything and everything we can Kira related that has both Takida and Mikami in it if we're going to get solid evidence. Thank you, Lucifer".

I grin, "My pleasure boss".

"Rester, if you will please have Stephen carefully monitor and follow Mikami, what would be a large amount of help," L tells the Commander who nods once loyally to show that he's on to doing so right away.


	25. Secret Santa A Rare Calmness

**Chapter 25: Secret Santa. A Rare Calmness**

Time soon comes to pass with me having returned fully to L's side. However Light remains in the dark about me doing so. Occasionally I'll be 'allowed' to visit Light by the 'Queen'. However these visits only last a few hours. My excuse for not being constantly by Light's side? Them having finally caught onto the bait I set up for them. That is, completely framing another in my specific line of work and leaving them to take the blame. This of course has left me to hunt the other down, and therefore kept me away for a good while. Of course this is nothing but a huge lie. A lie that Light clings onto. The only reason I even visit is to make it continue to seem like I'm in love with him. I do not go there for information, but rather for pleasure. Something that L doesn't approve of but was found that it must happen in order for my cover to remain stable.

However, fall has swiftly come to stand as winter. And while no real snow has fallen- that is, no noticeable amount- the temperatures have begun to honestly drop into colder weather. Simply to go with the season, in our Head Quarters rests a fake Christmas tree lit up with strings of light and balls that hang from the branches. It's a nice little touch that the humans seem to appreciate. There is one day, though, where out of the blue Near makes an announcement to those of us that are in HQ. Halle by now is playing bodyguard for Takida while Stephen is playing it safe while following Mikami.

"It has come to my attention that we're coming rather close upon Christmas," Near states on a Wednesday out of the blue. "However as we most likely won't be able to celebrate on that exact day due to the pace at which the case is moving, I suggest we celebrate it early".

I raise a brow, "So what? You wanna have a little Christmas party? Just the three of us?"

"No, the six of us," he returns. "And on top of that, we will be playing the 'Secret Santa' game," his panda eyes look up to me from his position in the middle of the room, "You do know what that is, right?"

I purse my lips, honestly confused as to what the hell a Secret Santa is. I'd only recently learned and come to understand the efforts put into Christmas over the passed hundred years. However, that doesn't mean that I understand the games played. I know there's a thing with mistletoe that if you and another stand under a branch of it you have to kiss. It doesn't have to be a lips-to-lips kiss but still. But I've never heard of the nonsense Near is spewing. "Never heard of it," I was alive before Christmas was a thing. And when I was killed I spent a rather long time in the Seikatsuma realm rising up the ranks.

Before Near can explain, L speaks up from my side at a computer, eyes peeled from the screen for the time being, "'Secret Santa' is where the names of the participants are written down and placed into a hat or container. From there the names are drawn by someone. If the name is not theirs, then they keep the slip and are appointed with getting that person a present, therefore they are that person's 'Secret Santa'. They can tell everyone but that person who they are a Secret Santa for".

"...So we're gonna play this? There's only six of us".

"That is plenty; you only need three at most to play," Rester inputs, "I find this to be a perfectly fine idea, Near. We all need some sort of a break".

"Then it is settled," Near nods, "Unfortunately we cannot take our time with this. Instead, we only have tomorrow to get our presents for one another; the hat has already been filled with your names. Halle and Stephen have already gotten their names for someone to get a present for. We will meet up again in two days and then resume our work at the end of the day after tomorrow". Out of seemingly no where, he pulls out a hat with four slips in it. From which Rester pulls first, myself second, L third and then finally Near.

I blink as I look at the name,** Stephen huh? Damn it, of all the luck! Why couldn't I have gotten Near or L? They're so simple in what they like that I could easily get them something. But Stephen? My god I barely know the guy!**

"If you need to leave and figure out what to get your appointed person, feel free to do so," Near states to the three of us in the room.

I sigh, "Then I'm out of here. I need some time to think; I got Stephen". The man isn't here so it's safe to say who I got. As far as I understand.

Rester from Near's right chuckles, "Stephen's always been a hard one to figure out. But I'll say this; he likes practical things".

**Practical things?** I sigh, "I'm outta here. L," he looks my way and returns the kiss I give to him, "I'll see you in two days". That said, I turn on the ball of my foot and make my way out of the room without a second glance. I stare down at the slip of paper.** What to get him? What to get him?** I repeat in my head over and over. **Well, I could get him a personali-...No, that won't work. He has a perfectly good gun as it is. I could get him a new suit...But that means I'd need his measurements. Shoe shiner?...No, Rester says he likes practical things...But what the hell is that supposed to mean? Practical...Practical...** As I continue to ponder on what to get him, I've managed to leave the building and walk for the first time in a very long time among the people of the area. Men and women pass me without second glances. Or those that do are probably wondering how I can be walking around in a half shirt and jeans. It takes a lot colder weather to start getting me to shiver. I'm good when it comes to weather. But that's now how it is for all of us. I know Gin despises the cold like no tomorrow.

Eventually I end up walking my way into a gun store even though I told myself that he already has a perfectly good gun. Maybe some stuff for cleaning the gun would be good? I mean, I've heard of those things getting dirty enough to back fire on the person some times. Can't have that, that's for sure. I look over the walls and shelves that hold guns with labels for the clueless such as myself. I find none of them honestly interesting. I can beat the speed of any fired bullets in this room with no problem. However that's because I'm weird. Of course a normal human would find guns interesting and amazing...I think I had a thing for swords when I was alive. Anywho, there are labels calling one gun a PKM, and another an M1911, or one a MP5. Not that I understand the abbreviations for their names- if that's what they are. If not, then I guess people just take letters and numbers and match them up at random to make them sound cool.

"Can I help you miss?" A male voice is heard from my right. I look in this direction to find a fairly tall character of maybe six foot even. Looking to be of at least half German blood, his hair is blond while his eyes are interestingly enough two different colors. The left is a silvery blue color while the right is an emerald green. He has a decent build, looking fairly muscular under his baggy T-shirt and cargo pants. Dog tags rest around his neck and in plain sight, however they look older than himself by at least two times.

I purse my lips for a moment before finally shaking my head, "No...That's all right. I'm just looking for a present for a friend of mine".

The man in about his thirties smiles, "This friend is a man I assume? Not many Japanese women come in here unless they're police looking for new fire arms".

I chuckle lightly, "Yea, he's a man. A few of my friends and I are doing an early Secret Santa thing since we won't be able to gather together for Christmas. I was thinking to get my person a new gun".

The man shrugs, "Well, I could help you out. It's what I'm here for," he thumbs his chest good naturedly, "The name's Adelwulf Takeo. But I just ask people of course to call me by my given name; Takeo," he now offers his hand to me, addressing himself as any normal Japanese person would.

I smile and shake his hand firmly, "Datenshi Lucifer," I tell him.

His eyes widen, "Datenshi-san...Is that really your first name? Lucifer?"

I chuckle, "Yes it is, Takeo. Feel free to call me Lucifer. Or whatever else".

"What an ironic name," he laughs out. "But, okay, Lucifer. Do you have a license to carry?" I shake my head, "Okay...Here, let me show you around. And, if you think that this person of yours will like any of these, bring him here and he can get it himself from you to him".

"That sounds fair," I nod out.

"Alright, so I'll be talking fast for a little bit. If you have any questions feel free to stop me," Takeo grins before leading me to the first of ten guns he apparently has on display for people like myself. "The Pulemyot Kalashnikova, or "Kalashnikov's Machinegun" is a general purpose machine designed by Mikhail Kalashnikov, the father of the efficient and rugged infantry weaponry which shaped history in the second half of the twentieth century. With over 1,000,000 built in six different variations and hundreds of thousands more in unofficial foreign variations the PKM is the template for delivering 750 rounds a minute of 54mm bullets. It has long been favored by guerrilla groups and militias because of its adaptability and ease of use due its ability to be mounted on a tripod, on the top of a vehicle or in the hands of a soldier providing suppressive fire. It has featured in every major conflict since the Vietnam War and is still in production in Russia. An iconic pistol with a lifespan longer than any military sidearm, originally developed by the legendary John Browning at Colt one hundred years ago, the 1911 has had at least 2 million official copies produced in its lifetime. It was in full usage by the US military for 79 years and is still used today- the majority is the 1926 model M1911A. Users have ranged from the Soviet Union, given as aid during the war, to Nazi Germany- captured- and now all the way from Haiti to Luxembourg. It has appeared in 295 films and is probably one of the most timeless pieces of engineering in firearm history".

He continues to talk about eight other guns, going from those two to the MP5, FAL, G3, AR15, RPG-7, UZI, the Remmington Model and finally the AK-47 before finally stopping and letting me ponder. They all look like fairly nice guns. However the only one that would make sense for me to get for Stephen would be the M1911. However I still don't think that he'd want such a thing. Something tells me that that's not what I'm looking to get for him. So by the time Takeo is done talking, I don't want to be rude. Over the years I've learned to hone human skills and be pleasant to those who have been kind enough to help me. "Well, Takeo," I smile out to him, hiding the fact that I won't be getting a gun for Stephen, "I'm thinking that he'd like the AK-47 or the M1911A- if you have that- best. But I'll have to see what else I may get him. Don't be surprised if I come back tomorrow, though".

A pleasured smile spreads across the German-Japanese man's face before he nods, "Alright. Maybe I'll see you tomorrow then; I hope you have a great day". I nod to him once before taking my leave. But once I'm far enough away from the shop, I sigh and pull myself into an alley way.

"That did me absolutely no good what so ever," I grumble, "Two hours of my extended life went right down the drain with that". With a huff and a sigh, I pull out my phone and search for a certain contact. There's one ring...Two...Thre- "Hey Gin".

"Lucifer," Gin smiles into the phone. "Do you need a door to somewhere?"

I nod though he can't see it, "Yea, can you get me a door to where you are?"

There is a pause, "You want...To come here? Why?"

"I'll explain it to you when I get there. That door please?"

"Oh! Right. Open the nearest door. You'll arrive here at home," he replies.

"M'kay, I'll see you in a few seconds," I tell him with a second nod and then hang up before stuffing the large phone into my pocket. The nearest door happens to be across from me and to my right. It, by the looks of things, looks to be a back door to a store or something. Never the less, I make my way to it and open it up. With the feeling of going from a warm place to a cooler one, I find myself standing in the living room of Gin's and my home in the Seikatsuma realm. I blink, "What am I doing here?"

Gin looks to me from the couch, watching human TV contently, "Queen Zeita said that since all I really do is watch over you and make sure that you don't get into trouble, I can have a break. I think she's going to demote me so that I have more to do. I mean, L's with you now...So you're less likely to get bored and cause mayhem".

I blink, "Hey, I don't cause mayhem when-".

"Oh yea? What about last time when you had no target for five years? On the sixth year you went on a Shinigami killing spree! You knew killing Shinigami for sport is forbidden and yet you did it anyways".

"Hey, in my defense it was also a work out! Their hides are always so tough to cut through okay?" I pout. It's true. About fifty years ago, I hadn't had a real interesting mission in over five years. I got hungry so I went hunting, and after my gut was full I didn't feel like going back. So...I went on a killing spree. "Besides! My name is Lucifer! I'm not supposed to be some sort of goodie two shoes! Man Gin, you should know this".

"I do, but Zeita didn't at that time," he sighs. "Either way, I'm soon enough gonna be an Agent like you. It's gonna be interesting. I haven't had Agent duties in years".

I grin, "You're gonna be rusty!~"

Gin rolls his eyes and shakes his head. "You know, I was a pretty good Agent before you started leaping up the ranks," he pauses, "I taught you after all". A slightly cocky grin spreads across his face at this fact. Yes, being an Agent longer than me made him my instructor for the first couple months. However I caught on rather quickly.

"Yea, but who gave you social skills?" I raise a brow. His grin drops at this and he scoffs. "See? We're even. Anyways, I didn't just come here for a little sibling banter," I tell him. "Near suggested we do a Secret Santa thing for Christmas. You remember what Christmas is, don't you? I explained it a while back".

Gin nods, "Yea. I remember. What's 'Secret Santa' though?"

"Some game where each person draws a name from a hat and if you didn't pick yourself, you're that person's Secret Santa. You get them a present you think they'll like and they won't know it's from you". I pause, "I got Stephen, one of the humans that works with the SPK. I looked at guns for him, but I don't think that's right".

Gin raises a brow, "He's on the SPK? Isn't that the American group after Kira that you work for with L?" I nod. "Well, what's he do there?"

I shrug, "He's currently been tailing the 'Hand of God' as Light called him, Teru Mikami. He's acting as Kira right now".

"Stephen is tailing Kira? Does he wear a mask?"

"No".

"...Get him an Ascuns mask. Those babies work wonders," Gin states.

There is a moment of silence before...A hand flies to my forehead. "Of course! An Ascuns would work perfectly! Gin you're a genius!" I hug him tightly, ignoring the grunt that escapes his lips from the tight hold. "I'm gonna go get one now!" I kiss his cheek before leaving the house, "I'll be back to ask for a door Gin! I'm sure it's already almost been two days in the human realm so I'll have to leave here ASAP!"

"Get moving! It's been a day and a half!" Gin calls after me, his voice already faint and in the distance.

**An Ascuns! Why didn't I think of that?!** An Ascuns is something that our kind never needed, but thought we needed back when we were a new species. What it is, is a small ball where you press the only button on it and a goo shoots out at you. The first couple times it's frightening, as what happens is the goo encases your face for a few seconds blinding you and then molds to your face perfectly, sinking into your skin, your muscles, everything. It is a mask, even though even as you're wearing it it doesn't feel like it or even look like it. Once worn, you look as normal as ever. However, to both Shinigami and Seikatsuma eyes, we can't see the name nor the lifespan of the one wearing the Ascuns. Think of it like this. The Ascuns is cover up, and your name and lifespan are zits. Once you wear the Ascuns, the 'cover up', the 'zits' that are your name and lifespan cannot be seen at all. Of course, the first few times as mentioned when you wear it, it makes you blind for a few seconds. That's because the technology needs a few times to memorize and save your features. About the fourth time of wearing it, you don't get blinded at all; instead there's just the feeling of something on your face and then you're good to go. All you gotta do is think of getting the mask off once it's molded and it'll come off and reshape itself into your preferred shape. It's a wonderful little thing.

"Ex!" I call, bursting into a small building about a two hours' run from my home. It's nothing more than a shack to be honest. A beaten and withered shack where an older Seikatsuma lives by himself having taken an oath of solitude. He's not very good at keeping to his oath, seeing as he lets Agents and the like visit as they please. "Ex! I need an Ascuns! EX!"

"Dear god woman! Can't a guy sleep?!" A masculine voice suddenly is heard from my right. From a hallway, a short man of maybe five foot three stumbles into the room. He's not physically old, but mentally he's ancient. I swear he's one of the oldest beings in this realm. However, I push that aside, looking over his emerald green hair and molten gold eyes. He's a muscular little thing, however his muscles do not ripple like some other Seikatsuma males' would. My star shaped pupils- as my IH has turned itself off as I'm not around humans- meet pupils that remind me of a frog's. Just a horizontal and thick bar. "What do ya want woman?" He calls all women 'woman', not caring for names save for maybe royalty and family, the latter of which he has none.

"I need an Ascuns," I tell him, looking around the shack. I see no sign of one.

"Yea yea, I figured you'd be here for it eventually," Ex grumbles out, pulling a small ball the size of my palm at most from his pocket. Ex has a very special ability. He can at will glance into the future. However, being that he can do this, he does not try to change fate. Apparently he's tried to in the past, but it's been of no use for him to do so. He tosses the small ice blue ball at me without a care. "That's my last one; I'm not making any more".

I sigh and catch the ball, "Thank you, Ex".

"Yea yea," the false hermit turns away and shuffles his way back into the hallway he came from. "Just make sure Stephen doesn't break it. I'll kill 'im if he does". Not that he can.

"I'll tell him," I grin out before pocketing the ball. From there, I turn and run back home at full speed, my feet seeming to barely touch the ground. The run is again two hours, meaning that I've spent a total of four hours running just to get some simple ball. I pant as I rush into my home, finding Gin where I left him but watching a different human show now. Something called 'House' or something like that.

"Close the door and then walk back through it. You'll end up right in your meeting room," Gin tells me. "Hurry and you'll be just on time".

I grin and rush over to stand behind him only to end up kissing him on the cheek, "You're the best".

Gin grins, "That's awesome hearing that from you".

I chuckle and turn heading back for the door and opening up. With the feeling of going from a cool place to a warmer one, I find myself walking into the very room Gin mentioned seconds ago. I smile lightly upon being greeted by welcoming eyes. "Hey, I'm not late am I?"

L shakes his head and stands from his crouched position in a chair, "No, you're right on time actually". He takes my hand in his own while the other offers a glass of champagne, then he leads me to sit next to him in my own chair. He clinks glasses with me, his own filled with not champagne but apple juice; Near's is the same. Stephen's, Rester's and Halle's all have the same adult drink as my own though. I can't help but chuckle at the geniuses' antics.

"Now," Near states, to begin the exchanging of presents. I believe that because you came here last Lucifer, that you should give your gift first".

I tilt my head at him, "Really?" He nods, "Okay...But don't be too amazed by this. Okay?" I grin and pull the ascuns from my pocket, the ice blue ball resting in my palm. "Here you are, Stephen".

The blue eyed man stares at me oddly, but reaches forward none the less and takes it, "Thank you?"

I grin, "Press the button on the side".

He does as told only for him to fall back seconds later while the ascuns does its work. "Stephen!" Rester calls out in worry, rushing to the man's side and trying to pull the goop off Stephen's face. He glares at me as he does so, "What the hell did you do to him?!"

"Get it off! I can't see!" Stephen flails out.

"What did you DO?!" Rester demands.

I sit there without a care, "Calm down, it's called an Ascuns; it's a thing a buddy of mine created. What it is, is a small ball where you press the only button on it and a goo shoots out at you. The first couple times it's frightening, as what happens is the goo encases your face for a few seconds blinding you and then molds to your face perfectly, sinking into your skin, your muscles, everything. It is a mask, even though even as you're wearing it it doesn't feel like it or even look like it. Once worn, you look as normal as ever. What it does, is it takes your facial features and masks them from technology. That is, if you're seen on a camera, and the police look for a match in their records- or even doctors or anyone really with records of your existence- they won't be able to match you with anything. Not only that, but it releases a hormone that induces forgetfulness. So say a person looks at you and you have the Ascuns on; they won't recognize you as though you just got plastic surgery or something. However, I'd only ever wear it when going under cover or something. Because if you wear it around friends or else they won't ever remember you. It takes a few times for you to wear it for it to stop blinding you. And by then it'll start releasing the hormone. After the fourth time about, if you wear that around us, we won't be able to recognize you. Understood?" My explanation isn't really different from what the Ascuns really does. Because that is its secondary function. I've just left out the primary function. "Make sure to wear it while trailing Mikami, it should keep you safe".

As I speak, Stephen's screaming comes to a halt as suddenly he sits up able to see and looking as though nothing happened to him. A hand falls to his face, "This...This thing is amazing". His blue eyes are wide, his mind trying to process what I've explained. "Can your friend make more? This would be wonderful for under cover agents everywhere".

I smile, "Sorry, Ex said that that was the only one that really works. Even if you manage to find him, he won't make more. Besides, that's a gift; don't go mass producing it. That'll hurt my feelings".

Stephen is silent for a moment before he nods, "Right...Sorry".

There is a moment of silence before, "Well," Rester continues, "Why don't you go next then, Stephen?"

The blue eyed man blinks once...Twice, "Oh, right, Commander. Well, now that you mention it, I got you as the person to give a gift to. To be honest I didn't know what exactly to get you. So...I got you a new car".

"Y-You what?!"

Stephen offers a small smile, "I got you a new car, sir. I remember you talking about how you hated your old one. I don't have any family left; I'm an only child and my parents who were only children as well are passed away. And as I live by myself, well, I have all this saved up money that I don't mind spending. You're a good man, Commander. So...I figured 'why not'?" He pulls a fab and a key on one ring from his pocket, "Here you are, sir," and tosses them to the older man.

"S-Stephen I...Thank you," the man smiles out to the younger one. "I will never forget this kindness".

"Don't worry about it sir," Stephen nods out himself, thinking off the Ascuns and placing the small ball into his pocket. "However if this is the pattern we'll be going in, I believe that it's your turn to give your present".

The still stunned blond haired and early forties aged man blinks and nods once, "Near, I've gotten to be your Secret Santa," he informs the young child sized man. He turns and from behind his back he rests down a large rectangular wrapped object. "Go ahead and open it".

Near stares at the white wrapping paper topped by a silver hand tied bow. Gotta say, Rester did a fairly good job at making that bow. None the less, the young man does as bidden and methodologically unwraps the gift. When he finally has it free of the paper, he tilts his head before a small smile spreads across his face. "Twelve sided dice, and quite a lot of them at that...How witty of you Rester," the young man states, "You knew I enjoyed stacking things a great deal and making things while doing so. These will offer me more of a challenge. Thank you".

Rester smiles back to the young man, "My pleasure, Near".

Near moves the package to the side, the small smile on his lips still resting there almost contently, "Halle, I was picked to become your Secret Santa. If you will please open up the drawer behind you, you will find your present waiting for you".

Halle, who by now has half way finished her glass of adult drink, puts said glass down after her most recent sip and nods. She stands and then heads towards the drawer pointed out. However, when she opens the drawer a gasp comes from her lips. "Near!" She speaks with utter surprise lacing the name, "How did you...?"

Near chuckles lightly, being only slightly filled with more emotional abilities, "I deducted that you would appreciate them".

The woman chuckles herself and turns around for us all to see a pair of beautiful weapons. How the hell Near got them bought or even found them, I don't know. The sais fit perfectly in the woman's hands, being made of a colored metal that matches her eyes and having hilts that are black in color. "I do Near, thank you". The albino merely nods his head. With the pattern of getting and then giving being fully underway by now, I realize that Halle will either be gifting me or she will be gifting L. However, I've spent too much time with L to deduce that I'd be the one to get a gift next as that would leave L out of the picture. "I'll be right back with your present, L," she tells the man after finding the thigh holsters for her new blunt weapons and holstering them. She leave the room completely for a total of five minutes before returning with something that requires a wheeled table-cart to carry it. Carefully she pushes it into the room before grinning. "Merry Christmas, L".

L's large eyes are wider than I've ever seen them to be. In front of us is the tallest strawberry cake I've ever seen in my life. A small line of drool comes from the older panda eyed detective, "That is a magnificent cake. Thank you Halle," he praises the woman, obviously looking to eat the whole thing at once. And now that he's a Seikatsuma, he can actually do that.

Halle chuckles, "This cake isn't just any cake, L. This is from the world's greatest bakery where literally everything is made to perfection- even the growing of the strawberries. She pulls from her back pants pocket a card and hands it over to the black haired man. "This is the bakery's number. They're huge fans of yours, L. Said that they're willing to make you cake and deserts whenever you want," she informs.

L takes the card into his thumb and forefinger hold and looks it over. "They're in America," there's a nod from the woman, "You had it shipped all the way here to Japan?" Another nod. "Incredible". And now a chuckle from the woman. For five more minutes L stares at the cake, as though trying to figure out which portion he wants to eat first. However, after five minutes of staring he states, "Lucifer, under your chair is a package. If you would please pick it up and open it, that is your gift from myself to you".

I blink before going under my chair and doing just that. And after putting it on the table as well as finding him watching me closely, I raise a brow. The wrapping is done by hand. I smile at the sight of the colors being based off of my own hair and eye colors; black wrapping with a red bow. Unlike Near, however, I'm not so careful with the wrapping, knowing that it'll just be thrown away. However the bow is quickly turned into something of a necklace for the evening, L so kindly tying it around my neck for now. The is gift long and thick and semi-wide. However it's hard to say just what it is. I open the box only for my eyes to widen. "You got me a-".

"Yes," L answers, a light smile on his face. "When you played it for Light and I as Razboi, I noticed that you do enjoy to play. However your self esteem in your abilities of doing so are low is all. So I bought this for you".

A small smile tugs at my lips while across from me Near inquires, "What is it?" The box's edges keeping him from seeing what's inside.

"It's a violin," I tell him, pulling out the case and pushing the box away. The black average case is opened to show a lovely violin. My breath is taken away at the sight of the silver stained wood and black strings. The bow next to it is of the same color, having black horse tail hair rather than white. "And it's amazing".

"It has been tuned already with Stephen's help," L looks the man's way, making me look his way as well.

Stephen shrugs, "My parents wanted me to learn to play an instrument when I was little. I chose the violin".

L picks it up from there, "Play for us will you?"

I blink once...Twice...Three times...Fou- "Okay". Ever unable to turn down a request for me to play. I lean forward and take a sip of my champagne before standing and resting the violin on my shoulder. I test work of the instrument, running the bow up and down in basic scales just to warm myself up a bit. Then, I look to my lover first and the others second, "This is called Lilium. I'm warning you, it's a bit melancholy but no matter". I let out a long and steady breath before letting the bow begin its dance, taking the melody instead of the harmony of the song. Like the last time I played, I do not get lost in the music nor do I play with a smile. Instead I play with concentration. I play two songs, knowing that L would request me to do so. The second song I play is called Song of Time and Song of Storms, a song that I've learned in all my video game playing. When I am done I sit. There's a bit of clapping but not much more, seeing as the lot of us are mostly conservative people in how we show our emotions. Well, two of us aren't quite that way but you know. Still, the night ends well, with myself managing to get L to sleep for the first time in months- not that he needs to actually sleep anymore- and everything is calm.


	26. Set into Motion

**Chapter 26: Set into Motion**

"Mr. Aizawa, it's nice to talk to you again," Near greets the man who walks into the room. L taken himself from human sight, stating that Aizawa does not need to be more confused than he already will be. Or at least, more stressed at the very least. I on the other hand relax in one of the chairs as I look the man over, dressed in normal clothing with glasses that don't allow him to see on his face. Aizawa apparently has been doing snooping of his own. Meaning that if he's here, he's found something over the time I've been gone.

"That's nice and all Near, but it'd be better if I didn't have this blindfold on," Aizawa replies sternly.

"He doesn't have any cameras or weapons on him," Rester informs.

"Then you're free to take the blindfold off," Near assures. Aizawa is swift to do so, gaze locking on the five foot tall eighteen year old man.

"Near...," Aizawa stares. He sees the shifting of my relaxed frame, "Lucifer?"

I grin and wave to the serious man, "Hey Aizawa".

"So you really are working for Near. To be honest, with your connection to Light when you contacted me in private that night I thought you were helping Light pull me into a trap. But now that I know you're here, with Near, I know for sure that I can trust you".

"Lucifer has been at my side working for me ever since she returned form mourning for the real L's death," Near states. "She hunted me down and told me everything about herself. Especially about her skills," Near informs.

"Never the less, a mole is not good at her job if her skills at acting are not up to par," I add on, "That I truly seem to be on Light's side is a very good thing for me. It means that I'm doing my job right".

Aizawa stares, "I see...," and then gets back down to business, "Near. You were right. Light's going to go see Takida every night!"

"Yes, I know," Near drawls out.

"What?...Then how about this? They're writing notes to one another. I investigated it myself," Aizawa pushes, slightly miffed by the fact that Near knows that he worked so hard to find out.

"Mr. Aizawa," Near begins, still not facing the man, "Please don't do anything unnecessary," he instructs. Aizawa doesn't seem to understand, "And please don't take this the wrong way, but, you and the other Task Force members are already out of the picture. In order to capture Kira I have to trap him in a perfect set up," he pulls at the head of the figurine- a burglar- with 'Kira' written on it, "However, if you still want to help in the investigation, keep on watching over him as you have".

"Watch over him? That's all?" Aizawa presses.

"Yes. I've already factored you doing so into my plan. This is why I'm hoping you can help me by spying on him to help me catch him...And after that...I want you to be there to be a witness...To the end of Kira," Near shocks the man into silence.

Days pass and the time for our next strike is coming to us swiftly. Already Halle and Stephen have returned to their respectable positions, the latter having gotten used to wearing the ascuns for most of his time on the job. Which for now is all the time. As of currently we- that is, Near, L, Rester and I- sit in HQ, waiting for the right moment.

"This man's life is very methodological," Stephen reports about two weeks before the 31st of this month. "He goes to the gym on the same days not even missing holidays, such as New Year's Day, if they fall on his work out days. His breaks are at the same time, he wakes up and goes to sleep at the same time. Everything checks out about this information as well".

Near, playing with his current toys, speaks up, "I see...Would it be possible for you to touch the Note Book on the 31st?"

Stephen pauses, "If he's the type to go even on holidays I would say that he'll definitely go on New Year's Eve. And I've thoroughly checked the hotel's security; there's no cameras or any sort of security in the locker room".

"Very well, I'm going to have to ask you to touch the Note Book in that time frame of him working out at that particular gym," Near requests, shocking the man.

"...Near...Even with the Ascuns...There's a possibility that I could die. Isn't there?"

"Yes," I answer for him, telling a lie. I can't let him be reckless even with the Ascuns, "Unfortunately the man who made the Ascuns, Ex, knows nothing of Shinigami nor how their eyes work. He couldn't possibly keep your name and life span from the Shinigami if it's there".

"I see...I will do my best even so," Stephen vows from his end of the line.

"Then I'll leave it up to you, Stephen," the line is cut. "Lucifer".

"Yes short, white haired and handsome?" I question from my spot where I lounge next to L's 'station' in the room. Days before, he of all people went to Light's HQ and put in audio and visual taps through out the entire building using his newly attained skills. Currently he's watching the group rather closely.

"I'll need you to back Stephen up until we can get this job done," Near states, speaking only aloud as Rester is off currently sleeping. "Being a Seikatsuma, you can see a Shinigami no matter what. Right?"

"Yep".

"And if need be you can take down any Shinigami that makes to write down Stephen's name, correct?"

"Correctamundo," I confirm again.

"Very well. On the 31st, when he makes his move, I want you to be there. I don't want to loose any other good men," Near states.

"As you wish," I nod once, confident that Stephen will be fine.

The day comes when we as the SPK must make our move. The first one being done by way of Rester and Halle taking Misa and Mogi into custody. Mogi knows what's going on thanks to Aizawa spreading the word to only him. Up until it's Stephen's turn, I stand behind him like some sort of weird guardian angel. My eyes are sharp for any sign of a Shinigami, however I feel none. This is certain. Swiftly but carefully Stephen makes it to Mikami's gym locker where he begins to pick the lock as the skilled man he is. It takes little time for him to complete the task. And even though a frightened Stephen momentarily hesitates to touch the Death Note- oddly enough, I don't feel sick around it. Curious- he does so within time. As he frantically looks around, I more calmly scan. Still no Shinigami. My eyes narrow. What? Promptly but carefully Stephen puts the Note away, closing the locker and getting the hell out of the gym locker room. While he heads for his car, I leap my way to the roof of the building where I had just been in.

"L," I speak into my phone.

"Lucifer," L speaks up in turn.

"There was no Shinigami around that Note...It didn't make me feel sick like the others have just by being near it either".

"Odd. Has that ever happened before?"

"No".

"I see...Return to HQ, if Stephen is not dead now, he won't die at all by a Shinigami's hand". L concludes.

"Roger that," I hang up before taking off from the roof at full speed, my feet pushing me forward and my body blasting through the sky.

After that night, our lives step up into something I can only compare to fast forwarding a movie or even a recorded show. Why? Because next thing I know, once again I'm playing guardian angel for Stephen, making sure that no Shinigami is near by. Again, just like the first time I was near this particular note book, it does not make me sick. This I report once more. However instead of over the phone, it's in person.

"You're saying that you have an allergic reaction to the Death Note?" Near questions in a room that contains only myself and L.

"Yes," I nod. "It causes internal bleeding which negatively progresses the longer I have it in my procession. L can vouch for me. Most Seikatsuma can track a Death Note, it being a natural ability that can be honed to be stronger. L should be able to recognize the feeling of a Death Note that's near by, however at his age as a Seikatsuma that's all he can do. Me? I can't track for shit those little devils".

"I see...So what do you think that the lack of this ailment for you means?" Near requests.

I purse my lips for a moment, "...No matter how little used a Death Note is when I come upon one after killing its Shinigami owner for a meal, I always have the same reaction. The less used it is, the longer it takes for the reaction to become severe. The stronger it is, there are times when I just have to be near it to start bleeding. However either way if I'm at least five feet away from the Note, no matter how over or under used it is, I will always have that sense that I've mentioned that tells me its a Death Note. Because I'm not feeling sick, and because I'm not feeling this sensation...I'd say that it's a fake".

L's eyes shift in the direction of the other room where pictures that Stephen took in our last raid of the locker. These pictures are of names written by Mikami, officially proving that he is Kira. "The hand writing done in that book matches perfectly to the documents that he's written before. If this Note is a fake...Then Light must have found a new Kira to control before we started making a move on Mikami".

"Who would he have chosen?" I tilt my head, brows furrowed.

Near pauses in thought, "What we will have done is...," and let the fast forwarding continue.

That day was only one during which my duties paused for even a second. The next day, for the rest of any and all time I had I made sure that Stephen was and wasn't acting odd. With Stephen having done as Near asked and my job of playing guardian angel over, I returned to L's side and began teaching him the ways of the Seikatsuma. Teaching him our language, how to process and translate the numbers above people's heads when he sees them into a calendar that he can understand. I also teach him the positions that a fully...I guess you could say 'grown' Seikatsuma can take on. Being made into a fully matured Seikatsuma means that he'll have to be thrown into one of the multiple roles such a level of our kind has. The Shinigami Hunters, the Shinigami Trackers, Infiltrators and the Agents are all groups he can join in order to stay in the human world. However then there's the Researchers and Guards that stay in the Seikatsuma realm. I've been trying to get him to lean towards the Agents...Which seems to be working.

L, being the smart man he is, comes to understand his new language rather easily, the words and numbers coming to him quickly once he understood how the language operates. More often than not, if we wanted to talk to one another without the others understanding us- a rare happening- he would initiate a conversation in my native language. Normally it would be to test his skills in speaking said language, however there are times when he'd ask what I thought we should do after the case is taken care of. By the time for us to make our final move get closer than ever, he's agreed that being an Agent would be best for him if he wants to stay at my side. An Agent has a lot more free reign over what he or she can do, therefore the transfer into the field won't be too different from what he does now.

Other than teaching him the 'theory' portions of our race as I like to call them, I've begun to teach him how to reach the form of his person that will allow him the strength to break a Shinigami's bones and tear through their hide. This way, I don't have to hunt for him. Up until now, he hasn't known how a Seikatsuma hunts. There is a 'gate' to the Shinigami realm where they are allowed by treaty between Shingami King and Seikatsuma Queen to hunt until their stomach is full but not for game. It was created by Zeita and the Shinigami King, having agreed that this will keep our race from dwindling, and their race from thriving too much. As rulers of their respective worlds, they obviously understand the cost it takes to maintain balance.

Normally if L had gone through the process of maturation for a normal Seikatsuma, he would have already known how to switch into his most animalistic form. However, because he is the first ever to be born straight into full maturation of a Seikatsuma, he must learn to reach this form. It took him a while, seeing as the key is to let your body do as it pleases and relax completely whilst focusing on the hunger for a Shinigami's flesh to be in your gut. That's the best way to describe what I do when changing into that form at a rapid pace. However, his body could not decide on whether he should be a tiger or a cheetah in the beginning- I guess the body decides what you become instead of fate like it did for the rest of us. In the end, his body decided to go with the strong frame of a panther.

Like my own most animalistic frame, he is completely black. His fur is short and sleek as any large cat's should be. However, like my own frame, his front paws are more like fur covered hands with claws. On his head rests a set of horns between his ears, having a bit of a wave in them but otherwise being straight and pointing backwards on his head. On his back like my own are spikes that stick out from each vertebrae and could kill anyone who dares land on them. In his mouth rests two long canines that would remind anyone of the extinct saber toothed tiger. While at the tip of his four tails there are spikes that have barbs covering them. Get stuck by one, and you're not going anywhere. His eyes, finally, are moon light silver, while these spikes on his person are black like the rest of him, therefore making them the first noticed thing about him. He's only a little bit taller than my own wolf based form, standing at ten and a half feet as opposed to my ten foot even frame. Not unlike the rest of our kind, he does not exactly look like the animal humans think of.

Then, comes the day that we make our final move. "L," Near greets simply.

"This is L," Light's voice makes my blood boil as it always does when I hear it.

"L...I'd like to meet you," Near states, small body coiled and ready to spring as though staring down a prey with those large eyes of his. At my side, L's own frame is coiled, however he also remains half calm as he can be, a hand on my shoulder as though to channel his half calmness into me for the time being. Odd enough, he's not as resentful towards Light as I am for trying to kill L. Never has been. "There is something I need to show you pertaining to the Kira case," he informs.

Light is silent for a moment, "What? But don't you suspect me of being Kira? Wouldn't it be foolish for you to show your face to me?"

"Yes," Near admits, "However that is why I want to set up some ground rules. On this day, I want everyone involved with his case to be there. As I have told you, there are only four active members of the SPK including myself; we all will be there. Along with us we will bring Mr. Mogi," as he speaks, he sets up his little figurines, each one detailed to look like us, "Who we've been detaining up until now. Misa Amane will be released; she will not be told where we're going". He flicks away her figurine. "You may join us when you have assured her safe release".

"Alright Near, I understand your proposition. Including me there are five members of the Task Force. However since you have Mogi, other than myself there are just three members," Light informs.

"That's fine. Where we'll be meeting is," he allows Rester to hit a few keys that allow the those on the other end to see the picture sent to them, "Daikokyu Wharf. It's been up for sale for years now and I've taken the liberty to purchase it. It's also called the Yellow Box". I sneer at the screen that holds L's logo, knowing Light to be at the other end of this blasted connection. L's large hand squeezes one of my shoulders as though to motion me to calm down again. It barely registers in my mind. "However I must also say that this meeting cannot occur without the Death Note in your possession".

"What? Why do you need it there?"

"Don't misunderstand me," Near replies, "With everyone from the Task Force coming to the meeting, there will be no one there to protect the book. Don't worry. I won't attempt to steal it; I won't even try to touch it. Just so long as Mr. Aizawa can assure that it's the real deal then everything will be fine". There's an 'okay' in the background from Aizawa, showing that he's going to comply to this. "Of course I'd like someone else other than L to hold onto the book for obvious reasons," Near continues.

Light agrees, "I understand your reasoning completely. However I get to choose who holds onto it. Is that fair?"

"Yes. Now...All that's left is the time...Say...Three days from now, at one PM?"

"Sounds like a perfect time to me," Light agrees once more, "See you then". The connection is cut.

Near from then on returns to playing with his figurines, having even one of me and L. "Lucifer," he speaks up without looking my way. "I need you to do something very important for me. I have no doubt in my mind that now Light Yagami will go after Mello before attempting to take me out".

"You want me to protect him?"

"Yes," L speaks in place of the white haired young man, "We want you to protect him. He is a brilliant person despite his rash ways; I'd hate to see him die. Near sees him something of an older brother despite their rivalry. Do everything and anything in your power to protect him. Mello will waste no time in getting to Takida. He will kidnap her, there's no doubt about that. Stick with Halle until he does. And then follow him as needed".

I stare at L, "...Alright...," I sigh, "But it better be fun or else I'm not gonna be a happy camper. I'm getting tired of playing Guardian Angel".

"Thank you, Lucifer," L smiles gently to me obviously understanding that I'm only being half serious about what I've said. "You won't have contact with us until Mello is safe. So stay safe yourself".

I stand from my spot on a couch and make my way to where he sit-crouches at a computer before stealing a kiss. "I won't let your second best successor die. But I better get moving now". L returns the kiss lightly before turning away as his goodbye. I grin to near, "I'll see you in three days' time". Like L, I get no verbal 'goodbye' but instead a physical one that is a nod of his head. Taking to my most animalistic form is simple as breathing for someone used to the change over like myself. And therefore, I disappear before Near's eyes in no time at all. He does not hear the bones crunching and shifting at an incredible speed before my frame is replaced by my wolven one. I shift my weight on my new feet before taking my leave.

The time spent watching over Halle and Takida is annoying. Especially since there's nothing to do. So much so that I feel like a Shinigami. That being, I'm completely invisible to the human world. However in the next day, things luckily become so much more interesting. As I follow Takida towards her work up the red carpet that she's always greeted by each morning, a just as red car rushes the building. From it is shot a smoke bomb, making the fans that have come to see her panic and the men and women protecting become more alert than ever.

"We have to get you out of here," Halle tells Takida, "Not place is safe; not even inside".

A black bike arrives from the side of the building, "She's not safe here!" Mello's voice is heard from under the helmet. Here's the action. "I'll get her out of here. Come on we don't have much time," he presses when Halle pauses.

"Come on ma'am," Halle tells Takida a moment later, "You can trust him; he'll keep you safe. Get on". Takida, worried for her safety, has no choice but to believe Halle, and does as told. The moment she has a tight grip around his waist, Mello takes off full speed. The moment he takes off, I take off too.

Running at a faster speed than ever before in this frame is something fun to do. I've yet to test the physical limits of this form as I've only used it to hunt and feed about two handfuls in number of times. None the less, I race at Mello's side, ignoring the confused cries of Takida as she's handcuffed and has no choice but to continue on Mello's path. My completely black eyes search her frame for a Death Note; I know she at least has a piece of it on her. I'm right next to her basically, so of course I can tell if she has a piece or not. Where exactly is unknown. Mello drives into a truck that waits for him, most likely set up before he put his little plan into action. When they get into the truck, I am swift to enter it as well, my large frame standing between the two despite the fact that they don't know this.

"Take everything you have off and put it into that box," Mello demands crudely, "You can use this blanket". Oh, so he's not some sort of perv...He's probably making sure that she doesn't have the Death Note on her. Takida, honestly frightened, does as told without a struggle and turns away for at least a little bit of privacy. The inside of the truck is silent as Takida strips free of her clothing. Down to her panties and bra.

Once at that point, she questions fearfully, "Before I take the rest off, can I have the blanket so I can wrap it around myself?"

Mello is silent for a moment before tossing it to her with a, "Whatever you want". I don't have to duck in order to not get hit by the fabric, my body naturally phasing through it as though I'm not here. However, what Mello does not catch is something my keen eyes do. A Death Note page had been hidden rather well under her left bra strap along with a pen. Very well hidden indeed. Mello leaves her be once she's naked and has pushed the box with all her clothing his way. The moments are silent as the doors are locked from the outside and we are transported to an unknown place. We stop for a for a few more minutes about half an hour later before starting up again. By now, Takida is curled up in one of the truck's corners, frightened beyond all reason and clutching the Death Note page.

"I have to do it...I have to do it!" Takida repeats over and over before beginning to write the only name that matters at the moment. I growl low in my throat before shifting frames into my original one. In my wolf form, if you will, it'd be much harder to take the paper from her as becoming tangible by human means in that form is difficult. After all, it's only meant to be tangible by other Seikatsuma and Shinigami alike. Therefore, my skin covered hand rips the paper out of her grasp completely before she can continue to write the name.

"What? Did you think it would be that simple?" I question, turning off my IH to show that I'm no human playing games, to seem more intimidating, and just because I can. Only after these things are done do I show myself to her. In return, she screams out her fear.

"Shut up back there!" Mello calls from the cab of the truck, unknowing to anything and everything going on back here.

I smile to the naked woman, "Now that I have this in hand...I suppose I'll do Light's job for you. Kind of".** 'Protect him in any and every way you can' is the basics of what Near and L requested of me...This is nothing but a page of the Note. I'll be fine. Besides, Seikatsuma are allowed to use the Death Note; I'm doing nothing wrong. L and Near will understand. Killing Takida so she can't return to Light is the only thing I can do...No. I have to kill her by my own hands. Killing her this way would be no different. I'll give this paper to Near to check out.** I look toward the woman shivering with fear. "Kiyomi Takida...You would have lived a decently long life if you hadn't joined Kira," I tell her, glancing up at her life span. "However, it seems that you chose the wrong path. I'm afraid this is goodbye," before she can even gasp or utter a scream, I rush her, grabbing her throat and flinging her against the back door causing a crashing sound to be heard.

"I said shut up back there! You're not going to get away," Mello snaps as he drives. Faintly, I hear about the death of the assailant that had smoke bombed the place of Takida's work. "Matt...I never though you'd die," I hear Mello mutter to himself, "I'm so sorry".

My attention comes back to Takida as she whimpers from where I tossed her to, "Good night, Kiyomi," I state simply before rushing her again. This time, instead of just grabbing her throat and tossing her to the side, I break her neck with a simple squeeze. She only manages out a whimper before death takes her by my hand. My eyes narrow. Mello can't be found near the body. Light's sure to find a way to Takida- someone at the very least. I turn towards the cab of the truck and enter it before promptly pulling him from the driver's seat and putting him into the passenger's.

"What the fuck?!" He demands, eyes on my frame and obviously confused.

"Hey," I greet, hitting the break gradually as to not disturb the truck just yet. When the truck is brought to a reasonable speed, with my left hand I promptly pull Mello into my lap while my knees take the wheel and my right hand opens the driver side's door. "Tuck and role," is all I say to him before throwing him out of the truck. The moment he hits the ground, my left hand takes the wheel, my right hand closes the door, and my foot hits the gas. The truck and all its mass takes time to accelerate to a speed at which if it suddenly crashes it will explode and flip. Perfect. I bale, landing on all fours and digging my claws into the concrete under me to stop my forward momentum while my back faces the now exploding truck that's run into a church. The church in turn bursts into flame. Heh, that's ironic. I stand and look at my claws; they're fine, the concrete couldn't possibly do any damage.

"L," I call my lover, "Mello is safe; I had to kill Takida in order to keep her from returning to Light. She had a piece of the Death Note that I have right now".

L is silent for a moment, "Very well. Return to us; your job here is done".

My brows furrow. "What about Mello?"

"So long as he is fine, we will cross paths with him one day," L responds. "Return to HQ. As I said, your job is complete. Thank you".

I nod, "I'll be back in half an hour," then pocket the phone before shifting for the second time today. As soon as the shift is complete, I take off in the direction from whence I came


	27. End Game Sweet Fallen Angel

_Alrighty everyone! It's been a short- or perhaps long- ride for the lot of us, but it's time that this tale be finished. This is the last chapter of Lucifer's story, I hope you all enjoyed Lucifer, I sure as hell had a blast writing about her. Yes yes, I know I could have explained more about her instead f throwing random tidbits of information at you. However, with my concept of Seikatsuma, it would have taken forever for me to explain it to you all. Chapters at the very least. And I don't like taking chapters just to explain something. A little bit of mystery never hurt!_

_A huge **THANK YOU!** to those of you who have so devotedly been reading this from beginning to end. I may not have replied to you all, but I sure as hell have read all of your reviews. It makes me happy that I could make something for others to enjoy. You guys are absolutely **AMAZING**!_

_Now...Without further ado, let me introduce you to this last chapter: End Game, Sweet Fallen Angel_

* * *

**Chapter 27 End Game, Sweet Fallen Angel**

L and I sit in the shadows even though we cannot be seen by the human eye. Our large frames of ten and ten and a half feet easily over taking any human's height in front of us. And that's just while we stand on all fours. If we were to walk on two legs as we are capable even in these demonic organic structures, I'd say I stand at a total of twenty feet, making L twenty one feet tall. The light that passes through the fan is only so bright behind the storm clouds that produce no thunder or lightning. And the fan itself squeaks with every other turn of itself despite not causing any real air flow. The air inside the building is not old, however, due to the fact that there is an opening in the building that is where the fan sits. The windows are otherwise covered by metal and the red-painted metal door is the only way in or out other than the raising metal garage-like door that's on the huge side of things. However in order to open the garage-esque door...Well there's no point to explaining it. The ground is concrete and there's a set of stairs that leads up to a second floor that would allow anyone to adjust the speed at which the fan turns, or to change the lights of the hanging lamps above. I-beams also hang from the roof, the top most windows- I lied about all of them being covered- also filter in light and show that the rain continues to fall on this day.

In order to stick to Near's word but also use a loophole that only L and I can use, Near suggested that we take to our current forms and run on either side of the car that they take to the Yellow Box. The humans, Rester, Stephen and Halle, were told that we'd be there unseen by all to keep to Near's word. They took the lie in stride, not believing that Near would lie straight to their faces.

"L," I speak as we cannot be heard by human ears, "Does the bell ring today?"

The large panther head turns in my direction silver orbs meeting bottomless black, "Yes. It's rather loud today...But it's not ringing for me. I can't say who it _is_ ringing for though".

I nod my wolf head just once, my tail wrapping around my front hand shaped feet, "As long as It's not ringing for you, I'm fine. But my best bet is that it's ringing for Light and Mikami".

"That is a possibility," L agrees.

Our attention is given to the sqeaking of the door a second time, the first having been just Aizawa whom today is bearing the Death Note under his jacket and away from Light's reach. This time though it's everyone. Light, Matsuda, Aizawa and Eidae all are here. I watch as rage fills Light's eyes for a moment. He seems to realize that Near is wearing a mask of my 'dead' lover. It seems to piss him off to no end.

"Hey wait a minute," Matsuda demands after a moment's notice, "Am I the only one seeing the problem here? Here this guy is suggesting that Light is Kira and yet he's the only one wearing a mask! He's willing to let us all die!"

Near's right hand habitually reaches up to twirl a lock of hair, "That is because there's a high chance that Kira has seen all of the faces here save my own; it's just a precaution. And because of this fact, I'd like to wait an hour, no half an hour should suffice, to see if any of you are being controlled". We have no choice but to wait.

This is exactly what we do, all of us completely quiet, with most of us tense and the rest of us calm. My eyes remain locked onto Light, ears perked for any and all sounds the man makes. His breathing is steady, however I can see the tiny twitches of the right corner of his mouth as he holds back what I bet is victorious laughter and a grin.

"Near! It's already been more than half an hour!" A stressed and impatient Matsuda demands.

Near, perfectly calm, agrees, "Alright; it looks like you're all safe. I'll take off my mask now". This is exactly what he does, placing it to the side and even though I can't see him I bet he's sent the others a smile not unlike L's own.

"You're quiet Near, what's wrong?" Light prompts, "Are you still waiting for something?"

"Waiting...What an excellent choice of words. Yes I am waiting; waiting for the person who will solve everything once and for all," Near replies.

"What?" Eidae demands, "_Someone else_ is supposed to come?"

"He'll be here. The only way in or out of this building is through that door," Near means the red door to our right and their left, "That means that the person is either going to walk through that door or at the very least open it up and peek in".

Matsuda demands, "And just _who_ is that person?!"

"X-Kira. The person currently in possession of the Death Note and the person who has been killing people on Kira's behalf," Near states. "And either he will see and write my real name down, or he will write down the names of everyone here and kill them".

"WHAT?!" Matsuda's frame begins to shake and sweat is seen on his face. He's obviously frightened. What human who's been left in the dark wouldn't be? "So you're saying that some person is gonna walk through that door and kill us all?!"

"And you just want us so sit around and do nothing about it?!" Eidae is identical to Matsuda. It doesn't help that he's still fairly new to the Task Force investigators, therefore he's even more susceptible to the fear instilled into him.

Near nods, "That's correct. If he walks in here, just act like he's not going to do anything. And if he's just peeking in, just act like he's not even there". Easier said than done for those who aren't as reliant on you as those of the SPK are, Near.

"That's insane! Impossible! Crazy!" Matsuda denies. I can smell his fear from here.

"He's already here!" Near announces, not helping anything at all. All eyes shift to the red door to see that indeed, it is cracked open just enough for Mikami to peek through. Already he's begun to write names he's seen down, eyes wide and voice muttering 'delete' over and over once he's found 'God' whose name he cannot see.

Matsuda is the first to become beyond frightened, pulling his gun from the inside of his jacket and readying to aim and fire. However, Halle, Rester and Stephen rest their sights on him.

"Don't do anything!" Rester demands, eyes trained well.

"What?!"

"Everything's fine!" Near states over Mikami's constant 'delete' mantra and the heart beats that I'm sure is in everyone's ears save myself, L, Light and of course Near.

"What makes you say that?!" A terrified Matsuda demands.

"Because I've modified the note book," Nate River states calmly.

"What?!" Again is repeated.

"We got a hold of the Note and replaced three pages in it," Near replies, "The person behind the door is the one who has been doing the killings for Kira. He also has been using exactly one page every day. Based on that, I was able to predict which page he would use today, as well as all subsequent pages so that no one else would die. My guess is that the person behind that door is X-Kira. And that in forty seconds about he will look in here to see if we're all dead. That is when we'll apprehend him and cease the note book. Whoever's name is _not_ written down _must_ be Kira". Near finishes as the mutterings of 'delete' are brought to an end for the time being.

For five whole seconds, we are left to wait out the silence. Oh how I wish I could pin Mikami down with one of my massive fur covered hands and drag him into the room. I could...Becoming tangible is something that can be done just like turning off one's IH. However...It does not satisfy my urge to become fully visible to all for Light to see my truly demonic form. The form I was born as a Seikatsuma with. The form that I killed dozens of friends with just to raise up and get out of that battle royal, 'survival of the fittest', cage. The form that I kill Shinigami with. However, there is no physical way I can be seen by human eyes. No no, I may be able to become tangible, but becoming visible just isn't possible. Therefore, I'll have to wait for now...Wait for Mikami to be captured. Wait for Near to prove to Light that is actually by his hand that we have won this prolonged war of wits.

"You out there," Light states calmly. I can see his lips twitching, fighting to keep his laughter in. Oh how badly I'd love to rip your face off...Light. Here is where I get my revenge for you trying to kill my beloved L. "Are you finished writing down all the names?"

Mikami, calmed from his fit of glory, answer's Light right away, "Yes, they are all written down". However he does not enter the room.

Near however picks up something obvious, "Isn't it odd that he answered you so readily and so calmly?"

Light answers just as level toned, "Maybe he's confident in his abilities or maybe he's simply very calm".

"I really hope you're right, Near," Matsuda mumbles, obviously close to fainting from all this pressure placed onto his person.

Near is silent for a moment, "Teru Mikami...I know it's been you all this time that has been doing the killings for Kira. If you are confident in his power, then you have nothing to fear as in forty seconds we will all die. Why don't you come on in and join us?"

Light speaks next, "Teru Mikami is it? He's right, there's nothing to fear. You can come right on in".

Mikami in all his worship for his 'God', is swift to open the door to Light's assurance that it's going to be okay and that they have won. With agonizingly slow movements, he opens the door that groans its protest at being opened so dramatically. One arm is clutched to his chest, a grin on his crazed lips. It's a shame, really, the man's actually good looking. Too bad he's as insane as Light is, thinking that his 'God' has won the war.

There's a short silence as the door is brought to a full open position, light streaming in behind him and wind following afterwords to buffet his clothing and hair. A broad close lipped smile rests on his face. "How long has it been since you wrote down the first name?" Is Light's demand, eyes wide and crazed. I look to L and nod, shifting from my beastial form back into my normal Seikatsuma one. I make sure to turn off my IH, however I remain unseen by human eyes. I have to be careful not to make a noise now, as I can be heard, the same goes for L.

Mikami broadly grins and hunches his shoulders to lower his head and stare at his wrist watch with the same crazed look that Light secretly holds, "Thirty seconds...Thirty one...Thirty two, thirty three, thirty four, thirty five, thirty six, thirty seven, thirty eight, thirty nine...".

Light looks to Near, finally showing his true colors as a power crazed wanna be god, "Well Near...Looks like I win".

"...Forty!" The seconds after forty seconds tick by with Matsuda gripping his head in fear and as though that would help him. However...Nothing happens. I can't help but grin so hard my cheeks hurt.

"Why aren't we dead?" Matsuda questions, "Already more than a minute has passed and yet we're still alive". Idiot.

"What?!" Mikami demands, "Why aren't they dead!? God!" He turns to Light, "I did everything you said!"

"Rester, Giovani, arrest him!" Near demands of the Commander and Stephen. The two rush a stunned and frightened beyond all belief Mikami. Cuffing him is simple, the man is too confused to fight. This leaves Rester to be able to keep hold of Mikami alone. "Giovanni, the Note Book," he demands. The Note is given to him without a second thought and held open for all to see at the page on which the real names of everyone is written.

"I can assure you that the first four names on this page are the four of us of the SPK. The second four names are all your names save for one. Light Yagami's," Near states, holding the book up for all to see. "If that's not enough evidence, he just addressed you as 'God'".

I watch as Light's eyes become wide and openly crazed, a frown full of panic marring his face. "What?! That can't be! THIS IS A SET UP! A TRAP! ISN'T IT A LITTLE WEIRD THAT NO ONE DIED WHEN THEY SHOULD HAVE?! IT'S IMPOSSIBLE FOR NO ONE TO DIE WHEN THEIR NAME IS WRITTEN DOWN! I DON'T EVEN KNOW THIS MAN!" Of course this upsets the insane and hysterical Mikami, whom in turn slumps in Rester's one handed hold.

There is silence in the room. Then, Aizawa walks up and rests a calm hand on Light's shoulder, "Light...Give it up. It's over. Just a moment ago you were saying that you won against Near. If that's not saying something, I don't know what is".

Matsuda is speechless other than, "Light...Why?" He falls to his knees defeated and devistated all in one.

Mogi, who has been standing on the side of the SPK, moves across the space between the two groups to cuff a motionless Light. However before the cuff can make contact, Light jolts away, "Stop it! Get away!" He rushes from Aizawa and Mogi, stumbling and falling to his side along the way before scrambling to the large rising door and clinging to it like some sort of feral animal. He heaves in air raggedly, eyes wider than ever before.

Light's panting is spoken over by a constantly calm Near. L and I silently walk to either of his sides, standing and flanking him as he speaks. "Light Yagami...L...It's all over, you've lost the game. Moments ago you had stated your victory. And you might have won, and I would have lost...But when I said that we modified the Note Book, I meant not just the fake one, but the real one as well. We only modified part of the fake one. However...The real one was entirely fake". Light's eyes widen and his hysterical breath hitches, "The real one is right here," he pulls the real deal from his shirt. Being so close to such a commonly used Note makes me swallow the sickened cough that fights to come from me.

"No!...That's impossible!" Light denies, his voice having gone from a low tenor and having that suave feeling to it to up in pitch and beyond deranged.

"It's not," Near denies himself. "We used the same pen that Mikami did, and then made the inside and outside look _exactly_ the same as the real deal. Then we copied Mikami's hand writing perfectly. Giovani was able to do it in just _one night_". He pauses, picking up the real Death Note, "Of course because I have touched the Real Death Note, I have been able to see the Shinigami this whole time". Indeed, there with his mouth grinning sinisterly as always, stands Ryuuk at the back of Light's group. I lick my lips, a mixture of sickness and hunger rolling in my stomach, fighting to be the one I dominantly feel. "It's nice to meet you Mr. Shinigami. My name is Near".

Ryuuk chuckles, red eyes aglow in the dim lighting, _**"Heheh. Nice to meet you too. My name is Ryuuk"**_. Light's face couldn't hold any more surprise.

"Some of these pages have pieces ripped off. Tell me, if someone were to write a name on a ripped off piece, would they still die?"

_**"Heheh. Oh yea,"**_ Ryuuk doesn't bother to deny.

"It's just as I thought," Near's voice drops into something of a bland growl, "I wonder how many times you tricked us with this. And...Just how many people you killed". There's a pause as Light's eyes swiftly go to Mikami, "You're wrong," Near seems to read Light's mind, "Mikami did not betray you. It was solidified that you were Kira by two people and one piece of evidence. There only person you honestly trusted. The only one that you truly gave your heart out to. It wasn't Misa, it wasn't Takida...It was-".

Oh, there's my cue. Becoming visible to the human eye, I appear from 'the shadows' flanking Near's left side. "Me".

Light's eyes flash to my frame as I'm dressed in my usual attire. However, unlike usual, I don't look like a human. My eyes are the color of blood more so than ever before, my pupils being that of a star or asterisk shape. My body becomes a bit more toned while fangs replace canines and claws replace nails and finally my ears become tapered. I smile to him lightly, mockingly, hands stuffed into my pockets without a care. "_L-LUCIFER?!_ N-No! This has to be some sort of trick! You'd _never_ betray me!"

I laugh, "Light Yagami, Yagami Light...Kira...The second L...I was _never_ on your side to begin with. I'm a loyal Seikatsuma, and therefore I listen to the orders my Queen gives me". Another pleasured chuckle leaves my lips, "All those intimate times we shared together? Fake. Those 'I love you's? Fake. Listen to me carefully, _Kira_. Near knew that Mello was going to kidnap Takida. And because he already knew that she was associated with you, as Kira's spokes person and the go-between for you and Mikami, Near watched her just as closely as she did you and the other male over there. My being away on 'Seikatsuma duties' was returning to Near's side since he didn't need me to play pretend any more. Anyways, because Near knew Mello was going to do what he did, he sent me to keep an eye out for him by watching over Takida while Halle did so as well. When Mello appeared and kidnapped Takida, I followed him. And then when Takida made to kill Mello...I killed her in turn and saved Mello's life. However, I am not the evidence, obviously. I'm just the person".

Stephen picks things up, `n gun trained at the ground but finger close to the trigger as to be ready to shoot if need be. "I was the one that found the evidence".

Near turns to a certain page, "The other person to prove your guilt was Mello himself. He's the one that kidnapped Takida in the first place. The piece of evidence was found by Giovanni, and it is shown right here". As he turns back to a certain page, it shows Takida's future death if I hadn't gotten to her first. It says that she'd pull a suicide by fire deal.

Light's eyes turn to his 'hand' again who explains himself right away, "God! You said that you couldn't make any moves! So I took the initiative! Wasn't that what I was _supposed_ to do?! Wasn't that my _duty_?!" The look in Light's eyes denies the fact that that was Mikami's job.

"I've been following Mikami for a long time. I knew that he went to the bank every twenty fifth day of the month. So for him to go to the bank twice in two days was crazy for someone as methodical like Mikami. I followed him to the bank, and up until the safety deposit box room he was fine. Before entering that room, he seemed worried about anyone following him. When he left, I got into his box and found the _real_ Death Note," Giovani explains at length.

"Do you understand _now_ Light Yagami? You didn't realize that Mikami had written down Takida's name and way of death because you did just that with your own Note Book clipping. It was this event that we were able to fully realize that there was a fake out there," Near explicates.

"Not only that, Light, but if you'll remember correctly, I am allergic to the Death Note. I get sick just being _near_ those that are used a great amount. I didn't feel _anything_ around Mikami's Note, also pointing towards a fake," I add in.

"However it was all Mello's doing that added everything up. All the little pieces were pulled together because of him" Near states, not even pointing out that Mello is still alive and well, "I bet that deep down in his heart, Mello knew that separate we wouldn't be able to surpass our mentor L. However...," on his fingers stand three figurines. One of L, one of himself, and one of Mello, "_Together_ we can stand _with_ L! Together we can _surpass_ L! And beat the Kira that had defeated L, together moving as one!"

There is silence other than Light's wavering breathing. Then...He breaks out into hysterical laughter, his head thrown back and a broad and crazed grin spread across his face no longer held back. His laughter rings through the room for a moment, and then all is settled. He glares our way, "That's right...I am Kira...And hear this. I am _God_ of the new world. Kira has become the law through out this world. I am the only one who up holds right and wrong. I have become...Justice. Now...Kill me," he offers his back to us, "Tell me, is that really the right thing to do? Because of me, and over the passed six years wars have stopped! The crime rate through out the world has dropped by more than seventy percent! But that's not enough; the world is still rotten! With so many rotten people...When I first got the Death Note six years ago, I knew I had to do this...No, I knew that I was the only one that could! I understood that killing was wrong. But there was _no other way_! The world _had_ to be fixed! A purpose given to _me_! Only _I_ could do it...WHO _ELSE_ COULD HAVE DONE IT?! AND MADE IT THIS FAR?! WOULD _THEY_ HAVE KEPT GOING!?" He stops, and drops his voice to almost a whisper, "The only one in the world...Is me".

…... "NO!" Near denies. "You're nothing more than a murderer, Light Yagami. And this Note Book here is the deadliest weapon in all of human history. You gave in to the power of the Shinigami and confused yourself with a God. But you're not. You're nothing but a serial killer...Nothing more," he holds up the figurine with 'Kira' written on the front, "And nothing less," and squishes it.

"I believe it is my turn to come out and show him the truth, correct?" L states, now showing himself. His frame as well has taken on the physical attributes of a Seikatsuma. Fangs in his mouth, differently shaped pupils, claws on his fingers and tapered ears. However otherwise he holds himself normally. All eyes turn to him as he takes to walking forward a bit as well, his frame slouched as it's always been. L stares at Light with those black eyes of his, "Hello Light. It's nice to see you again".

Light stares L down, as does everyone else from the Task Force. "THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE! I KILLED YOU! _REM_ _KILLED YOU_! WHAT ARE YOU DOING _HERE_?!" Light hysterically demands, flailing an arm in his direction.

L holds his odd smile that I have come to love so dearly. However I am the one to answer, "You didn't kill him, I saved him. You see, Light, each Seikatsuma has an ability that is unique to them and them alone. With the few exceptions of very rare repeats. My ability is something I have yet to learn how hone, and it has only ever worked a few times. My ability is to cancel out the effect of the Death Note on someone I honestly love and desire to protect". I meet his gaze steadily the entire time, a sneer on my lips. "If you'll recall correctly, when L started to die of a heart attack, I started to cough up blood. Let me fully recap for you".

FLASHBACK

My eyes widen as Light catches L. No! I myself rush over to L's other side and take one of his hands. "L, L! Eyes on me. L!" I call over and over again patting his face. Now would be a nice time for that weird ability of mine to start working!

His eyes slowly drift over to me, wide and frightened. He is honestly scared and unprepared to die. Black orbs meet crimson ones that drip salty tears. His lips tremble to make breathless words. However, I don't make them out. He just...Stares at me and does nothing else.

"L. _Please_. Hang on. I can fix this! I _can_!" I tell him, running a hand over his face desperately.

Light looks to me while holding L up, "You can? How?!"

"Shut up!" I snarl, turning my IH to 'off' and glaring at him with crimson orbs that have stars for pupils. Fangs almost too big for my mouth snarl at him, "Back off, human!" I snap. My attention is given back to L. "Please. L. Hang in there. Don't leave me. Please don't leave me. I love you L," his eyes begin to dim. "L did you hear me!? I said I love you! So please hang on! _Please_!" Those lids of his slowly close as he continues to stare at me.** Come on. Where the hell is that power?! I know it's there! It's happened before! Come on! Don't you take him from me. Neither of us are ready for him to go! I love him. I thought that since I'm a creature without a heart or soul, that even though my blood runs and I hold emotions that there was always one thing I could never feel. Love. But he makes me feel it! I know I can love! And I love him! Don't take him away from me!**

When I think that all is lost, and as L's lids shut fully, my back begins to burn like a mother fucker and like never before. I suddenly scream and shutter. It feels like someone is branding me without first numbing me. Or maybe they're flaying me with a hot scalpel or knife. Maybe they're carving something into me with a butter knife. Blood and bile rise in my throat, causing me to have to turn away and let it spew from my person in the most disgusting of ways. I try to let go of L in order to not get it on his frame. However my hands won't let go no matter how many times I command them.

I hack and cough, trying to figure out what's going on as the humans freak out about what they should do. Well, I think they're freaking out. When I think that the mark on my back is about to burn me alive, something miraculous begins to occur. One, the bile goes away. Meaning that it's just blood that's spewing from my person. Two, there's a loud gasp from L's frame, and then panting. My eyes jolt to L to see that indeed his eyes are open and full of life. They dart around and then land on Light before his stiff frame frantically tries to cringe away but does not move. Though he hasn't been dead for long, his muscles are still locked up.

"L," I gasp and spit out the last bout of blood that wishes to come from my mouth. I spit for a few moments more before looking to him. "L...Speak to me," I tell him.

"Did she just bring Ryuzaki back to life?!" Matsuda exclaims.

"She...She...What?" Yagami questions.

"What?!" Is all Light can say. However as only L and I can see him, only we see his face being filled with rage.

"L-Lucifer," L states, getting my attention. "Get me out of here".

I stand, using my heightened strength to pick up the full grown man. By shifting him, I help him throw an arm over my shoulders. I say nothing as I turn away, and then run out of the room at full speed. L's eyes are closed again. However this time I can tell that he's sleeping instead of dead. He must be exhausted. I run to the roof of the building, not willing to risk anything by stopping and letting the lot of them catch up to us. Instead I only stop when we're on the roof under a ledge. I put L down for now, however I also hold him in my lap.

"This is Gin," my brother speaks up business like from the other side of the line my phone is currently connected to.

"Gin, I need a door opened to your office now," I demand, panting. My eye lids flutter as though I'm tired. However. I don't want to feel that way. "Light tried to kill L. I managed to save him with that freaky pentagram on my back," my tongue darts out to wet dry lips, by passing my fangs as for now my IH refuses to reset itself to make me look human.

"Understood. The door closest to you will lead you here. See you in a few seconds," Gin speaks.

"Thank you," I sigh tiredly before hanging up. Picking up L's sleeping frame, I make my way back to the door that leads to the outside and the final floor of the building. As I walk, blood again to come from between my lips, but this time as though I've bitten my tongue at least in half. I feel a wetness drip from my eyes that doesn't feel like tears, the same is repeated from my ears and down my neck, as well as from my nose. Everything is releasing blood- mouth, eyes, ears and nose even. However, like walking from a warm place to a cool one, I find myself in my brother's office. From what I can see of the window, it's night time; late.

"Lucifer," Gin stands, eyes wide and mouth open in surprise. I suppose L looks like he had been shot due to the fact that I threw up blood and bile all over him. I'm wearing white too, and as such my own blood covers me as well.

"H-hey, Gin," I didn't realize it until now but...I'm very tired. It's hard to speak the words with a mouth full of blood and hard to even hear his greeting with ears that are bleeding as well. Next thing I know, I'm falling to my knees roughly. Gin is calling my name as my hold on L is lost, making him fall to the ground with a heavy flop. I fall to the side with an equally heavy thud. Then all is black.

END FLASHBACK

"After that, L went under a special process with my and my species' technology that allowed him to use my DNA to become a Seikatsuma, therefore saving him from the Death Note from that point on," I finish up.

"It helps that I did die by way of Death Note induced heart attack," L states, "However I was brought back. Even so, I met one of the requirements to become a Seikatsuma. That was enough to make the change complete and perfect. In the end, I am here, and I have helped Near win".

Light is silent, "This...No. Tell me, L, Near. Are both the Notes that Aizawa gave you and the one you have real?" What? Why's he just gone from hysterical to completely calm. "Only I know where the real Death Note is. And if you want to prove that either of those are real," he turns and hides his hands behind his back, "...Then you'll either have to kill me...Or Mikami. However, that one matter once you're all dead!"

Rester, quick eyed as ever points out, "He's got a fraction of the Death Note!" However he is not the first one to shoot. The person who does, has impeccable aim, shooting Light's right forearm and making him unable to write with it. As it turns out, Matsuda's sharp eye has done it again. Just like it did during the raid on the Mafia we did.

"Matsuda you idiot! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Light demands frantically, "Do you have any idea of who you're shooting at?! Don't screw with me!"

"Matsuda! What the hell?!" Aizawa demands, looking to the young man whose hands now tremble despite the gun being trained on Light.

"Then what was it all for?!" Matsuda's own frantic voice demands, "What the hell did your dad die for?!"

"My dad?" Light demands as he holds onto his bleeding limb, "You mean Soichiro Yagami? Yes, Matsuda, in a world like this those who fight for truth and earnestly always lose! Do you want a world where the good and true are made out of fools!? I know you understand so shoot the others! Shoot them!" However, Matsuda does nothing. Save when Light makes to write a name down with his blood. Matsuda then places four more bullets into Light's frame. One in his upper left side, one in his right shoulder, one by his hip and one more in his leg. From the four impacts Light falls into a near by puddle of water, screaming in agony and blinding rage and delusion.

I look to L who stares down Light with sad black eyes, and take his hand into my own as Matsuda makes to use his finale bullet only to be held back by the other three Task Force members. "Are you alright, L?"

L twines our fingers, his larger hand taking in my own by sheer reflex, "I will be. However...This is such a pathetic end for someone like him. It's a shame".

I squeeze the limb in my hold, "Not all minds as sharp as your own can have the same rational way of thought as yours does...Light...Was never right in the head I don't think. However he probably would have turned into a detective with a twisted way of going about things. The Death Note is known to further one's darker thoughts and urges to kill. To taint what is left pure in a human's mind. And to give misery in place of what happiness could have come to them. That...Is one of the costs for giving into the power that only a Shinigami should handle". As Mikami promptly commits suicide and Light calls for the help of those he misused, we watch as Light leaves and as the others make to follow him.

"You two aren't going to go?" Near questions my lover and I as we stare at the small puddles of blood Light leaves behind.

L does not turn towards Near, "We will...At least I will. Lucifer?"

I look to my lover, "...I suppose I should. I can hunt Ryuuk before he leaves". He should still be near by by the time we find Light". I look over my shoulder towards Near. "We'll come say 'goodbye' once things are taken care of. Okay?"

Near nods once, "I will be waiting". L and I leave, separating our hands in order to simply run at one another's side.

It takes us little to no time to find Light, who has surprisingly enough left not much of a trail for us to follow, laying on a set of sun lit stairs as though being greeted by the light of God. His eyes are dim, and two yards away from him even I can feel that Ryuuk has already made true on his deal between human Note owner and original Shinigami Note owner. His clouding over eyes land on us, probably only just barely seeing our frames as they are.

"L...Lucifer," he calls to us. No smile graces his lips as it once did back when we were in college at least five years ago.

"Hello, Light," L greets upon coming closer to his dying frame, "It seems Ryuuk has taken your life".

"...Yea," comes out the tired sigh. "You win".

L smiles his odd smile, "I knew I would. You know, I hear from Lucifer that those who use the Death Note become Shinigami. After all they go to neither hell nor heaven".

"Is that...So?"

I nod, "That's right. I can't wait to hunt you down. I wonder what kind of Shinigami you'll turn out to be? They say the more twisted the user, the more ugly they are as a Shinigami. But that's just an old saying".

"Lucifer," Light drowns out those words I've said, "...I love you". It doesn't surprise me that that's all he really has to say to me. I mean, come on, I captured his heart as I had been asked to do. I never expected him to turn into my own fiddle, while he directed everyone else like the mistro of an orchestra. But things worked in my favor. I have no doubt in my mind that if I hadn't been around, L still would have won, but he would have died at Rem's hand all the same. I can hear the human's heart beat, soft and slow like relaxed ocean waves under a full moon, putter in his chest cavity. Thump...thump...th-thump. Light takes a shuttering breath, his body fighting to take in oxygen even though it'll do no good. The damage done to him is irreversible, both by Matsuda's hand and Ryuuk's. Th-th-thu..mp...

"I know," I don't return the favor, my words barely being heard by the now dead man.

L and I stand there, watching Light slowly die by heart attack. Looks like Ryuuk didn't decide on anything such as blood loss as a death for this guy. With my revenge acquired as much as it can be as Light dies, I feel no sorrow nor joy as the handsome man gives up on life as he's got no choice to do. If I loved him in turn, he would have never been caught. However...L is the one I love. The only one I've ever sided with. Using the Death Note only brings misery, and this is the kind of life Light lived for six years whether he realized it or not.

I never did hunt down Ryuuk. Instead, L talked me into letting him go to hunt another day. If those who used the Death Note and died by the original owner's hands actually do become Shinigami, then Light could use a teacher. Not on how to use the Note of course, but simply on what he can and cannot do. But that's only if what is said to happens, actually happens.

The end of the Kira case brings an end to many things. The end of a terrible, a power crazed, person's life. The end of humanity's 'God' Kira. The end of no more wars and a downed crime rate filled with those afraid to lose their lives. The end of Kira in general. It also brings an official end to L's role as a detective. He admits that Near and Mello together surpass him by far. Near alone surpasses, thus gaining the title of L. Rester becomes Near's 'Watari' while Mello begins his own career, still striving as always to defeat his rival. It also brought an end to Matsuda's ever forgiving nature, and would most likely begin his ways of being so much more...Analytical as not just a police officer or a detective, but as a human being.

When the blonde learned of how and why he is the way he is, he was both astounded, slightly confused, and accepting. Who wouldn't be the last one when it's what's keeping their mentor alive? All the same, Kira's death also brings an end to Gin's position as Agent Head. Not long after my report to Zeita, she granted the request made by Gin and I for him to move into the human world with L and I, saying that it's now L's job to make sure I don't cause mayhem, and Gin's job to support him. Both took their new jobs in stride.

The three of us moved to America after that, stationing ourselves in North Carolina where we are free to enjoy the nice weather and not too cold winters that none of us like despite our immunity to the weather. I continued to teach L how to be a true Seikatsuma, and taught him how to hunt in his beastial form with Gin's help. Gin himself is a horse in his bestial form, having hooves sharp as any blade and sharp canines however nothing like L's or mine. His fur is silver while his eyes remain red and his mane and tail take on a white color. Under his tail are two thin tails with no hair on them besides silver fur. At their tips are arrow heads that when stabbing something release a powerful poison. His shoulders carry two large wings that remind me of a dragon's and are also silver in color. At their second joints, the first being his shoulders, there are little three clawed hands that allow him to grab things if need be. His eye lids close vertically rather than horizontally.

None the less, life turned out to be good. After I taught L the ways of being a Seikatsuma, and once had said ways down, I taught him how to be an Agent. And while he does not relax into having to kill like I do, he has learned to fight and act like a true Agent which pleased me to find him doing so.

Over all, I can't help but want to thank Kira, Light Yagami, for starting what he did. Because if he didn't...I would have never met and fallen in love with L. If Light hadn't become Kira, a more dangerous evil also would have entered the world- me mixed with fierce boredom. So thank you, Light, may Gin, L and I one day feast on yours and Ryuuk's flesh one day. It's a shame, really, what Light went through. What he put his family through. He thought himself to be God. However in reality, all he was, was a fallen angel. I wonder, is it him, or I that truly deserves the name 'Lucifer'?


End file.
